In The Family
by BarbieHier
Summary: A mysterious young man shows up in Colorado Springs looking for a part of his past.
1. Chapter 1

"IN THE FAMILY" 

CHAPTER ONE

It was a hot, dusty summer afternoon in Colorado Springs. The stagecoach, relieved of a single male passenger, pulled away from its stop, leaving clouds of dust billowing about the wood walkway that lined the buildings in front of him. The young man stood amidst the settling dirt, baggage at his feet, taking in his new surroundings. He noted the wood sided buildings, including a lively sounding saloon and a general store labeled Bray's Mercantile, and also, tucked into a larger building, a door that led to a doctor's clinic. The unpaved roads and the snow capped mountain peaks in the distance were all unfamiliar, yet somehow felt welcoming to him. This was definitely not what he was used to in his little town near St. Louis, but was just about what he expected to find in the West. His thoughts flitted back to the town he had just left six days before, his hometown, where he was raised by James O'Malley, his uncle on his mother's side and his wife, Beatrice. Their home became his, upon the untimely death of his mother, when he was just eight years old. The O'Malley's had no children of their own and were happy to raise him as the son they had always longed for. Now, he impulsively left his comfortable yet unfulfilled life behind to venture west, in search of several things. He yearned to make his own way in the developing western territory, yet also yearned for a piece of his past that preceded his journey westward, many years before.

The young man made his way through a small group of gathering curious townspeople, toward the general store, figuring it would be a good starting point in the search for his older brother. It had been several years since he had heard from him. The letters he mailed to Colorado Springs were all returned unopened, all correspondence from his sibling ceased, after the sudden death of his young wife and baby in childbirth. He hoped in his heart that his brother would be happy to see him after all this time, as he reached the entrance to the mercantile.

Inside the crowded general store and behind the counter, stood a tall slender red-haired woman with a pleasant countenance who had just finished up with a customer.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for a man by the name of Byron Sully"...inquired the young man, as he plunked his heavy bags down on the dusty wood floor.

The woman, Dorothy Jennings, looked up from the store ledger and met the stranger's eyes, which caused her to start. She found the pleasing face of a young man with the same blue eyes and strong brows of the person he inquired after. This man before her was a bit younger perhaps, leaner in build and had a thinner face than Sully, was clean shaven and had shorter hair, but there was no denying that they must somehow be related. Dorothy, who was an inquisitive person, and also the town's newspaper editor, just had to ask this man why he was looking for Sully, but somehow already felt she knew the answer.

"May I ask, why you are looking for Sully"? she asked cooly.

"Sully?" he appeared a bit confused by her use of their surname. "Byron Sully ma'am, I take it, you know of him?" and asked again.

"Yes", Dorothy replied, "I know him very well.." still in awe of this person across the counter from her, yet unsure of just how much information she should share with this handsome young man.

"Sorry ma'am, Byron Sully is my older brother, I am Blake Sully..." he finally offered the explanation she had already half guessed.

"Yes, yes, I can see, that..you look quite a bit like him actually"... she replied, still a bit puzzled, Sully had never mentioned a younger brother. Dorothy had to wonder if Michaela knew anything about him.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Blake asked. "He's not expecting me today, well, not at all really...I wanted to surprise him" he explained.

"Well, I believe he is at the cafe', Grace's Cafe', just down the road there before the meadow"..."he should be there with Doctor Mike, eh, Michaela" Dorothy said.

"Michaela and Doctor Mike? Who are they?" Blake inquired...

Dorothy realized that Blake was not among privileged few that knew the new courtship status of his brother and Michaela, or, that the woman he was courting was also a lady doctor. "Michaela is, well, a friend of your brother's, and she is also a doctor, the town's doctor...we sometimes call her Doctor Mike" replied Dorothy with a knowing smile. "I am Dorothy Jennings by the way. I run the town's paper and help here in the store", she offered.

"Oh, thanks ma'am, Mrs. Jennings, and nice to meet you", Blake stammered, with a broad familiar grin appearing over his face. "is there a boarding house in town where I can leave my bags and get a room"? Blake asked.

"No", was Dorothy response, "well, just the saloon, but you can leave your things here while you look for Sully if ya'd like," she offered.

"Thanks ma'am, I think I'll start at the cafe, like you said, and I'll be back for my things soon" he said, as he turned and walked out of the general store and off toward Grace's.

"Good luck!" Dorothy called after him, as he stepped off of the wooden walkway and into the street.

"Hmmm..." Blake pondered this new information about his older brother. "having lunch with a lady doctor are ya big brother"...not sure at all about just what that meant, but very curious all the same.

As Blake approached the end of the road, he spotted several tables covered with red and white checkered tablecloths. People sat enjoying their meals and chatting, while an animated woman was stirring simmering pots on the wood stove, which emitted enticing aromas. "She must be Grace" Blake thought to himself. He hung back just a bit to observe the cafe' and its patrons without being observed himself. His gaze scanned each tableau carefully. There was a group of three men at the closest table. One had long, curly, light colored hair, a short cropped beard, and smoked a cigar through a sly smile. The other, had shorter brown hair and talked with his hands as he ate his lunch. The third man had silver gray hair, was well dressed and laughed as he listened to the younger man tell his tale. "Could one of the younger two be Byron?" Blake thought doubtfully.

Many years had passed since he had last seen his older brother face to face. Byron headed west, leaving New York City as a very young pre-adolescent, right after their mother died and he never looked back. Byron had sent a daguerreotype of himself and his wife Abigail on their wedding day to Blake and their uncle and aunt, but that was taken several years before and Blake was not entirely sure what Byron would look like now. At least he knew Byron was still living in Colorado Springs, something he wasn't even sure of when he ventured out.

Blake also pondered the fact that Byron would be dining with a lady doctor. He just couldn't grasp the concept of a woman doctor, but figured she must be an old, dowdy spinster type, who had probably been homely as a young woman, with no prospects of marriage or happiness, settled for an unconventional career to compensate for her unfortunate status. He thought that his brother must have befriended the lonely old lady and was having lunch with her as a favor. Blake could not seem to spot anyone that appeared to be his brother or an old lady doctor. Maybe his brother wasn't even at the cafe' at all.

However, he did spot a young couple, sitting at a table farther back, obviously in love, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. "Hmmm" Blake thought to himself again.."I wonder if they aren't eating because the food's no good, or if they have lost their appetite"...as a smirk crossed his face. The woman was very beautiful and delicate, with long silky golden-brown hair that hung in curls down her back. She wore a pretty light blue dress with a lace collar, which was much more stylish than what the other ladies in town were wearing. She seemed quite out of place in this rustic setting, like a flower in a field of thorns. The man, dressed in a loose shirt and buckskins, with Indian beads around his neck, obviously hadn't had a shave in a more than a few days and also sported long wavy hair. Blake wondered at the odd pairing of such a lovely lady and what appeared to him to be a mountain man, like the ones he had read about. Just then, the gray haired gentleman left the table nearest him and approached the couple, greeting them with a resounding "Doctor Mike, Sully, ain't Grace's apple pie any good today, you haven't touched a bit of it"! the man then retreated quickly with a sly grin and barely contained laughter.

"Sully?" Blake's mind raced as he stared at the strangely attired man at the table. "That is Byron? My brother? it can't be him" Blake thought. "Why is he dressed like that"? His thoughts swirled, a mix of excitement and apprehension. He blinked hard as he watched the two share a sheepish grin as the good natured older man returned to his table amidst chuckling of the other men.

Blake's attention returned to his brother and the lovely woman, when he realized, "wait... she's the doctor?...That is the doctor"? Blake thought, dumbstruck. "She can't be the doctor, maybe she's the old lady doctor's daughter?" He reasoned with himself. "No, that man called her "Doctor Mike", just as Dorothy had..." Blake swiftly conjured up the courage to approach his brother and the beautiful "lady doctor".

"Byron, Byron Sully?" Blake half asked, half shouted, as he approached the table where the young lovers sat.

Sully, snapped out of his love-lorn gaze with Michaela, looked up at this man who excitedly came closer. Sully thought to himself, "Who is this guy and why is he calling me Byron"? he stood up and said "I'm Sully, how can I help you?"

Blake half laughed and stuck out his hand "It's me Byron, it's me, Blake, Your brother!"...

Sully was obviously stunned and stammered, "Blake? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me after all this time"? Blake asked.

"Of course, I'm...I'm...just...", "how did...where..." Sully had so many questions, but couldn't form the words to ask any of them coherently.

Michaela chimed in, also stunned, "please, have a seat so you two can talk"...

Sully, regaining some measure of composure, introduced his brother to the object of his affection. "Blake, I'd like you to meet Michaela, Doctor Michaela Quinn, and this is my younger brother, Blake Sully".

Michaela offered her hand as Blake Said, "I'm very pleased to meet you Doctor Quinn and also very relieved to see that you are not at all how I imagined you to be"...

Michaela smiled as a puzzled look crossed her face. Blake continued "I stopped in the general store when I got off the stagecoach and Dorothy Jennings said you'd be here" as he looked at Sully, "with a lady doctor...I don't know why, but I imagined an older lady and one not nearly as lovely as you are Doctor Quinn"... Blake finished with a smile.

Sully just sat down in his chair, still too stunned for many words. Michaela said to Blake, "you may call me Dr. Mike, Mr. Sully", finding it odd to be addressing another man by the same name as her own Sully.

"Then you must call me Blake, Doctor Mike" was his reply. Michaela smiled in agreement.

Sully asked again, "Why have you come here Blake? Is Uncle James alright, Aunt Beatrice?"

"They are fine Byron, I just had to come west. I can't really explain, I don't know why, I just knew in my heart, that I had to come" Blake explained.

Sully nodded in understanding. He had felt that same pull, though at a much younger age. He understood his brother's quest and was very happy to see him.

Michaela was nearly as stunned to see Blake as Sully was. She did know of his existence, as Sully had spoken of Blake on a few occasions. On one such occasion, Sully explained to her that his fear of horses began as a result of seeing Blake being dragged by a horse when he was just six years old, nearly killing him. He also said that he was raised by their uncle after their mother's death and lived in near St. Louis. Sully never offered much more information about him than that and Michaela never pried. She figured they may have had a falling out at some point and drifted apart as a result, but seeing them together now, that thought was dispelled from her mind. She now realized that Sully had most likely been the one to cut the ties with his remaining family after Abigail's death, as he had done with everyone else, at that low point in his life.

Michaela observed the brothers as they interacted and couldn't help but compare their likenesses and differences. She noticed, as Dorothy had, the similar blue eyes and brows, and thought that their skin coloring would have been even more similar, had daily sun exposure not darkened Sully's complexion, which made a noticeable difference between the two siblings. Blake's hair was shorter than Sully's, but close to the same color and texture. Blake was more animated in his speech and manner, however, and was not quite as reserved as her Sully. Michaela wondered if Sully had been that way too at one time. Maybe his life's tragic events had caused his countenance to grow more somber than his younger brother's.

After a time, Michaela excused herself from the brother's reunion, as she had late afternoon appointments to keep.

"I'll meet you at the homestead for dinner as planned"? Sully inquired as she excused herself from the table.

"Yes, and please join us Blake, you will be our guest of honor tonight and it will give you a chance to meet my children" Michaela responded with a warm smile as she made her way toward the clinic.

"I am looking forward to it Doctor Mike!" Blake answered. "Children?" Blake asked Sully, as soon as she was out of earshot. "She's been married before?"

"No", explained Sully. He went on to tell Blake of Michaela's life since arriving in Colorado Springs and just a small bit of her life in Boston. Now Blake understood why she appeared to be so different from the other townspeople. Now it all made sense, at least where the lady doctor was concerned. Now he just had to discover his brother's secrets.

CHAPTER TWO

"Dinner was delicious Doctor Mike," Blake commented after a very good meal. "Thank you again for inviting me".

"You are welcome Blake, but I must confess, Colleen deserves the most of the credit for the meal as usual, but I did make the mashed potatoes and biscuits" Michaela conceded. She had been improving in the culinary arts recently, something for which the children and Sully were grateful for.

Blake added "and I really appreciate the offer of a room at the clinic."

Michaela had suggested that he stay at the clinic for now, as he, like Sully had a distaste for saloons and would not be comfortable staying there. Before his arrival in Colorado Springs, Blake had counted on staying with Byron, but upon discovering that Sully slept in a lean-to in the woods, thought better of it and gladly accepted one of the lady doctor's empty recovery rooms instead.

As Colleen and Michaela cleared the dinner dishes and food from the table, and Matthew and Brian left to do their chores in the barn, Sully offered, "Blake, I'd like to show you the creek and some of my stomping grounds now, if you're up to it".

"Sure, I'd love to see everything you told me about today", replied Blake, not realizing it could take many months for Sully to share every place that had impacted his life since settling in Colorado.

"We'll be back before dark Michaela, I'll check in with you before I take Blake to the clinic for the night" Sully added, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, as the brothers set out for their hike, with Wolf at their heels.

Sully had explained earlier, or at least tried to explain to Blake, why he changed so much after Abigail and Hannah's deaths. Sully told him how the Cheyenne took him in as one of their own and cared for him when he didn't care if he lived or died. He told Blake about Cloud Dancing and how much their friendship meant to him and was also a brother, maybe not in blood, but in spirit and purpose. He explained how the Cheyenne choose a new name after a major life changing event occurs and for this reason, now goes by his surname of Sully instead of Byron. He could not explain why he no longer wrote to his brother or uncle after Abigail's death. He just didn't feel like the same man, or a man at all after his wife's passing. He had closed a door on his previous life and wanted to forget all that he could, which unfortunately, included his family.

Blake tried to digest all of this information as Sully explained it, bit by bit. He was accepting of his brother's new ways but at the same time couldn't help but feel a tinge of melancholia creeping in. He could sense that his brother was a very different person from the one he had known so long ago. Were his memories of Byron, the flashes of memories, accurate or were they just images of his older brother that he created in his imagination and not based on reality at all? Had Byron ever been the person Blake had fixed in his mind's eye? He may never know for sure now. Sully had been through so much and they were so different from one another. But, what had Blake really expected to find in Byron? He had hoped to find a connection, a common thread in his brother that had been missing from his life. He should have known that it wouldn't have been exactly as he imagined, but his brother's reality was so far removed from anything Blake had prepared himself for. Could they ever be close? Or would Byron, now Sully, always be closer to his new Cheyenne brother...after all, Cloud Dancing was there for Sully, helping him through the worst part of his adult life, Blake was not. He couldn't help but notice a pattern in Byron's life. He had run away when their mother died, and again, when his wife and child died. Neither time was Blake able to help his brother. Age and distance had been the factors that prevented him from helping him in the past, but those were no longer an issue. He would make it up to him, somehow. Maybe then they could still have the close brotherly relationship he had come so far and waited so long to find.

After exploring several of the places Sully had described earlier in the day, they finally reached a small patch of woods and trees set apart from the thick forrest at the top of a slight hill. Sully pointed out his lean-to shelter and headed toward it.

"This is it," Sully offered, "this is my home". Sully watched Blake's face to see if he could get a feeling of what he was thinking, but no obvious expression was revealed there.

Blake looked at the lean-to, and the small fire pit off to the side, there was an iron skillet, a bucket and some tin plates and a cup near a coffee pot close by. There were piles of thick blankets and furs at one end of the lean-to. These weren't needed at this time of year, but Blake could imagine Sully bundled up in them in the colder months. He had to admit, he was a bit shocked by how simply his brother lived. Simply was putting it mildly. Sully really was a mountain man, but not like one he had ever read about. He was real, his flesh and blood. How could he live like this, he wondered to himself, not in a durogatory way, just in a curious way.

Blake started to ask, "Byron" then corrected himself, wanting to respect his brother's wishes... "eh, sorry, I mean, Sully"...

Sully responded "it's alright Blake, it will take some time to get used to"...

"Thanks...I just wondered if...well..do you ever get lonely out here, at night...it seems so far away from everything. I mean I sort of understand why you came to live out here...but...don't ya miss people, being around people?" Blake inquired.

Sully, thought for a moment and took a deep breath, "well..when I first started livin out here, I didn't want to see anyone. I liked bein alone. I needed to be alone. I had to come to terms to livin' my life, without Abigail and Hannah. I spent a lot of days and nights, never sayin a word to anyone. No one but Wolf to keep me company. After a while I got to missin' some things, but not enough to go back to livin' near town. Cloud Dancin' was the only other person I felt good being around. That was fine, for a while...for a long time really... but, now, for the last few months, well... things are different."

"Ya mean since you started courting Doctor Mike?" Blake asked.

"Yep", replied Sully, a faint smile on his lips and a small glimmer in his eye. Blake had noticed that same look earlier in the cafe' and at the homestead. Sully had it bad, Blake quickly surmised. And, if he was right, Doctor Mike had it just as bad for his big brother.

A period of brief silence was broken as Wolf howled at some low pitched sound unheard by the brothers.

"We should be headin' back to the homestead now" Sully suggested. Blake nodded and the men and wolf started toward Sully's former homestead.

Matthew and Brian had gone for a late evening swim at the pond to rinse away the remnants of a hot day's work. Michaela and Colleen, finished with the after supper clean up, were both reading on the small front porch of the homestead. Colleen, was immersed in the latest weekly periodical chapter. Michaela was trying to concentrate on her medical journals, but was having some difficulty doing so this evening. It was still balmy, with just a slight breeze that carried the first sounds of the nightly cricket's chorus through the warm air. She could not stop her mind from wandering back to Blake and Sully. She wondered where Sully had taken him, what he would share with him. Colleen sensed her distraction and couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with Sully's surprise visitor.

"Doctor Mike?" Colleen asked.

"yes, Colleen?" She replied, only half looking up from her book.

"you haven't turned a page in over twenty minutes...is it that interestin' or that hard to read"? Colleen inquired.

"Well", Michaela sighed with a smile, "neither really"..."I just can't seem to concentrate tonight".

"Is it because of Blake showin' up today?" Colleen asked..

"I suppose so", she reflected.

"Well, ya like him, don't ya?" Colleen inquired. "I think he's nice...nice to look at too"...she added with a mischievous little grin.

"Yes", "I agree, he is very nice. I'm happy for Sully that he came...and... you shouldn't be thinking about how he looks young lady" Michaela teasingly scolded through a smile.

With the touch of a wet nose and furry head on Michaela's hand, Wolf had announced the brother's return. Michaela patted him on the head as she spotted Sully and Blake at the edge of the woods heading toward the homestead. They moved with a similar gait, their heads down, as they talked and walked together. Michaela smiled to herself. She felt that this rediscovered kinship could be so good for Sully. That made her heart happy. He had been alone too long, shut off from everyone who cared about him, except for the Cheyenne of course. Michaela couldn't help but feel that Blake's arrival was a step in the right direction for Sully's new beginning.

CHAPTER THREE

It was another sultry summer morning, stuffy air still filled the small room where Blake slept at the clinic. He rolled onto his back on the stiff mattress and kicked off the sheets as he rubbed his eyes awake. Blake wished he had opened the window wider during the night, the dust would have been easier to deal with than the heat this morning. He stretched out and began to think carefully about what he would do with the day ahead of him.

A strong desire was growing in him to stay on in Colorado Springs, for a mite longer than just an extended visit. Only two weeks had passed since Blake Sully's arrival in Colorado Springs, yet he already felt like he could put down roots here, a feeling he never really experienced before. Blake had a sense of belonging here. He felt welcomed by the townspeople, and Sully, the Cooper children too...Brian, who was such a great kid... and then there was Michaela of course. Blake could see why his brother had fallen for her. She was a smart, beautiful, caring woman and gifted doctor, devoted friend. He smiled at the recollection of his first mental image of her, that of an old spinster. He couldn't have been more wrong! Blake was genuinely happy for his brother's good fortune, for finding another woman to love so dearly after he'd lost his wife and baby. Blake only wished he could find someone so special as well.

He had recently courted a young girl back home, but found after only a few months, that she was not the right young lady for him. Blake knew deep in his heart that it would have been wrong to marry someone that would have expected him to settle down and stay put. Uncle James and Aunt Beatrice did expect Blake to marry a nice young lady from their town and eventually take over his uncle's tailoring business. He didn't want that for himself however...not that it would have been a bad life, but it was not the one he wanted. He wished to live his life on his terms, not simply take over one that had already been arranged for him. Blake had always wondered about the west, what it was like...if he could find happiness there. He was not quite sure if this dream of exploring the frontier was a result of his brother's journey west and the desire to be reunited with him, or if it was an inborn wanderlust that was just a part of his soul. Either way, he knew he couldn't have lived with himself if he had married an unwitting girl, just for the sake of getting married, only to end up dragging her across the country in pursuit of his own desires.

That was all behind him now. He was in a new town, in the west, with new possibilities. It was happening, finally. Maybe now he could start building his future, one that included love.

Blake stretched again and got up from the bed to clean up and get dressed, full of confidence that his new life would start right now. Today, with Sully's help, he would form a plan, set goals and begin to hope that they would come to pass, hopefully sooner rather than later...

Morning always came too early at the homestead. The animals had to be fed and watered, cows milked, eggs gathered, breakfast made, eaten and cleaned up again, laundry to be washed, floors had to be swept, the work never ended. Michaela was so grateful for the children's help and realized more each day how lost she would be without them, on so many levels. The children had several weeks off from school and they were due to return in one week. She didn't like leaving them to go into town each day to the clinic, but they always managed to get through each day without incident. Sully was there as well and checked in with them often. He had grown quite close to the children, especially Brian. Brian treasured his time spent with Sully. He was more of a father to Brian than his real pa ever was, or could be.

Michaela appreciated her new life and family more with every passing day. She couldn't help but think that without them, all of them, she would have returned to Boston, defeated and alone, many months ago.

Michaela was finishing up clearing the breakfast dishes as Sully appeared in the front door of the homestead. "Good morning," he said in an unusually cheery voice.

"Good morning to you," Michaela responded over her shoulder, with a warm smile, as Sully came up from behind and placed a firm kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be ridin' into town with you this mornin' , if that's alright," he added with a sly grin. He knew she didn't mind his company on the way to the clinic when he tagged along and suspected she rather enjoyed it.

"Well" Michaela coyly added, "I suppose I have room for you, ... in the back of the wagon,"...

Sully, seizing this moment alone, grabbed her around the waist and turned her toward him for another kiss, this one landed on her mouth.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed from under his lips, only half heartedly protesting his advance.

She actually enjoyed the attention from Sully, but was trapped between her proper Boston upbringing and the relaxed frontier way of doing things. She appeared to be unsure of herself, regarding the rules of frontier courting, which was exactly how she felt sometimes, and there was nothing she disliked more than feeling unsure of herself in any given situation. Michaela liked to be in control, but when it came to Sully, she was definitely not. Most of the time she played along with his flirting and teasing, when she could discern he was only being playful. It was the serious times with Sully that frightened her the most. Thankfully, this was a playful time.

Just then, Brian rushed in from the side door causing Michaela to jump back from Sully's embrace.

"Bye ma", Brian hugged her around her middle, oblivious to her embarrassment, "have a good day at the clinic".

"Thanks Brian, I will" she replied returning his hug. "You be helpful to Colleen today and Matthew too, when he gets home, alright?"

"Yep, I wanna get all my chores done early, Stephen wants to go swimmin' and Colleen said she'd watch us", Brian explained.

Sully added and bent down to ask, "Hey Brian, Blake said he'd like to go fishin' agian with us, how about tomorrow after your chores?"

Brian smiled, "That would be great Sully, maybe he'll catch somethin' this time!" as he hugged Sully around the neck and scampered off to do his chores.

Matthew had hitched up the wagon for Doctor Mike as he did every morning before heading off to work at the ranch. Sully helped Michaela up into the seat and took his place beside her. It was already fairly warm for the hour of day, but neither one minded. There was a slight breeze that tickled Michaela's neck, as the wisps of hair that had fallen from her up-do brushed across it.

Michaela asked, "So Sully, what are your plans today"? assuming they most likely involved Blake.

Sully answered, "Well, yesterday Blake asked me to meet him early this morning. He said he needed my advice about some things, so I told him I'd come in with you."...

Her assumption correct, "Hmmm"..."I hope it's nothing too serious"...Michaela thought out loud.

"Nah, I don't think so..." Sully responded then added thoughtfully, "Kinda strange though...giving my brother advice...can't imagine what it could be about either...he's a grown man after all."

"Yes, he is...but age does not always equal wisdom," Michaela pointed out.

Sully smirked..."you are starting to sound more like Cloud Dancing every day, Medicine Woman," he chided as he placed his hand over hers. Michaela laughed softly in agreement.

Michaela could sense that Sully was secretly pleased to help his brother, with whatever the issue might be. Sully prided himself on giving sound advice while never being too forward about it, a trait she occasionally lacked herself and admitted as much. She also had an inkling that Sully may have been experiencing a bit of regret over turning away from his family, especially his brother, after Abigail and Hannah died, though he would probably never put those feelings into words. Sully was no longer one to dwell on things he regretted. She was happy, however, that Sully would now have the opportunity to reconcile with Blake and possibly help him in some way.

Sully and Michaela arrived at the livery and left the wagon and horse with Robert E. and made their way to the clinic. Michaela unlocked and opened the door, surprised to find Blake standing right behind it and ready to open it from inside.

"Good morning Michaela!" Blake offered, "and Sully,"...he reached out to shake his brother's hand. "I was just on my way out to wait on the porch, it's pretty stuffy in here".

"Good morning Blake", Michaela responded, "yes it is stuffy", she added as she passed Blake and headed to open the windows.

"Mornin' ", Sully added as he took Blake's hand and clapped him on the back in a friendly greeting.

"Should we start off with some breakfast at Grace's, it's on me..." asked Blake...

"Sounds good to me," replied Sully, as he moved toward Michaela, giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on the shoulders.

Blake stepped out onto the porch to give the love birds their privacy, completely unaware that another pair of eyes was watching him, from a house down the street.

"Be back later, before you head out for the homestead," Sully whispered huskily into her ear, his breath and whiskers tickled the nape of her neck. He turned to join his brother outside.

"Enjoy your day together", Michaela said with a smile, trying to control the shivers he had just sent down her spine.

She watched from the window as the two men headed off toward Grace's for breakfast.

CHAPTER FOUR

"That was another fine meal Grace," Blake complimented the great cook's latest work. He had enjoyed many hearty meals at her tables over the last two weeks, when he hadn't joined Sully and Michaela at the homestead.

"Yes it was, as usual," Sully added.

"I could use some more coffee too, please, when you get a chance", Blake asked.

"Thank you Sully and Mr. Sully," Grace replied through her trademark sunlit smile, "be right back with the coffee as soon as the fresh pot is done," she said as she turned to tend to her stove.

"Thanks for coming into town so early today Sully, I have some things I need to sort out and figured you were the man to talk to," Blake explained, gazing down at his hands as he fumbled with his cloth napkin on the table.

"Is everything alright Blake? You seem kinda... serious," Sully grew concerned at his brother's somewhat somber mood. Blake was usually lighthearted and almost jovial, but not so this morning.

Blake started..."Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking actually"...he took a deep breath before continuing. "I really like it here Sully. I like Colorado Springs, the people... everything about it really..."

Sully asked "And...is there a problem?"...

"No, not really...it's just that, well...I'd like to stay on here, for a while anyway, maybe a long while..." Blake's words trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself to his brother. He didn't want to sound foolish but needed an honest opinion from him.

"Go on," Sully encouraged.

"Well, Uncle James and Aunt Beatrice...they want me... expect me to take over the shop and get married and settle down near them. I don't want to be ungrateful for all they've done for me, but I just don't...I can't...see myself being happy if I did..." Blake tried to explain his position without sounding inappreciative. "I really want to make my own way, somewhere different...but I have no idea how to do that...or what to do," he continued.

Grace was back with a fresh pot of coffee and sensed that the Sully brothers were having an important conversation and decided to leave the whole pot of coffee at their table as to not disturb them further.

Sully nodded his appreciation for the privacy she afforded them as he poured them each another cup full. "Sounds to me like you already have your mind set on stayin,'" he added.

"Yes, that is what I want to do," Blake replied.

"So, do it," Sully stated bluntly. "You wouldn't be doin' Uncle James any favors by takin' over the shop and then lettin' it go downhill."

Blake retorted "I wouldn't let it go Sully, I wouldn't let him down that way, I'd make a go of it, if I stayed that is..."

Sully pointed out, "Maybe you wouldn't do it on purpose, but if your heart wasn't in it, things would slip here and there...it would happen over time, little by little".

Blake conceded, "yes, I understand your point...but what else can I do?... I don't have another trade. I know tailoring, but I don't enjoy it"..."if I did stay here, what would I do to earn a living?"

Sully asked, "Well, what do you like to do?"

"I'm not sure really...I mean, I know I don't want to be a tailor for the rest of my life...but, if I had to do it, at least I could do it in a place I wanted to live in...I want to meet someone special, settle down sometime...but I have to find the right place before I can look for the right woman.." Blake answered honestly.

"What if you started out doing just that...you could stay on here, start off tailorin' and see if anything else comes up"... Sully suggested. "The town needs a tailor...the one that was here before died in the grippe outbreak over a year ago, folks have to go to Soda Springs for tailorin' now."

"That takes care of one issue I suppose, " Blake continued, "I could do that,... and keep my eyes open for something that I'd like better... but, where am I gonna live, I mean I can't stay at the clinic indefinitely, Michaela has been more than generous in letting me stay as long as I have... and I don't have enough money to buy or rent a house"...

Sully offered "I'll ask around town, see if anyone's looking for a boarder. I know Loren would let ya post an ad in the store...maybe Dorothy would even run one in the paper and do an article on ya for the Gazette too"...

"Then, it's alright with you, if I say on here, to see if I can make a go of it?" Blake asked.

Sully grinned, as he thought of his brother's plan of staying on in Colorado Springs. "Yeah, it's alright with me," he said, and he truly meant it.

Blake's face brightened at Suly's response, like some of the weight that had been pressing down on him had been lifted off. Blake hadn't wanted to intrude into his brother's life after being cut off from him for so many years. He did not want to assume he would be welcomed with open arms just because he liked it in Colorado Springs and wanted to stay. Sully already had a complete life and obviously was very happy with things as they were. Now Blake would become of part of it too.

Sully and Blake made their way to the mercantile to speak to Dorothy about a newspaper ad, maybe an article too and to ask Mr. Bray about putting up an ad on the cork board for tailoring...Blake also needed to order some supplies to set up shop. He had brought some things used in tailoring along with him, in case an opportunity knocked, and now he was happy he had planned ahead.

"Are you plannin' on stayin' on at the clinic, Dorothy asked Blake... " need to know where you'll be settin' up shop so I can put it in the article, so folks will know where to find you," she explained.

"Well, that's a good question," Blake admitted. "I'm not sure right now...I can't stay there much longer, but until I get some tailoring jobs I'm afraid I don't have the funds to pay rent anywhere"...

Dorothy's wheels started spinning as she approached Loren with a suggestion... "Loren, what if you let Blake take the room upstairs?...It would be good for business too...maybe you could make arrangements for the rent as his business picks up"...

Loren contemplated for a moment, realized he liked the idea and admitted "well, I guess we could give it a try and see how it works out." was all he'd offer, but secretly he saw benefits for himself with this arrangement as well.

Blake grinned broadly and shook Loren's hand and thanked him for the opportunity and the room.

After placing his order for the things he needed, Blake assessed what was left of his finances and realized he was close to being broke. And he needed to get word to his uncle and aunt of his decision to stay on in Colorado Springs. He quickly came to the conclusion that he could only afford to send word through a short telegram. He felt remorseful about not being able to tell them in person, thank them for all they had done for him... but this was the best he could do for now. He would soon follow up with a long letter to better explain his reasons for staying.

After leaving the mercantile, the pair headed for the telegraph office to have Horace send the telegram to their uncle and aunt.

As Sully and Blake walked through town, neither was aware of a pair of ice blue eyes following them. Studying them. These eyes belonged to a young woman, newly widowed, Emilie Burns. She had a perfect view of the main road from the upper window of her cousin's house, where she had been staying for the last week, since her husband's untimely death. That's what brought her back to Colorado Springs. Her cousin, Lucy Briggs was an old spinster and lived alone, but was also Emilie's only living relative and the only person who cared to offer her a place to live after her stately home, near Denver, burned down, with her husband Jonathan still in it. She had moved away from Colorado Springs and married him several years before, not for love, but in order to get what she wanted, which was his money. He wanted her. She was beautiful, not in a heartwarming or soft way, but had a cool and aloof manner, to match her steely, pale blue, piercing eyes and corn silk, feathery blond hair, light complexion, straight nose and high cheekbones. She had a slight build, but it hid a powerhouse of manipulative abilities. Jonathan realized, after the wedding, that she was using him for his money and status, but he didn't really care. He loved her anyway and that had been enough for him, right up to the end, in fact he made love to her the very morning of his death. Jonathan's family never cared much for Emilie, thought she was beneath him, not good enough for him. Maybe they sensed her real motive in marrying well. They didn't even speak to her at Jonathan's funeral. At least she got to keep some of his money, quite a lot of it actually, so marrying him had been worth it she concluded. At least they never had children, no brats to tie her down. No, it all worked out just fine for her.

Emilie had been watching the young man from her window, as he came and went from the clinic all week. She watched him go to Grace's Cafe', to church last Sunday, to the mercantile. Emilie felt she had known this man from somewhere, he looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite recall when or where she had met him. Then, today when she saw the two men together she realized at once, it wasn't the fairer skinned man she had known, but the tan one, the one wearing the buckskins and Indian beads. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Byron would be dressed that way. She did know however that she had to speak to him again. It had been too long since their last conversation, just after he married Abigail in fact...

Emilie had heard of Abigail's death in childbirth and that Byron had disappeared from town, but that was all she had known. She thought of Byron often, more often than a married woman should think about another man. But that was her secret. That was then. Now her husband was beneath her, literally. Now she was free to do as she pleased. And what would please her now, was a friendly chat with Byron Sully and the handsome young man he accompanied.

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning brought a brief summer shower, lasting just enough to cool things off a bit and make a few mud filled holes in the streets.

Sully came into town with Michaela again, so he could help Blake move his baggage to Loren's vacant room above the mercantile. Blake did not realize the room he'd now be staying in had been Abigail's room, before she and Sully had eloped. Sully did not mention it to Blake either, not wanting to make him feel awkward about it, or dampen his excitement of moving into his first home, in his new town. He figured Blake would find out eventually, but decided he would not be the one to tell him. Dorothy had removed any traces of Abigails's belongings quite a while ago, at Loren's request. Now all that was left in the room was a bed and linens, wash stand and basin, chest of drawers and under the window sat a smallish writing desk and chair.

Blake had learned that Maude, Abigail's mother had died a couple of years before, and that Sully's relationship with Loren was still somewhat tentative, but improving. He hoped to be helpful and not detrimental to their budding friendship . Blake didn't want to embarrass Sully, or bring any shame to him through any action or words. He already looked up to his older brother. Held him in high regard. Even though Sully had chosen an unconventional way of living, and was not exactly how he imagined him to be, he still possessed the admirable qualities in his character that Blake wished to emulate. Blake sensed that most of the townspeople also held Sully in high regard, at least when it came to his values and integrity. His stand on the Cheyenne issue was another matter altogether. Here was Sully's vulnerable point with some in the town, especially Hank, the saloon owner. Blake would have to watch his back with that one.

As they completed their task of settling Blake into his room, Sully asked "If ya don't have any tailoring jobs to do yet, would ya like to go fisihn' with me and Brian at the creek? I told him yesterday that ya'd like ta go again. Today might be your last free day for a while since Dorothy ran that article in today's Gazette", Sully added.

Blake considered his offer and said "Yeah, sure...that sounds great and who knows, ...maybe I'll actually catch a fish this time."

Sully laughed a little and responded "yep, that's what Brian said"!

"And here I thought he was a good kid!" Blake laughed and gave Sully a slight shove toward the door as they left to head for the homestead together.

On their way, Blake asked Sully about Cloud Dancing. He had met all of Sully and Michaela's friends, except for Cloud Dancing, who had not yet returned from a vision quest in the Black Hills. Blake was very intrigued by the stories told of this man and looked forward to meeting him. Sully said he'd just have to wait, because as Cloud Dancing always explained, only the spirits knew for sure when he'd reappear. Blake accepted this fact but was eager to actually meet the man that had made such an impact on his brother's life...

Emilie sat by the window again this morning, as it was becoming her daily ritual, watching, waiting, for the two handsome men to walk past her all seeing gaze. Today however, she only caught a short glimpse of them, stepping out of the mercantile, but they seemed to be heading away from town. "Drat" she muttered under her breath, "not up early enough today"... She had to find out who this handsome mystery man with Byron was.

A knock on her bedroom door snapped her from her thoughts, as Lucy brought her breakfast tray with one buttered biscuit and a scalding hot cup of tea, the same thing she had every single morning. Of course, Emilie also had to read the morning's Gazette as she nibbled. Lucy left the tray on the side table and walked out in silence, just as Emilie had asked her to do, for she was not one for conversation in the morning...well, no time of day was really good for conversation, unless it was with a man of interest of course.

"Hmmm..., not much happens in this town, even after all this time"... she said out loud as she scanned the Gazette for any interesting tidbits... her eyes stopped short at the name of Sully on the page. There was her mystery man's name, in black and white. In fact, there was an entire article about the new tailor that was setting up shop at the mercantile. "Blake Sully...so, you're Byron's younger brother"... Now it made sense to her, why he looked so familiar... He looked more like Byron had, years ago, when she had first laid eyes on him. "Brothers, hmm...now that's a very interesting turn of events", she thought out loud, as a cold sly grin formed from her thin lips. "This could get very interesting indeed"... chuckling to herself..."Well Abigail, my dear, maybe our childhood bet hasn't been settled after all"...

Emilie's thoughts turned to the summer of their seventeenth year...

Emilie and Abigail had been childhood friends, well acquaintances, as Emilie, even as a child, was truly incapable of being a friend in the real sense of the word. The girls attended school together, at the original schoolhouse, the one that had burned to the ground right before Emilie had left for Denver to marry Jonathan.

The two girls were spending a pleasant summer day together the first time they spotted Byron Sully. He crossed through the meadow, his strong steady gait carrying him toward the mercantile. He was obviously a miner, many miners had come to town to get supplies from Abigail's father. This man's tattered clothes and strong frame made his profession obvious, but neither girl cared what his profession was, they were both bowled over by his presence. He had dark thick hair and the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes, they could even see them from clear across the meadow. No, they had never seen anyone quite like him before. The girls hastily decided to follow him into town, snickering as they snuck along, ducking behind buildings, trying to remain unseen by the very handsome stranger, yet straining to get a better look with each step.

"I bet I can get him to ask me to the Sweetheart's Dance," proudly announced Emilie, "You, miss prissy Abigail wouldn't stand a chance with him," she added.

"Well why not?" Abigail asked slightly offended.. She had been complimented on her looks many times before and was actually quite a pretty girl, with large blue eyes, framed with dark long lashes, wavy dark hair and a fresh pink complexion.

"Because he's a man, not a boy like the silly ones that mooned over us in the school yard, you naive little girl". Emilie added, "Besides, you wouldn't know what to do with him even if he did give you a second look anyway"...

With that, Abigail silently conceded, she was right. She had never even kissed a boy. A few had tried to kiss her, at a dance or behind the school house, but she never let them. The way her heart fluttered, almost out of her chest at the sight of this man however, told her if he ever tried to kiss her, she would let him... Emilie, on the other hand had kissed many boys, many times. Abigail even questioned the status of her virtue.

With Emilie's challenge of a bet, which was more of a fight to the death as far as she was concerned, the contest began. Emilie immediately started about her plan that would ensure her an invitation to the Sweetheart's Dance.

She had no idea however, that Abigail would have the first encounter with the young miner, the very next morning in her father's store. While Loren , Martin Anderson and Maude were out back unloading a large shipment, Abigail was up at the very top of the ladder, reaching for some canned goods on the top shelf that she was to move to the bottom shelf, when her foot slipped off the rung. She fell back and would have hit the ground full force, if he hadn't been there at that very second to catch her. She felt a pair of strong arms enfold her falling body and hold her fast as his deep voice soothed her fear, "I've got ya., it's alright, I won't let go". As Abigail turned to see who had broken her fall, she was stunned to find that it was the man she and Emilie had spied on the day before. She found herself looking directly into those piercing blue eyes and melted right there in his arms.

He was just as taken with her. He had seen her once before when he had come in for supplies. He watched her working in the back room of the mercantile. He liked her cheery disposition and approach to the tasks she was performing. She hadn't noticed him watching her, but someone else had. Her father, Loren Bray. He didn't like what he saw on the miner's face that day. He recognized that look, as he had looked at another woman, with flowing auburn hair and fair skin, with that same gaze many years before. No, he didn't like him one bit. He'd keep an eye on this one for sure.

He set her down on her feet gently, after holding her against his chest longer than was actually necessary.

Abigail managed to squeak out a shaky, "Thank you". She wasn't sure if her pounding heart was beating so hard from the scare of the near fall, or the nearness of the miner. She suspected it was the latter.

"You are very welcome," he replied, with a confident grin. "I'm just happy I was here to help." "My name is Byron Sully, miss"...

"very nice to meet you Mr. Sully, I'm Abigail, Abigail Bray", she offered shyly.

"Would you be available to go for a stroll by the pond later this evenin'?" He asked. He felt this was a bold gesture on their first meeting, but he couldn't help himself. There was word in the camp that some of the miners may be sent to another town the following week. He wanted to get to know her, now, in case he was one selected to go.

"Well, I'd have to sneak out," she whispered, "my father would never let me go out alone," she was shocked to hear those words coming from her mouth. It sounded just like something Emilie would have said. She would have too, if he had been asking her.

They agreed to meet at half past ten behind the school house. Abigail's father and mother retired by nine every evening, so they would be fast asleep by then. Abigail couldn't believe she was going to meet Byron Sully in the middle of the night. What would Emilie think of her now...of course she wouldn't breathe a word of it to her, at least until morning.

Emilie crept out of her own room at about nine thirty according to her ill conceived plan, and headed toward the miner's camp, which would place her there just before ten o'clock if she made good time. She had spied on the miners earlier in the day and knew which tent belonged to her mark. Her plan involved sneaking into the camp and seducing the handsome miner in his tent as he got ready for bed. He'd be entranced by her beauty and so filled with desire for her, he would want to be with her forever. Of course, she wouldn't want him forever, he was just a miner and not up to her standards...but she would win the bet with Abigail and that's what mattered right now. This was more than a bet to Emilie, her reputation as the ultimate temptress, a test of her power over a man was on the line. It was also more than a bet to Abigail now, for to her, it was love at first sight.

Byron sat in his unlit tent, lights out was at half past nine sharp. He struggled in the intruding darkness to put on his cleanest clothes for his rendezvous with Abigail. He had shaved and cleaned up the best he could at the creek earlier. He supposed he couldn't look any worse than he had at the store this morning when she had agreed to meet him...so his current state should do for tonight. He tried to avoid being observed by the other miners, he didn't want the jeers and insinuations that went along with meeting a woman in town. Byron knew Abigail was innocent. He liked that, respected that. He didn't want their first date to be raked over the coals by a bunch of dirty minded old coots.

Emilie made her way into the mining camp just before ten. She had climbed through the dark woodsy terrain and sneaked over to the tent where she knew her target would be getting ready for bed. She made her way inside, in the darkness, the musty smell of old damp canvas hung in the moist night air. She felt edge of the cot and followed it up to where he was sitting. She caressed his back, then his arm, gently squeezing as she went. The man groaned "What the heck".. as he turned toward the strange sensation of a woman's touch. "Shhh, not a word", she whispered, "I know what I'm doing...I'll make you feel all better," as she slithered out of her dress and climbed into his cot in the darkness and started her dance of seduction.

Emilie had carried out her plot. She had seduced him and could tell he enjoyed himself. When they were done, she simply whispered into his ear, "my name is Emilie, don't forget it". She grabbed her dress from the floor and vanished. She had conquered the miner and as far as she was concerned, she had already won. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to town.

Abigail, in her prettiest dress and ribbons in her hair, managed to reach the schoolhouse, finally. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. She made her way around the back, to meet Byron, as they had planned. It was twenty five minutes past ten by the time she felt brave enough to sneak from the mercantile, so she was a few minutes late arriving, but he wasn't there. She hoped he hadn't turned around and gone back to camp, thinking she had changed her mind. Ten more minutes passed...twenty...maybe he wasn't going to meet her after all. Maybe something detained him, maybe he changed his mind. She clung to the side of the school house wall nervously wringing her hands. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes at the corner of the school house.

"Abigail?" she heard his voice, in a husky whisper.

"Yes, I'm here Byron," she replied.

"Good", he said, "sorry I'm a little late gettin' here. I had to get around the other miners... at the campfire...I didn't want them noticin' I was goin' to town, all cleaned up... ..so I had to take a shortcut, but I guess it wasn't so short after all".

Abigail blushed, realizing that he had gone to almost as much trouble to meet her as she did to meet him. They set off on a romantic walk near the pond, sat under the big oak tree, where they shared their first embrace, which led to a soft sweet kiss. She was right, he wanted to kiss her and she let him...she was happy he was the first.

Byron and Abigail had agreed to meet again the following night as well, same time and place. Byron promised he wouldn't be late again, as the two parted after another kiss.

Three days after their clandestine meeting, Emilie discovered Byron and Abigail holding hands behind the school house. Of course she intruded on the couple's private moment and boldly introduced her self as "Emilie"... Byron was very polite of course, after all he couldn't say anything about their encounter in front of Abigail, but he must have been dying inside, knowing that he had been with her, fully, just two nights before, but was now stuck, holding hands with little Abigail. She thought he would soon ask her to the Sweetheart's Dance, but he never did. Instead of asking her to the dance, he asked the virginal Abigail Bray to marry him and they ran off together, the very next day.

In her cousin's house, still at the window, Emilie laughed to herself at her recollection of that night in his tent...the one and only time she ever slept with Byron Sully, but she never forgot it and doubted he ever forgot either. Of course, she never told sweet, innocent Abigail of their tryst, seeing as how they eloped so quickly. Emilie never saw that one coming, she had to hand it to Abigail, she learned fast... Then the very next week she met Jonathan by chance while on a trip to Denver. There was no need to mention the fling with Byron to anyone at that time... no need to compromise her reputation and ruin her chances with Jonathan... But now, ... It may just come in handy at some point in the very near future. Abigail was gone...Byron was alone again. Or was he? She recalled seeing him in the company of an attractive woman the other day, before she even realized who he was... They were outside of that little doctor's clinic, where Blake had been staying. "Maybe she's your sister Byron", Emilie thought out loud, noting they hadn't been overtly affectionate with one another. "Maybe you have a lot of new people for me to get acquainted with", she said with a devilish giggle. "I can hardly wait to meet them all"...

CHAPTER SIX

Blake and Sully gathered up their fishing polls and remnants of their picnic lunch to prepare for the short walk home. It would be suppertime soon and they both had enough fishing for the day. Brian had already headed for home, with six big fish they had caught, hoping his ma would "cook 'em up for supper". Brian was happy that Blake finally caught his first fish, then another one to match. Brian had taught him the secret to getting the fish to bite, and now, he was sure Blake would be a great fisherman.

As he turned to Sully, Blake spotted an Indian approaching on horseback. "Ha-ho brother," the Indian spoke to Sully, as he glided down from the horse and headed toward him.

"Cloud Dancin', ha-ho", Sully responded, happy to see his Cheyenne brother again.

They met each other with a familiar embrace, as Blake observed their interaction. So this was Cloud Dancing, finally back from his vision quest. Blake studied the Cheyenne medicine man, noting his long black hair, colorful buckskin garb, friendly features and gentle demeanor.

"Cloud Dancin', I have someone for you to meet..." Sully gestured toward Blake, this is my younger brother, Blake Sully". He continued, "Blake, this is my Cheyenne brother, Cloud Dancin' ".

Blake approached Cloud Dancing and took hold of his forearm and said "ha-ho", just as Sully had done.

Cloud Dancing, obviously pleased with Blake's efforts in using this Cheyenne greeting, returned the gesture with a warm smile. Sully had told him about Blake long ago and how Blake's near death horse riding incident, led to his own fear of horses. Cloud Dancing helped Sully to overcome his fear and now he was a confident rider. He was not overly surprised to find Blake here, for Cloud Dancing had a strange vision just this morning, on his way back from his quest. That is why he sought Sully before going back to his people. He now thought he understood its meaning, after meeting Blake. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sully in front of Blake, so he kept it to himself for now. He would have to tell him soon, as he was greatly disturbed by the images he saw.

"Would you like to have supper with us"? Sully asked his old friend, "Matthew and Ingrid will be there, I know Michaela would love to have ya, she's missed you too",

" Thank you for your kind offer, Sully, but II should be getting back now, to Snow Bird, it has been a long time"... Cloud Dancing replied " I will find you this evening, the spirits showed me something about you... but now is not the time to tell you".

Sully understood Cloud Dancing had something important to tell him, and also thought it was best to wait until they were alone.

The brothers left for the homestead as Cloud Dancing headed off on horseback.

Michaela did cook fish for supper, but only after Matthew and Brian cleaned them. They had all enjoyed the day's fresh catch and each other's company.

"Well, Brian, we caught some good tasting fish today," Blake offered, proud of his efforts. Brian responded, "we sure did, you did good today Mr. Blake", as he had taken to calling Sully's brother.

"I hate to leave so soon after supper Michaela, but I really should be getting back to town, in case any tailoring jobs came in while I was gone, don't want folks to think I closed up shop after only one day, though it's probably kinda late for that now anyway", Blake said.

"It's alright Blake, we understand, Michaela said, and asked, "Colleen, please pack a slice of your apple cobbler for Mr. Sully to take with him".

"Sully," Blake spoke, "Thanks for a wonderful afternoon, I had a great time...and I finally got to meet Cloud Dancing" he said with a genuine smile.

"I had a great time too Blake," Sully replied, as he shook his brother's hand. "We'll do it again, before the good weather is gone,... I have a feeling' we'll be spendin' more time with Cloud Dancing too, when you can get back out here".

"Yeah, I want to get to know him better, seems like a great man," Blake agreed and headed for the wagon, to join Matthew and Ingrid who were waiting for him.

Michaela and Sully watched them leave from the porch of the homestead. The sun was low in the sky and the light breeze was refreshing. Sully, noticing the glints of copper in her hair and the warm glow of her skin, put his arms on Michaela's shoulders, looked into her eyes and asked "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?" through his irresistible grin. Michaela, looked downward, blushing "No, I don't believe you have" she said. "Well, you are," he offered, as he kissed her lips softly. They stood for a moment longer, watching the sun laying low in the sky.

Blake rode part way toward town with Matthew and Ingrid and walked the rest of the way to the store from the immigrant camp. It was almost sunset by the time he reached the mercantile. The town was starting to settle in for the night, just as the saloon was just getting wound up for another evening of debauchery. As Blake scanned across the street, he spotted a well dressed, slightly built, woman walking down the wood planked walk. "Hmm..." he thought fleetingly, "I' haven't met her yet", as he let himself into the mercantile.

Emilie had been prancing all through town this evening, down the street, by the barber shop, even past the saloon, just waiting for him to walk by and catch a glimpse of her. She wanted him to see her, be intrigued by her, before she made her first move. She was disappointed time and again as she'd round the corner of the mercantile with still no sight of Blake Sully. She was successful in getting the attention of every other man in town however. The barber Jake Slicker, Horace, even Robert E wondered who she could be and why she had been walking through town all evening. She really caught the eye of a Mr. Hank Lawson, the long haired, cigar smoking, whiskey drinking, womanizing saloon owner. He fancied himself as being a ladies man, heck he had many "ladies" at his disposal, at any moment of the day. But he could sense something odd about this particular lady, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was also a great judge of character, had to be. After years of running a saloon, he had plenty of experience with all kinds of people. They all wanted something from someone he figured. Hank always tried to figure out what the something was and who they wanted it from. Hank was extremely accurate with his obervations, but this time, he was more than a bit puzzled. He liked how she looked, that he was sure of. She was fair skinned, pale almost. She wore a fine baby blue silk dress with white trim, and matching hat, far too fancy for a dusty town like Colorado Springs. Hank hadn't noticed when she came to town. He usually spies out every newcomer as they get off the stagecoach, he likes to see who's coming to town, what they're up to. This one however, slipped past him. As she approached the saloon on her way around town for the third or fourth time, Hank decided he'd step outside and introduce himself to the stranger.

"Hello ma'am, new to town?" Hank asked with his usual Cheshire-catlike grin... "You probably worked up a real thirst walking around all day, hows 'bout a beer"?

Emilie stopped, to see who owned this particularly interesting voice. "I beg your pardon", was her response. It was what a proper lady should say to a strange man asking that type of question, but she didn't seem all that insulted or offended. She sized up Hank with a long glance, head to toe and thought to herself, "now he looks like a lot of fun", but wouldn't let on to him that she felt that way.

"Must be a whiskey drinker", he muttered under his breath, as she looked him over, making her way past him as she approached the the corner.

Hank knew from the glint in her steely blue eyes that she was up to something. But what could she be up to? She was a stranger, no body seemed to know her. Maybe she was casing the town for someone else. He had a big poker game coming up, lots of out of towners with big money to spend in his saloon and he didn't want the likes of her giving him or his customers any trouble.

She kept walking, feeling Hank's eyes on her, as she rounded the corner, again, but this time, Blake Sully was on the stoop of the Mercantile, looking her way. He saw her. She knew it. Her plan was in motion. "It's about time" she thought, tired of walking the dusty streets. She headed back to Lucy's house.

Sully and Michaela had been walking down by the creek that ran just behind the homestead, watching the sun go down. Unfortunately, Sully felt it was time to leave. He had to admit to himself that it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Michaela at the end of each day. He felt in his heart that he would rather say goodnight to her from a bed that they shared, as husband and wife, then he wouldn't have to say goodbye. But he knew he couldn't tell her that yet, she wasn't ready to hear it. He knew she was inexperienced in love. She had courted and even been engaged before, but he knew she had never really given her whole heart, or self to anyone before. Sully would wait, not wanting to scare her away. But as far as he was concerned, she was his soul mate, his heart song. He hadn't felt this way before, not even about Abigail.

"Michaela", Sully whispered. "I should probably be goin' now".

"I suppose you should. It is getting late and I have early appointments in the morning," She agreed.

Sully took her small hand in his large one and squeezed it gently, as he slowly kissed each finger one at a time. He looked down into her eyes, trying to read her expression. She shyly looked up at him, enjoying this show of affection. Sully pulled her into a tight embrace as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She hugged him, enjoying the feel of his strong muscular frame and arms that held her. She looked up at him as he leaned into her face and kissed her mouth passionately. She returned the kiss and did not pull away. They finally parted, still lost in the moment, when Sully heard horse hooves approaching the bank of the creek. It was Cloud Dancing.

"Sully, I am sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with you now", he said, rather firmly.

Michaela, a bit startled by his demeanor, urged Sully to go on with his friend. "I'll make my way back to the homestead myself, go ahead, it must be important".

"I'll come by in the mornin'", Sully said as he kissed her hand once more before she departed. "Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight "she replied to him, nodded to Cloud Dancing and left for home.

"What is it Cloud Dancin'?" Sully asked, "I was just leavin' and..." But Cloud Dancing cut him off.

"It is about you and your brother, the vision I had. It can not wait longer. Come with me and I will tell you what I saw", he responded ominously. Sully, understood it was better to not question him here, nodded and followed him to his horse. The two rode off toward Sully's lean-to in the woods.

Sully gathered some small logs and started a fire to give some light as they talked. Cloud Dancing sat on a blanket as Sully sat down across from him, the fire now burning brightly. It cast strange shadows on Cloud Dancing's face, giving him an odd appearance.

Sully asked, "So, what is this all about, what did you see in your vision this mornin'?"

Cloud Dancing drew a deep breath and spoke clearly and in a low tone.

"You know I was on a long vision quest"... "many days had passed in the Black Hills, but I did not hear the spirits speak to me, yet I knew I wasn't to leave. I had no visions, but felt I had to stay on and try to break through, to be patient, wait for a sign". After a pause he continued. "after another seven days had passed, I felt the spirits urging me to return to my home, to come closer to my people. I could not understand why I had to leave without answers to my concerns, but obeyed... I stopped last night to sleep, not far from home. I woke very early this morning, just after sunrise. It was then that the vision came to me...as you know, it was about you Sully and your brother Blake"...

Cloud Dancing continued. "in this vision I saw things that I did not understand...this does happen, if the vision is about things that have not yet happened...events that will happen in the future...it is not always clear." he paused.

"Go on", Sully prodded cautiously.

"I saw you Sully...and Michaela...you were in a field, bright light all around you, holding onto each other...a hawk appeared flying at you and Michaela...darting back and forth over your heads...then the winds came, very strong, uprooting trees... It grew very, very dark as if black clouds and thick smoke filled the sky...Michaela ran off, to take cover...you stayed behind but suddenly there were two of you, like you had split into two men...this part is clearer to me, I now believe that one man was your brother Blake...these two men began to fight...kept fighting, almost to the death... then the vision was over." He looked at Sully's face.

"What are you sayin' Cloud Dancin'?...are you sayin'g Blake's gonna to cause trouble for me and Michaela?" Sully asked, growing more concerned the more understood its meaning.

"I do not know my friend,...he will be part of it in some way... I am not sure if he is the cause of it,...but I do know that trouble is coming." Cloud Dancing offered.

"Can I do anything to stop it?" Sully asked, not wanting anything to break apart either relationship.

"Again, I do not know Sully...just be aware that something will happen, how you handle it is up to you"... Cloud Dancing offered his wisdom and got up to return home.

Colleen and Brian were already asleep, as Micahela was readying herself for bed. She had brushed out her long hair until it felt silky to her touch. She reflected on the days events as she braided her long mane and climbed under the cool sheets. She thought of Sully and the wonderful time he and Brian had with Blake. She was happy Blake was fitting in so nicely with their close knit group. She was slightly concerned at Cloud Dancing's sudden appearance but knew that Sully would help whatever the matter was. Then her thoughts turned only to Sully. She smiled, remembering the intense good night kiss at the creek. She could still feel his arms around her and his mouth over hers. She felt a warm sensation cross her body at the very thought. "Goodnight Sully", she whispered into her pillow, as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Emilie rose from bed early today. It had been two full days since Blake had seen her in town and it was time to make her next move. She could be bold and just march right into the mercantile throw herself at Blake Sully. He'd surely swoon over her. He'd want her. His big brother sure never put up a fight. She would have had Byron begging her for more too, if it hadn't been for Abigail. No, Emilie thought the slower approach was the wiser. Besides, she didn't want Abigail's father, Loren, to realize who she was just yet and tip her hand. It had been many years since he last saw her, she had changed, on the outside anyway. She now had fine clothes and wore her hair in a stylish twist. So far, none of the old timers in town recognized her. But she still had to be careful. She would make sure old Mr. Bray remembered her, but only when it would serve a purpose and further her plot. She put on her dark rose colored dress, it had a low cut neckline and the color flattered her pale blue eyes the most. She primped her hair, put on a bit of lip rouge for some color, rose water scent, for good measure and waited for just the right time to make her grand appearance.

Michaela had arrived at the clinic but Sully was not with her today. He and Cloud Dancing had left the morning before, for Manitou to attend a week long conference with the Indian Affairs agents. She missed him and his absence made the usually short trip into town feel much longer. She had many patients to see, which was a good thing. Maybe keeping busy would help to keep her mind off of missing Sully so much.

Blake had just gotten dressed and spruced up for the day. He had completed one small tailoring job and had some money to get breakfast at Grace's. He much preferred her cooking to his own, which was usually a piece of bread with some sort of jam or butter. He headed down the stairs just as Loren was opening up the shop, he could tell that Dorothy had been working at her printing press for a while, by the look of her ink splattered apron and the growing stack of this morning's edition of the Gazette. He greeted them both, taking with him a fresh copy of the Gazette and left for Grace's Cafe'.

Life was falling nicely into place he thought, as he walked. He was very pleased that he had decided to stay in Colorado Springs. He didn't even mind tailoring, well the idea of it, since he really only had one job since he started. Somehow, it wasn't as much of a burden right now. He was right where he had always wanted to be. Maybe now he could think about looking for the right woman.

He took his favorite seat at the cafe'. The table was close to the back, under the large oak tree. He sat with his back to the tree, which afforded him some privacy, yet still had a view of the town and road in front of him.

Grace saw Blake sit down in his usual spot and brought him some coffee. "Good morning Mr. Sully," she said cheerfully "Will it be your usual breakfast this mornin'?" She asked.

"Sure Grace, that'll be fine," he replied, as he started to read the morning's paper.

Emilie Burns saw Blake leave the mercantile and figured that he was heading to Grace's Cafe' for breakfast. She thought to herself, "this is just as good a time as any", grabbed her lace parasol and marched out of the door, toward the cafe'. Her plan was a simple one actually. Sometimes it was the simple plans that were the most effective. She'd get close to his table and feign some sort of distress, like a twisted ankle. If Blake was anything like his brother, he'd come running to her rescue. She approached the cafe' slowly, to see exactly where he was and if he'd be able to see her in distress. If not, she'd have to change her direction for her plan to work. Emilie, walking almost on tip toes, spotted Blake, head down, absorbed in the Gazette. "Drat" she muttered. She'd have to be a bit more creative. She didn't want him to miss her misfortunate incident and have some old geezer coming to her rescue instead.

Emilie had to think fast. She had to make contact before he was done with his meal, he'd head back to the mercantile when he was done and she didn't want to have to follow him there. This had to start now. Emilie decided to take the seat directly opposite him at the cafe' and order herself a biscuit and some very, hot, tea. Her new plan involved experiencing a certain amount of pain, but it would accomplish two goals in one. The first being, getting the immediate attention from Mr. Blake Sully, the second, getting to meet the pretty little doctor that Byron had been friendly with. She had to know what that relationship was all about.

Blake noticed a faint smell of roses as someone passed his table. He looked up to see a lovely looking lady taking the seat at the next table. She wore a lovely dress and was very pretty and delicate looking, almost like a painted porcelain doll, like the ones Aunt Beatrice had on the mantle at home. He then realized this was the same woman he saw the other evening, walking through town.

Grace approached her table to take her order "Good mornin' , what can I git for ya today?" Emilie could feel his eyes on her. She knew she had to lay on the charm and lay it on thick.

"Why, good morning to you too, it is such a lovely day isn't it?" Emilie smiled her loveliest smile. "Yes, yes it is", replied Grace, a bit unnerved by her customers overly cheery disposition.

"I'd love a warm buttered biscuit and a very hot cup of tea, the hotter the better," Emilie requested politely. "Sure, thing miss, be right back" Grace replied, still wondering about this one.

"Thank you, so very much" Emilie called after her, smiling sweetly.

Blake was eating his meal, but didn't taste much of it. He was very interested in this lovely young lady that just happened to sit next to him. He tried not to stare, she was beautiful, yet he didn't want her to think he was being forward. Emilie feeling him looking at her again, dropped her napkin on the ground and with quite a flourish, leaned over to retrieve it, knowing full well that her low cut dress would reveal a bit of her femininity to a certain young man. Blake noticed the lady's downward motion and of course looked to see what had happened. What he saw was the unmistakable shape of her white, rounded bosoms, almost spilling out of her dress. He felt the blood rush to his face as he started blushing profusely. He held the Gazette up to his face to shield the telltale color that came with seeing something he shouldn't have seen.

Emilie knew that he had seen her exposed flesh and couldn't have been more thrilled. She studied him as he read, or pretended to read the paper. Upon closer inspection, she realized how handsome he really was. His broad shoulders, thick hair and lashes, strong arms and nimble looking hands impressed her, they reminded her of the night his brother held her in his arms as she seduced him. She knew that before long, if her plan worked, she would feel Blake's hands and arms around her too.

Grace returned with the biscuit and very hot cup of tea, just as the lady had ordered. "Thank you so much", Emilie replied. Grace smiled a bit, nodded and went back to her stove. Emilie carefully cut the biscuit in half and took a small bite. Then, reached for the cup of tea. She could feel through the side of the mug that indeed, it was very hot, just how she liked it. Except Emilie was not going to drink this particular cup of tea, she was going to use it as a tool to get a certain handsome man's attention. She waited for a beat, to be certain that he wasn't watching her, as she poured the scalding liquid over her arm. It did hurt, just for a second, until she blocked it out as she screamed for help. Like a flash, he was at her side, exactly like Byron would have been. It worked. He was helping her, looking at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Miss, are you alright?" Blake asked, as a small crowd of diners gathered around her table.

"It hurts", she said and let out a little whimper as the tears came down her face. The tears were genuine, as the burning sensation started to settle into the soft flesh of her inner forearm.

Grace realized what happened and rushed over with a wet cloth to put on the burn. "Thanks Grace, I'll take that", Blake said as he took the cloth from Grace's hand. He gently applied the cool cloth to her arm, causing her to wince in pain and pull her arm back a bit.

"I think you should see Doctor Mike", Blake announced, after looking at the red mark deepening on her pale white skin.

"No, I'll be alright...oh, I'm just so clumsy", she whispered pitifully, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I insist miss, this needs to be treated, I'll take you over there myself", Blake countered.

After a moment, she agreed. "Well, alright". She tried to stand, but allowed her knees buckle under her, ever so slightly. He put his strong arm around her and lifted her as if she were a feather, as she'd imagined. He headed for the doctor's clinic, carrying her carefully.

Part two of her plan was about to begin.

Michaela had just finished stitching up the knee of an eight year old boy who had jumped off a log toward a large rock but missed his target. She was cleaning up her supplies, as Blake threw open the door, holding in his arms a petite blond woman in a beautiful dress.

"Michaela", he implored, "quick, she's burned her arm on hot tea", Blake explained hastily as he placed her on the examination table.

Emilie let out a soft moan, as he set her down.

Michaela took her arm gently in her hands and examined her forearm, which was now a very dark pinkish red. "That looks tender", she said trying not to sound too alarmed. Michaela looked at this woman's face more closely and realized she had never met her before.

In a soothing voice Michaela introduced herself as she evaluated the burn, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Doctor Quinn, but you can call me Doctor Mike".

Emilie, still wincing from the pain, replied "I am Emilie, I'm new to town," as she sized up this lady doctor. She noticed her clear complexion, beautiful smile, something about her eyes was quite unusual, one was hazel and the other brown. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut color and she had a gentle touch. "Hmmm", she thought to herself, "seems nice, but nothing like Abigail.."

Michaela surmised "I think it looks and feels worse than it is Emilie. Some ointment and a light bandage would be the best treatment, but I'll need to see you again in two days to make sure it's not becoming infected".

"That's fine, thank you Doctor Mike", Emilie said, as Michaela applied the ointment and bandage.

Blake was studying this new creature with great interest. She was delicate, sweet, beautiful, he had to get to know her, lean about her passions, her character. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him with wide eyes and mouthed "Thank you". He nodded his head and felt like she had just captured his heart.

Back in bed at her cousin's house, after allowing Blake to escort her home, Emilie cursed the pain from her self inflicted burn. She knew it had helped to forward her plans, but was not very happy with the after affects. Faking a sprained ankle would have been much easier to deal with, but she had to do, what she had to do. She knew the pain from burns all too well, having been in the old schoolhouse when it caught fire. Falling embers singed the skirt of her dress igniting it, searing two patches on her leg. But that was a long time ago. At least for now, she had Blake right where she wanted him, he'd asked if he could call on her again.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, Lucy appeared and informed her that "there is a...a... gentleman... here, returning your parasol, seems you left it at the cafe' after your accident". Emilie brightened at the thought of interacting with Blake once more. She smoothed out the sheet that covered her gauzy summer weight nightgown and told Lucy to "show him in". Lucy asked, "is that proper, to have a man in your room, while you're, ... indisposed"? Emilie repled coldly, "It's fine, really Lucy. I'll cover up with the sheet" ... knowing she would very well leave it down... "now show him in!" Emilie snapped.

Lucy left the room as Emilie bit her lips and pinched her cheeks to bring some color to her pale face. As her bedroom door swung open, she looked up to see...him come through the door. "You're not Blake!" She screeched. "What are you doing here!" She demanded of the tall,long haired, saloon owner with the interesting voice.

"What, you're not happy to see me"? Hank asked mockingly, leaving Emilie speechless. "I guess should introduce myself, now that we're gettin' acquainted an' all...my name's Hank Lawson and I own the saloon", Hank smirked, as he eyed her current state of dress. "I was gonna bring you a whiskey, but thought I'd return this instead", as he casually dropped the parasol on the foot of her bed.

"Well...thank you...I think", Emilie said,trying to regain her composure. "You've returned it, now you can leave, I'm really not up to entertaining the likes of you," she said cooly.

"Sounds to me like you were up to "entertainin' " someone by the name of Blake...so, is that your profession? Entertainin'? cause if it is, I might have a job for ya"...Hank said slyly and only half joking.

"I beg your pardon! How dare you insinuate that I would ever do something like that... I am a.."

Hank cut her off short, "conniving little sneak?"

Emilie's mouth dropped..."what do you mean by that"?

"Seems that this mornin', when I was headin' over to the cafe' to git my breakfast, I looks up to see a "lady", in a pink dress, pouring a cup of somethin' on her arm"... he explained.

Emilie turned even paler as she realized the meaning of his words.

"Then, I hears a scream and sees a guy come runnin' ta help her, all heroic like...somethin' tells me that's the Blake fella you were expectin, am I right so far?"

Stunned, she denied everything "I have no idea what you're talking about, you...you..."

"Conniving big sneak", Hank finished her sentence for her and added "I guess it takes one to know one". He continued, as he leaned down, into her face, "I know you're up to somethin', I been watchin' you...don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out sooner or later"...

"Get away or I'll scream", Emilie protested his closeness and tried to push him away with her uninjured arm. Hank grabbed it, took her hand and kissed it as he said "See ya 'round...and if ya are interested in that job offer or a whiskey, you know where to find me" Hank turned and stomped out of her room.

Emilie was speechless. She sat there, afraid to move for a moment and hoped he wouldn't come back. "Well, that's just great," she thought. "He still doesn't know what I'm up to, but I'll have to be much more careful next time, and I'll have to keep my eyes on you too Mr. Lawson."

CHAPTER EIGHT

Blake was trying to concentrate on the suit alteration order that had been dropped off that morning, but he just couldn't get his mind off of the lovely Emilie. It had been two days since he had escorted her home after her injury and he was already anxious to see her again. He'd asked her if he could call on her and wondered when it would be appropriate to do so. "Maybe I'll take her some candy to cheer her up," he thought. He set down the jacket and trousers that he was marking for alterations, freshened up at his wash basin, combed his thick hair neatly to the side and splashed a bit of cologne on his neck. Blake headed downstairs to the mercantile in search of just the right sweets, for the sweet lady on his mind. He decided on a tin of peppermints and had the exact change to pay Mr. Bray for them.

"Here ya are Mr. Bray," Blake said as he placed the coins on the counter.

"Well, well, well, Blake", Mr. Bray said with a grin and added,..." I wonder... would these be for a certain young lady you assisted at the cafe' the other day"? The older man winked as he took the change off the counter and put it in the money box.

"Oh Loren," Dorothy pleaded, "leave that young man alone", but had no anger in her voice. She had a knowing grin on her face, also figuring the treats were for the new woman in town, Emilie. "It's very sweet of Blake to check in on her, a very nice gesture indeed" she added.

"You'll have to bring her by the store sometime, I'd like to meet the lady everyone is talking about"... Loren said, grinning ear to ear. "I hear she's quite a looker too," he added.

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy, Mr. Bray, for your regards and concern about...my...um...Miss Emilie...", Blake replied with a smile and made his way out of the store.

He walked toward the house where Emilie was staying with her cousin Lucy, at least he had gotten that much information from her before he left her in her cousin's care. Her house was a rather plain, white washed, wood sided building. It had a square window on either side of the door, white lace curtains lined the insides, and three windows across the upper floor that faced town. Two simple rose bushes flanked each side of the front steps. A plain house for a plain woman he thought. Blake's hands grew moist as he reached the steps, so he wiped his hands on his trousers and knocked on the white door. As expected, Lucy answered. "Can I help you sir"? She inquired.

"I am here to see Miss Emilie, if she is available of course", Blake explained.

Lucy nodded her head and asked him to wait as she went to ask Emilie if she was accepting callers this afternoon. After the dressing down she had received yesterday from Emilie for allowing Mr. Lawson into her room, she would ask before allowing any visitor entry again.

"Emilie"? Lucy called quietly as she opened her bedroom door.

"What is it now", Emilie replied in a snapping tone. She had been resting her eyes, as her burned arm did not afford her much sleep during the last two nights, yet wanted to look presentable if a certain man came to call.

"Mr. Blake Sully is here to see you, if you are..." Emilie cut her off "Send him in, now...go...go!"...she insisted and arranged herself on the bed. She put on a pleasant smile and waited for him to come in. She was pleased with herself, for primping earlier and putting on her best lace nightie and more rose water, in anticipation of a surprise visit. She sensed that this Sully brother was going to be much easier to manipulate than even Byron had been.

"Why Mr. Sully, it's so nice to see you again", she said as she batted her eyelashes. "Please have a seat, right here on the edge of the bed" and patted the sheet. This wasn't the first time she shared a bed with a handsome man by the name of Sully, though the first time had been more fun.

Blake gulped hard as he took in the sight of her. She was nestled in white, as if she sat in a cloud. The bed linens were a crisp white, even her white lace dressing gown that hung seductively over her pale breasts, and again she smelled faintly of roses. She was not like any girl he had ever courted, or even met before. She was a woman. She was difficult to figure out, she seemed shy, almost demure at times, yet bold the next. He was intrigued by the thought of meeting a more experienced woman, after all, he really wasn't looking for a child bride, but he had no idea just how experienced the woman in the bed really was.

He sat carefully on the edge of her bed. "I came by to check on your arm... and I brought these, for you, peppermints," Blake held out the tin toward her uninjured arm.

"Thank you, peppermints are my favorite candy", she replied sweetly, noting his neatly combed hair and hint of cologne. "Hmmmm, she thought...he got cleaned up to see me, just like Byron had that night in his tent, how sweet"...

"Will you please open the tin for me? I'm afraid I can't open it with only one arm," she asked.

"Of course," Blake answered. He pulled off the lid and plucked out a peppermint drop. As he turned to hand it to her, he found her mouth was open, waiting for him to feed it to her. Blake didn't quite know what to make of that, but popped it into her mouth and stood up from the bed, figuring it was best to keep a respectable distance from Emilie, at least for now.

They had a short conversation, Blake didn't really remember much of it, but knew he was supposed to meet her at Michaela's clinic after her appointment in three hours. He had to keep his head straight for three more hours. Then he could see her again. He had kissed her hand as he was saying goodbye. He could still feel the rose petal softness of her petite hand on his lips. He would have liked to have kissed her, much more passionately, but knew he had to wait until a respectable amount of time had passed first. She wasn't a little girl, but he still wanted to be respectful. He'd ask Sully's advice when he got back into town. Blake was curious about how long his brother waited before he kissed Michaela passionately. Sully would be home in four or five more days, he'd ask him then. Blake got back to work on the alteration he had set aside earlier, his mind very much otherwise occupied.

The time had arrived for her appointment. Emilie crossed the dusty street making her way to Doctor Mike's clinic, going a bit out of her way, around the back of the building, to avoid passing directly in front of Hank's saloon. She wasn't sure what to do about him, she had her hands full with the Sully brothers, and finding out more about the town doctor. For now, it was best to try to avoid him.

Emilie sneaked around the corner and knocked on the clinic door. Michaela opened it with a warm smile. "Hello Emilie, come right in," she said.

"Hello Doctor Mike," Emilie replied.

"Let's see how is your arm is today," the doctor said, as she guided her to the examination table. She carefully removed the bandage and looked at the burn. "Oh, this looks much better, but I'd still like you to keep it covered for a few more days, to be on the safe side".

"Fine, that's fine," Emilie smiled. "Thank you, very much for your care Doctor Mike, I'm sure it made all the difference"...she added.

After Michaela had redressed her arm, they both headed for the door just as Blake arrived to meet Emilie, with a bouquet of fresh wildflowers.

"Hello Emilie, Doctor Mike," Blake greeted the two women.

"Hello Blake", they each answered.

Michaela said "I suppose those lovely flowers are for Emilie?" with a smile. Michaela couldn't help but notice the look in Blake's eyes when he looked at Emilie. She was happy to think that Blake may have found someone he wanted to spend time with. She couldn't help but think how nice it would be for Sully if his brother settled down in Colorado Springs for good.

"Yes, in fact they are", Blake replied with a broad smile, as he escorted the patient from the clinic. "Good afternoon Michaela," he said as they stepped into the street.

Michaela said goodbye to the couple and got back to her updating her patient's records.

Blake asked Emilie, "Is your arm feeling better?"

Emilie replied, "Yes, but I need a bandage on it for a little while longer".

Blake offered, "Would you be up to going for a stroll through the meadow"?

She replied, "Why, yes I would love to Blake," and took his arm with her good arm.

They walked together, through the meadow where Emilie recalled again, the first time she and Abigail had seen Byron on his way to the mercantile. They made their way past the new schoolhouse, and down by the creek. They chatted as they walked. Emilie explained a bit about her husband, that he had passed away when their house burned down, though she didn't mention it had only been several weeks since his death. Emilie didn't want anyone to know she should still be in mourning, especially Blake, she couldn't risk scaring him off. She refused to play the part of the mourning widow, neither was she fond of wearing black, it made her pale complexion look positively ghostly.

Blake now understood why she was so different from the other girls he had dated. He was a bit surprised to learn that she had been married before and widowed so young. He figured it must have happened quite a while ago, she certainly didn't dress in widow's black, but very attractive outfits that showed off her petite womanly figure. He was happy she was no longer in mourning. He hated to see the old ladies back home, dressed in black head to toe, they reminded him of a flock of crows. No, she deserved to go on with her life and have as much happiness as she deserved. He would see to it, as much as was possible, that she was happy.

They sat by a large tree, away from the view of the town or any passersby. Emilie could feel Blake's tension, that he wanted to kiss her, and give her more than just a peck on the cheek. She felt a twinge of something beneath her frigid shell, not quite guilt or remorse, maybe pity. She kind of liked Blake...he really was a sweet man, but she wasn't into sweet, for sweet's sake. He had to have something else as well, looks...yes, he had good looks in abundance...at least that part was enjoyable...money...well that was always a bonus. She knew Blake certainly didn't have the kind of money Jonathan had, probably never would have either... but he would be fun for as long as she needed him around she conceded.

The air was fresh and crisp, the creek bubbled along, settling the perfect mood. He looked deep into her pale blue eyes, seeing what he wanted to see there. She took advantage of the moment and leaned in to kiss his firm, sensuous mouth. He kissed her back, not as passionately as he would have liked to..."Slow down Blake," he told himself "not yet"... Not knowing how much longer he could resist his urges.

After spending the late afternoon and early evening together, the couple made their way to town and were approaching the saloon, as Emilie spotted Hank, out in front, laughing and talking to some men. She asked "Blake, can we please take the back way to Lucy's?"

Blake Inquired, "Why Emilie, something wrong?" as he looked up to see Hank, shooting a glaring look at the woman by his side. "Has Hank done something to you"? He asked, an edge growing in his voice.

"Well, no, not really done anything...he said something, it's nothing really,"...she said. She wasn't pretending too much here, she really was concerned about Hank, and did want to avoid him. He was unpredictable and she had no idea what he might say to Blake, or when.

Blake, ushered her around the corner of the clinic and asked again, more adamantly, "What did he say to you", becoming visibly angry at the thought of the brash bartender saying anything offensive to Emilie.

"Well, nothing to get that upset about"...she had to think fast, she enjoyed Blake's protectiveness, and thought she could exploit it, but didn't want him to confront Hank...yet . ..."He just asked my name and why I came to town... but I got a strange feeling about him, like he wanted to get to know me better, he looked at me...kind of...stared at me actually...but I'm sure he was just being friendly,"...she added.

"Listen to me," Blake started, firmly, "He is a dangerous guy..he likes to cause trouble...you have to stay away from him, you are right to want to avoid him...and if he ever tries to speak to you again, tell me and I'll take care of him,"...Blake finished, but had worked up a slight sweat from his anger.

Blake fumed silently as he thought, "Who does Hank Lawson think he was anyway? He has no right to ask a lady for such personal information, especially not my lady".

Hank saw Emilie and Blake Sully duck around the corner. "What are you up to now Miss Little Sneak...he pondered..."wonder if Little Sully is in on her scheme too,"... Hank had observed Blake and Emilie over the last few days. They looked like they were in thick to him. Hank only knew that if a Sully was involved, he didn't like it, whatever it was.

CHAPTER NINE

Several days had passed. Blake had been spending his every free moment with Emilie, taking walks, eating at the cafe', talking in the moonlight by the pond, kissing under the oak tree by the creek. He stayed up late at night, working on the few tailoring orders that had come in, so he could be with her during the day. Emilie took advantage of these times to glean more information about Byron and Michaela. She learned that Michaela had moved to Colorado Springs on her own, was from a wealthy Boston family, daughter of a doctor and she took in the three Cooper children after their mother died. What she was really interested in however, her attachment to Byron Sully. Blake supplied most of that information quite nicely. Emilie could tell he was fond of her by the tone and manner he used when he spoke of her, said only nice things about her. She also knew that he regarded his older brother with great esteem...she could do something about that. And she would, eventually.

Their courtship was moving along quickly, but Blake didn't mind. Emilie had been married before, so he figured she didn't feel the need to take things slowly. He wanted to treat her well however. He didn't want to do anything to bring shame to his brother. After all, he had just come to live in Colorado Springs and didn't want to cause a scandal that could affect Michaela or Sully. He respected both of them too much.

Michaela was anxiously awaiting Sully's return, he was due to arrive any time now, on the afternoon stage. She was so eager to see Sully today, she had missed him, more than she would like to admit. This morning, she even curled her hair, and pinned it back on each side, just how he liked it and wore her blue dress with the white collar, the one that he liked best. Michaela was relieved to have had a fairly quiet day at the clinic. She tried to keep busy, organizing, cleaning, restocking supplies, now all that was left was cleaning the surgical instruments and updating patient records, if she could concentrate that is.

She got out the bowls, added the chlorine water and placed each instrument in to clean it, one at a time. Her mind was still on Sully's return however. Michaela had asked Colleen to prepare a special welcome home supper for everyone this evening. Blake invited Emilie Burns to the homestead for supper as well. Blake had confided in Michaela that he was becoming quite fond of Emilie and was anxious for Sully to meet her. Michaela had a feeling that his relationship with Emilie was more serious than he had let on. She personally thought it was moving just a bit too fast, but Blake was so happy, she pushed her own feelings aside. Michaela reasoned it was her old-fashioned upbringing that made her question the pace of their courtship and decided they were both adults and capable of making their own decisions on love and courting. She was certainly no expert on matters of the heart...romantically speaking anyway. Maybe she would mention it to Sully later, just in case.

Michaela had just finished cleaning her surgical instruments and fastening the case that once belonged to her father, when there was an urgent sounding knock on the door.

"Hope it's nothing serious," she thought and opened the door to find Dorothy, bursting with excitement, practically jumping up and down waving a telegram in the air.

"Oh Michaela, I have the best news!" she exclaimed.

"Come in Dorothy, what is it? What's happened"? Michaela asked, growing excited for her friend.

"I just got a telegram, from my daughter Sarah, the one that lives in England," Dorothy started to explain and catch her breath. "She said that Annie is on her way home, she left three days ago and should be here in another week"!

Annie was Dorothy's youngest daughter. She and Sarah were inseparable sisters. Sarah was almost seven years older than Annie, and doted on her, as their mother took care of their two older brothers and shielded them from their drunken father. When Sarah was about nineteen years old, she met a nice young British man from a well off family, James Ackerby. He had come to the western territories to make his own way in the world. After two months of courting, he and Sarah married. They stayed on in the Colorado territory for almost a year, when James' father died and he had to return to England to run the family's business. Sarah was seven months pregnant and devastated at the thought of leaving home and going to live so far away. Annie too was crushed at the thought of losing her only sister and best friend. The sisters worked out a plan, for Annie to go to England with Sarah and be the child's nanny. Dorothy conceded, figuring it was best for Annie to get away from her father's drunken rages and abusive behavior. She bid farewell to both daughters, with a heavy heart, yet knowing it was for for the best. It had been seven and a half years since Dorothy had seen her daughters, but now at least her Annie was coming home.

"Does it say how long she'll be here?" Micheala asked.

"No, she didn't give many details, just that she has some important news and she's on her way! Oh Michaela, I can hardly believe it," Dorothy beamed with happiness and gave Michaela a quick hug. "I have to get some things ready, and a bed..I guess she'll have to share my room, since Blake has Abig...uh...the upper room,"...I've gotta go Michaela, see you soon", and she was off.

Michaela smiled and shook her head as she watched Dorothy hurry toward the mercantile, so happy for her friend's good news. The past two years had been hard for her. Dorothy's abusive husband, Marcus Jennings had died under suspicious circumstances and she was put on trial for his murder. She would have gone to jail too, if it hadn't bee for the autopsy Michaela performed that showed he died from complications of years of drinking and not at Dorothy's hand. Then, her son Tom finally came home from the war, but returned a very disturbed young man. He had become addicted to morphine after being wounded in battle. He tried to steal some from the clinic, even attacked Michaela and the children at the homestead to get ahold of more. Michaela, protecting herslef and the kids, shot him in the leg and it eventually had to be amputated. Tom had made some progress, his mother thought, but disappeared one night. She hadn't heard from him since. Dorothy also had a health crisis, which led to a painful operation, both physically and emotionally. Michaela had to remove Dorothy's breast after she discovered a lump. Dorothy's mother died at an early age from something similar, therefore she chose to fight back against this illness. So far, she was healthy, the operation had been successful. Michaela could tell however, that sometimes Dorothy was covering up how sad, lonely she was with none of her family around. She had Loren, but hated to encourage his romantic feelings toward her. Dorothy was spending time with Jake Slicker and that was hard enough on Loren. Michaela knew a visit from her daughter would be just the thing to lift her spirits.

Michaela heard the approach of the afternoon stage and her heart skipped a beat, for she knew it was bringing her Sully back home. She stepped out onto the small covered porch to wait for him to disembark.

Two men, each fairly well dressed, had gotten out of the stage and Hank was there to greet them with a firm handshake. Michaela didn't recognize either one, but they obviously had connections with Hank, so she doubted she'd ever meet them...unless they ended up in her clinic. Then, Sully stepped down, out of the coach, the glimpse of him made her heart to beat faster. He looked tired, but not defeated, as he glanced toward the clinic door, he saw her standing there, waiting for him. He gave her a furtive glance as he waited for his bag of belongings to be tossed down to him. Once his bag was in hand, he headed toward her, his own heart racing at the growing nearness of her. He missed her. He missed the feel of her hand, the sound of her voice, the scent of her hair. He finally reached the steps of the clinic, set his bag down and opened his arms to enfold his Michaela. She hugged him, so happy to be in his arms again. After a moment, they headed into the clinic. Once inside, Sully turned toward Michaela for another embrace. She looked up at him as he kissed her, washing away all of the loneliness that she felt during his absence. He touched her hair, noticing the soft curls that hung down her back. The glint in his eyes told her that he knew, she had worn it this way just for him.

"I missed ya", Sully whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Sully", she answered back.

After a long embrace, she moved to sit at her desk to hear his news. Sully explained that the treaty talks had come to a standstill with the government and the Indian Agents. They had another conference scheduled in two more months and was still hopeful that a fair solution could be reached.

Michaela told him about most of the things he had missed while he was gone, including Dorothy's, but kept secret the knowledge of his brother's new relationship for Blake to share with Sully himself.

"Sully, I think your brother would appreciate a visit from you," she said. "I'm going to finish up here, then we can head for the homestead, if that's alright... Colleen is making fried chicken for supper, and Blake will coming too".

Sully asked, "Why does Blake want to see me?" a bit concerned.

"I'll let him tell you", she replied with a smile that told Sully it was something good and not bad news...

Sully gave her another kiss and said, "I'll be back before you leave for home...I'd like to ride back with ya, if ya got room in the the wagon for me'", he said with a wink and headed out of the door.

Michaela laughed softly and turned to her paperwork.

Sully approached the mercantile looking for Blake. "Hello Loren", he said as he reached the counter. Loren was brushing off the canned goods with a feather duster. "Is Blake here?"

"Oh, hello Sully...yeah, he's here... he just got back, from another one ah them long walks he's been takin' lately,"... Loren said, with a sly grin. "He's upstairs, I think he's finally workin' on tailorin' though'".

"Thanks Loren", Sully responded, slightly confused, as he went upstairs to see his brother.

Sully got to the top of the stairs and let himself into Blake's room. Blake was sitting on the small chair, scissors in hand, working on a pair of men's trousers. He looked up to see Sully watching him work.

"Sully!" Blake greeted him with a smile and a firm handshake. "When did you get back"? he asked.

"Just a little while ago, Michaela said you wanted to see me, so I headed over", he replied, noting that there was something different about Blake today. "I hear ya got somethin' to tell me?" He asked.

"Well...yes...I...I've... met someone...a girl..well, she's not just a girl, she's a woman", Blake stammered.

Sully grinned ear to ear. His brother was obviously infatuated with someone...that's what was different about him. "Really..." he replied, through his smirk and asked, "Well, what's she like, what's her name?"

"Her name is Emilie Burns. She is...um...very pretty, sweet and...uh..." Blake couldn't find the words to describe her accurately. "She's also been married before, her husband was killed in a house fire", Blake added.

He listened as Blake told of her accident at the cafe' and how he carried her to the clinic. Blake went on to say that they've spent a lot of time together since. Sully could tell that his little brother had fallen hard for this woman, but hoped he hadn't fallen too quickly.

He then asked, "Sully...I have a rather personal question to ask you...my situation with Emilie is a little different than yours, I mean, well...Emilie has been married before and all...and I just wondered..."

"Go ahead Blake, you can ask me", Sully replied.

"Well...I am very..very attracted to Emilie. She's not like any other woman I've known...and I have a difficult time sometimes staying in control of myself...ya know what I'm trying to say?" Blake asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh"...Sully said, understanding now why his brother felt a bit awkward. "well...what exactly are you askin' Blake?"

"How far should I go and not be improper..." Blake blurted out all at once.

"Blake...I'm...I don't know, I mean, that's up to you and her...I guess, just don't rush into anything' you aren't ready for...if ya don't pressure her, she'll respect ya for it". Sully managed to say.

"No, Sully, I'm not pressuring her...not at all...but sometimes, I feel she's pressuring me a bit...she can be kind of...well...I find it almost impossible to resist her... I figured maybe it's because she's been married before, ya know...experienced." Blake explained.

"Hmmm..." Sully thought about this in a new light. "well, I guess it depends on the person...she might be lonely too. Just be careful Blake, don't get into somethin' ya can't get out of", Sully advised, yet feeling that it may already be too late for his brother.

"You'll get to meet her at supper later, I'm picking her up in an hour", Blake said.

"Yah, Michaela told me about it", Sully replied, as he got up to leave. "I'll let ya get back to work, sounds like you haven't had much time to yourself lately", he smirked.

"See ya later Sully," Blake offered as he shook Sully's hand.

"See ya little brother," Sully replied and headed of to meet Michaela at the clinic.

From her perch at the window, Emilie had observedd Byron's return, his embrace with Michaela and his goings to and from the mercantile. "I wonder, what memories that store and that bedroom hold for you now Byron", she thought...I wonder if you'll recognize me tonight, remember our night together",... as a calculating smile appeared on her lips. "We shall see...we shall see".

CHAPTER TEN

Michaela and Sully arrived at the homestead and were welcomed by the tempting aromas of Colleen's cooking. Spotting them coming up the dusty road, Brian, with Wolf at his heels, rushed out to greet Sully as he got off the wagon.

"Hi Sully"! Brian called, obviously happy to see him.

"Hey Brian", Sully replied as he crouched down to give him a hug. He patted his companion Wolf affectionately on the head.

"Wait til ya see what Colleen and I made for dessert, Brian continued, "she let me help this time. come on, ya gotta see." He grabbed Sully's hand and pulled him inside with Michaela following close behind.

Brian proudly showed Michaeal and Sully the two apple pies with the lattice crust topping, he and Colleen had made together, "see, aren't they great! I just hope they taste good since we're gonna have company an' all," he added, then ran off to find Matthew and Ingrid.

"Don't get dirty, supper is almost ready" Michaela called after him.

She set about getting the biscuit ingredients together, as Sully tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it Sully?" she asked and turned to face him.

"Did I tell ya I missed ya?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I believe you did," she replied, knowing he was teasing her now.

"Well, I wanna tell ya how much I missed ya, again,". He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, making them tingle slightly. He pulled back to read her expression and finding no resistance, he kissed her cheek, then slowly kissed the other. His unshaven face tickled her soft skin. Michaela, surprised by his sudden show of affection, relented and kissed him back, eagerly. She felt his hair against her cheek, his arms snugly around her, his closeness made her feel safe and loved. She felt the heat rush to her face as the kiss deepened and lingered. He had wanted to be with her, longed for her and now she was in his arms again. He hated to be apart from her and was so happy to be home. He was home with Michaela. He knew that now, more than ever.

"Ma?" Colleen called out, as she came into the house..."sorry, I uh.." she stammered, realizing too late that Michaela and Sully were sharing a private moment. "I just wanted to get the biscuits started"...she flushed, yet had a little grin on her face. Colleen was happy to see them in each other's arms again. She knew how much her ma missed Sully. They were perfect for each other. Colleen admired their relationship, saw the give and take, the struggles and the growing love they shared. She thought she would want that herself someday too.

Sully and Michaela recovered from their moment and she set about finishing the supper preparations. Sully joined Brian outside as Colleen and Michaela made the biscuits and set the table.

Blake was nervously waiting for four o'clock to arrive, that's when he would leave the mercantile, in Mr. Bray's surrey, to pick up Emilie. He put on his nice trousers, white shirt, tan vest and polished shoes. Blake had gotten a shave from Jake, combed his hair and splashed on a bit of cologne, not too much however, he liked the scent of Emilie's rose water and didn't want to over power it with his.

Emilie was putting on the finishing touches herself, a hint of lip rouge, mist of rose water here and there, hair done up just right, her prettiest rose colored dress. She had to make an impression. Emilie wondered if Sully would recognize her this evening. It had been several years since they had last talked, since she had been in his arms. Emilie was curious about how he would behave in from of Michaela and his brother. Would he let on that he had known her, been with her, right away? Or would he save it for a private moment. Time would tell.

It was five minutes past four o'clock. Emilie saw Blake approaching in the surrey he borrowed from Mr. Bray. She smiled at the irony. She'd be going to see Byron, escorted by his brother, in a surrey on loan from his former father-in-law. "It's nice to keep things in the family", she thought and smiled smugly.

She met Blake at the door and he escorted her to the surrey. He helped her to her seat then took his. "You look beautiful, as usual Emilie", he said, as he guided the horse to take them head out of town.

"Thank you Blake", she responded with a demure grin.

They chatted about unimportant things on the way. The weather, the roads, and other matters of little importance. All the while, Emilie could barely contain herself. She had no idea what type of welcome she would receive from Byron Sully. She was actually going to be a guest, in the home that he had built for Abigail.

They finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity traveling over the dry and dusty roads. Emilie hoped she still looked presentable.

Sully heard the sounds of the surrey approaching and headed out to get a glimpse of his brother and his new lady friend, Emilie. Sully watched Blake help her down from her seat, offering his hand. Sully studied Emilie. She was pretty, but very fair complected, with light hair to match. She seemed oddly familiar, somehow, but he couldn't quite place where he may have met her. He watched as his brother helped her out of the surrey. Blake, Emilie's arm in his, approached the homestead, where Sully was waiting on the porch.

"Hello Sully", Blake beamed, obviously proud of the lady on his arm.

"Blake"... Sully nodded toward Emilie, "ma'am".

"This is Emilie Burns," Blake said, "and this is my brother, Byron Sully".

This was the moment of truth, what she had been waiting for. She searched his eyes for even a hint of recognition...she saw a hint of something, perhaps curiosity. Perhaps guilt.

Sully got a strange feeling from her, like she was waiting for a reaction from him. He wasn't quite sure what that meant. Maybe they had met, maybe she recognized him too, but didn't want to say anything in front of Blake. He decided to not ask her, he didn't want to make anything awkward for either of them tonight.

"Nice to meet you Emilie, welcome, come in and make yourself at home", Sully said, as he guided the couple into the homestead.

"Hello Blake, Emilie," Michaela warmly greeted them both. "Supper is just about ready, if you'd like to take a seat", she said, as Colleen returned through the side door from finding the others, Brian, Matthew and Ingrid followed behind.

"Emilie, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family, this is Colleen, my right hand... Brian, the youngest, and Matthew and his fiance, Ingrid.

"Hello,", she said, politely, but a bit coldly. "so nice to meet all of you," she added, correcting herself, she had to turn on the charm.

After each of the children returned a greeting to Blake's lady friend, everyone was seated. Michaela and Colleen served each person a generous helping of the delicious food.

"Colleen ya outdid yourself tonight, " Sully said. "Everything's real good, a great welcome home meal."

"Yes, very good Colleen", Blake added..."I'd say, even better than Grace's!"

Colleen blushed and thanked them for their compliments. She was also sizing up Emilie. At first she thought she was very pretty, seemed polite and nice too... But then, after a while, she noticed how she looked at Sully... practically glaring at him when she thought no one was watching. This struck Colleen as being odd. Yes Sully was handsome, but so was Blake. Blake was kind, sweet and from what she heard, doted on Emilie's every move. It just didn't make sense to her, why she'd be so enthralled with Sully. "Maybe, " she thought "it's the way he's dressed". They were all used to Sully's clothes now, but not everyone approved. "That has to be it", she thought. "well, if she doesn't like Sully, then she isn't good enough for Blake", she thought.

Emilie tried to keep from staring at Byron. He looked so different, yet so much the same. His eyes were still as blue and just as captivating. His hair was longer and a bit sun kissed she thought. His skin was a bit darker than it had been and he obviously hadn't seen a razor in some time, but she liked it. So different from Jonathan, or Blake, or even the old Byron she knew. Could it be that he was even more handsome than he had been? She could still remember that night so vividly, the night of passion they shared. His clean shaven face on her neck, the scent of Bay Rum cologne that clung to his body as she...

Sully felt an uneasiness around Emilie. He felt her staring at him. Maybe she was comparing him to Blake. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

Dinner was a success. Everyone enjoyed their meal and the conversation seemed to flow well, except for the fact that Emilie barely spoke. She answered polite questions, but didn't engage very much. She was too busy, observing.

At the conclusion of the meal, Matthew and Ingrid went outside with Brian to see his new kite. Colleen and Michaela cleared off the table and started washing up, as Sully, and Blake escorted Emilie out front for some fresh air.

"That was a great meal", Blake offered again, trying to make conversaion...he was aware of a slight tension between his brother and Emilie. He hoped they were going to get along well, because, if he got his way, they would soon be brother and sister-in-law.

"Yep, sure was," Sully replied.

Emilie nodded her approval. Blake, as though he suddenly remembered something, excused himself and went inside. "Michaela, he asked "may I have a moment with you?"

"Of course Blake...Colleen, I'll be right back", she replied. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong...I'm... I need to ask a small favor of you, and Sully, in a few minutes" he said, with a smile on his face. "I need to speak to you, alone. I need your advice about something important, and wondered if you would ask Sully to distract Emilie somehow, while we talk." Blake explained. "I'd like them to get to know each other better too, they didn't get much of a chance to talk over dinner."

"Yes, I noticed...Sully can be a bit reserved at times...so, yes, ...I'll ask him to take her for a walk in a bit, after Colleen and I finish up in here," Michaela said.

"Thank you, so much," Blake replied and re-joined Emilie and Sully on the porch.

Things hadn't warmed up much between them in the short time Blake had been inside. He could tell there was still some kind of tension between them.

After Colleen and Michaela had finished their clean up, Matthew offered to take Brian and Colleen on a wagon ride before dropping Ingrid off at her home. The couples were outside, as the others left, enjoying the fresh air. Michaela thought this was the perfect chance to talk to Blake and have Sully distract Emilie. She told Sully of Blake's request and he agreed. He'd take her down to the creek to show her the orange lilies growing there, on the bank.

"Sully, it's so nice by the creek, why don't you escort Emilie over to see it, Blake and I will join you shortly," Michaela offered.

"Sure, that's a fine idea," Sully agreed. "Emilie, would you care to see the tiger lilies by the creek?" he asked.

"Of course", she said, with a smile, happy for the chance to be alone with Byron.

Blake and Michaela walked out front, down the road a way, as he spoke. "Well...I know it's not a secret, my feelings for Emilie. I really think I am in love with her...I..want to ask her to marry me," he announced.

Michaela was shocked, but not entirely surprised. "I knew you two were becoming closer, but I must admit Blake, I'm a bit shocked"...not wanting to put a damper on his excitement. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I know she wants me too, to be with me...I love her, and that's all that matters...I will build a good life for us, she deserves to be happy and I want to make her happy," Blake explained.

"I know you seem very happy...if you've made up your mind, I...am very happy for you both, " she said and tried to sound supportive.

"I need to know, How should I do it...propose that is...I mean, you're a woman, and I want this to be special, so that's why I want your advice."

Michaela was at a loss. She didn't entirely approve of such a speedy proposal and engagement, but tried to reason that it was his decision to make. They kept walking as they talked about his proposal.

Emilie and Sully walked toward the creek at the back of the homestead. Emilie walked briskly as if happy to be away from the others. Sully followed her and tried to point out the flowers he thought they had started off to see.

"They're over here," he said, trying to get Emilie to slow her pace and look at the lilies.

"She replied, I'd rather go for a walk, let's go... this way," Emilie said, as she kept plodding along.

Sully followed, not wanting her to get lost or injured.

"You're in a hurry, Sully said "we passed the lilies back there", trying to get her to slow down.

"We can see them on the way back", she replied over her shoulder, as she headed for a large tree she saw in the distance. She wanted to get is mind off things, and onto her. She wanted him to look at her, not some bunch of weeds at a stream.

She stopped at the tree and leaned against the other side of it.

"What are ya doing?" Sully asked, becoming a bit annoyed at her behavior.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked.

Sully was right...he must have met her before, but still couldn't recall from where. "I thought I did, but...I'm sorry, I can't remember where from" he said, honestly.

"I knew you and your wife, Abigail", she explained. "She and I were friends...you and I... we met that night...". She stopped short, wanting him to remember everything for himself.

Sully's mind raced back to the first days that he met Abigail. He vaguely remembered a girl, named Emilie that he met just before he and Abigail had run off together.

"Yes, I think I remember you now, but...why didn't you say something earlier if ya knew who I was?" he asked.

"Well, I hardly thought it appropriate to bring up our past in front of Michaela and Blake...and the children," she said, thrilled at his recollection of her.

Sully understood her point. She obviously didn't want to make Blake of Michaela uncomfortable with her. "Does he know that you knew me?" He asked.

"No, I just realized tonight...that you were the brother that he had been talking about, " lying through her teeth.

Emilie continued "I heard about Abigail's death but I see that you are moving on with your life...you seem different from how I remembered you, but you look happy..."

"I had a hard time, for a while, but things are gettin' better", he said, though not entirely comfortable with discussing his personal life with a stranger. She was Abigail's friend, so he understood her interest, but didn't care to talk about it much further.

"Are you gonna tell Blake about us, that we knew each other I mean?" Sully asked.

"Well, do you want me to tell him?" Emilie responded, kind of shocked by what he just asked.

"I don't like keeping secrets," he said..."there's no point in keeping it from him," Sully explained.

"Well...I suppose I will tell him, when the time is right...are you going to tell Michaela?"

"I'll wait til ya've told Blake." Sully offered, to give her a chance to tell him herself.

She beamed from ear to ear. Byron wanted her, instead of Michaela. Emilie knew Michaela wasn't the kind of woman to forgive and forget something like they had done. She would fall apart, poor little thing. She was pretty and all, but Emilie could tell, she had no spark, or passion when it came to love. She would also tell Blake about their tryst so long ago. Poor dumb, lovesick, Blake. Byron would be left all alone, and she would get him... Not for keeps, but to get even. Finally.

Emilie looked up to see a small spider in Byron's hair. She reached up to brush it off. He took her hand, not knowing what she was doing. "It's a spider", she explained.

"Thanks, I'll get it ..." he said.

"It's gone now," she replied, reveling in the feel of his hand on hers.

As Michaela and Blake looked for Emilie and Sully near the creek, the children returned with Matthew. "Colleen, will you run up ahead and see if you spot Emilie or Sully?" Michaela asked.

"Sure ma", Colleen answered as she walked past the creek. Off in the distance, she saw the silhouette of a man and a woman under a tree. The woman had reached up to touch his face, the man took her hand as they looked at each other. Colleen couldn't believe her eyes when she realized, it was Sully and Emilie. She turned away, not sure what to do. She ran back to the creek, past her ma and Blake.

"Did you see them?" Michaela asked.

"No, I didn't see a thing," Colleen replied and went directly into the house.

Becoming uncomfortable alone with Emilie, Sully started off for the homestead. "We best be gettin' back now," he said as he turned and walked off ahead of Emilie.. He could feel her eyes on his back, but kept walking.

Emilie stayed a few steps behind, watching Byron. He'd keep their secret for her, for now. She only had to decide when the time was right to break it to Blake. Then the fireworks would begin.

CHAPTER 11

After the discussion with Michaela about his proposal to Emilie, Blake started preparations the very next morning.

"First, I need to order a ring...I hope Mr. Bray is alright with the suggestion of paying for it on credit,"...he thought, fully aware that he had nowhere near enough money to buy a ring worthy of Emilie's hand. "Then I have to order a special meal from Grace, packed up to take to the falls,"...he continued. He'd have to save up for that too.

His proposal plan was to take Emilie out to the falls, past Willow Creek, have a romantic picnic supper under the large willow tree, Michaela suggested reading some poetry by some fella by the name of Burns...then, as the sun was setting, he'd get down on one knee and ask for her hand and place the ring on her finger. Blake smiled, as he imagined the whole scene in his head. "Will she say yes?"...he wondered. He was pretty sure she would. All of the signs were there...she enjoyed being with him, spent all of her free time with him, and was obviously very attracted to him. They had never even argued about anything, she was always so agreeable... she had to say yes. Blake, finished dressing and cleaning up for the day and met Mr. Bray at the bottom of the steps.

"Good morning Mr. Bray"! Blake said, with gusto.

A bit surprised by this jovial greeting, Loren answered, "Good morning Blake, what's got you so happy today?" He asked.

"Well, actually...I need to speak with you about something, very important", Blake continued. "Is Miss Dorothy around, I really would like this to stay between us men", he stated.

"Dorothy is still in her room, ya know, re-arranging stuff for when Annie gets here on Friday," he said.

"Alright...I need to order something, very special, for someone very special... but... I don't exactly have quite enough money to pay for it, all at once, that is", he explained.

"And, could this something be an an engagement ring for someone named Emilie?" He replied, with a widening grin.

"Well...yes, it just happens that ...you are right," he continued. "I really need something special, and I can't pay for it yet...but I am getting more tailoring jobs in every day...I can pay you a little from each job, or you could add it to my rent," Blake suggested. "I do have some money to put down".

"Well..." Loren pondered this proposition. "I...suppose, maybe we could work something out", he said. Loren had become quite fond of Blake. Blake was a good guy, Loren surmised. Not that Sully wasn't a good guy as well, but he was just harder to get to know. Blake was a fairly open book and Loren liked that about him. He wanted the best for Blake, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Come on over here, we'll look through one of these catalogs and see what they have," he offered.

"How long will it take, to get a ring I mean...I want to do this right away, well, as soon as possible..." Blake said.

"In that much of a hurry are we?" Loren teased. "Probably want to get a ring on her finger before some other fella snaps her up, eh?" he said with a wink. "Well, if ya order something from the jeweler in Denver, it should only take about five days to get here, if ya wire the money to them," Loren explained.

"Sounds good to me," Blake said, as he and Loren poured over the pages of ring sketches in the thick book. Blake's eye was drawn to the fancy, larger rings until he saw the cost. Loren could tell he was a bit shocked and growing discouraged at the price of the larger rings, so he suggested, "Let's just flip back a few more pages, these are all too gaudy anyway".

Blake was obviously becoming overwhelmed by this significant decision.

Loren finally asked, "do you see anything you like Blake? I gotta open the store soon and ya gotta make up your mind so you can get the order sent in to Denver before noon...".

"I know, but I have to find just the right one...she will wear this ring for the rest of her life...it has to represent how I feel about her...it has to be just right."

Finally, on the last page, Blake saw one that struck him as Emilie's ring. It was gold, had an intricate leaf petal motif around the band and a one third carat diamond in the center. It was something he thought he could afford too.

"Here it is! This is the one!" Blake announced.

Loren took a look at the picture and agreed, it was a beautiful ring. Hopefully for Blake, by the end of the week, he'd have the ring and the girl to put it on.

Blake had to hurry to the telegraph office before meeting with Emilie at the Cafe'. This had to be a surprise, he couldn't risk her finding out about the ring or his plan to propose.

Emilie was exhausted this morning. She barely slept a wink all night. She kept revisiting her one night, passion filled fling with Byron. No one had ever quite made her feel the way he did that night. She also had to figure out just when she'd tell Blake about their past. They were to meet at Grace's for breakfast today.

"I'm going to have to hurry and get ready now or I'll be late", she thought and grabbed her things. She put on her ice blue colored dress, with the ruffled sleeves, her lace parasol, and her usual rose water, then left Lucy's house on foot to meet Blake. She headed down the main road, absorbed in her thoughts then realized too late that she was directly in front of Hank's saloon. She slowly turned to see if he was around, but instead spotted a well dressed gentleman, on the steps of the saloon, glaring at her as she approached. His presence sent a chill up her spine.

"Who is that strange man and why is he ogling me"? She wondered, then she quickly attributed it to her good looks and fashionable dress of course. The man then stepped off of the porch and started approaching her. He was fairly handsome, had a nice build, was obviously well off and looked as though he liked to flaunt it.

"Mornin' miss, fine day we have today, looks like", he said.

"Yes, yes it is", she said, as this man's gaze seemed to sear into her soul.

The man kept walking, heading for Grace's Cafe'. Emilie was relieved for that, yet was still unnerved from his greeting.

"I wonder who that is?" she thought, then her heart sunk... "I hope that horrible bar keep hasn't put him up to anything", she thought. "I am too close now, to have the likes of him, spoiling my fun."

As she reached the clinic on her way to the cafe', she noticed that Michaela had just arrived, alone.

"Good morning Emilie," Michaela said, wondering if Emilie had any inkling that Blake was going to propose to her so soon.

"Good morning Doctor Mike", Emilie replied, smirking on the inside. By her cheery manner, Emilie concluded that Byron had kept his word to not tell her of their past, until she could tell Blake first.

"Where are you headed this morning?" Michaela asked.

"I'm on my way to meet Blake at Grace's", she replied.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast", Michaela said as she disappeared into the clinic.

"Oh, I will my dear, I always do," she said through her teeth.

Emilie arrived at the cafe', yet there was no sign of Blake. He was usually there before she was, holding their table for them near the tree.

"Hmm...wonder what's keeping him this morning, he's usually so eager to see me".

Emilie sat at their usual place and waited. It didn't take long for her to notice that the same man from the saloon, was seated only one table away and staring at her again. She felt her skin crawl under his gaze.

"Oh Blake, where are you when I need you?" she thought.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw the man approaching her table.

"Oh great, now what", she wondered.

"Hello again miss," he said. "I can't help but notice that you are alone this morning, and was wonderin' if you'd like some company"...

She sized him up again. Tall, lean yet muscular build. Handsome, most likely had some money, his clothes and hat looked expensive... smelled nice too...something familiar about the scent... She may have considered his offer, he seemed to be just her kind of man, if she didn't have her suspicions about him and Hank being in cahoots, and if Blake weren't due to arrive at any moment.

"No, sir, thank you anyway. I am waiting for another gentleman to meet me here," she said, deciding to play it cool, just in case this guy was up to something on Hank's behalf.

"Well, it would teach him right... to leave such a fine, pretty woman such as yourself unattended and all"... the man smirked, then after a pause added, "You seem familiar...you from around here?" He questioned.

"No, no I'm not...I'm from Denver actually"...she offered, though not sure why she was still conversing with a total stranger, and one that made her feel so at odds.

"Hmmm...thought maybe I'd met you before, last time I was through this way, 'bout seven years ago now." He said. "My name is Jarett Collins", I did some work around here 'bout that time".

"Seven years is a long time sir, I'm sure you have me confused with someone else", she offered.

"I'm sure I'd remember you, little lady", he said, as he tipped his hat then made his way back to his table.

Blake had a longer wait at the telegraph office than he had expected. There were two men in front of him, both with land claims...they seemed to take forever. Finally, he was able to send his order to the Denver Jewelry Exchange Company for Emilie's engagement ring. He asked Horace to keep it a secret, and Horace assured him he would, he had taken an oath after all.

As Blake headed toward the cafe', he saw the stranger walking away from Emilie.

"I wonder what that was all about", Blake thought. He did not like the idea of a strange man talking to Emilie. Blake picked up his pace as he got closer, he didn't want the guy to cause any more trouble before he got to her.

"Hello Emilie, sorry I was a little late this morning", Blake said..."I had to send a telegram for Mr. Bray" he explained.

The stranger at the table overheard Blake call her Emilie and his heart skipped a beat. "That is Emilie, she is the one", he thought, "I knew it"... He could hardly believe his luck, after all this time, he had fiound her again.

"Seems like I won more than a poker game in Colorado Springs,"...he smiled to himself.

Jarett Collins was actually a gambler. High stakes only, and he was a winner. Last night's game was no exception, though the pot was a little leaner than some others he had taken home. The winnings were just icing on the cake here, for he returned to this sleepy little town a wealthy man. The last time he had been here, seven years ago, he had been only a lowly miner. Just another one of the guys. Then he had a chance to stake a small claim of his own, took the chance and ended up with something to show for it. He took his small claim, got himself into his first real poker game, for big money. He won that one and has been on a winning streak ever since.

There was one thing, however, one prize he was never able to claim. Her name was Emilie. She had snuck into his tent during the night about seven years before. They shared one night of passion, not even one whole night really, but he'd never forget the experience. All she said to him was that her name was Emilie. He never forgot it and knew he never would, til his dying day. Today, this morning he knew, he had seen her again, but this time in the broad light of day. He saw her that night too, better than she thought he had, he was a miner after all, he was used to seeing in the dark and his eyes adjusted readily to her naked form, bathed in the moonlight. He saw her almost white blond hair, her pale skin against his. He hoped she would return to his tent the next night too, but she never came back again. Then, the next week, he was sent off to Soda Springs to another mining camp. He returned the next month, gold in his pockets, looking for Emilie...only to learn that she had run off with a man from Denver. He accepted the fact that she was gone, that he'd never see her again...until this morning...when he saw his angel, Emilie, coming down the very street he happened to be on. This was not a coincidence he thought, they were meant to be together now. He had plans to leave on the afternoon stage, but now his plans were no longer valid. He would stay and find out more about Emilie. Who was that man she was with? What does he mean to her? He'd just have to ask around and find out. Maybe he'd start with the saloon owner, Hank. He seemed to have his finger on the pulse of Colorado Springs, if anyone would know something about her, he would.

"Emilie", Blake asked..."I have something planned for us, something very special...this Saturday afternoon, please tell me you don't have any plans yet..."

"Well...no, none that I can think of...I'm sure I'll be free"...she responded, curious as to why he would ask her for a date so far in advance.

"Ya see, I'm planning a very special evening, for just the two of us," he said.

She thought to herself..."I bet he's going to propose to me, the lovesick fool"... "That sounds lovely Blake", she said, while thinking..."this will be the perfect time to tell him about me and his big brother...poor thing, I bet he even gets down on one knee when he asks me!"

"I'll pick you up about three o'clock in the afternoon, on Saturday then, is that alright with you?" he asked.

"It is perfect, Emilie replied through a lovely smile..."Just perfect".

CHAPTER TWELVE

A couple of days had passed since he had spoken to Emilie at the cafe'. Jarett Collins used this time to observe Emilie's comings and goings. He knew better than to rush right in and stir up trouble though. If it was one valuable life lesson that gambling taught him, it was to hold your cards until you had the upper hand. He needed more information now and he knew how to get it.

Jarett waited til late that evening to approach Hank Lawson in the saloon. After being in town for a few days, he knew that Hank's most agreeable time was in the evening, after knocking back whiskeys all afternoon.

"Hello again, Mr. Lawson", Jarett greeted the saloon owner.

"Hey Collins, surprised to see you still here...game's long over, an you won...figured you'd be on to the next town by now,"... Hank said, already showing signs of being mildly intoxicated.

"Well, I had planned on it actually...but my plans changed the other day... I wondered... if you could give me some information," he said, as he pulled out a ten dollar gold piece and slapped it onto the sticky, bar's countertop.

"I'm feelin' pretty smart tanight..." Hank said, as he picked up the coin and studied it. "What exactly are ya wantin' to know?"

"Actually, I need some information about a person, a woman specifically,"...he said.

"Hmmmm...got lots of wimmen 'round here, which one ya interested in know'n more about?" Hank asked with his sly grin, thinking Jarett was referring to one of his entertaining girls.

"Well...uh, sorry, she's not one of the ladies in here,"...he explained.

"If she's not one of my girls then why'd ya think I'd know anything about this particular woman?" Hank asked, as he poured each of them a shot of whiskey, from his personal stock.

"I gotta a feeling that you know a lot about the folks around here... thought you might know something about her, or the guy she's with,"...he said.

"So, she's got a fella, huh...what's she look like?" Hank asked, becoming more interested.

"Well, she is petite, dressed very well...blond hair, very fair, pale skin and light blue eyes..." he said with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

Hank knew exactly who he had described immediately. "What did the fella she was with look like?" he asked.

"He was, a...regular looking guy I guess...average height, brown hair. ...they were at the cafe' together, the other morning, saw them there this morning too..." Jarett explained.

"Was they sittin at a table near the back, by the tree?" Hank asked, already knowing it was Blake Sully.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact...they were"...he said.

"Hmmmm..." Hank said, slowly flipping the coin between his fingers as he talked... "I might know who she is...then again, maybe I don't know nothin' 'bout her at'tall."

Jarett knew Hank wanted more money for the information, and he knew, that Hank knew, he had more...a lot more to give. He pulled out another ten dollar gold piece, hoping the bar tender would give him some, any, information about Emilie.

"What I do know... she's up to somethin', don't know what it is though...now I wish I did..." Hank said, thinking he could have collected a tidy sum from Jarett Collins if he had.

Intrigued, Jarett asked what it was that he did know about her and the fella. Hank explained how he saw her acting strangely at the cafe' that morning, what she had done and that the fella she was with is Blake Sully, the new tailor that stays at the mercantile.

"Really...that's very interesting Mr. Lawson," Jarett said slowly. He recognized the name Sully, but decided to keep that revelation to himself for now... Jarett tipped his glass toward Hank and drank down his whiskey.

The morning sun was rising fast and hot, signaling the start of another new day. Blake awoke to the bright sunlight in his eyes, not feeling much like his usual chipper self to say the least. He had a pounding headache and felt sick to his stomach. He tried to lift his head, but let it fall back onto the pillow, his whole body ached, his limbs felt like they'd crumble under him if he tried to stand. "Not today, I can't be sick", he pleaded with his body, but there was no use. He was coming down with something, and it was getting the better of him. He had been looking forward to the end of the week with each day that passed, but now, he hoped he would be well enough by then to carry out his plans with Emilie.

Dorothy was anxious for the day to pass quickly as well. Her daughter was due to arrive on the stage coach the next afternoon. Dorothy had whipped up a whirlwind with her preparations, cleaning, organizing everything that wasn't nailed down. Loren said he would have thought the Queen of England was coming herself if he didn't know better. She was up early again, had been fighting with her printing press for quite a while, when she realized that she hadn't seen or heard anything of Blake, he was usually up and about by this time of the morning.

"Wonder what's keepin' him this morning", she thought out loud.

Loren had just come out to open the store and overheard Dorothy. "Ya talkin' 'bout me or Blake?"

"Oh, mornin' Loren...I mean Blake, he's not usually one to sleep in so late...kinda worried about him," she said.

"If ya want, I'll go check on him...he was probably up late again workin' last night an' overslept," Loren replied.

"Thanks Loren...I'd go up to see myself, but I'm a mess with ink," she said.

Loren nodded to Dorothy as he headed up to Blake's room.

Loren knocked on his door and heard a faint moaning from inside.

"Blake, you alright?" Loren called out, as he opened the door and looked inside. He saw Blake, still in bed, obviously ill. He went to his bedside and asked "Blake, what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid...I'm ...not feeling well...very bad headache...I hurt all over," he managed to say.

"I'll get Doctor Mike", Loren replied and hurried downstairs to tell Dorothy too.

"Dorothy", he called from halfway down the steps, "Blake is sick, ya think Doctor Mike is in town yet?"

"Well, she might be...what's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He hurtin' all over and his head hurts too, that's 'bout all I stayed 'round long enough to hear...he looks terrible," Loren added.

"I'll go check on him, I'm almost done here anyway, go look for Doctor Mike", she said, as she cleaned her hands on a rag and removed her printer's smock, "And Loren, see if Emilie is waitin' on him at the cafe', they usually have breakfast together!" She called out to him as he hurried from the store.

Michaela had sent the children off to school and was making the ride into town alone today. She wanted Colleen to come along to the clinic with her this morning, Michaela could tell she was upset by something and wanted to talk to her, help her. But, Colleen said she'd rather go to school. Michaela figured it was something to do with a boy and if she knew Colleen like she thought she did, she'd come to her with the problem before too long.

Sully and cloud Dancing were away for a few days, hunting for deer. Michaela hoped they were having good luck and would bring home many deer for Cloud Dancing's family. She finally reached town, left the horse and buggy in Robert E.'s care and made her way toward the clinic. Michaela was reaching for the doorknob, as Loren Bray rushed up behind her.

"Doctor Mike, thank goodness you're here!" He practically shouted, so relieved to see her.

"Loren, you startled me, what is it, is it Dorothy?" Michaela asked, with a look of concern.

"No, it's Blake, he's real sick and can't get outta bed, ya gotta go now!" Loren pleaded. "I've gotta find Emilie at the cafe', tell her about Blake...I'll be right back".

Michaela headed for the mercantile, medical bag in tow and Loren made his way over to the cafe'. He hadn't been formally introduced to Emilie, but had an idea of who she was. He had seen her from a distance and from how the other fellas in town carried on about her, she'd probably be the prettiest one there. As Loren scanned the tables, he spotted the woman who had to be Emilie. He was right, she was the prettiest one and sitting all alone, at the table by the big tree.

He approached carefully and said "Excuse me miss, I'm Mr. Bray...I'm here to tell ya that Blake is under the weather and feeling very poorly...I'm afraid he won't be able to meet you here this mornin', could be down a few days, the way he looks."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much Mr. Bray for letting me know. I may have waited here all morning otherwise," she replied as coldly as if she had ice water for blood. "I hope it's nothing contagious," she added, though obviously more concerned for her own well being than about Blake's current state.

"No, I'm sure it's not, ma'am...Doctor Mike is checking him over right now," he added, though the information he relayed didn't seem to penetrate past the icy glare she was giving him.

"That's good. I'm sure it's nothing at all. I think I'll head home after I've finished my tea. Good day Mr. Bray", Emilie said curtly, making it understood that she had nothing more to say and wanted to hear nothing more from him.

Loren, taken aback by her aloofness, nodded his head and left for the mercantile.

"That's the one he's head over heels in love with?" he thought. He never would have chosen her for Blake. "One can't explain love and how it happens I suppose".

Jarett Collins saw the exchange between Emilie and the older gray haired man. "Looks like you'll be eatin' your breakfast alone today," he thought. "Until I show up anyway," and made his way from the street to her table.

"I couldn't help but notice, miss, that your date has stood you up this morning...I'd like to inform you that I am here to save your morning from ruin," Jarett said, with much confidence, which bordered on arrogance.

Emilie tried to come up with an excuse, but found herself allowing him to stay at her table and thought "Now, I'll find out what you're up to, Mr. Collins".

"I'd love the company," she replied, with her sweetest smile, as he pulled up the chair and sat down next to her.

Michaela was still upstairs giving Blake a thorough examination when Loren returned.

"How is he Dorothy, what did Doctor Mike say?" he asked, very concerned.

"She's still up there with him, don't know anythin' yet," Dorothy answered, also worried about Blake. "Did ya find Emilie?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found her alright. She was waitin' on him just like ya said," Loren replied with an edge of anger in his voice.

"What do ya mean by that Loren?" Dorothy asked.

"Have you met her yet Dorothy?...I mean...she's not the kind of girl I'da picked for Blake, well... she's pretty an all, but seems kinda...uppidy..not like his type is all".

"Well, I don't know Loren..I haven't met her either...but I 'd just assumed she'd be a nice person...Blake is a wonderful young man...Michaela's never let on that she didn't approve of her," Dorothy said.

"Well, Doctor Mike might not want to hurt his feelin's on account of Sully an' all", Loren added.

Michaela came downstairs, bag in her hand.

"Well, how is he Doctor Mike, what's wrong with him?" Loren asked.

"He's fairly ill, Loren as you already know. I'm not sure what is exactly wrong, it may be a milder form of influenza," she answered, concern showing in her features. "His fever is low grade, which is a good sign, for now."

Dorothy asked "Will he need to stay over at the clinic, or can he say here? 'Cause I can take care of him...I'm all done with my work for when Annie comes, and I can put the paper on hold for a few days if need be."

"I can help out too," Loren offered.

"He really should stay in bed and have total rest, for the next several days at least," Michaela offered. I suppose he could stay here, as long as he doesn't get worse, and as long as you can both keep an eye on him, I don't want you two to get overwhelmed with caring for him...he could get worse before he gets better I'm afraid."

"We'll manage, just fine I'm sure," Dorothy said.

"If he gets worse, let me know immediately...I've given him some willow bark tea, and he's resting right now. He needs fluids, as much as he can get down," Michaela explained. "I'll be back to check on him in a couple of hours, unless he gets worse before then."

"I'll keep a close eye on him," Dorothy said.

Loren said, "me too, Doctor Mike".

"Thank you both...I have to get over to the clinic now, " she said and made her way out.

Michaela was happy that Dorothy and Loren offered to care for Blake at the mercantile. She also felt it was better to leave him where he was for now and monitor his symptoms, than to move him to the clinic. She left the mercantile with a heavy heart however, hoping this wasn't the start of yet another influenza outbreak. She was also upset for Sully. He'd be devastated if anything happened to Blake, especially while he was gone. She hoped Sully would return soon.

As Michaela headed for the clinic, she noticed Emilie heading down the street on the arm of a well dressed, dapper looking gentleman. They couldn't see her, but Michaela recognized him as one of the men she saw getting off the stage the week before. "I wonder what that's all about," then tried to dismiss the suspicious thoughts that followed. "Maybe he's just an old friend," she reasoned and let herself into the clinic.

The hours ticked slowly past. Dorothy checked in on Blake every half hour, giving him willow bark tea, water. Loren even had Grace make him some special chicken broth to help keep his strength up. Michaela had checked in on him a few times. Blake hadn't improved much, but he also hadn't gotten any worse, which was a good sign.

Loren had gone to the cafe' for some fresh broth for Blake and hadn't returned as Dorothy headed downstairs again. To her delight, she was greeted with the sound of a cheery voice calling "Hello mother!"

"Annie? is that you?", Dorothy almost dropped the bowl of unfinished broth to the floor when she realized that her little girl, now a grown woman, was standing right in front of her. Dorothy rushed to set the dishes down before she did drop something and squealed at the full realization that her daughter was really there.

"You're a day early, I wasn't expectin' ya til tomorrow! I'm sorry I wasn't there ta meet ya, I had no idea..." Dorothy practically sobbed as she hugged her daughter tightly to her.

"It's alright mother,", Annie replied..."I knew I might be arriving a day earlier, but didn't want to disappoint you if I wasn't able to ," She explained.

"Let me look at ya," Dorothy said, as she backed away to get a better look at this lovely young woman.

Dorothy could not believe how much Annie had grown over the last seven years. She was taller than most girls, but still a bit shorter than her mother, she had a graceful figure. and her hair was wavy and thick, a shade of red just deeper than her mother's red hair, pulled back at each side and tucked up into a loose bun. Her smile was radiant. She also shared her mother's peaches and cream complexion, but had hazel eyes, like her father's had been. She was wearing the most beautiful deep green colored dress with puffy sleeves, a rounded neckline trimmed with an even darker green lace collar and a matching hat. The color complimented her hair and complexion perfectly. She was even more beautiful than the image her mother had fixed in her mind.

"Oh Annie, you're just...so...beautiful and grown up... you don't know how much I've missed you," Dorothy said, through building tears of joy, relief and surprise that she was really there.

"I'm so happy to be here too...even if it's just for a visit," she said with a hesitant voice. Anna, as she now wished to be addressed, knew her mother would hope she would be staying in Colorado Springs for good, but she felt she had to break it to her now, before she clung to the notion for very long.

"So, it is just for a visit then Annie?" Dorothy said, a sad look crossing her face.

"Yes, mother...but a nice long visit...and please, I am used to being called Anna now...if you could try to call me by my given name, I would prefer it to Annie," she explained, with a glint in her smiling eyes.

Dorothy smiled and said "Alright Anna, I'll try, but I may slip here and there...Come, let's have a seat, I'm sure you're exhausted," she added.

"No, really mother..I'm fine standing for a while...I've been sitting for hours, it feels good to walk a bit," Anna explained. "I also have some news for you," she said.

"Yes, I gathered ya had something to tell me from Sarah's telegram...what is it?" Dorothy asked full of anticipation.

"Mother..I am engaged to be married," Anna said, with a radiant smile, and stretched out her left hand toward her mother to show her the enormous engagement ring on her finger.

Dorothy practically gasped, "Ohhh, my little girl is gettin' married," tears again welling up in her eyes.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Anna's sudden appearance, a day earlier than she was expected, was causing quite a stir. Loren returned to find his niece in her mother's arms, after she had just announced her engagement to Kent Desmond, a gentleman from a well to do family. The news was bittersweet for Dorothy. She was happy for her daughter, but sad to learn her wedding would take place in England shortly after her return from Colorado Springs.

"Uncle Loren!" Anna exclaimed and rushed toward him before she realized the kettle he carried was full of hot chicken broth.

"Whoa Annie...this is hot," he said as he placed the heavy pot on the counter. "What in tarnation are you doin' here?...you were supposed to be here tomorrow!" he said in a confused but happy tone.

"I got in early Uncle Loren...and please, call me Anna instead of Annie, I think I've out grown that name by now! I'm even old enough to get married!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Aww, well, I'll try to remember, but you'll always be Annie to me," he said with a smile and glint in his eye. "Even if you're an engaged woman and all."

"So, who is the soup for?" Anna asked.

"Oh," her mother explained..."It's for Blake Sully, he's feeling ill today...he's staying here, upstairs. Blake is doing the tailorin' for the town now and living here too."

"Did you say Blake Sully?" Anna asked...a bit confused..."is he any relation to Byron...Abigail's Byron?"

"Yeah," Loren said...'he's his younger brother, just moved out here from Saint Louis a little while ago."

"He's coming down with something, feelin' under the weather, so we are helping him out," Dorothy added.

Anna was impressed with her uncle's apparent progress with Byron Sully. She knew of her cousin's hasty marriage to the young man and that Loren had never forgiven him, or Abigail. Maybe he was starting to now. It sure seemed that way to her, if his brother was now living under his roof.

"Let's get your things put away Annie, um, Anna, where are they anyway?" Dorothy asked as she looked around the store.

"Well, I just have this one bag for now, my trunks will be here on the stage tomorrow afternoon," Anna explained.

Michaela had returned to check on Blake and as she entered the mercantile, she found the happy trio chatting away like chirping birds on a clothesline.

"Good afternoon!" She called out to announce her presence.

"Oh, Michaela, my Annie is here! I mean, Anna...she got here today! Isn't it just wonderful!" Dorothy was so excited, Michaela could barely get a word in to introduce herself to the beautiful young woman in front of her.

"Hello Anna," Michaela said, as she offered her hand, "I'm Doctor Michaela Quinn...please call me Michaela, or Doctor Mike. I've heard so much about you."

"So nice to finally meet you as well, Doctor Mike...my mother has told me much about you too...in fact, you've saved her life...how can I ever thank you enough," Anna said, gently squeezing Michaela's hand.

"I'm just happy I that I was able to help her, she is a very good friend to me as well," she replied with a warm smile.

"Well, I am here to check on Blake, so I think I will head up to see how he's doing and leave you to your reunion."

She left the three of them, all talking at the same time, right over each other's words. Michaela opened Blake's door and let herself in, smiling to herself.

"Blake?...How are you doing?" she asked.

"I've felt better, that's for sure...I don't think I feel worse either...I.really don't know I guess," he finally said.

"Well, let's see if your temperature is normal first," Michaela said and started about examining Blake again.

"Do you think I'll be well enough to...meet Emilie on Saturday?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Blake. I don't think you are getting any worse, not so far anyway. We'll see how you feel tomorrow," Michaela replied, though honestly she didn't feel he should meet with Emilie on Saturday, or propose to her, but her feelings had nothing to do with him being ill or well. Since she saw Emilie with that stranger that knew Hank, she had a sudden feeling of dread about their relationship. She couldn't help but think that Blake was going to be hurt by her. "Oh Sully," Michaela thought, "I wish you were here for Blake and that you could talk to him about this, brother to brother."

"We'll just keep doing what we have been doing...the willow bark tea, broth, water. It seems to be working," she said.

"You are the doctor," Blake smiled weakly, and tried to get comfortable in his bed.

"I'll check in on you in the morning, I'll be heading back to the homestead soon... But Dorothy and Loren are here if you need anything...oh, I almost forgot," Michaela reached into her medical bag and brought out a hand bell..."I'm placing this on the desk for you, just ring it, if you need something during the night, then Dorothy will be sure to hear you." Michaela said, as she set the bell on the desk next to his bed.

"You thought of everything," he said.."thanks, Michaela," he said wearily and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Blake," she said and turned and left his room, quietly closing the door behind her.

After Michaela assured Dorothy and Loren that Blake hadn't gotten any worse, she suggested, "you and Loren should probably get some supper while he's sleeping, he should be fine for a while now."

"Oh, I can't leave him here alone," Dorothy said..."Loren, you and Anna go to Grace's, bring me back something with ya."

Anna said, "No, mother really, I am too exhausted to meet anyone else just yet...and I can unpack my bag while you you and Uncle Loren get something to eat... go ahead you need a break, I'll listen for Mr. Sully, I've had lots of experience taking care of Sarah's little Charles when he was sick, I know just what to do."

"Well...alright...but only if you promise to come get one of us if there is any problem," Dorothy conceded. "Come on Loren, we'd better go and see if Grace had anything left."

Loren flipped the sign on the front door to read "closed" as he stepped onto the porch.

"I'll be back in the morning, before I head to the clinic," Michaela said as she stepped out into the street.

"Thanks Michaela, we'll see ya then," Dorothy replied. "We'll be back soon Anna," she called to her daughter over her shoulder, as they left the mercantile.

Anna took a deep breath and looked around her uncle's store. She knew some things had changed, the items were different, but to her, everything looked exactly the same...if not a bit smaller. She was now used to the large, fine shops in England. Her sister had married well and made sure Anna was well taken care of too. Sarah knew that Anna had given up her relationship with their mother to be her child Charles' nanny and her companion, she would do well by her for her loyalty. Sarah included Anna in their social plans, wanting her little sister to have the time of her life, learning new things, meeting new people, attending banquets and balls... It was on one such occasion that she was introduced to Kent Desmond. He was the second cousin of Sarah's husband, James Ackerby. Kent was also well off, maybe not as wealthy as James Ackerby, but he had plenty of resources to his name. He was a nice man, tall, slender, black wavy hair and brown eyes, yet fair skinned. He dressed fashionably, which gave him a distinguished air. He was quite a bit older than Anna, at thirty five years old. Kent had married young, but his wife Mary Beth, died after a long illness. They never had children, and Kent was eager to start a family. Anna loved children, she adored her nephew Charles, and was a suitable match for Kent in both personality and appearance. Everyone was happy at their engagement announcement. Even her mother seemed happy.

Anna took her bag and headed for her mother's room. She saw the two beds, lovingly arranged. Her old rag doll, propped against the pillow on one bed indicated that one was to be hers. Anna was so happy she decided to tell her mother of her engagement in person. She felt she had to visit her mother and Colorado Springs one more time, before she married and started her own family. She also hoped her mother would return with her for the wedding in England.

Anna set her bag on the bed, found the empty drawers her mother had cleared for her, and started to unpack her few things. Just as she filled one drawer, she heard a noise, like something had hit the floor upstairs, then heard a bell ring.

"That must be Mr. Sully," she realized. Anna made her way through the empty mercantile, floor boards squeaking as she went. She walked carefully up the creaking stairs and reached for the door knob. Again, she heard the bell ringing, as she opened the door.

"Hello?...I'm here to help...Dorothy is out for a bit...she'll be back soon..." She entered cautiously, and approached Blake's bedside.

She didn't know what to expect to find in him, she hadn't thought much about what he would look like, but certainly got an eyeful as her gaze landed on Blake Sully's bare chest, broad shoulders and pleasantly muscled arms as he lay across the bed.

Blake, in a stupor, had knocked over the full water pitcher while trying to reach the cup of water on the desk. The pitcher toppled over sending cool water everywhere, soaking everything, including the bed linens and his under shirt. He had managed to pull the shirt off of him, the wetness gave his fevered skin chills. He tried to move from the bed, but was so dizzy, he fell back down. His fever must have gone back up he reasoned.

He looked up to see a lovely young woman approaching his bed...this was not Dorothy, definitely not Loren...who was she? He looked at her quizzically and covered his exposed upper body with the cold sheet.

"Who are you?" He asked, a bit taken aback and still in a daze. If he had not been ill, he would have realized at once she was Dorothy's daughter.

"I'm Anna, Dorothy's daughter...she and Uncle Loren stepped out for some supper...but I'll clean up this mess," she said and picked up the pitcher from the floor, relieved that only the handle had popped off.

"I'm sorry, I knocked it over...I needed some water..." he explained.

"I'll get you some, " Anna said and reached for the still full cup on the desk. She moved closer to him, "here, take a sip," she said as she held the cup to his lips. She couldn't help but notice his striking blue eyes, even though they were a bit dimmed with fever. She also noticed the sheets were wet and cold from the spill and that he had goose flesh on his arm from the cool dampness against his feverish body.

"You're getting a chill, let's get this wet sheet off of you," she said.

Blake hesitated. Thoughts flashed through his mind, "having Dorothy see me this way, reduced to almost helplessness, is one thing...Dorothy is a mother, was a wife...she's seen...cared for a sick man...this, Anna, she's just a young lady...I'm almost an engaged man for cryin out loud...this just isn't right for..her... to be helping me...I'm nearly naked under this sheet!" ... Blake didn't want this kind of assistance from a total stranger, even if she was Dorothy's daughter... He was totally humiliated by his predicament.

Anna got a dry set of linens from the bureau drawer and set them on top of it. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly pulled the wet sheet off of Blake, oblivious to his unease, but suddenly became very aware of the rest of attractive physique. He was wearing only thin long johns...she had never been so close to a grown man in such a state of undress. Her mind yelled "What were you thinking, what did you expect! He Is a man, not a little child, like Charles." In her urgency and desire to be helpful, she didn't stop to think about the embarrassment she would cause them both, until it was too late. The blood rushed to her face at the realization of this precarious situation. Anna averted her gaze quickly and decided it best to follow through with her actions. "It would be far worse to make a fuss now," she thought, as she helped her reluctant patient to the small chair, feeling his feverish skin against her arm.

Anna hurriedly pulled the wet linens off the bed, hastily sopped up what was left of the water on the floor with the sheets and dropped them into the laundry basket, and quickly made the bed up again. She wanted this uncomfortable incident to be over with as soon as possible for them both. Anna helped Blake back over to the now dry bed and he fell into it. He grabbed the dry top sheet and covered up immediately. He wanted to cover his head too.

"There you go now, all comfortable and dry," she said with a smile, trying to make light of their awkward encounter.

"Thank you," Blake said, slightly mortified, yet relieved this embarrassing event was over with.

"If you need anything else, just ring that bell again...I'll come right back," Anna said as she let herself out of the room. Once on the other side of the door, she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Oh Anna, what have you done!"

Blake didn't find anything about the situation amusing however. He was indignant. The fogginess in Blake's mind started to clear, being replaced with exasperation. "Who does that...girl...Anna...think she is anyway?...coming into a strange man's room like that...she's probably even having a good laugh at my expense," he thought..."I'm almost engaged, if any woman is going to see me like this it should be Emilie, she would never do such a thing, for a stranger," his mind suddenly changed direction. Emilie. He still had so much to do if he was going to be ready for his proposal to her on Saturday. "I have only one day, to kick this, what ever it is..I have to get better...I have to ask her, on Saturday, to be my wife." He silently willed himself to get well and allowed himself to relax and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening, Miss Emilie," Jarett Collins said, as they approached Lucy's house.

They had a nice long ride in the buggy that Jarett had bought from Robert E., then ended their day trip with a picnic supper by the pond.

"I'd like to call on you again, tomorrow if I may. I'm afraid I have to be heading out Saturday evening...leaving for Soda Springs. There's a gambling competition on Monday evening that I'm going to win," he explained with his usual confidence.

"I would love to meet you tomorrow Mr. Collins," Emilie responded with a coy smile.

She actually felt something stirring inside of her, there was something different about this man. He was not only wealthy, but also quite charming, handsome. She still felt a tad uneasy around him, yet very intrigued. He possessed the exact qualities she looked for in a man, especially the money.

"Until tomorrow then," he said and kissed her hand.

"Until tomorrow," Emilie replied, batting her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

Emilie disappeared into the dimly lit house.

After she brushed her hair, removed her clothing and climbed into the bathtub Lucy had filled, her thoughts turned to Blake. Pity he was ill, poor baby. "I so hope you are well enough for our date on Saturday...I am certainly looking forward to it," she thought. After all the weeks of planning for just the right moment to break it to him, to reveal Byron as the cad he was...no, she didn't want to wait any longer than she had to. Revenge was sweet, but there was no money in it. She couldn't stand the thought of being ushered around this dusty old town on Blake's arm for any longer than was absolutely necessary. She wanted this to be over with. Saturday would be the day the truth would be told, if Blake was up to it or not.

Jarett Collins smiled as headed back to the saloon. "Things are moving along quite nicely, I must admit...you've still got it Collins," he said to himself through a grin. "I left for Soda Springs once, without you...I promise Emilie, this time, things will be different."

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Friday started off cloudy, and damp, the morning mist clung to the brush and small trees like thin wisps of cotton batting. Sully and Cloud Dancing were packing up their small camp, readying to head home. They had managed to get several deer and decided to start the half day long journey back early because of the thickening clouds and imminent rain. Cloud Dancing had felt uneasy about his vision of Sully and Blake, but did not mention it during their hunt. He didn't know that it had also been on Sully's mind. Sully wondered if the vision would come to pass, or if it was just a warning, to be careful about something.

Cloud Dancing asked as he worked, "How are you my friend?"

Sully, not catching on to what he was referring to replied, "well..I'm fine..a little hungry maybe, but I feel good."

Cloud Dancing smiled at his friend's response. "That is not what I meant, I mean how are things with you and Michaela?"

Sully now realized he was speaking of the vision he had about something tearing them apart.

"Oh.." He said. "Things are fine...great.." remembering their passionate goodbye kiss at the creek near the homestead the morning he left.

"No signs of difficulty? Cloud Dancing asked, now also questioning the warning signs from his vision.

"Nope...nothing I can tell...in fact..." Sully hesitated.

"What is it?" Cloud Dancing prodded.

"In fact, I would like to ask her to marry me...it's gettin' harder to be apart from her...but...I don't want to scare her off by askin' her just yet." He explained.

Cloud Dancing grinned broadly. He was so happy to hear that his spirit brother, who once had no desire to live, had found love again and a reason to carry on.

"This is good my friend, you and Michaela are a good match," he said. "You will know when the time is right to ask her." He still did not understand the meaning of the terrible vision he had that morning, but would not show his uneasiness in front of Sully. He thought to himself, "this will all work out if they are truly meant to be together as one."

The two friends finished gathering their belongings and started back toward town.

Michaela was up preparing eggs and biscuits for breakfast. She had to hurry to town to check on Blake before opening the clinic for the day. Matthew had already eaten and left for work. Brian was his usual chatty self, talking about the new spelling quiz, math problems and the end of the summer fair coming up. Colleen, however, barely spoke, didn't eat much of her breakfast and averted eye contact with her ma. Michaela had enough of wondering what was bothering her so much and decided to confront her about it.

"Brian, will you please check on the hens again, I'll need more eggs later for supper, you can leave the basket by the door if you get some...Colleen will meet you outside in a few minutes," Michaela said.

Brian realized she wanted to talk to Colleen in private. He had noticed her odd behavior too, but figured it was a girl thing..."Sure ma, see ya after school," he said as he gave her a big hug and kiss, and left for the barn.

"Colleen, I know something has been bothering you...would you like to talk about it?" Michaela asked, and took a seat in the chair beside her at the table.

"No..it's nothin'..." she said flatly, looking at her hands, folded in her lap.

Michaela was not going to accept that response anymore. "I know something is bothering you...I want you to tell me what it is...it's not good for you to be upset about something and not talk to someone about it."

"I can't tell you about it," Colleen blurted out, obviously upset.

"Well, is it something I've done, did I say something to hurt you?" She asked, at a loss...she couldn't recall anything she may have done to hurt Colleen so.

"No, it's nothing you did...it is about you...kind of." Colleen tried to explain without wanting to say what she had seen, Sully and Emilie... at the big tree.

"Is it something that could hurt my feelings then?" Michaela gently prodded.

"Yeah...I mean...yes...I think it would, could upset you," she said.

"It's alright Colleen, whatever it is, please tell me, so we can work things out." Michaela said softly.

Colleen started her explanation, hesitantly, "Well...the day we had the big supper here...after I got back with Matthew..." she stopped.

"Go on Colleen, it's alright..", Michaela encouraged her to keep talking.

"You asked me to find Sully and Emilie...they weren't lookin at the lilies...you asked me if I saw them, but I said no...the truth is, I did see them, out by the big tree."

"And, were they doing something?" Michaela asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear what Colleen was going to say next.

"Yes... they were real close to each other...she put her hand up to his face and he took her hand...and held it...it didn't look right to me...I turned around and ran back to the house." She said, close to tears.

Michaela tried to swallow down the lump in her throat as she soothed Colleen, rubbing her back gently.

"It's alright Colleen, I'm happy you told me...it was the right thing to do...I'm sure what you saw, wasn't what you think it was..." Michaela said, also trying to convince herself.

Colleen took a deep breath and turned toward Michaela, "Ma...I really don't like Emilie...she kept looking at Sully all during supper too...she shouldn't be acting that way...and right in front of Blake...I hope he finds someone else..."

Michaela was shocked to hear that coming from Colleen, but had to admit to herself, she hoped for the same thing.

"I'm afraid that decision is up to Blake, Colleen..." Michaela said, though not wanting to accept that fact herself. "You'd better be off to school now, you don't want to be late," she said bravely, as she gave Colleen a quick hug goodbye.

Colleen grabbed her books and met Brian outside.

As Michaela cleared the breakfast dishes from the table, she thought about what Colleen had just told her. She was very concerned about Colleen's observations about Emilie...and Sully. She tried to brush them aside, but couldn't understand why they would have been under the tree together...why she would have touched his face...why he would have allowed her to touch him that way...she was a stranger, not to mention his brother's date. "Now what do I do?" She thought, "if I ask him about it, he'll think I don't trust him...maybe I'm not trusting him enough." She decided not to bring it up to him. "Maybe once Blake announces their engagement, Sully will say something...if he felt she did something inappropriate that is...maybe it was nothing."

She finished the cleanup, grabbed her medical bag and headed for the wagon, for the ride into town. A soft rain had just begun, falling in little drip drops of moisture on her hands and face. It felt good, refreshing...Michaela hoped the looming rainstorm would be polite enough to wait for her to arrive at the clinic before releasing its deluge.

Blake woke up after sleeping soundly all night. He opened his eyes and found gray clouds and raindrops looking back at him through the window pane. He lay still and thought for a moment, about how he felt...his head wasn't pounding like it had been...no aches to speak of. He felt his forehead, warm but not hot. He tried to sit up to see if the dizziness had left. Slowly, he pushed himself up...no lightheadedness. He smiled to himself. "I'm feeling better..." he said, relieved at the realization. "I have to get up and moving if I'm going to be ready by tomorrow," he thought. Just as he tried to stand, Michaela knocked at the door and opened it. Blake suddenly sat down, his legs still wobbly from being ill.

"Hello Blake, looks like you are feeling a bit better," Michaela said while making her way to his bed.

"Good morning Michaela," Blake said, trying to sound as healthy as possible. He knew Michaela wouldn't allow him to be up and about his business if she thought he was sick.

"Let's have a look, may I?" She asked and took Blake's pulse. She was still out of sorts from her conversation with Colleen, but could not touch on the subject with Blake. Not until she spoke to Sully about it...if she did at all...she still wasn't sure how to handle it with him.

"I'm feeling so much better, really," Blake said, but he sensed something was bothering Michaela this morning. "Are you alright," he asked, noticing the lack of spark in her eyes.

"Oh...I'm...fine really, just concerned about...another patient, I'm really not at liberty to speak about it," she said, knowing that he wouldn't pry further because of patient confidentiality.

Blake had a feeling it wasn't another patient she was upset about, but she obviously didn't want to discuss the matter with him, so he wouldn't push it. Maybe it had to do with his brother...that was an area he would not travel into with her.

"Well, your temperature is normal, that's a good sign...however, I must insist that you stay in bed through the day today...to be sure you don't have a relapse." Michaela explained.

"I am really feeling so much better...I have so much to finish up, before tomorrow," Blake was practically pleading with her to changer her mind.

"Since I'm not sure what type of illness you had, I must insist that you rest again today Blake," she said, in a way that he knew she meant business and was not going to waiver from her position.

"Could I really relapse?" he asked, concerned about becoming sick again.

"It is possible, I really don't know what we're dealing with here...if you are concerned about your plans for tomorrow, I know for a fact that Dorothy and Anna, even Loren would be happy to help you...if you are still improving by tomorrow that is." she added.

"Sounds like I may need their help, if I have to stay in bed all day..." he said, obviously disappointed.

"Dorothy is bringing some toast and tea for you, she'll be up in a few minutes, so just get comfortable for now and get some more rest," Michaela said and turned to leave Blake's room.

"Can I have company, I mean, am I going to make anyone else sick if they get near me?" Michaela knew he was speaking of Emilie.

"For now, it's probably best to not have visitors...you really need to relax Blake, everything will work out for the best, don't worry," Michaela said as she made her way out of the door.

"Thanks again, Michaela, for everything," Blake said as she left his room.

Michaela explained to Dorothy and Loren that Blake needed at least one more day of bed rest to be sure he was completely well, then headed to open the clinic, as the rain started to fall a bit harder. Anna was still sound asleep, her long journey had her out of sorts and weariness had taken hold of her.

Dorothy headed upstairs with Blake's tea and toast and let herself into his room.

"Hi Blake, I hear you are doing a little better today?" she said.

"I think I am fine Dorothy...Doctor Mike is just being overly cautious, " he said, in a mildly irritated tone. "Since I seem to be stuck in here for another day, would you please see that Emilie gets this note? I'm sure she's wondering how I'm doing...I don't want her to think I'll have to cancel our date for tomorrow...I know she's looking forward to is as much as I am," he said and handed her a folded piece of paper. "I'm sure she will be at her cousin's house, I can't see her going to the cafe' alone, and in this rain."

"Sure Blake...I'll have Loren take it over as soon as he's done sweeping out the store, ti won't take too long," Dorothy said, as she left his room.

Once downstairs, Dorothy asked Loren to take the note to Emilie, on Blake's behalf. Loren agreed and put on his hat and opened his umbrella on his way out of the mercantile.

Just after Loren left, Anna came out from the little room she and her mother were sharing. "Good morning Mother," Anna said in a happy but sleepy voice.

"Good morning Anna, " Dorothy beamed, still pinching herself to make sure that her daughter was really there. "Sleep well?"

"Well... I slept...still not quite awake, but I'm moving," she said with a yawn and stretch. "Where's Uncle Loren?" she asked.

"Delivering a love letter, out in this rain I'm afraid," Dorothy said. She went on to tell Anna about Blake and Emilie, and that she had a feeling that Blake was going to propose to her on Saturday. Anna smiled, remembering the day Kent had asked for her hand.

"How nice for him," she said.."I hope they are very happy together." She stifled another giggle at the recollection of their awkward first meeting. Anna had told her mother about Blake knocking the water over while she and Loren were having supper at Grace's, but purposefully left out the embarrassing details.

"Come, have some toast and tea with me in the back room," Dorothy said. The two Jennings ladies sat to eat breakfast together. Dorothy was eager to hear of wedding details and any insightful information her daughter would care to share about Mr. Kent Desmond.

Loren pulled his hat down trying to avoid being hit in the face with the cold pelting rain. He had the note from Blake in his pocket to keep it dry. As he rounded the corner, he saw a tall, well dressed man entering Lucy's house. "Wonder who that is," he thought. "Maybe Cousin Lucy's got herself a beau," laughing to himself at the thought of Lucy with that man...any man. He finally arrived at the step, knocked on the door and waited for a response. Lucy answered it herself, but there was no sign of her gentleman caller in the parlor. "Hello, I'm here to bring this note to Ms. Burns...it's from Blake Sully," Loren said and handed the note to Lucy. Without a word, Lucy took the note, nodded her head and closed the door in Loren's face. "Well how do you like that?" he said under his breath. "That's what I get for doing a favor...what is it with that family anyway?" he wondered, as he headed back to the mercantile trying to avoid the growing mud puddles as he walked down the street.

Michaela had several patients come in quite early. She had to stitch up a lacerated forearm, another's shin and set a broken arm. She was happy for the distractions...her work occupied her mind and blocked out the feelings of uncertainty that were creeping in...a least they were blocked temporarily. She was busy rolling new bandages at the table to refill her depleted supply when she heard the front door to the clinic open. "I'll be right with you," she said without looking to see who at entered.

"I hope so," a deep familiar voice said in reply right over her shoulder. Sully had returned early. He walked up behind Michaela, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her back close against him. She could feel the dampness from the rain on his clothes through hers.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Michaela was surprised, she certainly didn't expect him to come through the door, not until later anyway.

"I got back early," he whispered into her ear, as he started to kiss the nape of her neck, still standing behind her. "I missed ya." Even though he had only been gone a day and a half, any separation from Michaela was becoming unbearable. "Did ya miss me too?" he asked, expecting a warm welcome from her, instead he felt her tense up in his embrace.

"I've kept busy," was her awkward response. She had missed him...but now that he was back, she must either trust him, or question him...about Emilie.

"Doesn't sound like much fun," he said. His heart sank a bit...he wasn't getting the response he had been looking forward to. Their last welcome home kiss had been one worth waiting for... Sully thought, "Maybe I shoulda stayed away longer..."

"What's wrong Michaela," he asked, as he turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders..his tone suddenly serious, the playfulness had gone out of ihis voice. Sully's eyes locked onto hers, searching for a hint to her coolness toward him.

She wavered under his gaze, her resolve crumbled. She could never hide her feelings, anything, from him when he was looking at her like that...as if he was seeing right into her mind, her soul.

"I..have something I need to talk to you about... it isn't easy for me to ask this..." she stammered, unsure if she should be asking him about Emilie. He could be very offended at her insinuation that he had done something inappropriate with her.

"Go on Michaela..whatever it is, you can ask me..." He took her hand in his and held it to his chest, near his heart.

Her eyes, cast downward to avoid meeting his, she continued. "The night of your welcome home supper...when you and Emilie..were...well, at the tree...I had sent Colleen to find you and she saw something that upset her." Michaela paused and took a deep breath. She could feel Sully's heart, starting to pound faster as she spoke. "Colleen said she saw Emilie touching your face, and then you took her hand and held it...Sully, what was that all about?"

Sully recalled that moment...he realized what it must have looked like to Colleen and what it sounded like to Michaela. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Michaela, it wasn't what it looked like...not what you've been thinkin' either. Emilie tried to brush a spider out of my hair...I grabbed her hand because I didn't want her touchin' me...that's all that happened, I promise," Sully explained.

"So, you weren't, I mean she didn't..." Of course not Michaela thought to herself...suddenly feeling so foolish to even think twice about anything like that happening between Sully and Emilie.

"No, Michaela...I love you...no one else," he said, as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Sully...I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions..." she was at the brink of crying, as Sully pulled back, and looked her right in the eyes again.

"It's alright Michaela, if she had tried something like that, I would have told ya, no secrets," he said. He leaned in to give her the warm kiss he had so eagerly wanted to give her the minute he walked through the door. Michaela welcomed it this time. The feel of his lips against hers, the dampness in his hair, the warmth of his body around hers all felt reassuring, comforting to her, melting away all of the insecurities and uneasiness of the previous day. She was happy he was home.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Saturday morning had arrived, the sun was once again master of the morning sky. Friday's rainstorm had moved on, the sun managed to shine just long enough in the evening to dry up the puddles and mud that had formed early in the day. Blake woke up to the sound of birds singing happily in the tree outside of his window. He had improved enough during his day of rest to follow through with his big surprise for Emilie. Her engagement ring had arrived on Friday's stage as he hoped it would. It was even prettier in person than it was in the catalog, the gold band was dainty and elegant, the diamond sparkled in the sunlight like a miniature kaleidoscope. Blake imagined it on her hand, right where it belonged.

Blake rose out of bed, determined to carry out the day as if he had never been sick at all. He got out his best summer weight clothes...tan trousers, white shirt, light brown linen vest, jacket and complimentary tie. He had planned to get a shave from Jake, but had to use the money to pay Grace for the special meal he had ordered...well, Dorothy placed the order for him. He ticked off the things he had left to do on his mental list... "I still have to polish my shoes, take a bath..I hope Dorothy won't mind filling it for me...shave...oh no, the poetry book..I forgot to borrow it from Michaela... I'll ask Dorothy about that too, maybe she'll have another suggestion...the meal will be ready by two o'clock...maybe Loren could pick it up... if he's not too busy at that time"...

There was a knock at the door. Blake opened it to find his brother on the other side. "Sully!" Blake greeted his brother with a handshake and clap on the back.

"Hey Blake...thought I'd come by and see how you're feelin'...Michaela said you'd been sick with somethin'," he said.

"Yeah, whatever it was sure knocked the wind out of me alright...feeling good as new today though," Blake said, though Sully could still see traces of the illness in his eyes, they weren't their usual bright shade of Sully family blue.

"Looks like you're going somewhere special," Sully commented, still unaware of his plan to ask Emilie to marry him.

"Yeah, it's a big day big brother...I wasn't going to tell you this yet...but, I am asking Emilie to marry me this afternoon," he said proudly.

Sully was a bit stunned to hear this news from his brother. "Really?" Sully asked, "are you sure Blake, you're sure she's the one?" Sully realized, that he, of all people had little to stand on when it came to opposing a quick engagement. He and Abigail had only known each other a few weeks before they eloped. He knew that his advice, which would be to wait a while longer, would fall on deaf ears. Blake was totally in love with Emilie. There was no stopping him now.

"Yes...I am sure...she's the one for me alright," he replied with a confident smile.

"Congratulations Blake...I honestly hope everything works out for the best, for both of you," he said...which was true...he wasn't condoning his proposal, just wishing him the best.

"Thanks brother," Blake said and gave him a bear hug. This was the first real embrace the brothers shared in many years. Blake felt like his life was coming full circle. He was building something real, and his brother was finally a part of it.

Since Blake hadn't mentioned it, Sully concluded that Emilie still hadn't told him that she, Sully and Abigail had all known each other long time ago. Sully wanted to tell Michaela about it at the clinic as soon as he returned, but he couldn't, not while she was already upset about Emilie. He'd explain it to Michaela later, as soon as Emilie had told Blake, which he now assumed would be this afternoon.

"Well, I better git outta here, let you finish gettin' gussied up for your date," Sully said teasingly. "Oh yeah, I'm taking Michaela for a picnic supper in the meadow later...she has some cleaning to do at the clinic today, so we are staying in town after...if you want to share the good news with us, you'll know where to find us," Sully said.

"Thanks Sully...for everything...maybe we will come looking for you," Blake said, as Sully left the room.

Blake returned to his tasks before him, he wanted everything to be just right.

Emilie was making some final preparations herself. She had taken a nice long bath, put her hair in a neat, elegant twist, liberally misted herself with Blake's favorite scent, rosewater. She had prepared the perfect outfit for a picnic supper her lovely lavender floral dress with the white lace collar and matching hat and gloves, then...she packed her bags.

"Soon this will all be behind me...I'll never have to think about Byron, or Blake Sully or Colorado Springs ever again," she said, smiling, looking like a cat toying with a mouse. "They, however, will never forget me, I'll make sure of that."

Jarett Collins had completely swept her off her feet in just two days. She couldn't deny the powerful attraction she felt, they both felt.

"Blake's illness couldn't have hit at a more opportune time," she thought. It had given her the perfect opportunity to get to know Mr. Collins better... He had even asked her to leave with him on Saturday. She said yes, but not until she had finished something important she had started first. Jarett Collins had unknowingly helped her with her departure after the storm that was sure to follow her revelation. "A clean getaway," she laughed at the beauty and simplicity of it all, as she finished dressing for her date.

Jarett Collins had also packed his bags and sought out Hank, to pay him for his lodging and bar tab. He confidently strode up to the barkeep who was veiled in a cloud of cigar smoke and taking stock of his whiskey bottles behind the bar.

"Good morning Mr. Lawson, I'm here to settle my account." Jarett said.

Hank turned toward the bar to face him and asked, "Finally headin' out Collins?" as he happily accepted his payment.

"Yep, that I am...in a few hours I'll be heading south," he said, very pleased with himself.

"So why ya leavin' today?" Hank asked, partially out of curiosity, partly out of his usual desire to know people's business.

"Well, I found what I've been looking for...now that I have it, I can move on," Jarett replied cryptically.

"You wouldn't be talkin' 'bout that little blond troublemaker, would ya?" Hank asked, through a sly grin and puff of smoke.

"Now, how did you know that, Mr. Lawson?" he replied. Jarett had just tipped his hand, without even realizing it. "She is quite a prize isn't she? I always win the big prize," he said.

"What about that Sully fella that's been takin' her around?" Hank asked, becoming even more curious.

"I got him out of my way...just long enough to...well...I did what I had to do to win...I never lose Mr.Lawson, that you can take to the bank," he said arrogantly and turned to head out of the front swinging doors and onto the front porch of the saloon.

Hank was puzzled by what exactly Jarett Collins meant by getting him out of the way..."maybe he roughed him up...nah, I woulda heard something about that." He didn't give it much thought after that.

"Sounds like the little sneak met her match in that Collins fella, like I always says, takes one to know one." Hank poured himself a shot of whiskey and raised his glass, "here's to the sneaky couple," and drank it down.

The time had finally come and Blake was ready. He looked at his reflection in his small mirror that rested on top of the bureau. "This is it, the first day of the rest of your life," he told himself, "no turning back now," he took a deep breath. He placed the velvet ring box in his vest pocket and headed downstairs to find Dorothy and Loren waiting for him. Loren had picked up the basket of food from Grace's and loaded it into his surrey for Blake. Everything and everyone was ready and waiting.

Dorothy looked Blake over, head to toe. "You look...very handsome," she said, picking off imaginary lint from his jacket, straightening his collar, even though it wasn't crooked. She felt herself becoming a bit misty eyed. Maybe because she missed her own sons, she cared for Blake while he was ill as if he was her own son. Or maybe it was because she felt a special connection to Blake...she had been the first person to welcome him to Colorado Springs when he first arrived in town. She just had a special place in her heart for him and wanted the best for him. "Good luck Blake," she said and gave him a big hug.

Loren, himself a bit choked up piped in, "Awww Dorothy, whatcha getting so worked up for?" It's not like he's goin off ta war!" Then he remembered Emilie's coldness and felt that maybe Blake was heading into a battle. Loren shook Blake's hand and patted him on the back. "Good luck Blake," he said...while he was thinking, "you're sure gonna need it if she says yes!"

Anna hung back, observing the handsome young man. Blake looked good...healthier than the last time she had seen him. She was happy to see him so happy, on his feet, and wearing clothes. She avoided meeting his gaze, still somewhat embarrassed after their first meeting. He too seemed ill at ease in her presence, but at least he didn't say as much.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Blake turned to ask Dorothy.."Were you able to find the poetry book? By that Burns fellow?"

"Well, Blake...I looked at the poetry books we have here in the store, but they aren't...well...they're all childrens' books, not anythin' you'd want to read to Emilie," Dorothy replied, feeling badly, like she had let Blake down.

Overhearing his predicament and wanting to help, Anna offered "I have a poetry book, and it is by Burns, Robert Burns...you can borrow it if you'd like."

Blake, feeling sheepish at his animosity toward Dorothy's daughter, reluctantly accepted her offer. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Ill have it returned to you by this evening," he added.

"Yes, it's fine, I'd be happy for you to use it...it's just in my trunk, I'll be right back," Annna said, a bit flustered.

Dorothy was confused by the odd exchange between Blake and Anna, she could feel some sort of tension, but wasn't sure what that could be about..."they just met...they wouldn't have even had time for a disagreement. Anna would have mentioned anything that would have upset her...she's a very forthright person", she thought.

Anna returned with the book as promised. "Here it is, I hope it comes in handy for you," she said and handed it off to Blake. She dared to look him in the eyes as he took the book from her hands. They were the prettiest color blue she had ever seen.

"Thank you, Annie..." he had mistakenly called her Annie and not realized it. She heard him call her Annie and for once, didn't correct its use.

"You're welcome," she simply replied.

"Well, it's now or never...here goes!" declared Blake with exuberance.

Loren, Dorothy and Anna watched him leave the mercantile and climb into Loren's surrey.

"Next stop, Lucy's house," Blake said to himself, and headed off.

Emilie was waiting anxiously for Blake's arrival. "Lucy, is there any sign of him yet?" she snapped..."It is getting very warm in here, I will faint soon if I have to wait much longer in this stifling little tinderbox of a house," she barked.

Lucy peered out from behind the white lace curtains once more. "Miss Emilie, I see him, he's coming down the street now."

"Well, it's about time...now remember, what I told you earlier...when Mr. Collins gets here later, let him in...he will get my things from my room to put in his buggy...do you understand?" Emilie asked Lucy, as if she were questioning a small child. Lucy nodded her head. "Good...I will be gone before nightfall...if anyone comes looking for me, you don't know where I went, or whom I left with...you tell anyone that asks, that I was gone when you woke up in the morning...understand?" she asked harshly. Again, Lucy silently nodded that she understood her instructions. "Wonderful...well, this is goodbye then...it's been a real pleasure, I'm sure," Emilie said void of any feeling whatsoever, except maybe, disdain.

Blake stopped the surrey in front of Lucy's house and practically leapt out of it up to the steps. The door opened before he could even raise his hand to knock. There before him stood Emilie. In that very moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was in pale lavender, from head to toe. Her blond hair peeked out from under a smart lavender hat. White lace adorned her neckline and lay softly against her pale skin. She took his breath away.

"Emilie... you look beautiful," he managed to say, over the lump in his throat. He offered his hand to help her down the steps.

She took his hand and replied "Why thank you Blake, you are such a dear." Emilie called over her shoulder, "Goodbye Lucy," as they headed for the surrey, arm in arm.

Blake helped her into her seat, took his beside her and guided the horse and surrey down the street. Emilie smiled sweetly but made no effort to start a conversation.

Blake, figuring she may have an idea of his proposal, assumed she must be nervous. He broke the silence, "I'm sure relieved the rain stopped in time for our outing."

Emilie nodded and replied, "yes, it would have been such a shame to cancel everything."

Blake kept his eyes on the road, not paying attention to the route he had taken... he was driving the two of them right past Hank's saloon.

Jarett Collins was seated on the porch, feet resting on the handrail, waiting for Grace to start serving lunch at the cafe'. He heard a horse approaching, and turned to see who was coming...he spotted Blake and Emilie, riding through town together as if nothing had ever happened. He thought, "What are you up to now Blake Sully...I thought I'd given you a strong enough dose to last three full days..." He didn't like the looks of the situation at all.

After they had passed by, Jarett jumped up, called out to Hank inside of the saloon, "this your horse in front Lawson?"

He heard Hank's response, "Yeah, what about it?"

Jarett replied, "I'll pay ya twenty dollars to borrow it for an hour," then mounted the horse and rode off, not waiting for a reply.

Hank muttered under his breath..."keep her for two hours, she's only worth twenty five anyways."

Jarett followed after the unsuspecting couple, staying a safe distance behind. "We'll see what you're up to now, Blake Sully."

Michaela had arrived at the clinic early in the morning to clean the upstairs recovery rooms. So much dust had settled, everything needed a good going over. She had just completed the upper rooms and opened the downstairs door to the examination room, when Sully suddenly appeared before her.

"Hi Michaela," he said, not realizing he would give her a start.

"Sully!" Michaela squealed. "When did you come in? I didn't hear you..." She started to calm a bit, then realized she must look dreadful. Her hair was pinned up tightly on top of her head, under a kerchief to protect it from the dust. She had on her work clothes and apron..dirt clinging to her...not at all how she wanted Sully to see her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, I just let myself in, figured you were upstairs...I can fix that table leg now, if it's a good time...don't want to be late for our picnic later," he said with a smile. He thought she looked cute in her dusty work clothes, even the smudge of dirt on her nose was appealing.

Michaela smiled back, trying to retain some amount of dignity... "Yes, it's that table right there, it's pretty wobbly...but I know you can fix it," she said with a wink.

She began dusting the cabinets in the room, as Sully worked on the table. He began to feel badly about not telling her the whole truth about Emilie, and the real conversation they had at the tree. He wanted to tell her, that Emilie had been friends with Abigail...that he had met her then too...but he promised Emilie he would wait until she explained things to Blake. But Sully had counted on Emilie telling Blake right away, not days later. Now, it was going to be difficult for him to explain to Michaela, without damaging her trust in him...he wouldn't blame her, if she got angry with him, but didn't want any secrets between them. Sully thought a slight compromise was in order...he'd let Michaela know he had to tell her something, but couldn't give her the details until after Blake knew them himself. She'd accept that...maybe then the truth wouldn't be so much of a shock when she found out.

"Michaela?" Sully asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I got something to tell ya..." he spoke, without stopping his work on the table.. "I wanted to tell ya yesterday...but I couldn't...I wanna tell ya now, but I can't...I told another person I'd wait...til they could explain something to someone else, them self...first...," Sully was growing frustrated...this wasn't coming out how he wanted it to. He hated it when his thoughts and words got twisted up and he couldn't make them match what he meant to say.

"Yes?" She said, patiently, waiting for him to regroup his thoughts.

"It's just...I'm in a difficult position..." He said. Sully took a deep breath and started over, "I know something that you should know, but I can't tell you yet, until she tells him first."

Michaela quickly surmised the "she and he" Sully referred to were Emilie and Blake. "So, Emilie has to tell Blake something, that you know about, but he doesn't, then you can tell me?...is that about right?" She asked.

"Yep, that's about it in a nutshell," he replied, relieved to have that much out in the open.

"Fine..I'll wait...I understand," She said, thinking it must have something to do with Blake's proposal plans. She hoped it didn't mean that Emilie was going to turn him down...maybe that's what she and Sully had discussed at the tree...his brother's intentions toward her.

The two finished the odd chores that needed to be completed. Michaela cleaned up, changing out of her dusty work clothes and hair scarf, to get ready for her picnic date in the meadow with Sully.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Blake and Emilie rode past town, past the meadow, through the field over the little bridge that led to White Falls. They came upon a small clearing where wild flowers spread out before them, arrayed like a beautiful summer bouquet. A gentle fragrant breeze greeted them as they approached the secluded clearing. Blake had wanted to scope out the perfect place near the falls days earlier, but had to forego that part of the plan when he fell ill. He brought the surrey to a stop and tied the horse's reins and to a small sapling.

"Wait here Emilie, while I scout out the perfect place for us," he said.

"I'll wait right here," she said...while thinking, "No way am I traipsing aimlessly through these weeds to look for a patch of grass to sit on."

Blake walked about twenty paces from the surrey and happened upon just the right spot. It was a flat grassy area, with a large willow tree nearby for shade, a perfect view of the falls, the soothing trickling sounds from the creek...this was it...this was where he would propose. Blake hurried back to retrieve Emilie, the blanket and picnic supper. He helped her down, holding her gently around the waist and carefully setting her feet onto the ground. She was light as a feather in his strong arms.

"I've found the perfect spot for us Emilie, it's just over here, near the tree...be careful, watch your step now..." Blake said, as he carried the things from the surrey under one arm and led Emilie with the other.

Once they reached the spot Blake had chosen, he set down the basket, flipped the large blanket into the air and let it fall down to the ground so it would spread out fully, then helped Emilie to a sitting position.

Neither one noticed Jarett Collins had also stopped, but he was not going to have a picnic. He was paying close attention to the couple.

"Are you comfortable?" Blake asked.

"yes, I'm fine..." Emilie said, as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress around her, to avoid wrinkling the fine fabric.

"Are you hungry now, or would you like to wait a bit?" He asked.

"I'm fine for now...the food can wait." she replied.

He was actually relieved she didn't want to eat, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to swallow anything past the lump in his throat. A long awkward silence loomed between them. Blake was puzzled by Emilie's lack of affection toward him. "Maybe she's concerned about my health," he thought.

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Blake's hands became damp, his heart raced like it would burst from his chest. Remembering Michaela's suggestion, he asked, "Emilie, do you like poetry?" and reached toward the basket to retrieve Anna's book, as she responded...

"No, not particularly...can't say that I ever have...why do you ask?"

"Oh...no reason...just curious.." he said and let his hand fall to the blanket, a bit disheartened.

He simply could not force himself to wait any longer and made up his mind to just come out and ask her..."Ummm...Emilie...I have something I need to tell, and...ask you," Blake said.

"Yes, Blake...what is it?" She asked, knowing full well, he was going to propose to her. This was the moment she had been waiting for, but for her own more sinister reasons.

"Well...as you know...these last few weeks..have been very important to me...you have become very important to me."

"Yes, I realize that Blake," she said, smugly.

"Good...please, let me finish...I don't want to lose track of everything I really want to say," he explained as he knelt up on one knee, took her hand in his and continued. "I feel that you, also, have strong feelings for me, or I wouldn't be asking you this, today. Emilie, I mean to say, that I have fallen in love with you...I do love you..." He took the ring box from his vest pocket as he asked, "I want you to marry me, will you please, agree to be my wife? I will make you happy Emilie...I know I don't have a lot of money saved yet, but soon, I will be able to build our dreams, we can build them, together." He had asked her. He had done it, the hardest part was over. Now, he only had to wait for her response.

Michaela emerged from the upper recovery room looking and feeling like a new woman. She had scrubbed her face clean, and unwound her waist length hair, tied it loosely off to one side then changed out of her dusty work clothes and donned her pale blue dress for Sully . He had been waiting on the bench in front of the clinic after returning from Grace's with their boxed supper.

"I'm ready Sully," she announced and closed the clinic door behind her, the old picnic quilt under one arm.

"Great, let's git on our way," he replied, proud to have the prettiest woman in town on his arm.

Michaela had been looking forward to spending this time alone with Sully, she had missed him, it felt good to be with him again. Michaela had slowly grown more confident about courting Sully. She quite enjoyed his kiss on her lips, the feel of his strong hand on hers...the way his muscled arms held her tightly yet she never felt overpowered by him. She had been shy, nervous, but was becoming better acquainted in the ways of "courtin' and sparkin'"...and she liked it.

Sully looked at her as they walked, hand in hand, toward the meadow. She was simply beautiful. Her chestnut hair shone in the sunlight, coppery sparks flickered under the sun's rays. Her smile, shy and confident at the same time. He had never known anyone like her...she was a contradiction unto herself. She was brave enough to stand up against charging soldiers, yet was timid and trembled at his gentlest touch. She puzzled him...and he liked it. He loved it. He thought to himself, more than once, "it would take a lifetime of tryin' to figure her out, and that's just what I'd like to do."

They reached their destination and set out their picnic items on the tattered quilt.

"Nice bein' just the two of us," Sully observed.

"Yes, yes it is," Michaela agreed.

They sat close together as they ate their supper. Michaela was happy to relax, and enjoy the late summer's day with her favorite person. Sully was happy to have her all to himself.

Emilie smiled slightly at Blake, then looked down at her hands. She had rehearsed this moment for weeks, and this was the opening act of a one time performance.

"Blake...first, let me say, I am very flattered at your proposal. I have feelings for you as well."

Blake sensed her hesitancy to declare that she loved him too. He waited silently for her to continue.

She went on, "I'm afraid, I have something to tell you and it's not going to be easy to explain, or for you to hear it."

Blake felt his heart sink an inch in his chest, he was preparing to be rejected by Emilie.

"This will take me some time, to explain it all, so please hold any questions, until I'm done," she said, rather flatly. "First I have to tell you that I can not marry you..I am not the person you think me to be...I have been used terribly in the past...something that my husband could never forget...something happened to me a very long time ago and seeing your brother again...the other night, brought this matter to the forefront again.""

Blake was at once crushed, then confused, at the mention of Sully.

"You see Blake...I knew your brother, many years ago...I met him when I was very young, I was a friend of his wife...of Abigail Bray. We both met Byron on the same day. For Byron, it was love at first sight...he fell for me...but I rejected him, I felt he was much too mature and experienced for me...he was a miner and a grown man. I was still a young girl, I was just seventeen at the time."

Blake listened, frozen in place as she continued.

"Well, late one evening, Byron came into town...looking for me...he told me that Abigail had come to his tent at the camp and wanted to run off with him...out of concern for my friend, I went back to the miner's camp with him to tell her how foolish she was being...but Abigail wasn't there at all...his tent was empty...it was a trick to get me alone...the other men were at the campfire...he started to kiss me, touch me...he seduced me with his charms. He told me he loved me, that he'd marry me. I gave in to him and fell in love with him that very night. But, by the next day, he changed his mind. He wanted to marry Abigail. She was jealous of me and wanted Byron for herself. She tricked him and off they went together. I was crushed, heartbroken. I ran away to Denver where I met Jonathan. I was afraid to tell him that I was no longer chaste, that I had given myself, willingly, to another man...I only told him after our wedding...he never let me forget it. So, that is why I can not marry you. Every time I would make love to you, or felt your hands on my body, I would picture your brother. I can not face him again... it is far too painful for me."

She stifled a dramatic sob.

A dust cloud of wild thoughts swirled in Blake's head. "This can't be true...this didn't happen...but why would she have made this up? Why would she say something like that? I don't know what Sully was like back then either...is it possible...could he have done what she said he had done to her?"

He tried to think of something to say, to make this all go away, but no words would come. His head hung down, his eyes searched the blanket's surface for something to focus on.

She continued, "Of course he will deny this happened Blake...he has already warned me...the night we had supper at his homestead...he took me out to the tree and asked me to keep quiet. He said he was sorry he seduced me...he's changed, he's in love with a wonderful woman now, said how he deserves to be happy...he told me to keep this as our secret, act like we had never met before. If you doubt me Blake, I have details to prove it happened,...I've written it all down...I know what his tent looked like, where it was in the camp, what cologne he wore...I'll never forgot that night Blake...I was in love...it was my first time..I can never forget it, fact is, I don't want to forget it, that night changed my life." She finished with a sly smile, as if reliving the memory that very second...she handed him a small piece of folded paper..the sordid details all spelled out.

The full meaning of her words hit him like a thousand knives piercing his skin. His brother had seduced a young, innocent girl. She fell for him, she let him do this...enjoyed it even...she was just as much to blame as he was. The blood rushed to his face. Every muscle on his frame went rigid. He tried not to speak now, for he knew that whatever he managed to get out would be spiteful, hateful...he was afraid it wouldn't stop with words alone. For the first time in his life, he felt enough anger brewing inside of him to kill someone with his bare hands.

Jarett Collins had observed just about enough. "Why is Emilie out here with Blake Sully, when she is supposed to be leaving with me tonight?" He was about to confront them when he saw Blake jump to his feet and turn away from Emilie. He stormed off toward the surrey, tore off his jacket and vest, threw them into the back seats. He un-tethered the horse from the small tree, and charged off like a madman, leaving a stunned Emilie behind. Jarett slowly made his presence known to her, not wanting to startle her.

"Miss Emilie?" he called.

Emilie turned to face the man she had just fallen for, but was shocked to see him, of all people, in this secluded area. "Why, Jarett Collins, whatever are you doing here?"

He explained, "Well, I happened to see you and that Sully fella driving through town earlier...I figured I better keep a close eye on you, I followed...I've been waiting in case you needed me. I don't want anything to happen to you my darling...is everything alright? He looked pretty angry, the way he stomped off...he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine...and very happy to see you actually...I might have had to walk back to town all alone," she said. She was wary now, however, she wasn't sure if Jarett had overheard her confession to Blake or not.

"What happened here? Why did he take off like that and leave you here?" He asked.

"Remember I told you I had something to handle before we could leave tonight?...well...he was the something...and I handled it...so, now, we can make our getaway," she said with a broad grin.

Jarett laughed at her response, scooped her up in his arms and placed her on Hank's horse before climbing up to sit behind her. They would have to lie low until dark, when no one would notice their departure from town.

Blake flew over the dusty winding road toward town, working Mr. Bray's poor horse into a lather. The wheels on one side of the surrey lifted off the ground as he maneuvered the turns too quickly. He had one thing on his mind...to get to his brother...as fast a he could. He knew Sully and Michaela were in the meadow...he hoped there would be few others to witness the spectacle he felt was about to take place. "He had just better admit what's he's done...own up to his actions...be a man...if he does deny it..he's not the man I thought he was...he doesn't deserve to be happy... he doesn't deserve Michaela either..." he thought. She was going to be hurt by this too...but reasoned, "she has a right to know...he better not try to harm her too."

Sully and Michaela had just finished their meal and were enjoying the beautiful day when she noticed a surrey racing toward town.

"Sully, look at that...who is that?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Looks like Loren's surrey...it's not him driving it though...looks like Blake," he said, "I hope nothing's wrong." Sully stood to his feet, as Blake pulled up near the meadow. He didn't come to a complete stop, instead, he jumped out of the surrey as it slowed. The frightened horse continued on its usual route to the mercantile, without a driver.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Sully asked as he moved toward his brother, knowing it must have something to do with Emilie. She was no where to be seen.

Blake closed the gap between them with fast, long strides. He had to settle this matter quickly.

"Did you...did you know Emilie, before now?" Blake asked, blood boiling under the surface of his skin.

Sully realized that Emilie must have told Blake they had met long ago, but could not understand why Blake would be so furious over such a small issue. Michaela approached tentatively, hoping to be of some help.

"Answer me Byron...did you meet her the same time you met Abigail?" he practically shouted.

"Yes, Blake...I met her and Abigail at the same time," he answered in a slow, calm manner, hoping to diffuse some of Blake's anger. Michaela was confused for a moment, then realized this is what Sully wanted to tell her, but had to wait for Emilie to tell Blake first.

"Alright, now that you've admitted that much...did you seduce her in your tent...at the mining camp?"

The air went out of Sully's lungs. He didn't think he heard Blake correctly..."did he just ask if I seduced Emilie?" Sully tried to process this question yet not stir his brother up any further.

"I don't understand what you are sayin' Blake...why are you askin' me that?" He managed to get out, as Michaela grew pale. This is not what she expected to hear.

Blake asked again, more forcefully, as he inched closer to Sully, "Did you, or did you not, seduce Emilie in your tent at the mining camp?...I have proof that you did brother...I just wanted to give you the chance to admit it...to my face." The veins in his neck were visible, small beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Blake, please...try to calm down...I don't know what you're talkin' about," Sully said. "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk about this," he added.

Michaela stomach lurched. She felt as if she would be sick. Thoughts, images flew through her mind. "Why is Blake doing this? Sully could not have seduced Emilie...he loved Abigail...but he said he has proof..." the thoughts swirled in her head. She wanted to be strong, helpful, but she felt like running as far away as she could.

Blake responded, "We will have this out right here, right now...She said you'd deny it...she said you told her to keep quiet, act like you never knew each other...like it never happened...you told her so, at the tree the night we ate at the homestead...funny, isn't it Byron, that while I was planning to propose to her with Michaela's help , you were warning Emilie to keep quiet!"

Michaela couldn't believe her ears. "Is that what they were really talking about at the tree, is that what Colleen really saw?" she thought.

"Blake, please, just try to calm down," Sully said. "Let me explain...I'll tell you the truth...everything I know..."

"I am as calm as I'm going to get...you aren't going to help matters by saying it never happened...to think, I looked up to you...I thought you were an honorable man...I didn't want to embarrass you!" Blake said with a bitter laugh.

Sully was at a loss for words. He was confused by his brother's and Emilie's accusations..."why would she say something so ridiculous?" he thought. He knew he risked pushing his brother further into a rage, but would not allow him to go on with these false accusations. He had to defend himself, especially in front of Michaela.

"Blake, I don't know why Emilie would have said those things about me...but you have to know, I did not seduce Emilie, or anyone else." He said, his own anger building deep inside.

"She said it because it's the truth...you tricked her, into going to the camp...you told her you loved her...that you'd marry her, just to have your way with her...then you left her for Abigail." Blake spit out the words as if each were venom.

"Blake, that never happened...I only met her once, or twice...she was Abigail's friend," Sully tried to explain, but Blake was not hearing it. He grabbed Sully's shirt front with both fists.

"You are a liar, Byron...you used her and threw her away...and you aren't man enough to admit it," Blake said.

Sully moved back to release Blake's hold, but Blake took a swing and hit Sully hard, in the jaw. Sully swung back to defend himself, and hit Blake in the mouth, causing a tear in his lower lip. Fists connected with flesh in a blur of motion. Michaela yelled, pleaded with them to stop, but there was no reasoning with either man. She ran back toward town to get someone to help. Just as she reached the street, Anna came around the corner looking for Blake. Loren sent her to look for him, because the horse and surrey had come back disheveled and empty.

"Michaela, have you seen Blake?" Anna asked, then noticed the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, "has something happened to Blake?"

"He's...fighting with Sully...in the meadow, we have to get someone to help stop them." Michaela said as she rushed into town, not sure of who she would find. She knew by the look in Blake's eyes, it was going to be a bitter fight. She wanted to get help, but still didn't quite understand what she had heard. Nothing made sense to her.

"What are they fighting over?" Anna asked as she fell into step with Michaela, who couldn't take the time to explain.

"Robert E., he will help!" Michaela thought as she saw the strong blacksmith at the livery. She called out and rushed to his side, "Robert E.! I need your help, now, Blake and Sully are fighting in the meadow...you have to stop them!"

Robert E. threw down his tools and raced to the meadow, running ahead of Michaela. She was afraid to go back herself. Afraid of what she would see, and afraid of what she had already heard.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Anna decided to follow Robert E., but Michaela headed for the safety of the clinic. She did not want to witness any more of what the brothers were doing to one another. She needed time alone, to try to process what Blake believed of his brother.

Thick black storm clouds appeared ominously just past the town. Lightening strikes tore through them, flashing against their darkness. As Anna and Robert E. reached the edge of the meadow, they could see the reason for Michaela's distress. Sully and Blake were still battling...Blake threw a punch that landed in Sully's stomach, Sully took Blake by the arm and flipped him onto his back. Blake grabbed Sully and flipped him over...the two tangled on the ground, as a crashing thunder clap shook everything around them. Robert E. rushed to try to stop this from going on any longer. Anna was frozen, stupefied at this awful scene. She still had no idea what caused this fight to begin...only the brothers and Michaela knew. She couldn't move away, or forward. She just stood there, watching the awful event unfold. A small gathering of onlookers had also assembled, some cheered, for one, or the other. Robert E. had discerned that Blake was the aggressor and instigator of the brawl, and that Sully was mainly trying to defend himself. Robert E. was able to grab hold of Blake's arm long enough for Sully to back away. The rain came down, hard for just a moment, then stopped just as suddenly as it had started.

"Stop it Blake," Robert E. shouted..."that is enough", he said in a commanding voice.

Blake, shook himself free from the blacksmith's grip. He had given up...he was done. The need to fight had gone out of him...now only disdain, hatred, for his brother remained. Blake was covered with dirt, his battered and bloody knuckles stung, blades of grass clung to his clothes, blood and rain dripped from his face onto his shirt. As he looked around, he saw the eyes of strangers watching him..some were taking cover from the storm...then he saw Annie, staring in disbelief. He had to get out of there. He turned to the road that led away from town, and ran.

Sully didn't fare much better than Blake had. He fought back, but not like he could have, if it hadn't been his brother. Sully's eye was swelling closed, his jaw throbbed...blood smeared on his face and clothing. He tried to catch his breath, and bent over his legs to get the air deeper into his lungs. Sully saw Blake run off, he had no desire to follow him. He would give Blake his space...he'd come to realize that Emilie had lied, eventually. Blake had just been crushed, not by Sully, but by a woman he loved. He was blinded by that love. He would see the truth...in time. Sully still hadn't grasped all that had happened...one minute he was enjoying Michaela's company, the next Blake was saying terrible things about him and Emilie...then he attacked him. He didn't really blame Blake...he must have believed Emile's lies...Sully would have done the same thing if anyone had ever hurt Michaela like that. "Michaela", the thought of her hit him hard.."where is she?" he had to find her..."what must she be thinking?" Sully looked around, but only saw Anna standing there, still near the edge of the meadow. She looked pale, shocked. Sully understood why.

"Thanks Robert E., for helpin'" Sully managed to say to his friend.

"What in the heck was you two fightin' about like that? He looked like he wanted to kill you or somethin'," Robert E. replied.

"Someone...Emilie... told him I did somethin'...it ain't true...but he believes it," Sully let out in spurts, still breathing with difficulty.

"Hard to reason with a man blinded by love," Robert E. said, as he went to disperse what was left of the onlookers.

"Did you see where Michaela went off to?" He asked Anna, as he saw her approach.

She answered, "Michaela is at the clinic...are you alright Sully? that eye looks bad."

"I'll be alright, as soon as I talk to Michaela," he said and started toward town.

I"ll come with you," Anna offered, and walked along with him. "Why did Blake want to fight you?" she asked hesitantly. "I take it as having something to do with Emilie? Did she reject his proposal?"

"Yep...something like that...she said I did somethin' a long time ago...he believes her and blames me..." Sully explained.

"It must be something pretty awful...for him to be that angry," she offered matter of factly, not meaning to pry.

"It is pretty awful...and it ain't true...that's what makes it worse," he said flatly, not wanting to discuss it in further detail.

"Where do you think he went off to?" she wondered out loud.

"I figure, he went back to the falls..." Sully answered.

They finally reached the clinic. Sully opened the door without knocking and went in. Anna knew better than to go in with him...Michaela was obviously upset and they needed to talk. Anna decided to first tell her mother and uncle what happened, then pay a visit Robert E. to see about borrowing a horse.

"Michaela? You in here?" Sully asked softly. He scanned the examining room, but she wasn't there. He opened the door to the stairway and headed up. When he got to the door of the first room, he spotted her inside, sitting in a rocking chair, looking out of the window. "Michaela?" You alright?" He asked again.

She looked over, slowly toward him. She saw his swollen eye, the bruise appearing on his jaw, the blood on his torn shirt. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew he would come to her...she didn't know what he would say...or what she would say in return.

"I need to talk to ya Michaela," his voice cracking with confusion and pain. "Ya gotta believe me, I didn't do what he said...what Emilie said I did.."

She looked down at her lap, not sure if she could face him...not sure of what was true...what was a lie. She wanted to believe him...but he had kept a secret about Emilie...he had known her, a long time ago, that part was true. Sully felt the doubt pushing them apart. He felt like he was falling, backward and couldn't grab ahold of anything to keep him up. Then he recalled Cloud Dancing's vision...this was what it foretold. He remembered that he had the choice of how to handle the aftermath. He decided to not let this tear them apart. He would not leave until Michaela believed him.

"You gotta say somethin'...anythin'...please, look at me...look at me," he pleaded as he knelt down in front of her.

She slowly met his gaze. Her heart broke at the sight of his battered face. She could see the pain in his eyes. He could see the pain and uncertainty in hers.

"Look at me Michaela...you know me...I didn't do anythin' with Emilie. I barely noticed her...I was only interested in Abigail," he said, looking into her eyes.

Michaela's heart pounded in her chest. She had never faced a situation like this. She wanted to believe him...he had never lied to her before...he didn't tell her about knowing Emilie, but he had wanted to...he told her that much.

"Sully...I don't know what to say."

"I need you to trust me Michaela. I know, deep down, you know me...the kind of man I am...I've changed in a lot of ways, but not when it comes to love...bein' honest...I'm the same person now as I was then...I didn't do it, I swear," he pleaded with her to understand.

Michaela listened and absorbed each word, weighed their meaning. Slowly, she realized in her heart that he was telling the truth...she felt it in her spirit. She opened her arms to him, sobbing into his shoulder, "Oh, Sully...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have doubted you, not even for one minute."

Sully, on the brink of tears himself, caressed her hair and back. "Thank God," he thought..."she believes me." He said softly into her ear, "Michaela...I love you...I don't know why Emilie lied like that... But I swear, I've only ever been with one woman...that was Abigail. That is the God's honest truth."

Through her tears of relief she replied, "I know Sully...I believe you...I trust you." She pulled back to look him in the eyes. He kissed her gently on the mouth, she kissed him back.

Anna rode Robert E.'s horse down the road that led to the falls. She had been there many times as a young girl...her brothers had taken her and Sarah to the falls to swim, in the hot summers of their childhood. It had always held good memories for her, but now she approached the area with uncertainty. She rounded the corner and crossed the old wooden bridge. She spotted a foot trodden path through the tall grass, and a blanket spread out in the small clearing that lay ahead. Anna scanned the area for Blake. She saw him, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, near the creek bed. Anna moved closer to him cautiously, not wanting to startle him. He heard the grass rustling under approaching footsteps and turned to see who was coming. At the sight of Anna, his countenance fell. She realized he had hoped, even after her painful rejection, that it was Emilie coming back to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked flatly, void of emotion.

"I came for my book...you promised to return it," she said, trying to lighten the heaviness in the air.

"It's in the basket over there...get it and get out." He thought, "why is this irritating girl bothering me when I just want to be left alone!"

"I think I'll stay for a while actually...it's a long ride from town...I need to rest a bit," she said and sat next to him on the log. She noticed his lip, it had stopped bleeding, but looked bad...it should be stitched she thought.

"Then rest someplace else...I don't want you here," he said, growing more annoyed with her presence.

"Blake...I'm sorry for what happened...I just wanted you to know...I know we don't know each other very well...at all really, but if you want to talk about...anything, I will listen. I'm a good listener," she offered, and honestly wanted to help him.

Blake, still filled with anger, fired back "What do you know? How could you know anything about anything? You are just a stupid girl leading, a sheltered life of ease...I'll bet you've never even been in love...you have no idea about life little Miss Annie from England, why don't you just go back where you came from!"

Anna, stung by his harshness, replied, "It just so happens Mr. Blake Sully that I do know about love...I am engaged to be married, or have you forgotten?...Kent is a fine, good, gentle man, who would never speak to me or anyone how you just spoke to me...and as for being sheltered, you have no idea what my childhood was like...I watched my father beat my mother til she bled, every time he had a drink...she took it, to spare us from his rage. That is why I moved to England for your information." She finished and was now on her feet. His head hung low. He felt as low as the muddy ground under his shoes. He wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out, so he said nothing. Anna took his silence to mean that he didn't care...about her offer, or her life. She turned silently, retrieved her poetry book from the picnic basket, mounted the horse and left for town. Along the way, she tried to understand their exchange..and thought, "why is he so difficult! I'm only trying to help... but, not anymore...he'd have to come crawling on his knees begging for my help now...you've just lost a friend Blake Sully...and I don't think you had one to spare after today!" Anna continued the ride to the mercantile nursing her damaged pride, feelings too.

Michaela cleaned Sully's hands and cut eyebrow, thankfully it didn't need suturing. There were few spoken words exchanged between them. After a long while, Sully broke the silence, "I wonder what he meant by Emilie having proof...I been thinkin' about that more than anything...if I could find out what she has, what she thinks she has, then I could defend myself," he said. He had grown close to his brother and wanted to save the relationship, if it could be saved. If he could make Blake see that Emilie had made the whole thing up...maybe he'd have a chance.

"Do you think you should ask her, confront her yourself?" Michaeala hesitantly suggested. She really didn't want Sully anywhere near that woman. She now knew what she was capable of, and feared she could and would do even more damage if provoked.

"I've been thinking about that too..I'm gonna have to talk to her...best to wait til mornin'...Blake might try to see to her tonight...I don't want a run in with either of them," he said.

"I'll come with you, if you'd like...I'd rather you didn't speak to her alone," Michaela offered.

"Nah, she might say some nasty things Michaela...she may go after you too...I don't want you to be put through that," he replied.

Michaela nodded her head, she agreed with him. Sully would pay Emilie a visit the next morning to try to reason with her...find out why she lied to Blake...and why she implicated Sully.

"Thank you Michaela...for fixin' me up...and for trusting me...I know this can't be easy to understand...I don't understand it myself...but I promise...I will be honest with you...you never have to doubt me," he said.

She nodded her head again, she did trust him. Now if they could only make Blake see the truth...see Emile for what she really was.

"It's getting late," Michaela said. "The children are probably wondering where I am by now, I should be getting home."

Sully took Michaela's hand and offered, "Let me stay with you tonight...I'll sleep on the floor..or out in the barn...I just want to be near you, know that you're alright...I don't put anything past Emilie. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she tried to harm you or the children." He could not bear the thought of leaving her alone, not after almost losing her today.

Michaela was relieved at his offer, she didn't want to be alone either, vulnerable, at the homestead. "Yes, Sully...that is a good idea," she agreed.

Sully breathed an inward sigh of relief. She grabbed her things and they headed to get her wagon from the livery. As they drove, Sully felt he should tell her about Cloud Dancing's vision, how he felt it had come to pass with the day's events. Now it was up to them, to move forward, to make things right...to keep their love for one another strong.

Blake's thoughts were a messy jumble in his head...It seemed like years had passed since he'd left the mercantile...yet it had only been hours. He knew nightfall was fast approaching. "I'd never make it back to town in the dark...not that I want to go back ... I couldn't face Emilie, or Sully...or anyone for that matter...especially Annie. I'd surely see her if I went back to the mercantile...Why is that girl always sticking her nose in where I don't want it? She really is a pest," he thought...yet felt bad for his harsh words to her earlier..."But maybe now she'll leave me alone...I'll just stay out here for tonight."

He forced himself to think about what he should do next...with his life, the mess that it was now. "I can't work in town, not after the spectacle I caused today. ... business will dry up for sure, no one wants a crazy man for a tailor... I'd still have to pay rent to Mr. Bray somehow if I did stay...no...this won't work. I'll have to find something else now...maybe I'll head back to Saint Louis...maybe moving here, uninvited..jumping into Sully's life was a mistake. Falling in love with Emilie was certainly the biggest mistake I've ever made..."

He realized he still had the slip of paper in his pocket...the one with the proof that Sully had seduced her. He couldn't bring himself to read it now...maybe not ever. Blake felt the dried blood on his face and raw knuckles. He took off his shoes and socks, bloodied shirt and trousers and waded into the gurgling stream. The raw wounds stung as he rinsed them under the cool water. When he had cleaned off the best he could, he put on his underclothes and he made his way back to the blanket...the very one he ran from before...he could still picture Emilie sitting on its corner...sun shining. Then he heard the words she spoke, in his mind. He shook his head, as if trying to shake her voice loose from it. He laid down on the blanket, and felt a lump in his back...the velvet ring box, with Emilie's ring still inside. He tossed it toward the picnic basket. Even now, after all that had taken place, he wondered where she'd gone...after he took off and left her alone...he felt a tinge of regret over leaving her like that...but was honestly afraid he'd have hurt her if he stayed, he'd never felt such betrayal or anger ever before... He looked up at the silvery stars, twinkling in the blue blackness of the night's sky. His lids closed, exhaustion took ahold of him, sleep mercifully overtook him.

Emilie had actually spent the early evening hiding in an abandoned barn with Jarett Collins. She half explained her complicated acquaintance with Blake Sully... "You see Jarett, Blake Sully is totally enamored with me...I had to play along, act like I was interested in him too, out of fear. I was afraid he would harm me if I rejected him... that's why I'm so happy to be leaving town, now that I ended it for good...he could still try to come after me." She said, feigning a sob. "Jarett, you really are my hero...you are saving me from certain danger."

"Anything to protect you my dear," he said, and kissed her hand, up her arm...along her soft pale neck... Jarett still held his secret...that she had made love to him that night in the mining camp...he wanted to make sure she would not be able to get away from him this time and felt it best to keep that under his hat for a while longer.

They explored their newfound passion, almost to the point of consumation, but stopped when they heard a horse and rider pass close by the barn. They regained control and decided it was finally time to put their plan into motion. The pair snuck out as darkness crept over the town..Jarett waited until the street was empty and returned Hank's horse to its place in front of the saloon. They took the back way to Lucy's house, where Jarett carefully loaded her things into his buggy as she hid behind the house, safely out of view, in case Blake had been watching for her. As soon as her last bag was safely inside his buggy, they fled, taking extra care to leave town the back way. No one, except for Lucy, had seen a thing. Emilie was gone.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Blake opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. It was morning but his body felt like he had been running for hours. Every muscle ached, his lip throbbed, his knuckles pulled taut where scabs had formed overnight. He rolled over and pushed himself up off of the damp ground. Dew covered the grass and flowers, each drop glistened in the light of the morning sun. He moved, slowly, toward the waterfall, it's soothing sound beckoned to him. He removed his clothing, damp from the dew and waded into the pond at its base, moving carefully through the sand and over the smooth stones. Once under the waterfall, he let the cold flow wash over his strained body...he wished the memories of the day before could be washed away as well.

He tried to figure out the time..."it must be close to six o"clock." It was Sunday. Everyone would be heading to church in a couple of hours. He thought, "I'll wait until service has started, then I'll head to the mercantile and pack up my things...everyone will be in church so I won't run into anyone at the store." He finished bathing and headed back to dry off and put his tattered clothing back on. Blake picked through the picnic basket to see if any of the food in it was still good...he had missed lunch and supper yesterday and his stomach was reminding him loudly. He ate half of the apple pie, some bread and cheese. The apple cider was warm, but he was thirsty, so he drank that too.

Then he spotted the velvet ring box next to the basket. "What will I do with this now?" he thought..."I still owe Mr. Bray for most of it...guess I'll leave it for him at the store...maybe he can return it, or sell it himself for a profit...should cover what I owe in rent."

He sat for a long while...trying to make some sense of what happened. He lost Emilie for good. He had no desire to even try to win her back...she wasn't who she thought she was, apparently, neither was his brother. He thought about the slip of paper...from Emilie, her proof that Sully had seduced her. He pulled it from his pocket and held it in his hands. The edges were crimped and wrinkled. Blake started to unfold it...he wanted to know its content, but he really did not want to know the details. He forced himself to read the first line of Emilie's handwriting.

"My dear Blake, By the time you will be reading this you will have found out the truth about your brother and me. I hope you will understand someday why I allowed him to make love to me."

Blake's eyes stopped there. He couldn't read any further, the pain was still too fresh. He folded the paper again and placed it in the pocket of his trousers, then packed up the picnic items and started the long walk toward town.

Sully was up before Michaela and started to make a fresh pot of coffee. He hadn't slept well. He laid on the floor, in front of the hearth, waiting for sleep, but it didn't come easily. He wrestled with images of Blake...Emilie...even Michaela. He listened to her sleeping in the bed just beyond him. Her slow, steady breaths had a soothing effect on him. He knew she was safe, but he longed for her touch. Sully wanted...to hold her...he wanted to feel her soft arms around him...he needed their comfort. He would not approach her bed, not during the night. He would not give her any reason to distrust his actions, however harmless they may be. She heard him moving about the kitchen and sat up, sleepily and spotted him at the stove.

"Good morning Sully," she whispered, hoping if she said it, it would come to be true.

"Mornin' Michaela..." he said.

"Where are Colleen and Brian?" she asked, as she looked around the little house.

"They're out gettin' the eggs already...think they're givin' us some privacy...they know somethin' happened with me and Blake last night...ya plannin' on tellin' them...everything?"

"Yes...I suppose so...especially Colleen. She had misgivings about Emilie from the start...she'll actually be relieved...about Blake not marrying Emilie anyway."

Sully was happy to hear that. He knew Michaela believed him, but he couldn't be sure of anyone else. "Good," he said. "Coffee's almost ready," he approached the bed slowly.

Michaela motioned for him to sit beside her. Sully sat, facing her. She could see the effects of little sleep and concern in his eyes. The swelling had gone down on his injured brow, but the purple and blue discoloration had begun in earnest and matched the patch on his jaw.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Doin' alright," he said. "Better now that I have you to talk to."

She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair from her face and gently put his arm around her. They each braced themselves for another difficult day. Michaela looked up at Sully and said, "People will find out what the fight was all about, this isn't going to be easy to face. But, Sully, I want you to know...no matter what anyone says to you or about you...I trust you and love you.. I always will. "

Sully smiled, whispered "thank you," and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Their lips met softly at first, then Sully deepened the kiss by moving closer to her...he needed her, he wanted to show his love for her in a way words could not express. His mouth moved hungrily over hers. He wrapped his arms around her back to pull her even closer. She embraced him, enfolding him in her arms and kissed him back eagerly, seeking to rid her mind of any trace of doubt or confusion. Sully pulled back slowly, to read her eyes...he didn't want to be forceful with her, not now...her eyes told him to continue...his lips covered hers again as a new surge of passion rushed through them both. Their arms pulled each other close, neither wanted this kiss to end...they both found a deep unspoken healing in its midst. She gently caressed his bruised face, kissed it lightly, to rid him of the pain. He kissed along her neck, below her ear then back up to her cheek. His mouth found its way back to hers. Their passionate embrace continued until their emotional hunger was satisfied. They held each other close, neither one spoke, no words were needed. They knew they had reached a deeper level of love and trust, by passing this test of their relationship's strength.

Dorothy had been up and dressed for church and also hoped for Blake to return. She worried all night after hearing the accounts of the awful fight he had with Sully. Even Loren stayed up way past his usual bedtime, pretending to dust the inventory, but was actually waiting for word from Blake too. Anna was still sleeping. Dorothy let her stay in bed, she heard Anna tossing and turning during the night and knew she hadn't slept well either.

Dorothy opened the window shades in the front window to let in the morning's soft sunlight and to look for any sign of Blake.

After Hearing noises in the store, Loren came out of his room. "Dorothy, what are you doin'? I thought you was Blake comin' in."

"I'm just opening the windows Loren, hoping to see some sign of him," she responded.

"See anythin'?" he asked.

"No...not a soul is out yet," Dorothy replied, obviously disappointed. "He's gotta come back sooner or later...all his things are here," she added.

"I suppose...Well, we better git a move on, or we'll be late for church," Loren said gruffly. "Where's Anna, ain't she comin" with us?" he asked.

"I'm gonna let her sleep in today...she had a rough night by the sounds of it..I don't think she slept a wink either," Dorothy explained.

Anna came out from their room, still in her bedclothes, as her mother finished speaking and agreed, "you're right mother...I didn't sleep much...and my head is pounding too...I think I will be staying behind today," she said.

Dorothy said, "just go back to bed Anna...I'll bring you somethin' for your headache, some warm tea, before we leave."

Anna climbed back into her cozy bed and laid her aching head down on her soft pillow. She had wanted to sleep but couldn't, not with the images of Blake and Sully fighting...the look of panic on Michaela's face...the hurtful things Blake said to her at the falls...kept her mind spinning the night through. Why was Blake still on her mind? She tried to concentrate on Kent instead...on her wedding plans...her home in England, and her nephew Charles, her sister...she missed them all so much. So why did her thoughts always return to Blake Sully? He was such an infuriating, self important, stubborn man. "I don't even like him...why is my mind full of thoughts of him?" she pondered.

Her mother brought her some willow bark tea that Michaela had given her and some crackers too. Anna drank the strange tasting tea, nibbled on a cracker and finally relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep. Dorothy waited until Anna was settled, then she and Loren headed off to church together.

Blake had timed his walk back to town perfectly. He steered clear of the church, but could hear the congregation singing, so he knew service had begun. The cafe' was empty, Grace was always closed on Sunday. He dropped off the picnic basket and her dishes behind her preparation table. The mercantile was straight ahead of him. He headed for it quickly, knowing he didn't have a lot of time to clean up and change out of his ruined clothes, pack his things and leave a note and the ring for Loren before church let out. He knew the front door would be locked, so he went around to the back and let himself in. It was strange, coming back to the mercantile. It had become a welcoming place for him...a home. But this morning, he felt like a stranger within its walls. He looked around at each shelf, each jar of brightly colored candy, every box and barrel, as if trying to commit it all to his memory. He noticed the cork board had a new advertisement pinned on it., curiosity propelled him to it. It read "Wanted, ranch hands for Lazy Q ranch. Will train hard working men. Food and lodging." He thought, "hmmm..that sounds interesting..I could save up enough money to pay my fare back to Saint Louis." He'd pay the ranch a visit as soon as he collected his belongings.

Blake moved toward the stairs, over the creaky floorboards. He was about to step onto the first stair when he heard someone moving behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Anna practically shouted.

Blake turned to see Annie, still in her nightclothes, obviously startled by his presence.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Annie...I was just coming to get my things...from my room.." he said.

"What do you mean, get your things? Are you leaving?" She asked as she pulled her robe tightly around herself.

"yeah...I have to now...after yesterday...I can't stay here. Why aren't you at church, with the others?" he asked.

"I had a headache so I didn't go...sorry if I ruined your escape plan Blake," she said coldly. "You know my mother and uncle were up half the night worried about you...it wasn't right of you to not come back...I didn't sleep either," she added.

"I'm sorry Annie...to have upset Dorothy and Loren. They've been really good to me, like family. But that's why I have to leave now, I can't stay on here and continue to make things more difficult for them," he said.

She scolded him by asking, "That's thoughtful of you...but are you sure you aren't trying to make it easier for yourself...by leaving without a word? Have you bothered to ask them how they feel about you?"

He bristled at her comments, but chose to not engage her. He tried to change the tide of the conversation by saying calmly, "I have something for your uncle...I want you to give it to him..he'll know what to do with it."

Blake reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, walked to the counter and set it down. "I still owe some money on it...he can sell it, keep the difference for my rent."

"Why don't you give it to him, tell him that yourself?" Anna asked, temper flaring. "You seem to be very good at saying exactly what's on your mind Blake, when you really want to I suppose...or is it just that you can't face him man to man? You obviously have no problem telling a stupid girl exactly what you think.." she retorted in a calm but heat filled voice.

Her words stung. Blake hung his head. She was right...he did not want to face Loren, or Dorothy, he had let them down. And he had hurt Annie too, he hadn't meant to. She just made him so...so... frustrated. He couldn't put two right words together around her... she had the uncanny ability to get under his skin, like salt in an open wound.

He tried to control his tongue as he replied, " I'm sorry I hurt your feelings yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you...but ya know... I didn't ask for your company either." Again, his words came out all wrong. "Why does she do this to me?" he screamed inwardly.

Anna replied, "Don't give my feelings another thought Mr. Sully...I am certainly not going to consider yours any longer." She turned on her heel and marched off to her room and slammed the door shut. Anna flung herself on her bed and felt like crying. Instead, she punched her pillow and waited for him to leave.

With that, Blake took a deep breath and thought, "The sooner I'm outta here the better!" and stomped up the stairs to pack his things.

Blake gathered up a few of his belongings and put them into his small case. He'd have to leave the larger trunk behind for now, until he was ready to return to Saint Louis for good. He removed his stained and torn clothing and tossed them into the large trunk. He pulled out his clean trousers and shirt and put them on quickly. In his haste, he didn't notice the slip of paper, from Emilie, had fallen from his trousers pocket and landed just out of sight under the bed. He took his case, turned and left the mercantile, again using the back door.

Anna Heard the back door close tight with a thud. "Thank God that...man...is finally gone! I don't know how mother and Uncle Loren put up with him...I just don't know how." She forced herself up and got dressed to be ready to face them, when they returned. She'd have to be the one to tell them the news of Blake's departure.

Blake headed for the Lazy Q Ranch, he knew it was just north of town and was about a forty five minute walk to get there. It was the same ranch Matthew worked on and Blake thought, "Maybe it's a good thing he knows me...maybe he'd put in a good word for me...then again after yesterday, maybe it's not so good...I have to give it a try anyway...got no where else to go." Blake continued toward the ranch, alone, down the dusty dirt road.

Sully hadn't gone to church either. Instead, Michaela took the children by herself this Sunday. Sully wanted to confront Emilie this morning and wanted to avoid the stares and comments from the townspeople about the fight with Blake. He didn't care to explain the whole story to each concerned person, but didn't want his silence to be misinterpreted as guilt. He'd go to Lucy's house, talk to Emilie face to face. He'd get his answers, find out what her so called proof was, he'd force it out of her if he had to..he'd settle this today, once and for all.

Sully also took the back way to town, using the former Cheyenne hunting trails. They were abandoned now, the Cheyenne were no longer allowed to hunt in that area. Sully had a view of the road from the trails through the trees and saplings, which provided him concealment from passersby. He had gone a short distance when he heard someone walking along the road. The shuffling sound told him it was a man, wearing work boots..he was traveling alone. Sully stopped to get a good look of the man. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the form of his brother Blake.

"What is Blake doing out here? With his bag? He's goin' somewhere, that's for sure, but where?"..Sully wanted to warn him...there were still bands of Dog Soldiers in the area...wild animals...anything could happen to him out here...he had no idea of the danger he could be in just by walking...alone. But Sully also had to speak to Emilie. He was torn...he had to make a quick decision.

"I can't just go over and tell him he's in danger...he won't listen to me...not while he's still believing Emilie's lies...I'll have to follow him and keep outta sight...I'll have to talk to Emilie later," He thought. Sully moved along quickly and silently.

Blake kicked at a rock in the road as he walked. Small puffs of dust rose from his footsteps as he went along. Sully couldn't figure out where he was headed or why, he only hoped it wouldn't take long for him to get there.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sunday's church service had ended. Ironically, or maybe purposefully, Reverend Johnson's sermon was about not believing false accusations about one another and that people should have forgiveness and love for one another. Michaela realized the Reverend must have heard about the fight between Sully and Blake, maybe even the reason behind their fight. After the service, she let him know she appreciated his subtle effort and support for Sully.

Dorothy went to speak to Michaela as soon as the crowd parted. "Michaela, did you hear anything from Blake? He never came back to the store last night... Anna saw him for a few minutes at the falls...he must have stayed out there all night! There was no sign of him this morning either...I'm beginnin' to worry Michaela," she said.

"No Dorothy...I haven't heard from him..not that I expected to." she said, honestly.

As they walked toward the footbridge, Dorothy asked "How are you Michaela and Sully...are you alright?"

"I'm alright...I believe Sully...I know the kind of man he is Dorothy. He would never do the kinds of things Emilie and Blake said he did. I don't know her reasons for lying, but I know she is lying." Michaela answered.

Dorothy added, "I'm happy for you...that this isn't going to pull you two apart..I agree about Sully..he could never do such a thing...but I feel so bad for Blake...he's been hurt terribly by all of this too...not that I agree with him, what he'd done to Sully...but he's got to be torn up over this."

"I agree Dorothy...I hope he comes to his senses too...he said Emilie gave him some kind of proof that Sully had seduced her...whatever that is, he's hanging onto it and believing it...Sully is going to try to speak to Emilie, this morning and find out what this proof really is," Michaela explained.

"Sully is going to see her? Today? Oh Michaela, I don't think that's such a good idea...do you?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't at first...but Sully wants to make things right with Blake. He won't speak to Sully yet, he's still too angry. Sully figured it would be best to speak directly to Emilie..see if he can get her to trip herself up, catch her in her lie." Michaela replied.

"I hope he finds something out...something that will fix this whole mess...then Blake and Sully can get back to normal again." She said.

The friends parted ways. Michaela and the children left for the homestead. Dorothy met Loren and they went back to the mercantile.

Anna was waiting for her mother and uncle to get back. Her headache was gone, but anger toward Blake had replaced it. She paced back and forth until she heard the door open. "Mother, is that you?" She called.

"Yes, Anna, it's and Loren," Dorothy replied and approached her daughter.

"I have some news for you...about Blake," Anna said with a huff.

"Is he here? Did he come back?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, he came back, but no..he's not here..he didn't stay...he took some of his things and left." She said bluntly.

"He left? Where on earth did he go? He didn't have a dollar in his pocket..." Loren added.

"Uncle Loren, he said to tell to keep this," she handed the ring box to him. "He said for him to sell it and keep the difference for his rent." Loren took the box and walked away from the ladies, obviously upset over this development.

"Well, did you try to stop him?" Dorothy asked. She wasn't aware that Anna and Blake had hard feelings toward one another. Anna had decided to keep that to herself, she knew her mother was very fond of Blake.

"No mother...I didn't try to stop him...I did however suggest to him that he speak to you or Uncle Loren before leaving." she replied.

"Did he say where he was goin'? She asked, but figured she already knew the answer.

"He didn't offer and I didn't pry...he's a grown man, he can take care of himself." She said curtly.

"Anna, what's gotten into you? You don't sound like yourself...you're usually concerned about people," Dorothy asked.

"I tried Mother...I really tried...there is just something about him that gets on my nerves...I don't know why." Anna answered. "Let's not talk about him anymore. Let's make something for lunch, please...we'll talk about wedding plans, alright?" Anna suggested.

Dorothy reluctantly agreed...she was excited about the wedding however..it would be a good distraction. The two ladies headed for the little kitchen in the back room.

Blake was lost in his thoughts about the previous day as he walked along. "Was it just yesterday...that my world came apart?" he thought...He thought of Emilie. She looked so beautiful...but said such awful, spiteful things...then he thought of his brother...he felt that pain even more acutely than the split from Emilie. "How could I have been so wrong about him?" He was almost relieved he hadn't known him then...if that was the kind of man he was..."no man should use an innocent girl just to satisfy a physical urge."

He had gone down the road for about another mile with Sully following him in the woods. Sully heard what sounded like a horse, no two horses approaching quickly. They slowed down at the sight of Blake in the road. Sully could see the riders were men, but he didn't recognize either one. The one on a gray horse had long scraggly black hair that hung down from under a tan leather hat and dusty clothes. The other rode a brown and white horse, had dirty brown hair and a scruffy beard. Sully noticed each carried a large gun in their holsters. He hoped they weren't up to trouble, but he felt like they probably were.

Sully heard one of the men call out to Blake, "Hey there...where ya headin'?

Blake answered, "Up the road a piece." without giving up too much information.

The other asked, "Where's your horse?" and chuckled to his friend.

"I'm walking," Blake said and tried to move forward. He could sense these two were up to something and he didn't want to stay around to find out what it was.

"Now, that's not very friendly, is it Jonas?" The black haired one said to the other.

"Nope... I'd say he's bein' downright rude if ya ask me Pete," he answered. "By the looks of that split lip, seems like he's been rude 'afore ta someone else."

Pete chimed in, "Maybe he needs ta be taught a lessin, on how ta be polite ta his fellow human be'in."

They maneuvered their horses to block Blake's path in the road. Sully watched and waited to see what they were going to do next. "Blake, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he thought.

Pete jumped off his horse and went for his gun. "Empty your pockets, real slow...maybe we won't hurt ya," he said.

Blake answered, "I haven't got any money," which was true.

"Do it anyways," Jonas chimed in. "And make it snappy, we ain't got all day."

Blake pulled his pockets out, revealing two coins, that totaled less than twenty cents.

Pete stuck out his free hand and took the two coins. "Alright...what's ya got in that case?" Pete asked, hoping he'd have something valuable to show for his trouble.

"Just my clothes," Blake replied calmly.

"Dump it," Jonas yelled, growing more agitated that Blake really didn't have anything worth stealing.

Blake knelt down and unfastened the latch on his case and emptied its contents onto the dusty ground. Pete kicked at his clothes, and didn't find anything of value.

"There's nuthin' in here either Jonas," Pete said. "He's just as broke as we are," he added with a bitter laugh.

"Well what are we gonna do 'bout that Pete?" Jonas asked with a smirk and a nod of his head.

Pete put his gun in its holster and walked over to Blake. "I think he still needs to be taught a lessin," he said and punched Blake, hard, in the stomach. Blake fell to the dirt, the wind had been knocked out of him. Sully was about to make his presence known, ready to fight, but Pete got back on his horse.

"Come on Jonas...let's git goin'." Pete said. The men rode off down the road, their horses kicked up a cloud of dirt and dust behind them.

Blake lay in the road, coughing, trying to breathe in small gasps, choking on the dust. After a moment, he was able to sit up and gather his dirty clothing from the ground. Sully watched him, and made sure he was alright, but chose not to approach Blake, not now. Sully was relieved he hadn't intervene...it could have gotten a lot worse if he had, however, he was sorry that Blake got the wind knocked out of him.

Blake decided to keep going, he wasn't far from the ranch now. He stood on his feet, brushed most of the dirt off and started walking. Although, he was paying much closer attention to his surroundings than he had been before.

Dorothy and Anna finished their lunch. Dorothy had some correspondence to catch up with and news stories to follow up on, she planned to run a Monday edition of the Gazette, after having taken several days off. Loren decided to take inventory of his stock and was busy in the back room. Anna was left with not much to do. She didn't feel like going for a walk and the cafe' was closed. She decided to go up and clean out Blake's room, to save her mother the trouble. "Mother, I'll be upstairs tidying up for you," she called over her shoulder, while her mother worked at her desk. "That's fine Anna, thank you." she replied.

She headed up the stairs, reached for the door and a flash of her first encounter with Blake appeared in her mind. She let herself into the room and glanced at his empty bed...she could still see him lying in bed, half soaked and half undressed. The image of Blake uncovered made her blush again, as if it had just happened. She sat on the bed and looked around at the empty room. She remembered that it had once been Abigail's room. Anna had a vague mental picture of it in her mind, having seen it last as a little girl. She remembered the white cotton curtains with the lace ruffled trim...Abigail's doll collection on the shelf. Her desk, with her homework on it...the pretty patchwork quilt that Aunt Maude had made. Now, it was devoid of any tangible memory of Abigail.

She wished things had been different for her cousin, that her young life hadn't ended so tragically.

Now that she had time to reflect, despite her dislike for him, she actually felt sorry for Blake and wished things had turned out better for him as well. Anna wasn't quite sure what to believe about the whole mess herself. She didn't understand why any woman would make up a story about such a delicate and personal matter..if it weren't true...and taint her own reputation forever. But she also could not believe what Emilie had said about her cousin Abigail, that she tricked Sully into marrying her. She knew her cousin wasn't like that...and she was fairly certain that Abigail would not have married anyone with questionable morals. Anna only wished Blake would have listened to her at the falls...or this morning.

"He sure is stubborn...not like Kent...he'd do just about anything I wished." Anna lay back on Blake's bed. She tried to imagine Kent. See his face, feel his hand on hers... She kept coming back to Blake. "I have to stop this...I am an engaged woman..." She got up and took the blanket and linens off of the bed and put them into the laundry basket near the door. She spotted a sock on the floor, near his large trunk...as she bent to pick it up, something under the bed caught her attention. It was a folded white piece of paper. Anna picked it up and noticed it had smudges of dirt and blood on it. "This must be Blake's," she realized. She wondered if it was important, or if he had meant to throw it away. She wasn't sure if she should read it, or place it into the large trunk with his other things. "Maybe I'll just take a peek and see what it is...then I'll know what to do with it," she thought.

She sat on the bed again and carefully unfolded the paper. Her eyes fell onto the first line that read, "My dear Blake, By the time you will be reading this you will have found out the truth about your brother and me." She knew at once it was from Emilie and shut her eyes, not wanting to read any further. She hastily folded it back up and moved to put it in his trunk...she hesitated and thought... "If I read it, I'll know what she claims to be the truth...maybe then I could reason with him." She fought the temptation to read the rest of the letter. "no...I mustn't...it's private and none of my business." She opened the large trunk lid and quickly threw it in as if it could bite her any second. Anna gathered the linens and blanket and left the room quickly.

Blake was almost at his destination, when another rider approached, but this rider was not a ruffian. He sat up tall in the saddle, wore clean clothes, including a black leather vest and matching hat. Blake tried to avoid eye contact, fearing a similar outcome to the last men he met. But, the man simply tipped his large black cowboy hat as he passed and kept moving along. What caught Blake's eye, was a large silver star on the lapel of his vest, reflecting the sunlight. That man was the law. "Hmm." Blake thought...wonder if he's after those guys that tried to rob me." Sully noticed the law man too. He knew if this guy was coming to town, something big was up. He was a marshall and not just a sheriff.

Blake had finally reached the Lazy Q ranch. It was a large spread, miles of fencing wrapped around the expanse of countryside. There were several buildings spread around. Blake could tell one was the main house, which he assumed belonged to the ranch owner. The large barns were off to the side. A good sized building was to the right of the barns, where there were several men practicing their lassoing skills. Blake headed in through the main gate and went toward the group of cowboys. He thought that would be the best place to start.

Sully stopped where he was and saw Blake turn down the entrance road to the ranch. "So that's your plan Blake.." Sully thought. He was satisfied that Blake was alright where he was. "Now, back to town," he thought. He could make good time now that he wasn't worried about Blake spotting him. Sully disappeared into the woods once more...to finish what he had started.

Blake approached the group of men and explained, "I hear you're looking for ranch hands?" the men stopped and sized Blake up, loking him over.

A tall fellow with light hair and ruddy skin answered, "Yep...ya can talk to the foreman... Robertson...he's over talkin' to the cook 'round back."

"Thanks," Blake replied and headed around the back of the building, which happened to be the ranch hand's bunk house. Robertson was a tall, tanned man, in his late forties. He had medium brown hair and an approachable countenance. The cook was a shorter man, graying hair at the temples and had a stocky build. Robertson noticed Blake and said, "Be with you in a minute." Blake nodded his head and waited.

When the forman had finished his discussion with the cook, he asked "What can I do for ya?"

Blake answered, "I'm here for a job...I saw the advertisement in Bray's Mercantile that you need ranch hands."

"Yep, we do at that," he said. "ya got any experience?" He asked.

"No...not with cattle..but I work hard and I can learn anything you're willing to teach." Blake responded.

"I like your attitude...we can train ya I suppose. We'll give ya a try and see how ya fit in...what's yer name?" He asked.

"The name's Blake Sully," he said and reached out to greet Robertson with a handshake.

"Good to meet ya Blake, welcome to the Lazy Q. The pay is fifty five cents a day, plus your meals and a bunk." he added.

"Sounds good to me...thank you for the chance Mr. Robertson." He replied.

"Head back over to the guys, ask for John...he'll set ya up with a bunk," Robertson explained.

Blake introduced himself to the men, there were about ten in all. They seemed to be an agreeable lot. John showed him an empty bunk...the top one, in the back row of the house. This was Blake's new home, for now.

Sully made it back to town in good time. He noticed some towns people staring at him while he walked down the main street. He tried to brush it off...he knew the truth...he hadn't done anything wrong. The only person he had to convince now was Blake. Sully headed right to Lucy's house where he knew Emilie was staying. He hoped Emilie would agree to speak to him, that he could get the truth from her.

Sully approached the plain white house and knocked on the door. No one answered. He waited for a few moments and knocked again. He didn't hear anyone moving inside either. The side window was open and the breeze blew the curtains back, just a little. Sully moved to the window to see if he could spot anyone inside. "Hello...is anyone home? I need to speak to Emilie...please... " He could barely see into the parlor, but as the curtain fluttered slightly, he thought he saw the shape of a body on the floor. Startled he called out again, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" Then a sharp gust of wind blew the curtain completely back revealing a woman's body on the parlor floor. Sully couldn't believe his eyes...he could tell just by looking that the woman was dead...there was no helping her... "Oh no...oh my God, his mind raced...what if Emilie is in there, dead too," he thought. "Who did this?" He didn't want to consider it...but his thoughts went to Blake. He felt sick at the idea. "Could Blake have done...this...no...no," he didn't want to his mind to accept it.

Sully knew better than to enter the house...he didn't want to be pulled into this situation any further. He had to get word to Michaela. He turned to leave and came face to face with the Marshal he spotted earlier.

CHAPTER TWENTY

Marshal Hickson had arrived to town a little while before Sully had. He had time to tether his horse, open the sheriff''s office, as was customary of a marshal to do when there was no official sheriff in the town. He also asked some of the townsfolk a few questions about Mrs. Emilie Burns. He had just learned, moments before, that Emilie had been staying with a Miss Lucy Briggs in a white house, at the end of town. As he approached, he saw a young man, dressed in a buckskin outfit, looking in the window of the very house he was going to visit. The young man had hastily turned to leave the house and landed directly in his path.

"Can I help you son?" the marshal asked Sully.

"Actually, I was just goin' to get help...I think there's been some kinda trouble in that house," Sully replied.

"Really...what's wrong?" He asked, cooly.

"I saw a woman, lyin on the floor...she's dead," Sully said bluntly...his heart raced. "Why was the marshal in town, now of all times?" he wondered.

The marshal took a deep breath and stated "That's the home of Lucy Briggs, ain't it?"

"Yes...I'm assumin' that's who's on the floor," Sully said.

The marshal shot him a sideways glance. He noted the black eye and bruised jaw Sully sported.

"You wait right here son, while I go have myself a look," he said and headed to the front door of Lucy's house.

A small curious crowd had gathered, trying to catch a glimpse of what the marshal was up to. He went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He shoved against the door, hard, three times, until it gave. He disappeared inside. Sully held his breath, waiting to hear if Emilie was also found inside..if she was dead or alive. After several long moments that seemed more like hours, the marshal came out and closed the door behind him. He approached Sully.

He took a small note book and a pencil from his pocket and approached Sully. "What's yer name son?" he asked.

"My name is Byron Sully sir," he answered growing more nervous.

"What business did ya have with that Briggs woman?" he asked as he noted Sully's responses.

Sully didn't like the marshal's train of thought and tried to remain calm. He answered, "Actually sir, I was here to speak to her cousin Emilie. No one answered my knock at the door...I saw the window was open, so I looked in and saw her on the floor. I was just going to get some help, when you came up."

"Ya say ya was here to see an Emilie...would she be a Mrs. Emilie Burns?" He asked, referring to a page in his note book.

"Yes, that's who I came to talk to," Sully said.

"Son...we need to speak somewhere more private," the marshal said as he noticed the gathering crowd. "I think the sheriff's office will do just fine," he said.

As they reached the crowd, the marshal chose two strong looking young men to guard Lucy Briggs' house until he was done questioning Sully and could gather any evidence from her house.

Loren had noticed a stream of people heading down the street. Curiosity piqued, he stepped out to see what all the fuss was about. He asked one of the older men at the back of the crowd "What in tarnation is goin' on down there?"

The man answered, "That old spinster...Lucy Briggs, she bin murdered."

Loren could not believe his ears...or his eyes, when he looked up, he saw Sully walking toward the sheriff's office, with a marshal. Just then, Anna came out to see what the commotion was. She also caught a glimpse of Sully and the marshal. "What's going on Uncle Loren, who is that man with Sully?"

"I'm not sure why Sully's with him...but he's a marshal...and Emilie's cousin Lucy has been murdered." he said, and turned white as a ghost. Anna was stunned. She wondered how Sully fit into this picture.

Dorothy had overheard what Loren said and ran to him, her heart in her throat...she knew Sully was supposed to speak to Emilie earlier in the morning...she realized that might be why Sully was at the house. She asked hesitantly, "Is Emilie alright? Was she there?" Fearing the worst about her too.

"Don't know fer sure, the fella didn't say," Loren answered. He also realized quickly that this situation didn't look good...for either Sully brother.

"Somebody better go out and tell Michaela," Dorothy said. Anna didn't know the way, but offered to go anyway. "No you won't" Loren said..."we could have a dangerous criminal out there..a young girl shouldn't be out riding alone..I'll ask Robert E. or Horace to go tell her," he said and practically ran out of the store.

Michaela and Colleen were busy finishing up preparing their supper meal. Brian had just set the table when there was an urgent knock on the front door. Matthew opened it and found Robert E. "Hey Matthew, is Doctor Mike here, it's important, she's gotta come now"... he said.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll get her..." he replied and called Michaela to the door.

A moment later, she appeared, with a concerned look on her face. "What is it Robert E., is someone sick?" she asked.

"No...no one is sick, but Lucy Briggs, Emilie's cousin, was found dead in her house...Sully found her...and a marshal's got him at the sheriff's office...ya better come quick." he said.

Michaela's heart stopped beating. She forced herself to take a deep breath before she asked, "What about Emilie? Is she alright?"

"I dunno, no one has said anything about her...I just know about the one...and Sully." he explained.

"Thank you Robert E.," Michaela said. "Matthew, please saddle up Flash, I have to leave as quickly as possible."

"I'll stay with ya, ride into town with ya...we don' know what happened yet and you shouldn't be riding' alone til we do", Robert E. said.

"Thank you, that is a good idea, " she replied. "Children, you are to stay inside of the house and listen to Matthew, do you understand?" she said. Colleen and Brian both nodded silently...both were concerned by this news.

As soon as Matthew had Flash ready, Michaela and Robert E. headed for town. Michaela was afraid, not of any criminals on the loose, but for Sully and Blake.

Marshal Hickson had ushered Sully into the sheriff's office so he could continue his line of questioning without anyone overhearing his account.

"So, what did you want to see Mrs. Burns about?" Hickson asked of Sully.

"I had some questions for her...about a personal matter," Sully answered.

"What kind of personal matter would that be, Mr. Sully?" he asked again.

Sully tried to think about his answer before he spoke too quickly...he knew no matter how his words were phrased, it wouldn't sound good for him, he would also possibly implicate Blake with his explanation...he couldn't leave out any details, then it would really look as if he had something to hide. He was also concerned about Emilie...Hickson hadn't told him anything about her...if she was also in the house dead...but Sully gathered she wasn't talking whatever the circumstances, by the kinds of questions Hickson had been asking.

"I had to ask her a question about something she believed to be true." he answered, trying to stall for more time to think...but he knew he would have to spill the whole truth sooner or later.

"So, you knew Mrs. Burns fairly well then," he assumed.

"Not particularly well, to be honest." Sully replied.

"Hmm...but you knew her well enough to ask her about some personal matters...sounds to me like you were pretty friendly with the lady." Hickson insinuated. "Why don't ya just tell me the whole story son...save us both a lot of time and trouble...unless ya got somethin' ta hide from me...my gut tells me ya'are keepin' somethin' from me...and my gut don't lie." He said with a steely look in his eyes.

Sully's hands felt clammy...his breathing was short and shallow. He felt like a wild animal in a cage. He didn't know what to do and that wasn't a feeling he was used to having. Sully also had a feeling that the marshal was more interested in learning about Emilie Burns that he was about the death of Lucy Briggs. He couldn't understand why Hickson seemed fairly unconcerned about Lucy's killer. Sully figured he'd better explain the whole story, he hadn't done anything to either Lucy or Emilie, so the truth was on his side.

"Emilie, Mrs. Burns, had been a friend of my wife, when they were young girls...I met her at the same time I met my wife, shortly before we eloped. Mrs. Burns moved to Denver shortly after my wife and I married. I hadn't seen her since then. I know now that her husband died and she came back to Colorado Springs to stay with her cousin...Lucy.." Sully said.

"Yes, I see." Hickson responded, while rubbing his whiskered chin. "What does your wife know about her...anything about Mr. Burns...their life in Denver?"

Sully hung his head down as he explained further, "my wife passed away over three years ago...she died in childbirth."

Hickson took a deep breath.."I'm sorry son...sorry to hear that," and seemed genuine in his sentiments.

"She never spoke to Emilie again, after she moved to Denver...they were never really close," Sully added.

"So, why then, are you lookin' to speak to her now...if ya weren't well acquainted with her before," he asked.

"She had met my younger brother..they both came to Colorado recently...they courted...but, she broke it off and told him somethin' about me, that wasn't true...that's why I wanted to speak to her...ask her why she said the things she did."

"And what kinds of things did she say 'bout ya?" Hickson asked.

Sully knew this is where things would get tricky. He did not want to tell this man the entire awful story, but had to. "She told my brother that I had...seduced her...back when I first met her and Abigail, my wife... But it ain't true, I was only interested in Abigail," he explained honestly.

The marshal, leaned back in the chair and put his dusty boots upon the desk as he considered this new information. He quietly mulled it over for a long moment.

Sully sat, growing more agitated with Hickson's silence, than with his pointed questions. He wished he knew what he was thinking...but he assumed he thought the worst.

Hickson finally broke his silence. "I take it your brother didn't like what he heard, by the looks of that shiner ya got," he said.

Sully was impressed with the marshal's keen deduction.

"Where would your brother be right now, Mr. Sully?" Hickson asked.

This was the question Sully dreaded hearing the most. He would have to tell him where Blake was. But, if Blake found out that Sully was the one that sent the marshal after him, that would surely be the end of any relationship with him. Then, Sully realized, maybe no one else knew where Blake was...Sully only knew because he followed him to the ranch. Sully felt in his heart that Blake could not have harmed Lucy or Emilie. Maybe he could warn Blake somehow, get word to him so he could prepare to defend himself.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen him...not sure where he is," Sully said, and hoped the marshal wouldn't see through him this time.

Hickson nodded his head. "Alright son...I have some deputies on their way ta town...I'm sure they'll be able to track him down...can't have got far, this ain't that big a town," he said.

Sully could not hold his tongue, he had to ask..."Sir, I have a question for you...where is Emilie, is she alright?" he asked.

Hickson smiled slyly and answered..."Well son, that's exactly what I'd like to know."

Emilie Burns was actually very much alive and doing quite well for herself. She and Jarett Collins had just arrived in Soda Springs, ready to take on the town, and the rest of the world after that. Emilie, relaxed in the beautiful hotel suite that Jarett had just secured for their stay and was quite pleased with herself...her plan had worked perfectly, she assumed. Blake was angry enough to leave her out in the middle of nowhere after her confession about Byron...she knew that his anger would have to have been released somehow, on someone. She could just imagine the beating poor Byron had gotten at the hands of his brother, on her behalf..it was almost as satisfying as if she had done it herself. Byron's little Michaela would have cut him off by now too, her innocent ears stunned at the revelation that her handsome prince had once been such a lowly toad. And Emilie was most proud of her secretive escape. The only soul who knew the truth was Lucy...devoted cousin Lucy...she would never betray her secret. Not now, not ever.

Michaela had arrived in town. She rushed to the sheriff's office, where a large crowd had now gathered. It seemed the word of an unexplained death traveled quickly and everyone wanted to know what had happened. Loren, Horace, Dorothy and Anna were amongst the growing crowd.

Dorothy spotted Michaela making her way toward the sheriff's office and called out to her, "Michaela, over here!"

Michaela was relieved to see Dorothy's friendly face in the pressing crowd. She moved through the townspeople to get closer to Dorothy. She asked, "Dorothy, what's happened, where's Sully?"

"I don't know Michaela...all we heard is that Lucy Briggs was found dead and the marshal has Sully in there with him," she responded, obviously upset.

"I have to get to him," Michaela replied and headed back toward the door. Jake Slicker was already near it and saw her as she pushed her way through.

"Doctor Mike...you're a little late, she's been dead all mornin'," Jake said, as though pleased with his own sense of humor.

"I'm actually here to see Sully Jake...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I am the undertaker...just waitin' for word from the marshal so I can go get the body is all." He replied bluntly.

Michaela almost asked Jake if there was more than one body, but thought better of it...she didn't want to add to the already rampant speculation.

"I'd like to have a look at the body as well," Michaela added..."I hope to determine a cause of death." The best conclusion would be if there were no obvious signs of foul play...she could have died of natural causes, she told herself.

Jake nodded... "I'll bring the body to the clinic first, if ya want me to," he offered.

"Thank you Jake," Michaela said.

Jake laughed... "It's a pity Hank's in Denver," he said.

"Why's that?" Michaela asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

"With this crowd in town? He'd be runnin' a special and make his own killin'." Jake said crassly.

Michaela shook her head and knocked on the door of the sheriff's office.

Sully could see her through the window in the door. His heart jumped at the sight of her.

"I wonder who that could be," the marshal said. He looked up to see Michaela's pleading eyes. "ya know that lady son?" He asked.

"Yes, sir...she's the town doctor, Michaela Quinn." Sully said, and kept the fact that they were also courting to himself.

"Fine..." the marshal said. "I'll be needin' a doctor to sign some paperwork for me. Never met a woman doctor...she's not just a midwife, huh?" He asked.

"No sir, she's a real doctor...from Boston." Sully added.

"Good..." he said and got up to let her in. When he opened the door, Jake chimed in, "marshal, I'm the undertaker, ya want me to fetch the body outta the house?"

The marshal replied, "Not just yet...I still have some more questions for my new friend here," and closed the door.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Hello Ma'am..I'm Marshal Hickson...come ta town from Denver," he said and tipped his hat toward Michaela.

"Hello marshal, nice to meet you...well, considering the circumstances...I am Doctor Michaela Quinn. I understand there has been an unexplained death in town...I thought I might be of some help in determining the cause." She replied.

"I hope so too, Doctor Quinn...that would be most helpful to me." He added.

"Why are you questioning Mr. Sully, if I may ask?" Michealea.

"Mr. Sully was at the deceased woman's house when I came up...I naturally had to ask him why he was there," he answered.

"Yes, I see," she responded.

"Mr. Sully, do you know of anyone in town, that would have wanted Ms. Briggs dead? She got any enemies?" Hickson asked.

"No sir...I didn't know her, but I think she was a quiet type, kept to herself," Sully replied.

"Where were you last night, Mr. Sully...and this morning?" The marshal asked and jotted down some notes.

Sully looked at Michaela...he had stayed at the homestead, with her all evening, but he didn't want to tell the marshal that...it could taint Michaela's reputation if word got out, that he had spent the night there, without benefit of wedlock. She understood the meaning in his glance.

She decided to answer for him. "Mr. Sully slept in the barn at my homestead last evening."

Sully was shocked by her half truth, but understood why she offered it. She would be his alibi for the night without putting her reputation at risk.

"Yeah, I stayed in the barn," he agreed.

"Why'd ya do that son, don't ya have a home of yer own?" He asked, curiously.

Michaela stepped in once again. "He had been in a terrible fight earlier, I had to observe him, watch for internal injuries. I couldn't stay at the clinic with him through the night, so I offered him a cot in my barn as an alternative...he was with my son all evening." She explained. Michaela would have to ask the children to cover for this as well...she knew they'd understand her reasons.

"And this morning, Mr. Sully...what time did you leave the Doctor's home? Where were you all morning?"

Sully realized that he had no alibi for the entire morning...if he explained he had followed Blake through the woods, the marshal would know he had been lying about not knowing where Blake was.

"I was at my home...in the woods...then I came to town," he said.

Michaela knew this wasn't true. She thought he had set off for town after they had gone to church. Maybe he had gone home for some reason. She hoped he was telling the truth.

The sheriff noticed Sully's bloody shirt and dirty clothes. It struck him as being odd...that Sully would have gone home and not bothered to change out of his bloody clothes before heading into town to speak to Emilie. For the most part, he had believed Sully's answers and explanations until he heard this one. He didn't let on that he had some doubt over this last statement.

"Did ya see anyone? Talk to anyone that can back ya up in that?" He asked.

"No sir..I didn't see anyone until I got to town this afternoon," Sully replied.

"And your brother, Blake...ya sure ya don't know where he is? I really need to speak with him...considering the circumstances." Hickson added.

"Sorry sir, I don't know where he went after our...disagreement," Sully responded.

Michaela knew...Blake had gone to the falls...Anna saw him there, but he hadn't come home to the mercantile.

The marshal sat back in his chair again, rubbing his chin, as he mulled over the evidence in front of him. He knew something was askew here, but couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't feel that Sully necessarily had committed a crime, but he was afraid he'd tip off his brother somehow if he could...he was very interested in speaking to Blake Sully. Hickson wasn't sure that a crime had even been committed he just knew that so far, things didn't add up. He'd have to return to Lucy's house and look for any clues.

"Mr. Sully, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay here, while the doctor and undertaker and I check out Ms. Briggs home. I'm not gonna lock you up...I'm trustin' the fact that you're a man of your word...we'll be back momentarily," Hickson explained. This was one way to test Sully. If he tried to get away, he was guilty of something.

Sully agreed, "I'll wait here, got nothin' to run from...thank you for not lockin' me up marshal."

The marshal nodded at Sully and got up to open the door, as Michaela stepped out in front of him. They joined Jake and went to Lucy's home to investigate the house.

The young men were still guarding the house as the marshal had instructed them. They entered Lucy's house through the front door and found her body, sprawled on the floor. Michaela checked her limbs, they were already rigid, she had been dead for more than a few hours. Michaela looked over the body and didn't see any obvious signs of foul play, no blood, cuts or trauma were visible, but she'd complete a more thorough examination back at the clinic. She noticed an odd discoloration on Lucy's face. She made a mental note of it and went to join the men in the kitchen.

The marshal had noticed something on the wooden floor...there appeared to be faint muddy footprints leading from the side door of the kitchen, back to the stairs. He put his boot next to it and asked Jake, "Them look like a man's boot print to you too Mr. Slicker?" Jake had to agree, "Yeah, sure does."

They opened the side door and saw more boot prints in the dirt on the side path.

Hickson asked, "There any man livin' here?"

Jake replied, "Nope...Lucy Briggs was a spinster...never had any visitors or friends that I ever known of, 'specially not a man"

Michaela agreed. "Lucy never attended any social functions, or even church services. She'd sometimes go to the mercantile, but most of the time, Mr. Bray would send a young boy to deliver her supplies."

Michaela noticed a pan on the stove. They looked inside of it and saw what looked to be scalded milk, as if Lucy had put it on to warm, but never removed it. There was a broken mug on the floor in front of the stove. Michaela had also spotted a tin of bicarbonate of soda and a glass of water, with a spoon in it on the table.

The marshal moved toward the staircase and up the stairs, following the trail of dirt. "Follow me please, I want you to look at this room, at what I found earlier." He opened a bedroom door that overlooked the street. There were a few odd items around the room...a single small shoe, a pair of lace gloves, a lady's nightgown...these were petite and stylish...they did not seem to belong to Lucy, who was a bit stocky and matronly. Michaela recognized the lace gloves as Emilie's. She looked around the room, but saw no sign of her. At least there was hope she was safe, somewhere.

"I know those gloves belonged to Mrs. Burns, but it looks as though she has left," Michaela said.

"It looks to me as if she had help leavin' too," Marshall Hickson added. He thought to himself, "Now I just have to find out if she went willingly, and where she went...who she left with."

Marshal Hickson took notes of the scene and headed back to the sheriff's office, while Michaela headed back to the clinic and Jake went to get a wagon to remove Lucy's body from the house.

Marshal Hickson had a difficult decision to make about Sully. He didn't want to lock him up, but felt he had to...he couldn't risk jeopardizing the investigation by leaving any loose ends.

He entered the sheriff's office, Sully was pacing the floor.

"Hello Mr. Sully," he said in a low tone.

Sully got the impression from the marshal's voice that he had indeed found something in Lucy's home suggesting that her death was not an accident. His heart raced. He braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for ya," Hickson said. "I'm gonna have to keep ya here 'til I get some things figured out."

"Why?" Sully became agitated, and hoped that Emilie hadn't been found dead too. "What did you find in the house? What are you holdin' me for?" He demanded to know.

"Well, son, I got reason to believe that someone may have harmed Mrs. Burns and Ms. Briggs...a man was in that house that shouldn't have bin there...and Mrs. Burns is missin'." Til I get some more answers, and talk to your brother, you'll have ta stay put."

"I didn't do nothin'!" Sully protested. "I told ya the truth about Emilie, why I went there...ya can't lock me up, I didn't hurt anybody," Sully pleaded.

"Maybe not, son...but the facts will either back you up, or blame ya...I gotta keep ya here til I get those facts, " he explained and ushered Sully to the small jail cell and locked the door.

"Ya can't keep me in here...I haven't done anything," he repeated.

"I wanna believe ya son...it's nothin' personal.." Hickson said and went out to send a telegram to Denver.

Michaela opened the back door for Jake, as he and a few other men carried Lucy's body into the clinic. They placed her onto the examining table in the middle of the clinic. The sun was setting, Michaela had to light oil lamps in order to see well enough to carry out her examination.

"Jake, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay and witness my findings, if any." She asked.

"Sure Doctor Mike, anything you say," Jake replied.

Michaela tried to work quickly before she lost the last moments of daylight. She detected a large lump near the base of Lucy's skull. She determined she may have fallen and struck her head...although it could have also resulted from someone hitting her with a blunt object of some kind. The wound was a closed wound, no blood was evident on her scalp. She again noted the strange discoloration around her mouth...her fingertips too...she made note of that in her records as well. She had no injuries to her arms that would have indicated a struggle had taken place. She may very well have died of natural causes...she couldn't be sure..she could gather no strong evidence that pointed to either conclusion. She finished with the initial examination and Jake and the others took her body to his shop to be prepared for burial.

She heard a knock at the front door and called "Come in, I'm through now," expecting to see Marshal Hickson. Instead Dorothy practically burst through the door.

"Michaela, did you know the marshal locked Sully up in the jail?" She asked, full of concern.

"What?" Michaela couldn't believe what Dorothy had just told her. "Why? He's done nothing wrong."

"I don't know why for sure, but he's in there...about an hour ago, the marshal came out and told everyone to go home...I asked about Sully and he told me he was keepin' him there for now," she explained.

"This is ridiculous, he has no proof that Sully did anything wrong, he can't hold him," Michaela said. She washed her hands quickly and hurried out to the sheriff's office to talk to the marshal. Dorothy returned to the mercantile...she knew that Michaela would want to handle this herself. Dorothy explained to Loren and Anna about Sully being held in the jail and how the marshal wanted to find Blake to question him too.

After Anna had gone to bed, she just laid there, wondering what had really happened, and where Blake had gone off to. "Could he have done anything so horrible?" She thought, but tried to push the unthinkable from her mind.

Michaela pounded on the sheriff's office door until the marshal answered it. He asked, "Doctor Quinn, did ya find out anything 'bout the cause of death?"

"Unfortunately nothing conclusive, sheriff," she replied. "I'll have my report completed by morning." She tried to restrain herself from grabbing the keys from him and setting Sully free from the jail cell. She continued, "I understand that you are holding Mr. Sully here?"

"Yes, I have ta keep an eye on 'im til I get more information...all the facts out in the open," he explained.

"Well, I need to check him, his injuries...he was supposed to come to the homestead for an examination this afternoon and given the situation at hand, he was not able to meet me." She said.

"Alright...come with me ma'am." Hickson opened the cell and let Michaela in with Sully. He went back to the desk and returned to his paperwork.

Michaela could see the anger and frustration in Sully's eyes. She reflected those same feelings, but tried to seem impartial in front of the marshal.

"Michaela...was she killed, did someone kill her?" Sully whispered, trying to find out exactly what was going on.

"I can't be certain...someone was in there...there were some things that puzzled me...but I'm not sure."

She said as she helped him remove his jacket and shirt, pretending to examine his abdomen.

"Sully", she asked softly, "do you know where Blake is? He might know where Emilie went...what happened to her...maybe she told him something before she left, where she was going."

"I know where he is...I followed him outta town this morning...but I told the sheriff I didn't...I thought I could talk to Blake first, tell him what happened, find out if he knew anythin'...I didn't know I was gonna get locked up, that I wouldn't be able ta get to him...now I can't tell the marshal I lied about it." Sully said, as the marshal approached the cell, before Sully could tell Michaela where Blake had gone.

"How's your patient doing Doctor Quinn?" He asked...he had gotten an inkling that they may have a deeper connection than just that of a patient and doctor.

Sully shot her a glance, she knew it meant to be careful with the marshal.

"He seems to be doing better, but I'll have to check on him again tomorrow," she answered.

Sully put his shirt back on as the marshal led her out of the jail cell.

"That's fine Doctor Quinn...you must be quite devoted to your patients, to make a house call even to a jail cell," he said, implying he might be on to them.

"I am indeed a very devoted doctor, no matter the patient's circumstances Marshal Hickson." She responded firmly.

"Then it sounds like I will be seeing you in the mornin' Doctor Quinn, " he said and tipped his hat to Michaela as she left.

Michaela had a heaviness in her heart as she headed for the homestead. She knew Sully had done nothing wrong and hoped Blake hadn't done anything foolish. She would try to find out where he went in the morning, and go after him herself.

Evening had fallen across the vast expanse of the Lazy Q Ranch. Blake had had eaten supper with the ranch hands and cowboys. He felt kind of out of place amongst them, they were a close knit group... but John was trying to explain things a little here and there. The guys headed back to the bunk house for a night time bonfire. This was a usual event...the guys told tall tales of life on the range. Some shared stories of encounters with Indians and how they nearly lost their lives. Others told about surviving wild animal attacks, stampeding herds. One cowboy named Frank proudly showed a ten inch scar on his abdomen from a long horn steer, he had almost died from that unlucky encounter. The others had all seen the old wound and heard the story before, but enjoyed it again as Frank re-told it for Blake's benefit. After the bonfire died out, the men headed back to their beds for a good night's rest. Morning would come early enough to the ranch. Blake would get his first assignment at sunrise. He laid on his bunk, his mind filled with thoughts of his home in Saint Louis...how far away and long ago it was now. Then he pictured his room at the mercantile...Loren..Dorothy how helpful they had been to him...then his mind settled on Annie's image. "She really is kinda pretty," he thought to himself. "Her dark red hair, bright warm smile, shining eyes...what am I thinking?..she's practically married..." he caught himself and stopped the thoughts of her right there. He rolled over and punched his pillow to get it to feel just right. Tired, after another long day, he fell into an easy sleep.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Sully barely slept a wink all night in the small jail cell. He tried to lie still, to think about all that had happened. He couldn't figure out who could have harmed Emilie or her cousin Lucy. He wished he had been able to get to Blake. Now the marshal's deputies would be looking for him instead, but they could take days to find him at the ranch. He thought, "if Michaela or Matthew could get to him somehow...if someone could tell Blake what had happened, convince him to come in and speak to the marshal himself, it would save a lot of time... it would look better for him too." Sully realized, even though Matthew worked at the ranch he was just a hired day hand...he may not even be around Blake at all... Sully couldn't count on Matthew to come through for him either.

Marshal Hickson heard Sully scuffling around the cell, looked at him and asked, "How'd ya sleep son?"

Sully shot him a glance that meant he wasn't in the mood for chit chat and answered "Id have slept better knowin' what's goin' on...ya don't have ta keep me locked up sheriff. I wanna know the truth as much as you do."

"I believe you do Mr. Sully...I hope we'll know soon enough...as soon as I feel I got all the facts straight, I'll let ya outta here... Ya hungry?" Hickson asked.

"I could use somethin' I suppose," Sully answered. "Some coffee'd be good."

"I'll go see if that cafe's open...I'll get us somethin' ta eat...be right back." Hickson said as he walked out of the door.

Sully sat on the cot, his head in his hands...waiting for Michaela, or anyone that could help.

Anna hadn't slept well either. She was up and dressed early, even before her mother and uncle. Anna couldn't get Sully out of her mind. She was mad that Blake had just run off without any word of his destination. "He could be halfway to Saint Louis by now...then what would Sully do." She thought. Anna decided to go to the sheriff's office, to see if Michaela was there yet, or if Sully needed anything. She quietly made her way through the mercantile and out of the back door. Her mother and uncle would be up soon enough, but she wanted to leave without waking them.

The sun was barely up, but it was a bright day. Not a cloud could be found in the crystal blue sky. Anna went around the back of the store and looked down the street for signs of life. No one was out yet. She glanced toward the clinic, hoping to see Michaela's wagon or horse there, but no sign of her either.

She made her way to the sheriff's office and spotted the marshal's horse tethered to the post. She hoped he would allow her to speak with Sully. As she approached the building, she peered inside and saw the empty desk. Anna knocked on the door and heard Sully ask from inside, "Who's there?"

Anna answered, "It's me Sully, Anna!"

"The marshal ain't here," he yelled back.

Anna could hear the edginess in his voice. She decided to try the door...the handle turned easily in her hand. She pushed the door open slowly, almost afraid to enter. "Sully? Should I come in?" She asked.

"I suppose so...if he didn't bother ta lock the door," Sully answered. "He went to get some breakfast...not sure how long he'll be gone though."

"Alright," Anna said..."I was thinking about you and your...Blake...all night...thought I'd check in and see if I could be of any help, if you needed anything..." Anna explained. She suddenly felt very foolish in front of Sully. She thought "Now, how could I help him, you silly girl." She asked... "Has Michaela been here yet?" Trying to sound supportive.

"Nope...not sure what's keepin' her...thought she'd bee here by now...she told the marshal she'd have ta check my injuries this morning," Sully answered. "I need ta tell her somethin'...important...but if Hickson is here, I won't be able to explain in front of him."

Anna offered, "You could tell me, I can get the message to her for you...if you don't get a chance to tell her yourself...I'd like to help."

Sully thought for a moment..."Anna could get word to Michaela about Blake working at the ranch, but then she'd be in on this too...I don't want to get her into trouble..." He said, "I don't know if that's a good idea Anna...you'd be lyin' to the marshal."

She asked, "About what Sully, it's about Blake, isn't it?"

".I...I know where Blake is...the marshal wants to talk to him about Emilie and Lucy... I told him I didn't know...thought I could talk to him first...but I can't get to him now that I'm locked up...if I tell ya where he is, you'd have to agree not to say anything to anyone...and that would be breakin' the law." Sully explained.

Anna's heart beat hard in her chest. She wanted to help Sully and Blake...she hesitated for a moment, then decided to offer to help.

"I'll do it Sully...you don't belong in here. I don't think Blake has anything to hide either...where is he?" Anna asked. She saw the marshal coming down the street and added, "He's coming back Sully...tell me quickly!"

After a short pause, Sully explained, "I followed Blake out to the Lazy Q Ranch yesterday...looks like he was lookin' for a job there," Sully said in a hushed voice. "Matthew is workin' out there too...he might see him today anyway...but I can't count on it...I'd like Michaela to talk to him herself," he said.

Marshal Hickson opened the door just as Sully finished his explanation to Anna. Anna's hands were moist with anxiety, her throat and mouth had gone dry. She had never done anything like this before in her life. She hoped she could keep a straight face in front of the marshal.

"Well...what do we have here?" Hickson asked upon seeing Anna near the jail cell.

She took a deep breath, smiled and replied, "Good morning sir...my mother is a friend of Mr. Sully and asked me to see if he needed any breakfast this morning...I see that you have taken care of that, so I'll be off now. Good day, marshal," she said and walked to the front door.

"Good day miss, " Hickson replied as Anna left the office.

Hickson thought to himself..."Wonder what that pretty little lady was doin' in here...maybe I was wrong about Mr. Sully and the doctor..."

"Here's our meal son," Hickson said to Sully, as he opened the basket of food from Grace's cafe.

Sully hoped that Anna would be able to get the message to Michaela. He also hoped that Blake would cooperate and come in willingly.

Anna decided to wait at the clinic for Michaela. She would tell her about Blake's whereabouts there, instead of risking being overheard by the marshal, or anyone else. Anna sat, nervous as a cat, on the edge of the worn wooden bench. She observed the town come to life, as people went about their business. She looked up at the sound of each wagon, each horse that approached, but saw no signs of Michaela. Suddenly, she spotted Colleen riding quickly up to the clinic in the wagon, Brian sitting in the back.

"Colleen, where's Doctor Mike?" Anna asked.

Colleen jumped down, out of breath and replied, "She's at the Indian reservation...she and Matthew headed there during the night...Cloud Dancing came to get them, he said there's some kinda sickness going through the camp, sounds pretty bad. Doctor Mike told me to come tell Miss Dorothy this morning before we went to school...can ya tell her for me? Have her tell Sully that they could be out there all day? I gotta leave a note on the door too, " Colleen asked.

Anna took a deep breath... "Sure Colleen..I was just going back to the mercantile..I'll let them know." She tried to sound calm, but inside her stomach was churning. She stepped off the porch as the thoughts spun around in her head.

"What should I do now?...I could go out and tell him myself...yes...I have to tell Blake...if he turns himself in, it would be better for everyone." She realized she had some obstacles to overcome first...she had no idea where the Lazy Q Ranch was, she needed a way to get there and she had to have a good reason to be gone from town for a while.

Anna headed for the livery, and hoped that Robert E. would be there. She'd need her Uncle Loren's surrey for the trip to the ranch. She couldn't tell him where she was really going though..."what should I say to everyone?" She wondered. "I guess I'll just say I'm going for a ride...somewhere... Mother won't believe that. Maybe I'll just leave her a note and explain it all later when I get back." Anna decided that would be the best way to handle this.

She spoke to Robert E. at the livery, and he agreed to hitch up the surrey for her. Anna was relieved he didn't ask any questions. She then decided to tell Sully and the marshal herself, that Michaela had been detained at the reservation.

She approached the door and turned the handle. Again, she saw Sully, sitting on the cot, he looked totally defeated.

The marshal asked her, "Can I help ya miss?"

Sully looked up, surprised to see Anna there. He hoped nothing was wrong, but he knew something wasn't right.

"I have a message from Doctor Mike...Her daughter rode into town to tell me that the doctor and her son Matthew were called out to the indian reservation during the night...there is some kind of illness there and several of the indians have fallen ill...she won't be into town until much later, if at all," Anna explained.

At first Sully couldn't tell if Anna was saying this to cover Michaela's absence while she headed out to find Blake, or if this had really happened. Anna gave him a look that told him it was the truth. Sully's hope had been dashed.

Marshal Hickson said, "Well thank you for lettin' us know little lady...what is your name by the way?"

"I'm Anna Jennings marshal and you're welcome...I'm just trying my best to help any way I can," she said and gave Sully another glance. She hoped he would catch the subtle hint in her response that she was going to find Blake herself. He saw the glint in her eye and knew what she was going to do. He didn't like it one bit. She would be alone, on the road, and be putting herself in danger, all because of him.

Sully spoke out, "Anna, you have helped already...thanks for lettin' me know about Doctor Mike...but I'm sure I won't be needin' any more help from ya." He hoped she would understand his hidden meaning too.

She did understand, but had already made up her mind to follow through with her plan. "I'll do anything that's needed of me, Mr. Sully... good day Marshal Hickson," she replied with a nod and left the office.

Sully was mad at himself now for involving Anna in this mess. Asking Michaela was one thing, she was no longer a new comer to the territory, she knew how to handle herself. Anna had been gone a long time, she was just a little girl when she moved to England. He hoped she still knew her way around. He realized she got herself to the falls and back without incident...he hoped she would be alright this time too.

Anna went to the mercantile and found her mother already at her printing press, eager to get the news of Lucy's death and Sully's wrongful imprisonment out to the townspeople. Dorothy was determined to remind everyone that Sully was innocent until proven guilty. Anna was happy to find her mother distracted and completely immersed in her work. Her uncle was dealing with the typical Monday morning rush, plus some extra folks, gossiping about Lucy's death and Emilie's disappearance. "This makes slipping out a little easier..." Anna thought.

She headed quietly to her room and penned her mother a simple note that read, "Mother, I need to take a break from the gossip in town. I am taking Uncle Loren's surrey for a short drive and will be back soon...don't worry, I can handle myself. Love, Anna."

Now she just had to find out where the ranch was. She passed the counter and was going to drop the note on her mother's desk, where she would find it later, when she spied the notice for the Lazy Q Ranch on the cork board. Anna headed to it, with a nonchalant air. She read the paper and memorized the directions to the ranch. "Perfect," she thought. She looked around the store, Uncle Loren's back was turned as he reached for some cans behind the counter...her mother studied the copies of the Gazette intently. Anna crept closer to the back door and let herself out, unnoticed by anyone.

Once outside, she took a deep breath and headed for the livery. "That went well," she thought. "I only hope the rest goes as smoothly."

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Blake was up, dressed and had already eaten breakfast. He looked forward to getting his work assignment from Robertson, the foreman, but he hadn't yet returned from an early morning meeting with the ranch owner. Blake made his way to the foreman's quarters and waited for him there. He knew he wouldn't be going out on the trails or working with the cattle and horses alongside of the others, but was anxious to start work, whatever it would be. He sat on a short wood stool just outside of the door to the small wood building that was the foreman's bunkhouse. A few moments later, he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Robertson return.

"Hey Blake...good ta see ya," Robertson said, as he approached. "You're lookin' for your assignment I suppose."

"Yes sir, looking forward to starting today," Blake replied.

"Good ta hear...well, I just spoke to the ranch owner and we figured you should start off like the others did, by helpin' the cook today...you'll be helpin' him from now on actually...his helper moved up to ranch hand last month and he's had a rough time of it since then," Robertson explained.

Blake was as unsure of his cooking skills as he was of his ranching abilities, but he knew he had to start small and move up like the others had done. "Sounds good sir, thank you," Blake responded.

Robertson took him to the cook's area and introduced the two fellows. "Warren, this is Blake Sully, your new help," he said.

Warren looked up briefly as he cleaned a large pot...he simply nodded toward Blake. He noticed Blake's cut lip and bruised face. He hoped his new helper wasn't a trouble maker. That kind never lasted long.

Blake greeted him with "Nice to meet you Warren...where should I start?"

He replied, "ya can start washin' them plates and forks over there...scrub 'em down an rinse em off in that barrel...dry em off and stack em up on the table over there, then you can finish the pots."

Blake hadn't ever washed that many plates in his life, but figured he couldn't do much harm being the dishwasher. He thought, "I just have to work hard, learn as much as I can and hope to move up too."

Robertson left Blake to his duties and joined the other men already at work in the field. Blake dug in and attacked the stacks of dishes like they were an enemy he could easily conquer.

Michaela and Matthew were still at the Cheyenne reservation, tending to those who had fallen ill. Several had fevers, raw throats, a slight rash and some could not hold down food. At first, Michaela wasn't sure what this sickness was...she had ruled out typhus and smallpox, however, she soon began to suspect scarlet fever. Matthew and Cloud Dancing were gathering willow bark to keep up the supply for tea. It seemed to help ease the discomfort to a degree, but she was still concerned about a major outbreak. Michaela tried to keep the sick separate from the healthy, with Snow Bird's help.

"Doctor Mike, how much longer will this sickness continue?" Snow Bird asked.

"I'm not sure...I don't know how many more have been exposed. We must keep the sick away from the others until their symptoms improve," she replied. Michaela worried that some could die from this, especially the very young or the very old.

"This is another white man's sickness," Snow Bird stated.

"Yes...it is I'm afraid," Michaela agreed.

"Will our medicine work?" Snow Bird asked.

"The willow bark tea seems to help some...my medicines don't always help this either...the strong will improve... I only hope we can contain it from the others," Michaela explained.

The two continued offering water and tea to the sick and waited for Matthew and Cloud Dancing to return to help as well. Michaela worried about Sully as she worked. She had to get word to him somehow, she couldn't leave the reservation now...they needed her and she would not risk taking the illness back to town with her..she couldn't even send Matthew. At this rate, Sully could be stuck in jail for days, waiting for someone to find Blake.

Matthew and Cloud Dancing returned to the reservation with Wolf at their heels. Michaela had an idea. Sully had enlisted Wolf in other emergencies...she'd send word to town with him so they would know she couldn't leave yet. She got a piece of paper from her bag, wrote a short note that told of the scarlet fever outbreak and that Colleen and Brian should stay with Grace until she could return...and to tell Sully as well. She tucked the note into a bandage and tied it around Wolf's neck. She patted him on the head and told him, "Find Brian, go boy, go!" Wolf took off like a shot toward town. Michaela knew that as long as someone in town found Wolf and her note, they would relay the information to the children or Sully.

Anna had taken the surrey from the livery, thankfully Robert E. had it waiting for her when she arrived. She hopped in and steered the horse around the back part of town, to be certain that her mother and uncle wouldn't spot her departure. Her heart raced as she pulled away and headed for the road that led north to the Lazy Q Ranch, but the farther she got from town, the easier her breathing became. She felt a rush surge through her as she realized, she had gotten away easily. She enjoyed the scenery, the trees swayed gently in the breeze, their large green leaves waved to her and seemed to urge her forward. The sun was shining intensely and made her skin warm and tingly. She felt alive, vital...she liked to help people, needed to be helpful. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Since her engagement to Kent, Anna's daily life had changed dramatically. Her nephew Charles was old enough to now have a private tutor for his lessons and Sarah relieved Anna of her duties as his nanny. Sarah assumed that Anna would appreciate this new freedom and could use her time to plan the large wedding. But sometimes, Anna felt like she was no longer needed in anything of importance. Planning the wedding was enjoyable, as was courting Kent, but it left her feeling empty inside. Kent saw to her every need, even handling the things she would have enjoyed doing for herself. Anna knew, for this moment, she was taking charge of the situation, she was going to do whatever it took to get Sully out of that jail cell and prod Blake into doing the right thing. She knew this was the right thing to do and felt confident of her actions.

Anna had been on the dusty road for what felt like an eternity. She rounded several bends when she spotted the fencing for what she assumed to be the ranch and continued slowly. She saw some cowboys on horseback lassoing a few stray heads of cattle that had to be branded. Anna reached the entrance and read the large wooden sign that hung across the entrance, "Lazy Q Ranch" and drove forward. She wasn't sure where to go once inside the gates, but saw two cowboys working on their saddles near the barn closest to the entrance. They spotted her as well. They had noticed the surrey coming up the road and knew it was a woman driving it. The ranch hands didn't get to see a pretty young woman very often, any woman for that matter. And here came a very pretty one, right up to the barn, headed right for them. They both stood eagerly as she approached them in the surrey.

"Hello gentlemen," Anna greeted with a smile. She hoped they were indeed gentlemen and jumped down gracefully from the surrey. "I am looking for Blake Sully...do either of you know where I might find him?"

"Good mornin' miss," the fair haired taller one answered..."'fraid I never heard of 'im."

To the cowboys, Anna looked like an angel, but had the effect of a temptress. Her long wavy red hair shone like a fire in the sunlight, it hung below her shoulders and was clipped back behind each ear. Her pale green dress complimented her figure and made her hazel eyes sparkle, her complexion glow. Neither man had ever seen anyone that looked quite like this lovely, alluring girl before. Each was taken with her...each wanted to know who she was.

"Ain't never heard of 'im neither," the shorter dark complected one added..."mebbee we could find 'im fer ya, or you could spend time with us 'nstead." He had a certain glint in his eyes that made Anna very aware that these cowboys were probably not entirely gentlemen. They looked her over, from head to toe, as if they were undressing her with their eyes. She blushed when she realized what they most likely had on their minds.

She said hastily, "I don't want to be of any trouble to you...I see that you're busy...I'll be on my way," and backed toward the safety of the surrey.

"Wait miss, no need ta hurry off...we're just bein' friendly...we'll help ya find your friend," the dark haired one said, with a grin on his face and stepped closer to her.

The other cowboy stepped in beside him and said, "we're nice fellas...ya don't gotta worry 'bout us...we don't bite," he said with a low laugh. "Let's git to know each other better," he added and reached for her arm.

Anna shrieked as both cowboys suddenly stepped forward. At that moment, Blake's friend John came around the side of the barn and saw what was taking place. Blake had just finished the breakfast cleanup and was making his way toward the bunk house when he heard what sounded like a woman calling for help. He peered around the corner of the barn in time to see John step between a lady and two ranch hands. Blake didn't recognize either man, but the sight of lady's red hair made his heart jump...he knew at once it was Annie.

Blake bounded toward the men angrily. He wanted to pummel those cowboys for scaring Annie, then realized she shouldn't even be here. "What is she up to now?" Blake wondered. He wondered if she was looking for him...and if she was, how she'd found him.

John stood protectively in front of Annie as yelled at the others to back off. "You two are out of line...I'm reporting you to Robertson," he warned.

Blake arrived to Annie's side, out of breath and confused at her presence. "Annie, what in tarnation are you doing here?"

Anna knew he was trying to be tough, and despite the frightening episode that had just taken place, she couldn't help but smile at his use of her uncle's favorite expression. She had never been so happy to see Blake since she had met him.

She remembered quickly why she had come and explained somberly, "Something dreadful has happened Blake...I need to speak with you."

John realized she was there for Blake and said, "I'm sorry miss, that you were frightened, but I'll see to it that these two get what's comin' to them...I see ya found who ya were looking for, so we'll leave ya to your business...won't we?" He asked pointedly at the two cowboys as he ushered them toward Robertson's quarters for their due punishment.

"Thank you sir, I'm fine now," she replied, as they left.

Blake nodded a silent thanks to John and turned to face Annie. Blake's heart beat fast as he awaited the bad news. He hoped nothing had happened to Loren or Dorothy.

"What's happened Annie?" He asked.

Anna responded in a serious tone, "Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?"

Blake scanned the area and spotted a large tree past the grazing pasture. He thought it would offer some measure of privacy and said, "let's head over there."

The two walked silently to the tree. Anna tried to think of just the right way to break the news to him...she was afraid he would feel like she was accusing him of a horrible crime and would shut himself off from her and everyone else for good.

He wanted to scold her for showing up at the ranch, alone, but held his tongue. He thought she was foolish for putting herself in a dangerous position and was grateful his friend John came along when he had.

Her heart pounded, her knees felt like they were blowing with the breeze. She made it to the tree and leaned against it for support. Blake stopped and faced her. He looked right into her eyes and waited for her to begin her explanation. She was taken in with his first glance. His bright blue eyes, now crystal clear were fixed on hers, his dark brows furrowed in anticipation and made it difficult for her to speak. Anna noticed his cut lip had healed a bit, but it still looked like it must be painful. She was not sure now, if she was only nervous about telling him her reason for being there, or if it was something else altogether...some hidden feeling she was not free to pursue.

She hesitated to speak. He could sense her apprehension and asked gently "Annie, what is wrong, what's happened?"

She took a deep breath and said carefully, "Blake...I have some difficult things to explain...something has happened...and I hope you can help...somehow."

"Go on," he said softly and took her hand in his. He was aware of their past conversations and how they had all ended with an argument. He regretted that and wanted to make an effort to not allow it to happen again. He could tell she was extremely upset and he wanted desperately to keep calm for her sake.

Blake's touch sent shivers up Anna's arm, as if a cool wind blew across it. She could tell he was trying to comfort her and hoped he would still feel that way after he heard her out.

"Blake this is very difficult for me to explain...I want you to know...I'm just bringing you the message...I'm on your side in this." She said.

Blake suddenly felt like this was something about him, rather than her mother or uncle.

"It seems that Lucy Briggs is dead," Anna took another deep breath...she felt Blake's hand loosen as he heard her words. "She was found dead in her home...yesterday. And...Emilie is missing."

Blake's hand fell away from Anna's as her words sunk into his brain. He began to realize that Annie was here because he must have been implicated somehow.

"Lucy is dead? Emilie is missing...what do you mean, missing?" Blake asked, becoming numb.

"The marshal, he came to town early yesterday morning, found something in the house that makes him think that Lucy was murdered...he's afraid someone took Emilie against her will...someone may have harmed her too Blake...I'm afraid he wants to speak to you, to ask if you know anything about her whereabouts." She explained softly.

"I haven't seen her since our...well...when I left the falls the other day...but why are you here, why didn't the marshal come to ask me himself?" Blake wondered.

Anna realized this is where things could become heated if she didn't choose her words carefully. "The marshal doesn't know you are here...he doesn't know I am here either." she said. "He'll be sending deputies to look for you as soon as they get to town."

"How did you find me then?" Blake asked, totally puzzled by her lack of information.

"Someone saw you...on the way here yesterday morning...they sent me to warn you, have you come in to speak to the marshal on your own, it will be better for you if you do."

"Why didn't this person come to me, why did they send you?" He asked.

"They would have, but he is being held in the jail right now...so I offered to come and explain everything myself." She said.

"Who is it Annie?" Blake asked... "Who saw me come here?"

"I will tell you Blake, but you must understand, no one thinks you have done anything to Emilie or Lucy...we believe you are innocent."

"innocent, what do you mean? Do you mean the marshal thinks I hurt them?" Blake asked, becoming anxious.

"No...I mean, I don't think so...I believe he just wants to know if Emilie said anything to you about leaving...that kind of thing." She said, trying to keep him calm.

"Tell me...who saw me come here...who sent you here..." he asked again, more demanding now.

Anna tried to remain calm, but blurted out everything, "Blake...it was Sully...he followed you here...to make sure you would be alright...but he told the marshal he didn't know where you were...Sully wanted to speak to you first, tell you what had happened...but he had no idea the marshal would lock him up...he won't let him out til he speaks to you. Because Sully couldn't get to you he tried to tell Michaela, but the marshal was there and he couldn't, this morning he told me where you were, I was to tell Michaela and she was supposed to come, but she's been detained at the reservation and can't leave. So, I came myself." Anna took a quick breath. "Blake, understand, Sully was trying to help you and ended up in jail instead...he knows you couldn't have done anything wrong...please, come back to town with me...speak to the marshal...that way you'll both be cleared." She stopped to gauge Blake's state of mind.

"Sully...but why is he involved in any of this?" Blake wondered out loud.

Anna realized she left out the part that put Sully into the middle of the scenario. "Blake...Sully is the one who found Lucy's body..at her house...he told the marshal that something had happened. The marshal questioned Sully and wants to speak to you too...that's why he's holding him."

"Well why was Sully at Lucy's house in the first place?" Blake asked...he could feel the heat rising to his face as the drops of sweat rolled down his hairline.

"Sully hoped to speak to Emilie...about what she told you about them...Sully said it never happened Blake, he didn't do anything to her. He wanted to try to reason with her..to get her to admit she was lying, find out why...but when he got there, she was gone and Lucy was dead."

Blake didn't know what to think. First, Annie was telling him that Sully had been trying to help him by lying about his whereabouts to the marshal...but it appeared to him that Sully was turning him in just so he could get out of jail himself. Sully had a reason to hurt Emilie...she had caused him a lot of trouble too. Maybe Lucy got in his way. He thought, "of course I would be the perfect one to blame this on...who ever did this could easily blame me after all that happened between me, Emilie and Sully."

Annie's face was pale, her mouth dry. She could see the confusion in Blake's expression. "Blake, what are you thinking?"

He didn't want to verbalize what his thoughts. It was obvious to him that Annie believed Sully and was only there to help him get out of jail. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she was helping Sully...they were barely acquainted, why would she put herself in danger for a man she barely knew? But then he remembered, she also offered her help to him at the falls...they had been no better acquainted when she rode out to check on him after the fight. He also recalled their first conversation...when he was ill. She was there for him then too. His trust in women had been so soundly shaken, he didn't realize a genuine expression of friendship until it was right in front of him. He felt badly for doubting her intentions and decided to trust her, even just a little bit. He looked into her eyes again and saw only concern...he felt it was for him, not only for Sully.

"I'm sorry Annie...I'm trying to understand all of this...figure out what I need to do." He said solemnly. "What do you think I should do?"

Anna sighed. She knew this wasn't easy for him. "I think you should come with me now, speak to the marshal...tell him anything you know. I know you couldn't have hurt anyone Blake...that's why I came to you...I believe you can help...that you will do the right thing."

Blake knew he had nothing to hide, but he also knew it would be difficult to prove his side of the story. After a few long moments, he knew in his soul that Sully couldn't have harmed Lucy or Emilie either. Sully didn't have it in him to harm a woman...he began to ponder Emilie's story about him as well...Blake felt lower than a worm. How could he have been so wrong about everything...everyone. Annie was so forthright, with her thoughts and feelings...she explained this difficult situation as honestly as she could. He appreciated her honesty and bravery. If she believed Sully, maybe he could try too.

Blake took Annie's hand once more and refrained from kissing it, although every cell in his body wanted him to. He couldn't understand the mix of emotions that ran through him that very second. He understood that in one way, his life could be falling apart, but in another way, he felt like he was just plain falling. This was the very woman that made him crazy nearly every time they spoke, but after this conversation, he felt much differently about her. Blake knew that Annie was engaged to be married, he couldn't act on his growing feelings for her, but he would cherish her friendship, he would welcome it and trust her judgment, as it was now obvious to him that he could not always trust his own.

"Alright...I'll do what you think is best Annie," finally he broke the heavy silence. "I have to explain to the foreman that I won't be here for the afternoon meal." Blake hoped he would be back by nightfall.

Annie took a deep breath, relieved he saw the truth...he believed her...this would all be over soon. They made the long walk to the foreman's quarters in silence, her hand still in his.

After he explained the situation to Robertson, Blake and Annie returned to the surrey, he helped her into the seat and took the reigns. They headed off to town together, neither knowing what awaited them there.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Sully paced back and forth in his cage of a cell. The marshal studied some paperwork and newspaper articles as he observed Sully's behavior. He was beginning to wonder where his deputies were when Horace appeared at the door with a telegram. He knocked and let himself in.

"Morning Marshal Hickson...I just got a telegram for ya, so I brought it right over...seems real important," Horace said.

"Thanks Mr. Bing," the marshal replied and read the telegram...it explained the delayed arrival of his deputies. "Now ain't that a pity...says here there's been some trouble bout fifty miles south a here...my deputies had to folla some stagecoach robbers out near Soda Springs...they might not be here til the end of the week...looks like I'll hafta go looking for your brother myself Mr. Sully."

Sully heard the news and stopped mid step. He hoped that Anna wouldn't be caught with Blake. If they were found together, Anna could be charged with obstructing the law, unless she lied again...he grew even more anxious over her involvement now.

"Ya goin' off to look for him now?" Sully asked, as the marshal reached for his hat and gun belt.

"I thought you wanted to get outta there as soon as possible Mr. Sully...the sooner I find your brother, the sooner you will get out," he replied with a confident smile. "Don't worry yerself...I always get my man."

That's exactly what Sully was afraid of...but right now he was more afraid for a certain young woman.

Dorothy had finally finished printing the extra editions of the Gazette, the first batch had sold out quickly. She was cleaning the press when she realized that she hadn't seen Anna all morning. Dorothy had figured she was helping Loren with customers but learned otherwise when he asked her, "Where'd Annie go off to?"

"I thought she was with you," Dorothy replied, concern in her voice.

"Well, I haven't seen her all morning...I thought she was helping you with the Gazette," Loren added, concerned himself.

Dorothy looked around her desk and hoped Anna had left her word of her whereabouts... She was relieved upon spotting a folded slip of paper...she recognized the writing as Anna's. "Here Loren, here's a note," she grabbed the paper and read it with curiosity.

Dorothy's eyes flew open wide and she became pale as she read the letter. "Loren! It says she went for a ride in your surrey to get outta town for a while! She musta left hours ago...anything could have happened to her by now!"

Loren was startled by the letter as well...he thought, "Why would she run off, knowing there could be a murderer on the loose?" He said, "We gotta tell the marshal...he's gotta look for her!"

Dorothy said, "I'll go to the sheriff's office...let him know what's happened," and she ran from the store, fear had already taken root in her body. "Oh Anna, why did you do such a foolish thing!" She thought.

She was already out of breath when she reached for the door knob. She pushed the door open with a hard shove, it flung against the wall and hit it with a thud. Sully jumped up at the sight of Dorothy. He hoped it was not bad news, that nothing had happened to Anna.

"Where's the marshal?" Dorothy screeched frantically.

"He ain't here...he went looking for Blake...Dorothy, what's wrong?" Sully asked.

"Anna's missin'...she's been gone all mornin', I just found the note she left...says she went for a ride to get outta town...Sully! She coulda been kidnapped or worse if there's a murderer on the loose!" Dorothy exclaimed, on the verge of hysteria.

Sully knew he had to tell Dorothy the truth, what Anna had done for him. He was beginning to worry too...he hoped she got there safely and that Blake hadn't been hostile toward her if she found him... He realized that Dorothy would be furious with him..he'd try to explain that she went against his wishes and maybe Dorothy would understand.

"Dorothy...please calm down...I got somethin' to tell you...about Anna.." he said, in a quiet tone.

Dorothy caught her breath and was puzzled..."How could Sully know where Anna is?" She asked, "What's goin' on Sully?"

"Come closer so I can tell ya quietly," he said calmly.

Dorothy approached the cell and tried to settle her frayed nerves long enough to hear what Sully had to say.

He spoke in a low voice, "I know where Anna went and why she left...she was tryin' ta help me by talking ta Blake."

Dorothy took a sharp breath, "But you don't know where he is...or do you?" she realized Sully must have known all along.

"I saw him, but he didn't see me...I followed him outta town yesterday mornin' he was headin' into the Lazy Q Ranch...I didn't tell the marshal at first...I wanted to talk to Blake myself, but"...

Dorothy stopped him short, "But you got locked up."

"yep...I tried to tell Michaela last night, but the marshal would have overheard me...Anna came in this morning to check on me...Hickson was out...I aked her to tell Michaela where Blake was, but there's some sickness at the reservation...she couldn't make it out to the ranch."

"So you asked Anna to go? Sully how could..."

"No Dorothy", he said, "I told her not to go...she went anyway...now the marshal's out lookin' for Blake himself. His deputies ain't comin' now, got tied up in Soda Springs. If he finds Blake and Anna together, she could be in trouble too."

Dorothy's countenance dropped. Now she had to worry that the marshal would find her. She said a silent prayer that Anna had found Blake...at least he would protect her if someone tried to harm her...she wouldn't be alone.

"What should we do now Sully?" She asked, and hoped he had some good ideas.

"Let's hold off a while longer...she may have had to wait to speak with Blake...they are probably on their way back right now," he said. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do but wait.

Dorothy said, "I better get back to the mercantile, Loren will have half the territory out lookin' for her. I'll check back here in a short while, see if they returned."

"They'll be alright Dorothy," Sully said.

She nodded her head, hoped he was right and left the sheriff's office.

Anna and Blake traveled down the road together in silence. Neither one had spoken a word since they left the ranch. Blake's heart was heavy with regret over many recent events. He felt bad for placing the blame for the fallout from Emilie's rejection solely on Sully's shoulders. After listening to Annie, really seeing her for the person she was inside, he realized how lacking Emilie was in every character trait that he had longed to find in a woman. Emilie was selfish, petty and worst of all, a bold faced liar. Annie, on the other hand was unselfish, helpful and a devoted friend. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He was jealous of a man he had never even met...some fortunate wealthy man in another country had asked Annie to marry him...she accepted his proposal, the date was set...she'd be leaving soon too, to return to her home so far away. He wondered, "Could the pain of saying goodbye to her be even deeper than the turmoil Emilie had caused?" He wished things could be different, but he had to focus on the task at hand.

Blake began to understand that he took his rage out on his brother, when it was truly Emilie that had hurt him so deeply. That was the one piece he still couldn't fit into the puzzle..."why did she do this?" He remembered the letter from her...the proof she offered to him. He couldn't remember what he had done with it..."It must still be in my trousers pocket," he thought... He'd check for it after he spoke to the marshal.

Anna was at odds with her own feelings. She was pleased that Blake had agreed to speak to the marshal and that he seemed to be softening toward Sully. She was also happy they hadn't argued like they had in the past. Anna felt closer to Blake than she ever had been before, but at the same time, sensed a gulf opening between them. Blake had been quiet...like he had closed off a part of himself. She was worried for him. He was right, it would be easy for anyone to blame him for Lucy's death and Emilie's disappearance...she prayed the real killer would be found, Emilie would be located and that Blake would be cleared completely. She hoped this whole ordeal would be resolved soon...before she had to leave for England...her wedding...Kent...it all seemed so far away...it was physically far away, but it felt so distant from her heart as well. She almost wished she could stay...but she had committed herself to marrying Kent.

Anna realized that the deputies could be searching for Blake by now...mid day was upon them...it would be difficult to explain her presence with Blake if they were stopped and questioned on the main road. She knew of another smaller road, almost a path, that led around the back way to town. It went past the falls and connected to another road... her brother used it sometimes on their way home from the falls, if the main road was in rough shape. Taking this route might take longer than the more direct route, but could also spare them from an encounter with the lawmen.

"Blake...I've been thinking," she said.

He was snapped from his conflicting thoughts at the sound of her voice and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"About us...being together," she said.

His heart skipped a beat...he drew in a sharp breath, his mind raced, "She's thinking about us, being together? Did I hear her right?"

He asked, "What do you mean Annie? Us being together..."

She realized her words had another meaning, other than what she intended to say...maybe it wasn't such an innocent mistake, she considered that briefly and became flustered. She spoke anyway as she tried to cover her feelings with a logical explanation.

"I mean...there could be deputies out looking for you on the main road...I think we should take another route back to town..if we're found together, I would have to make up something to tell them...we'd both have to lie about how I found you...I'd rather not do that again if we can avoid it..."

Blake was sure his disappointment at her explanation showed on his face. He agreed with her common sense and said, "I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble Annie. Which way should we go?" he asked.

"Just up a head, there should be a split in the road...it will veer left, I think.." She tried hard to remember just where it came in. "I'll know when I see it...just keep your eyes open for any deputies."

The pair rounded the next bend and Anna saw the narrow offshoot from the main road. "There it is!"

Blake quickly surmised that it was not a road, but more of a path, like Annie had said.

"I don't think we should try it Annie...it looks pretty rough," Blake said, with concern in his voice.

"Blake, we have to try...we can't risk being seen together," she said.

He replied, "Then I'll go back alone...I came out here by myself, I can make it back to town on my own."

Anna didn't want either of them to travel alone...she was relieved to have Blake with her...if there was a killer on the loose, she certainly didn't want to go back by herself.

"No..please, don't Blake...stay with me," she placed her hand on his. "I don't want to be out here alone...when I came after you, I didn't count on making the trip back alone too."

He sensed her fear at his suggestion of sending her off alone and knew she was right. If anything happened to her because he told her go back without him, he would never forgive himself. Blake reassured her, "Alright Annie...I'll stay with you...we'll give the trail a try...we may have to give up though, if I find it's too rough," he added.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you Blake," and squeezed his hand.

He tried to ignore the feelings her touch sent off in him. He cleared his throat and slowed the horse's pace to steer him toward the path.

Robert E. had just closed up shop for lunch when Sully's wolf approached him. He noticed something around his neck. "Hey wolf, come here boy," he called. Wolf approached Robert E. as he had done many times before. The blacksmith gently removed the bandage checking to see if it covered a wound, but instead discovered a small folded piece of paper tucked into a fold. "Now what is this?" he said out loud and read the note. It explained Michaela's dilemma. Robert E. would tell Grace and Sully what he had learned. He patted Wolf on the head, saying "Good boy," and tore off a piece of jerky he had in his pocket to reward Sully's loyal friend. Robert E. went to the sheriff's office to tell Sully about Michaela's message. He opened the door and was surprised to find Sully had been left alone.

"Robert E." Sully said, happy to see his friend.

"Hey Sully...I got a message from Michaela...found a note tied to wolf," he stated.

Sully smiled at Michaela's resourcefulness. "What does she say?" He asked.

"Here...read it yerself," he replied and handed Sully the note. After reading her words, he was concerned for both the Cheyenne and Michaela. He had been in a scarlet fever outbreak in the mining camp. They lost a couple of older men to it. Sully wished he could send word to her through wolf too, but couldn't risk it being intercepted by anyone. He wouldn't ask anyone to risk their own health by traveling to the reservation either. Again, he was forced to wait. Sitting and waiting were not things Sully was good at, but he had no choice.

"Thanks Robert E...tell Grace thanks for watching the kids too," he added.

Robert E. offered, "If there's anything I can do ta help ya, you know where ta find me Sully." He turned and left to tell Grace about the children.

Sully hoped the scarlet fever outbreak would not be severe...he had many friends at the reservation. And, his very best friend was there too. "Michaela, be strong," he whispered.

Marshal Hickson had checked in with the few homesteaders on the outskirts of town to see if anyone had seen anything or anyone suspicious, but he turned up nothing. He reached the main road that headed north, away from town and decided to follow it for a spell. He kicked his horse up to a good gallup when he spotted another horse and driver heading toward him. The horse pulled a wagon with two young ladies in the back. The driver was a man with long wildly curly hair that splayed out over his shoulders from under a black hat. He smoked a cigar as he drove along.

Hank spotted the marshal at the same instant and hoped he wasn't out looking for him. He had just brought his new girls down from Denver and had their signed contracts in his vest pocket. There should be no trouble with them, he thought.

The marshal stopped his horse mid way in the road, which blocked the wagon's path.

"Howdy marshal," Hank bellowed dramatically. "Kin I help ya?"

"Well maybe you can...I'm looking for a fella by the name of Blake Sully...ya know who he is?" He asked.

"I know who he is...ain't seen him since the other day...that was back in town." he replied.

"How 'bout a woman, by the name of Emilie Burns...very petite, blond, fair skin...ya know her too?"

Hank was taken aback to hear the marshal was interested in Emilie Burns. Seemed she was quite in demand lately and by an odd assortment of men. "I met her once or twice...can't say I knew her," he replied.

The marshal looked at the young girls in the wagon and asked him, "Would ya mind telling me your name and who are these lovely ladies are with ya?"

Hank smiled and answered with a grin, "I'm Hank Lawson, I own the saloon in town...them are my new girls, Trudy and Mary...got signed contracts on 'em...they're gonna be workin' in my saloon...entertainin' ."

The marshal added, "Can I find ya in your saloon...Mr. Lawson, if I have any more questions for ya?"

"Sure can...I'll be there all week," he replied and took a deep drag off his cigar.

The marshal tipped his hat and moved aside to allow Hank to pass. He would follow up with him later...after he found Blake Sully.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Blake maneuvered the surrey through the narrow road as carefully as he could. There were some ruts worn into the ground for the wheels to follow, but it was rough and bumpy terrain. They jostled along slowly, neither one spoke much, each lost in their own thoughts. Anna figured they had been traveling for over an hour through the thickening brush. Blake had managed to get through several tight spots, but brought the surrey to a complete stop when he saw their path was totally blocked ahead. Several large rocks and small boulders had washed downhill and settled in the road. Anna's high hopes of making through without incident sunk down as if weighted with lead. She knew she had gotten them into another mess.

"The road is blocked," Blake said flatly.

"I see," Anna said, trying to remain calm. "What should we do now?" She asked.

Blake felt his anxiety and frustration at the situation wanting to turn into anger, but he wouldn't allow it. He took a deep breath and replied, "I'm not sure Annie...we can't go around the rocks, the surrey won't fit past them."

"Should we try to turn around and go back?" She offered hesitantly. Anna knew Blake had to be upset...he wasn't letting on however...this was something she hadn't expected from him. He had never hidden his emotions before, not even his anger.

Blake contemplated his options. He really only had one. They would have to unhitch the horse and try to turn the surrey back in the other direction. They had gone all this way for nothing.

"The horse won't be able to turn the surrey around...the road is too narrow. We'll have to unharness him and try to back it around ourselves and head out the way we came." Blake sounded defeated.

Anna felt terrible...she was responsible for their predicament.

Blake continued, "There was a wider patch back there...if we back it up, maybe we can swing it forward."

Anna offered, "Just tell me what to do...I'm sorry Blake...that we have to backtrack the whole way...we never should have come this way...it's my fault." Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered, but no tears fell.

Blake saw her teary eyes and felt sorry for her and wanted to comfort her, put his arm around her...but he knew he couldn't do that. His words would have to be comforting enough.

"You had a good idea Annie...it could have worked...we had no idea the road was blocked..we will get out, don't worry."

Anna took a deep breath and found her nerve. He was right. She had to look forward now, they had to get out as quickly as possible. Blake unfastened the buckles and straps that held the horse and surrey together. He left the halter on the horse so they could tether it while they turned the surrey.

"Here Annie, tether the horse to that sapling and come right back," Blake said. He wound the leather straps around the bars to fashion a handle for them to pull with.

Anna led the skittish black horse out of the way and tethered him to the sapling, and returned to help, just as Blake had instructed her to do.

"I made a handle for you on that side...only push when I tell you to...I'll be doing most of the pushing, you'll be guiding it along...understand?" He asked.

Anna nodded that she understood and took her place on the opposite side of Blake. The started to roll the surrey backward...it was tough to get it started, but it moved along alright. Blake pushed it toward the wider spot and Anna guided it along. They stopped it there so Blake could get a better grip before they would turn it the rest of the way. Just then, the horse reared up on it's hind legs...something had spooked it. Blake and Anna watched helplessly as the horse bucked and pulled against the sapling. Blake tried to move for the horse, but didn't want to frighten it further and get kicked for his efforts. He had a bad experience with a horse as a boy and almost died...he knew better than to tangle with the scared beast. He edged slowly over to it and saw a rattlesnake near the horse's feet. The snake saw Blake and shot out toward him...the horse bucked again and this time broke free of the sapling. He bounded around the boulders and took off like a shot down the road.

Anna was stunned, Blake backed away from the rattle snake slowly and it slithered off through the brush.

Things were suddenly much worse than they had been just moments before. They were stuck in the middle of no where...no horse...no surrey...they needed a new plan.

Marshal Hickson traveled another few miles before deciding to head back to town. He had to check on Byron Sully and he wanted to pick the brain of the saloon owner before nightfall. He had a feeling Mr. Lawson's busiest time of day was actually in the evening and he didn't want to wait until morning. He approached town and found the usual activities taking place...people shopping at the mercantile...others having an early supper at the cafe, the blacksmith shoed a horse.

Hickson turned down the main street and tethered his horse at the post in front of the sheriff's office. He found Sully lying on his back on the cot. There were plates and a tin cup in his cell...Grace had brought him lunch as the marshal had asked her to do. Sully looked up hoping to see Blake with the marshal, but he was alone.

"Hey Mr. Sully...how are ya holdin' up?"

"Just fine," Sully said with a hard sarcastic edge to his words.

"No signs of your brother I'm afraid...but I have a lead to folla up on...I'll be back before dark." he said and left Sully alone again.

Sully was relieved that Anna hadn't been implicated, but he was beginning to worry about her safety now...if she didn't show up soon, they'd have to tell Hickson that she had gone out on her own. Dorothy had been by four times to see if she had come back but each time she grew more desperate. Loren had already started looking for her himself. "Maybe he'll find her," Sully hoped.

Marshal Hickson entered the saloon and looked for the long haired Hank Lawson. He saw one of the new girls behind the bar, already at work. She looked like she knew what she was doing as she poured whiskey for two customers standing at the bar. Hickson approached her to ask where her new boss would be. The men noticed him coming and moved away slightly, not wanting any trouble from a marshal.

"'Scuse me miss...might I have a word with your boss?" He asked...he believed the girl to be Mary.

"Yes sir," she replied with a smoldering smile. "There he is now."

Hank came from the back room, his arm hung over Trudy's shoulder. He spotted the marshal at the bar and approached him casually, "Hey Marshal...are ya here for some entertainin' or for bizness?"

"I'm here to ask you those questions I mentioned earlier...ya got a few minutes?" He replied.

"Sure do," Hank said and patted Trudy on her backside as she walked to greet some new customers. Mary ushered the two men at the bar to a table.

"What kin I help ya with?" Hank asked.

"I'd like to know what you know about Emilie Burns...I've been looking for her for some time now...I tracked her here from Denver, but it seems she's disappeared under questionable circumstances," he said. "Her cousin was found dead..possibly murdered, so you see, I need to find Mrs. Burns."

Hank's brows raised with curiosity. He pulled out a bottle of his private stock and poured himself a shot while he considered the marshal's statement. He wondered if the marshal was concerned about her safety or if she was a suspect.

Hickson asked, "So what do you know about her?"

"I know she was up to no good...she had something goin' on with Blake Sully..the fella you asked about earlier...did ya find him yet?" Hank replied.

"No sir...I haven't...what did they have goin on?" He asked.

"Not sure really...she made a big deal over his brother Sully though...I knows they had a big fight..I never seen her again after that..." Hank realized that was the night Jarett Collins had planned to take Emilie with him, she wasn't missing, she was probably with him...unless something happened to both of them. Hank knew Collins would not have left town without her.

"Did ya remember somethin' son?" Hickson asked, he saw something flash across Hank's face.

Hank contemplated his response carefully. He didn't really care either way about Blake Sully's fate...or that little troublemaker Emilie Burns. But Collins was a good customer, brought in lots of people to watch him play hight stakes poker...he was good for business. If he implicated Collins in Emilie's disappearance he'd never gamble at the saloon again.

Hickson prodded again,"Just a bit of friendly advice son...if ya do know somthin' and ya with hold it, I kin lock ya up for that."

Hank understood his subtle warning and in light of it chose to tell him about Collins and Emilie.

"Yeah...I was just gonna say...I remember a fella by the name of Jarett Collins...he's a big time gambler...came through here last week...he was real taken with Mrs. Burns...he'd met her b'fore...planned on takin' her with him."

Hickson got his first solid lead on Emilie. "What night was that?' He asked.

"He was gonna leave on Thursday, but stayed around til Saturday...waitin' for Emilie to come along..I suppose they left sometime Saturday."

"Did he say where they were headed?" Hickson asked, growing anxious.

"Yeah...he was headin' to the next town on the poker circuit. Soda Springs...got another big game there tomorra night." Hank replied, a bit disheartened to have given away this information for nothing. He usually got something to show for his trouble.

"Many thanks son," Hickson said and sprang toward the swinging saloon doors. He practically ran for the telegraph office, he hoped his deputies were still in Soda Springs and that Emilie Burns was there too.

Dorothy saw that the marshal's horse was tethered in front of the jail and hoped he had brought Anna and Blake in with him...she didn't care about the consequences now, she just wanted Anna home safe. Dorothy ran from the mercantile and looked toward the livery. She hoped to see Loren's surrey there, but again, was disappointed. Dorothy entered the jail, her eyes met Sully's worried gaze. She knew at once he still hadn't seen her.

"Where's the marshal?" Dorothy asked.

"Said he had to follow up on a lead...said he'd be back before dark." Sully answered solemnly. "That's all I know."

"Sully...we can't wait any longer...something had to have happened...it'll be gettin' dark soon...what if she's alone, hurt?" Dorothy was beyond frantic. She felt weak, she hadn't eaten a bit all day and almost went down to the floor.

Sully said, "Dorothy, ya gotta stay calm...sit down, wait til Hickson gets back...we'll tell him everything."

"Sully, you can't tell him you lied...he'd keep ya in there for sure...we'll just tell him that Anna is missin'...that she went for a ride and hadn't come home...he'll look for her anyway." Dorothy said. She looked down at the paperwork on his desk. She saw part of a wanted poster under a pile of newspaper clippings. The side of the drawing looked like a woman's face. She carefully slid the paper from under the papers and was horrified to read Emilie Burns' name under the sketch.

Sully saw her reaction and asked, "What is it Dorothy?"

"I don't believe it Sully...it's a wanted poster...it's Emilie...says she's wanted for questioning in the suspicious death of Jonathan Burns...he musta been her husband!"

Sully couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Let me see it," he said harshly.

Dorothy showed it to Sully, he took it from her to see it with his own eyes.

"That's why the Marshal Hickson was in town...he was trackin' her from Denver.."

They heard the door open behind them and turned to see the marshal enter.

"So...ya know about Mrs. Burns now..." He said.

Sully asked, "Why didn't ya tell me you were lookin' for her?"

"I had to keep that under wraps til I knew what was what son...I couldn't risk you tippin' her off if ya were tight with her..your brother too. Truth is, I was concerned about his safety if he was with her...she's a dangerous one... I still have the matter of Lucy Briggs' death...I have ta rule him out of that...still don't know who was in that house that shouldn't have been in there."

"I told ya, I had nothin' ta do with Lucy's death, or Emilie's actions...I wanted to ask her why she lied about us...that's all," Sully said, smoldering with anger.

"I believe ya son...and I'm lettin' ya go." Hickson said matter of factly. "Gotta lead on her whereabouts...she ain't in Colorado Springs."

Sully was shocked at the marshal's sudden action, but relieved to be set free.

"What makes ya think she killed her husband?" Sully asked as Hickson unlocked the cell door.

"Seems their house burnt to the ground...he died in the fire...his family insisted on an investigation...they always wondered about her... we found some suspicious things around the house...I can't get into detail, but she had money for a motive...took me a while, but I tracked her til I got here and she was gone. I was afraid someone had already warned her...but now I know diffrent."

Dorothy thought about telling the marshal about Anna, but now that Sully was free, she knew there was no better person to have looking for her daughter than Sully. She thought it best to hold her tongue, she didn't want Sully to be put right back into the cell if he had been made out to be a liar after all.

"Thank you marshal...I'm gonna look for Blake myself...when I find him, I'll send him your way," Sully said and walked from the building a free man.

Blake and Anna had no choice but to leave the surrey where it was and start walking. Blake decided it would be best to go in the same direction as the horse...he hoped it would stop eventually and they'd catch up to him. They had walked for almost an hour and Anna was becoming exhausted. She hadn't done so much hiking through the woods since she was a young girl. Her pale green dress had small tears from the sharp branches that stuck out along the trail. She was smudged with dirt here and there, but never complained once. Blake could tell she was tired and suggested they stop for a short rest.

"Here Annie...let's sit on that log for a minute." Blake said.

Anna was relieved to get off her aching feet, even if it was only for a few moments. She sat quietly next to Blake, and looked at the ground. Blake thought she looked like a little girl, helpless and scared. Anna was actually so angry with herself for getting them into another disastrous situation, acting again on impulse. She would try to think things through first, especially the important things like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine...a little tired, but I'll be fine." she answered somberly. None of her firey spirit shone at that moment.

"We'll wait here a few more minutes, but we should keep moving...it will be getting dark soon...I hope we'll be to town before then," he said.

Anna agreed. She knew her mother would have found her note and was probably beside herself with worry.

"Let's go then," she said and stood to walk forward. "I think we're pretty close to the falls now...I think they're over that hill ahead."

Blake wasn't sure he wanted to reach the falls...that place had only bad memories for him. But, they had to follow the road and it led past the falls, he had no choice. Maybe they could stop for some water before they continued their journey.

They got to the top of the small hill and saw the beautiful sparkling falls across the field. Anna was relieved to see something familiar, she was beginning to doubt her memory. She perked up at the sight of the cool flowing water.

"Blake, look, there they are!" We are going the right way!" She said proudly.

Blake was a bit stunned, he had no idea that she felt they could have been lost.

Anna picked up her pace and marched right for the creek. He stayed a few paces behind, not sharing in her excitement. He recalled the day with Emilie...the night he spent there alone...how he yelled at Annie when she offered her support.

Annie sat on a stump and promptly unlaced and removed her shoes...she looked up at Blake and wondered why he wasn't doing the same.

She asked, "Blake, aren't you going to put your feet in? Mine are so hot and achey, I can't wait to get them in the water."

He knew the water was refreshing...he had let it soothe his sore body just the other morning. She was so energized at the prospect of wading in the water, he decided to join in her fun.

"Sounds good to me too," he said and cracked a slight smile.

Anna noticed his ever so slight grin and her heart was happy. Maybe he hadn't pulled so far away from her after all. She removed her black stockings so her tired feet were bare and headed toward the creek's edge. She hiked her dress up to not get the hem soaked...she didn't worry about the dirt, she had seen the damage from their walk and knew it was already ruined. She placed one foot right into the water, then the other. The cool rushing stream tickled her toes and gave her chills. She squealed from the sensation.

Blake was right behind her...he almost laughed at her giggle, but stopped himself. He stepped into the creek beside her and felt the same relief wash across him.

Anna waded further up stream, wanting to go just a bit deeper into the water...she had planned to get a drink from near the falls as well, where it the water was freshest.

Blake called to her, "Where are you going?"

"What's wrong, can't you keep up with me Blake?" She asked mockingly, the fire back in her eyes.

Blake knew she was teasing him and decided to give careful chase.

Anna picked up her pace, her feet moved surely over the smooth stones under the water. Blake took large strides to catch up with her. Just as he reached her, she took another step and fell forward into the water, face first. In her haste to stay ahead of Blake, she didn't notice the creek dropped off into a small pond nearer the falls.

Blake reached down and grabbed her arm as she kicked to come up to the surface. Once he saw she was alright, he could no longer stifle his laughter at her current state...her long hair clumped to her face and neck like lake weeds...the skirt of her dress billowed up like a cloud under her.

Anna knew she must look ridiculous, but was incensed that Blake was laughing at her misfortune. She grabbed hold of his leg and pulled with all her strength and down he went under the water next to her. She laughed so hard she almost swallowed a mouth full of water. He bobbed up to meet her face to face, both laughed the day's stress away. He reached for her hair, to brush it away from her face, but stopped short. She then pulled it back herself. At that moment, he realized he had never known anyone like Annie. She was her own person, not like any other. He'd never felt so many emotions all at the same time with anyone else. Not Emilie, not his family...no one.

Their laughter died away and the two stayed in the water...looking at each other, studying each other for a long moment. Anna felt her heart melt under his gaze. She had never been so overwhelmed by any man...she knew what it meant. She was falling in love with Blake, just as sure as she had fallen into the pond. She had tried to fight it, but there was no use. Anna knew she couldn't marry Kent, not while feeling so attracted to Blake. She wondered if he felt anything for her. It was no secret that he hadn't liked her at first, she thought he was a cad, but felt he had changed...even today she knew he held his temper. But she didn't know if he did it for her benefit.

Blake studied her mouth. He wanted to kiss her, feel her lips against his and could almost feel it he wanted to so badly. Blake knew if he dared to kiss her, even a small kiss, it would be impossible to stop. But she wasn't his to kiss.

"What he must think of me now?" Anna asked herself. Here they were, far from town and both soaking wet. It would surely make walking the rest of the way home more difficult. "What is he thinking about?"

Blake forced himself to move away and got up and out of the water. He didn't say a thing to Anna, he just had to put a safe distance between them and walked away.

Anna struggled toward the edge of the pond...her waterlogged dress made it harder to move. She watched him go off, he didn't look back. She felt now, by Blake's actions, that he must not have the same feelings for her that she had for him after all. It occurred to Anna, "If things were different...if I wasn't engaged...if he hadn't been involved with Emilie...I wonder if he'd feel anything for me." She could only wonder.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

"Where are you going Blake?" Anna called to him.

"I'm looking for kindling...we need to start a fire...dry our clothes out some," he answered. This was only a half truth. He was actually running away again, but from her this time.

Blake gathered small twigs and dry leaves, larger branches and some logs from the edge of the woods. His hair dripped, so did his clothes as he walked around, eyes to the ground. When he had enough wood, he found some stones for a ring to build the fire in. He stacked the wood and the kindling and started building the fire.

Anna decided to stay in the water for a bit longer...let him work alone. She needed to be apart from him, to reconcile her head with her heart. She tried to swim, but her dress kept tangling her feet. She had always gone swimming in her underclothes as a girl. "Why can't I now?" She thought defiantly. Her underclothes covered her body well enough, besides, he couldn't see her under the water, she reasoned... Anna wanted to feel free, relax in the cool pond. "I'll just put my dress back on when I get out," she thought. While Blake was turned away from her, Anna undid her buttons and slipped her arms out of the dress one at a time. Then she scooted to the edge of the pond and pulled herself up, removing the dress at her feet.

Blake was so absorbed in his fire making duty he didn't notice what Anna was doing. But he sensed something moving out of the corner of his eye... he turned to find Anna removing her dress. She didn't know he was watching her, as she threw the heavy dripping garment toward the water's edge and swam away. At the sight of Annie, in her underclothes, Blake lost his breath and suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He took off his own wet shirt, it felt like it weighed fifty pounds. Quickly he grabbed the longer sturdy branches he had found and wedged them together making a support to hang their wet clothes from. Blake tried to throw his shirt over the branches, he overshot and it missed...his shirt landed in the dirt. "Great...now I have to rinse it out," he thought. He looked over his shoulder and watched her kicking and splashing in the water. "Why does she have to torture me like this?" Blake asked out loud and waited for a response. He never got one. He forced himself to concentrate on making the fire.

Sully had set off from town on horseback after getting supplies, food, blankets. If he found them, either one, they could be in rough shape, if anything bad had happened. Daylight would be gone soon. Sully figured he'd start looking for them at the ranch...see if Anna had been there and if Blake left with her. Even if it took all night, he'd find them. Sully felt responsible for Anna's disappearance and now for her safety. She was Abigail's cousin...part of Sully's extended family. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

Michaela had been on his mind constantly...Sully yearned for her, to hear her voice, feel her touch again. His main worry was for her health..."She is strong...she'll be fine," he reminded himself over and over again. There was no way to get word to her of his release from jail, the truth about Emilie. Wolf hadn't been back around to send him to the reservation either. As soon as he found Blake and Anna, he would head straight for the reservation to see her, help her, any way he could.

Emilie Burns had just turned in for the night. She and Jarett Collins had a wonderful late lunch at the hotel's grand dining room. It was a far cry from that dumpy little cafe' in Colorado Springs she mused. That was all behind her now. Jarett was her future. He had the looks, the skill and most importantly the money to make her happy forever. As her head hit the pillow, she heard a loud knock on the suite's door. Smiling to herself, she assumed it was Jarett, coming to get what he had missed out on earlier. Their romantic episode had been rudely interrupted by an urgent business matter. "Maybe he's back to finish what we started," she thought, "why are you knocking dearest, just come in," she said coyly. Emilie reached for the handle, but the door swung open wildly and two men with guns drawn burst into her room. She screamed in fear, as they looked around her room.

"Where's Collins?" The taller of the two deputies, Smith, asked in an intimidating tone.

For the first time in her life, Emilie was too stunned to speak. She stepped back and tried to stay our of their grasp. The shorter stockier man, Barr, aimed his pistol at her and yelled, "Don't move...Emilie Burns, you are under arrest for the suspected murder of your husband Jonathan Burns." He moved toward her, grabbed her arms and put her in handcuffs.

Deputy Smith demanded again, "Where's Collins?"

Emilie hadn't seen him in a few hours, since he left her room. She stammered..."I...I'm not sure...someone came to get him earlier, said he had urgent news...he left and I haven't seen him since." Her limbs trembled as the deputies forcibly sat her in the chair while they searched her room for any clues...they also searched Collins' room, which conveniently joined hers. Upon entering his suite, it was obvious that Collins had cleared out. His clothes, suitcases, everything was gone. Someone tipped him off. Collins was a professional gambler...the deputies knew there was no way he would have just up and left town right before a big game without a good reason.

"At least we got her," Smith said.

"Yep...but Hickson ain't gonna be happy ta hear he's gone." Barr added.

Smith said, "You take her to the coach...I'll look around for Collins...see if I can find out where he went."

Barr grabbed Emilie by the arm and led her down the hall and through the crowded lobby to the waiting coach, it was reinforced with locks on both doors. He shoved her into it and locked the door from the outside. Smith took off to the sheriff's office to let him know about Collins.

Smith had no luck in locating Jarett Collins. The sheriff would watch for him, but they both felt he had already skipped town. They had to start the trip back to Colorado Springs now, without him. Collins would have to be tracked later, they captured the one that the marshal was most interested in anyway. The deputies planned to drive straight through the night to get her to him. Emilie Burns was on her way back to the dusty little town she despised and in a much less comfortable fashion than when she had left only days before. "Where the hell is that man?" She cursed Jarett Collins. "How dare he leave me to fend off the lowlives all by myself!...When I get these charges dropped, he'll get what's coming to him...I promise." The coach hit a large hole in the road which caused Emilie's head to bang against the hard inside wall with a thud. "Ouch!" she screamed, but neither deputy paid her any mind. They continued on their way, driving over every large hole in the road they could see.

As he lit the kindling, Blake was concerned about the quickly fading sunlight and knew they'd never make it to town before dark. He thought the best thing would be to stay put for the night. After he met two thugs himself on the main road in broad daylight, he didn't want to think about what could happen at night. He had been lucky...he got away...Annie may not fare as well if anyone should confront them. He'd have to find something for them to lie on..maybe they should just sit...take turns sleeping. Blake knew he was kidding himself...he'd never sleep a wink with her close to him. She would sleep and he would keep watch.

"Annie..you better get out of the water now...before it gets too dark," he said. "We're going to have to stay here for the night..move on at daybreak."

Anna was already pulling herself up from the side of the pond. "Did I hear him right, we'll have to stay here all night?...my mother is going to be in hysterics over this," Anna thought, and grabbed for her dress, which was a twisted dripping mess. When she looked up, she saw that Blake had turned toward her and was coming over. The wet fabric wouldn't cooperate as she tried to untangle it to put it on before he reached her. It was too late, Blake was standing near her, watching her frantic struggle. Anna held the dress close, and tried to cover as much of her upper body as she could with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I have to put my dress back on," she replied. "Turn away."

"It's soaked...you can't wear it like that...I'll hang it by the fire for a while, it's going pretty good now," Blake said and bent down to rinse the dirt out of his shirt out in the pond.

Anna watched him...his broad shoulders and lean arms flexed as he wrung the water from his shirt. She froze in place...then realized she was actually shivering. The sun was almost gone and they day's heat had gone with it.

Blake turned to her and said again, "Annie, you need to get out now...come on, I'll help ya up." He tried not to look directly at her as he offered his hand...he didn't want his mind to go where it shouldn't go.

Anna replied, "Blake...I can't get out...I'm not...I mean..." she stammered through chattering teeth.

"I won't look at you if that's what you're afraid of...you can't stay in there all night...come on," he said, pretending to be gruff and grabbed her hand, the dress still clutched against her chest in her other hand.

He turned his head as she took hold of his hand and pulled herself up. The cooling evening air brushed over her skin, giving her goose bumps, causing her body to shiver again. He felt it through his hand and knew she was already getting chilled.

"You need to get warm by the fire...come on," Blake said, and walked ahead, still holding her hand.

He had found some larger logs to sit on and put them near the fire pit, he guided her to one. "Rub your arms and legs, get them dry..hand me your dress so I can hang it up," he said. Anna reluctantly handed over the only protection of her modesty and folded her arms against herself. He took her garment and his shirt over to the makeshift support near the fire and spread them out the best he could. Anna warmed up rather quickly near the flames, even the shivering stopped. Blake glanced at her while he hung the clothing. She was vulnerable...beautiful...how could her fiancee allow her to travel so far from him...where anything could happen to her. "I'd never let her out of my sight if she was engaged to me," Blake thought wistfully.

Once the clothes were hung, he joined her...on his own log...near the fire. Darkness had fallen in earnest. The only light they had was the warm glow in front of them and the stars and full moon watching over them.

"You can sleep when you're tired...I'll stay awake and keep watch...make sure everything is alright," he said.

Anna simply nodded her head and fought a yawn. She didn't want to go to sleep...but didn't want to stay awake either. Part of her wanted to be home, safe and warm..the other part never wanted this night to end.

Michaela didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was exhausted. It had been a long day tending to the ill Cheyenne, after a long day of worrying about Sully and Blake. At least there hadn't been any new cases of scarlet fever throughout the day, which gave Michaela reason to hope that by keeping the healthy and ill apart, they had stopped the fever from spreading further. If no one else became ill by the next night, they could probably go back to town. She and Matthew were to share a tee pee for the night. Matthew had already fallen asleep...she lie there, on the soft fur blankets...her thoughts were only of Sully. Michaela hoped the message wolf carried had reached town, that her note made it's way to Sully somehow. He needed her now...by his side. With everything that happened, Sully needed her more than ever, yet they were apart once more. "I'm sorry Sully...I wish i could be there, with you," she whispered to herself. After closing her eyes and fixing his face in her mind, she relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Sully had spoken to Robertson at the ranch. Anna had been there alright, early in the morning and caused quite a stir. Blake had left with her too. Now Sully knew they were together, he hoped they still were. There was no sign of them or the surrey on the main road. Sully decided to check some of the back roads in case they got off track somehow. Sully also hoped that Blake hadn't gone off and done something foolish again. "What if he didn't take the news from Anna well...what if he took off...skipped town again...he better not have left her out in the middle of no where, like he did to Emilie...Anna was doing me a favor...if something happens to Anna because of Blake...he'll have to answer to me this time."

A few quiet hours had passed. Blake had pointed out some stars that he knew the names of. He told her about the ranch...he kept the conversation light and avoided mentioning what waited for him in town. Anna rested her head on her folded arms in her lap, fighting the sleep that tried to overtake her. She almost fell over into the dirt before she caught herself. Blake noticed she was struggling to stay awake and approached her cautiously.

"Anna...you're tired...why don't you lay down and sleep for a while?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him with half closed eyes. She was completely dry now, but the night air was still chilly on her back. Blake checked the clothes, his shirt was dry, but her dress was still quite damp. He took the shirt to Anna and offered it to her. She placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said through a yawn. She looked around as if to find a place to lie down. Blake had an idea, but wasn't sure if she'd agree to it.

"How about if I sit next to you...you can lean on me while you rest," he said and almost hoped she would decline the offer as soon as he spoke it.

Anna thought about what she should do and what she wanted to do. She should decline and just rest on the log...but she wanted to accept the comfort of his nearness. "Alright," she whispered softly.

Blake thought she hadn't spoken at all her voice was so faint. He moved to sit on the ground in front of the log...she sat near him, far enough away for their bodies to not touch, but leaned her head against his shoulder. He breathed in fast breaths as he felt her hair fall across his bare skin. She could feel his tension and realized this was probably not a good idea...but he was he only comfort right now. The lulling sounds of the waterfall and creek in the background and the nearness of Blake soothed her to sleep. He placed his arm around her, gently, as to not wake her. For now, she was safe in his arms. He would always remember this, his one night, with Annie.

After several hours of riding, Sully made his way back to the main road through the old hunting trails. With no signs of them, he decided to head down the narrow road around the bend. Sully knew it was not usually traveled over by wagon, or surrey for that matter, but he wanted to check there just to be sure. The full moon gave him just enough light to be able to see fairly clearly in the darkness. Thankfully, daybreak would be upon him soon. If he turned up nothing before sunrise, he'd head back to town to see if they had already made it back. Sully stopped his horse where the roads met. The dirt and grass had been unsettled...he spotted hoof prints and fresh ruts from wheels. "Looks like a wagon came through...maybe it was the surrey...Blake, I hope you weren't trying to hide from the law by takin' the back way," Sully thought. If they had come this way in the surrey, he doubted they made it out to the other side. It was nearly impassable except on foot or horseback. Back on his horse, Sully set off down the less traveled road.

He went as quickly as the horse could handle, over the bumps, around large rocks. He was surprised they had gotten as far as they did, who ever had come this way. Just up ahead, he could make out the shape of Loren's surrey, at a strange angle to the side of the trail. He approached it cautiously...he jumped off his horse and looked inside...nothing. "Where's the horse...where are you Blake?" Sully called. They could be anywhere. Sully moved ahead paying close attention to the ground. There were two sets of footprints, one a man's, the other a woman's...they were together. Once he reached the roadblock, Sully realized what had happened. He kept moving forward, now on foot, calling out their names as he went, his horse followed behind.

The sun was just breaking through the last shadows of the dark sky...it was daybreak. Blake had dozed off himself, Annie still near is side. The fire had died down hours before, he was cold himself, but the closeness of her warmed him through. It was time to get moving...they could reach town by mid day he figured, if they made good time. Blake didn't want to wake Annie...he liked having her near him. This would be the only time they would ever be alone together...he knew it had to come to an end.

"Annie," he whispered and stroked her hair. "It's morning..we need to get going."

Anna lifted her head, still drowsy. Her neck felt stiff from leaning on Blake's shoulder...she stretched out her arms and legs and willed them to move.

"Good morning," she said through a sleepy yawn.

He smiled and replied, "Good morning to you...we both got some sleep... I wasn't a very good look out...I'll get your dress," he added and stood to reach for it.

Anna realized he must have been cold all night...he had given her his only shirt to wear. She got to her feet and went to him to return it to him. Blake turned to face her, he held her dress out, "feels dry now," he said.

"Good," she answered.

Blake reached to take his shirt off of her, Anna looked up into his eyes and said "thank you," in a soft voice. He smiled down at her and replied, "you are welcome."

Neither of them spotted Sully coming up fast on foot. Sully saw the two, undressed and practically in each other's arms, Blake taking his shirt off of Anna. Thinking something had happened between them, Sully called out forcefully, "Blake, what the heck are you doin'?"

Michaela rose from her soft furry bed to check on her patients. Matthew was still sleeping, she left him to rest for a while longer and made her way outside. Cloud Dancing waited for her near her tent.

"Good morning," she greeted her friend.

"It is a good morning Doctor Mike," he replied.

"Then I assume there are no new cases of the fever?" She asked.

Cloud Dancing nodded and said, "no more have fallen ill since yesterday...the sick ones are doing better too...that is why I did not disturb you."

Michaela was relieved at the news. A renewed hope filled her..."maybe we can head home tonight," she thought.

They started off in the direction of the ill indians together. Cloud Dancing wanted to ask her about Sully...he knew the things he saw in the vision had happened, Matthew had explained everything to him...even that Sully was being detained in jail.

"Doctor Mike, may I speak with you as we walk?" he asked.

"Of course...what is it?" She replied.

"I have not seen Sully since the fight he had with Blake...I am troubled for him...for you." He said thoughtfully.

Michaela replied, "Sully was very hurt by Blake's assumptions, that Emilie's lies were true... I believe in his innocence...I'm not sure if Blake ever will however."

Cloud Dancing said, "It is good that you believe him..he is a good man Doctor Mike..he cares for you deeply...only time will tell about his brother...Blake has been deeply hurt by someone he thought he could trust...Sully will not give up easily...he cares for his him too much."

Michaela replied, "I agree...I hope they can move past this, someday."

They reached the tee pees with the recovering patients. Michaela and Cloud Dancing stepped inside and began the morning's examinations.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Blake and Anna jumped at the tone of Sully's booming voice.

Anna knew their state of undress suggested they had done something improper. She blushed from under her hair to the bottom of her feet and thrust her dress up in front of her to cover up.

"Well? I asked ya, what's goin on here?" Sully repeated, almost growling.

Blake realized what Sully was thinking and answered him, "Sully...it's not what it looks like...we can explain."

"Ya better start explainin', now!" He demanded.

Anna ran behind the nearest tree and hastily put her dress on, thinking to herself, "Blake needs me to back him up...ohhh, this is all my fault."

"Annie came to get me at the ranch, to take me back to town...she said you were in jail I had to come back to get you out.." Blake realized Sully shouldn't even be there and wondered why he was but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"Yeah, I got that part already...what's goin' on right now?" Sully asked, trying to keep his temper. This was the first time he had seen Blake since their fight...it was not the reunion he had imagined.

"Annie was afraid we'd get stopped together on the main road...by deputies...she knew about a back road...we tried it and got stuck," Blake explained.

"I found the surrey...where's the horse?" Sully asked.

"I unhooked him from the surrey so we could turn around..but he got spooked by a rattlesnake and ran off...I haven't seen him." Blake answered.

Anna returned to Blake's side, stockings and shoes in hand.

"What were ya doing with yer clothes off?" He looked at Blake with a steely glare, then at Anna.

She shrunk inside, and felt like a small child that got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, but instead of becoming fearful, she became indignant. Knowing what Sully must have thought about her, and his brother, made her mad as well. Blake started to explain, but Anna stopped him, figuring it would be better coming from her.

"I don't know what you think you saw Byron Sully...but, it was entirely innocent I assure you...it just so happens, we got to the falls late last evening...I wanted to soak my feet in the stream and accidently fell into the pond, soaking my clothes. I pulled Blake in with me when he offered his hand to pull me up. He then built a fire to dry our clothes and to keep us warm during the night as it had become too dark to go further. Blake even gave me his dry shirt to wear, my dress just dried fully this morning...so you see, I was merely returning his shirt when you came along...I am shocked, that you of all people, would jump to such a hideous conclusion that we...that he could have done anything of the sort...Blake was the perfect gentleman all evening...I am an engaged woman after all." She finished her explanation forcefully and stomped off toward the log near the creek to put on her stockings and shoes.

Sully felt the sting of her words as if he had been slapped, obviously he was wrong about what he thought he saw. Blake had felt Annie's wrath himself, although this time he was impressed with her gumption. "I know it looked bad Sully...but I respect her too much to try anything with her...she's a great girl, " Blake confessed. He looked at Sully, and waited for a response.

Sully finally spoke in a more civil tone, "I'm sorry I thought the worst Blake...I've been lookin' for ya all night...I had bad things running through my mind, about Anna getting lost or hurt..I feel like it was my fault she got into this mess...I shouldn't have jumped on ya like that."

Blake understood his brother's predicament, he had also jumped to conclusions, about him and Emilie. Blake wanted to say so much to him, but the words were stuck deep in his chest. He forced himself to try anyway and said, "Sully..I have apologies to make to you too...I've been doing a lot of thinking...Annie helped me see some things differently...about you and Emilie. I'm sorry for everything...that I took it out on you." The words choked back in his throat.

Sully felt the sincerity with which Blake spoke and replied, "Blake..I know ya got hurt, bad..I can understand why ya did what ya did...I'm still your brother, " and reached out his hand to Blake.

Blake accepted his handshake and pulled him into a hug.

Anna watched the exchange from the log near the creek. She hoped it meant they would be able to move past the pain that Emilie had caused.

The deputies reached their destination just as the sun rose brightly in the sky. Barr jumped down and stretched his legs before heading to the door of the sheriff's office. Smith took out the keys to unlock the coach door so he could remove Emilie. Marshal Hickson heard them approach and went out to meet Emilie Burns for himself. The dust coated coach door was already open and Smith had Emilie, hair and nightclothes in disarray and still in hand cuffs, by the arm and somewhat forcefully pulled her out of it.

"Let go of me you brute!" She squealed angrily, he blond hair flopped in front of her face, as he released his hold.

"Well, who do we have here..." Hickson said as he looked her over. "Bin looking for you for quite a little while now, Mrs. Burns...happy we can finally meet face ta face."

"The pleasure is all yours I guarantee," she replied boldly. "Your men are horrible beasts...I was mistreated and tortured the entire way here..."

"Well, seems like they didn't hurt your mouth none..still works plenty good...that's good ta know, 'cause you'll be answering a lot of questions 'fore I'm done with you," Hickson replied. "I'll bring her in boys...get yourselves some food, cafe's over there...get her somethin' too...don't want the little waif passin' out on me."

Hickson took hold of her arm and escorted her into the building.

"I don't know what you think you have on me, but you'll be sorry." She said defiantly.

"Actually, I'm very happy...I have enough on you to lock you up for good," he replied and sat her in the chair opposite his desk. "Get comfortable Mrs. Burns, you're going to be here for a while."

Blake helped Anna up onto Sully's horse and the brothers walked side by side, away from the falls. After the evening spent with Annie there, Blake had a fresh perspective about the place and had a hollow feeling inside as they moved away from it. Once they had walked a short while, Blake figured it was alright to ask Sully how he was released from jail. Sully wanted to explain to Blake what he had learned about Emilie, but was hesitant to do so in front of Anna, so he hadn't brought it up himself.

"Sully...I'm happy you found us...to see you...but I thought you were in jail...has something happened that I need to know about?" Blake asked.

Sully thought for a moment about how to explain the awful truth about Emilie. "I'm not sure ya want to know...but I should tell ya...it's not easy to explain Blake," he said.

"I'm going to be facing a lot of questions...some people will think I hurt Lucy or Emilie...I didn't...I just want to know everything, even if it's not good." Blake replied.

"Alright...the marshal, Hickson got a lead, a tip about Emilie being in another town...his deputies are on their way to get her." Sully explained.

Blake was relieved and said, "Well that's good news Sully! I'm cleared then...she's alright.."

Anna smiled, relieved that Blake wouldn't face any charges in Emilie's disappearance as well, "That's wonderful news," she added.

Sully added..."Blake...there's more I gotta tell ya...the marshal came to Colorado Springs in the first place because he was lookin' for Emilie. He tracked her from Denver. Seems her husband died under strange circumstances...they suspect she had somethin' to do with it."

Blake stopped in his tracks. "What exactly do you mean Sully...they suspect her of killing her husband?"

"'Fraid so...his family insisted on an investigation and they turned up some evidence...and she got a lot of his money too."

Anna was numb...she thought, "How could anyone kill their own husband?" She shuddered inwardly...Anna wanted to speak, but held her tongue...Blake needed to sort this through himself.

"But he died in a house fire...a long time ago," Blake said, trying to digest what Sully had said.

"I'm sorry Blake...I got the impression it was pretty recent... Emilie wasn't who she let on to be...in a lot of ways," sully said.

"So how do I fit into this...if Emilie is alright then why does the marshal still want to see me?" Blake asked and started moving forward again.

"Not sure...but I think he has to rule you out...about Lucy..." Sully explained.

Blake thought a moment and said, "I wasn't there Sully...I was at the falls the whole night...I didn't do anything to Lucy."

"I believe ya Blake...this will all work out," Sully replied.

Blake said, "Thanks Sully...that means a lot coming from you...after all I did,and thought...again, I'm sorry for everything."

Sully responded, "I already told ya, I understand...I'm behind ya."

Anna's heart beat fast. She was worried for Blake after hearing the horrible truth about Emilie. "To think that Blake wanted to marry her...what she may have done to him if," she stopped herself from lingering on those thoughts any longer.

Marshal Hickson put Emilie into the jail cell so she could eat the food the deputies brought to her, but since it was not her usual fare, she declined any food at all.

"I'm not going to eat that, slop!" She screeched.

"If you wanna play games Mrs. Burns, that's fine with me...I got all the time in the world," he said.

Emilie sat on the edge of the cot, her steely blue eyes fixed on the marshal. "I told you, I am innocent of these charges," she replied.

"Then tell me what you know about your cousin Lucy...when was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

Emilie replied through gritted teeth, "The last time I saw Lucy was Saturday...Blake Sully picked me up for a picnic lunch. When I returned later, I never went into the house...Jarett, Mr. Collins, removed my trunks from my room...I stayed outside. We left for Soda Springs. That's all I know."

"Did Collins say anything about her, did he speak to her?" Hickson asked.

"I don't know...she could have already been in bed for allI know...she always had a cup of warm milk and went to bed early...he never mentioned a word about her," she said coldly.

So the boot prints could belong to Jarett Collins...Hickson thought. But Blake Sully wasn't off the hook either. He could have returned to have it out with Emilie not knowing she had already left...maybe Lucy caught the brunt of his anger.

"Where is Collins now?" He asked.

"I don't know where that...man...is...if I did, believe me...I'd turn him in to you myself." She replied, anger filling her voice.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mrs. Burns...I'll find him...for us both." Hickson said and left to speak with his deputies about finding Jarett Collins.

Dorothy was anxiously awaiting any word at all about Anna...she paced the covered porch of the mercantile for what seemed like days and hadn't slept a wink all night, exhaustion shadowed her face. Loren was in a somber mood as well. He pretended to be busy cleaning the store, but his antics didn't fully disguise his trepidation over his niece's whereabouts.

He stepped outside to join Dorothy, to try and calm her nerves a little, his own too. "Dorothy?" He asked.

"What is it Loren," she responded, her eyes fixed on the road.

"No sign of her?" He assumed.

"Not yet...looks like the deputies finally showed up...Loren, if Sully ain't back soon, we'll have to send them out...I can't take this any more!" She said. Her frayed nerves had taken their toll.

"Try not to worry Dorothy... Sully will find her...he knows every trail and every tree...if anyone will bring them back safe, it would be Sully," he said.

"I know Loren...that's what I'm holdin' on to," she said.

Dorothy looked up once more and thought she saw someone approaching. She squinted hard and put her hand over her brow to shade some of the sun's glare. A moment later she could see three figures, one looked like Blake, the other Sully and Anna on Sully's horse.

"Loren! They're back!" She squealed and took off running toward the trio.

Anna spotted her mother coming toward them and had Sully stop the horse. Anna hopped down and ran to her mother's open arms.

"Anna Jennings, what did you do?" Dorothy scolded mockingly as she held onto her daughter tighter than she ever had before.

"I'm sorry mother...I went to get Blake...but we got stuck on the back road...it's a long story...I'll tell you everything, after we get home," she explained. As the relief of being reunited with her mother subsided, Anna realized Blake faced a very different scenario upon his return. Anna wished to accompany Blake to the sheriff's office.

"Mother...I have to do something before I head to the mercantile...I want to be with Blake when he turns himself in," Anna said.

At first Dorothy was puzzled, but figured Anna knew her motivation for going with Blake.

"Alright...I'll get some food for everyone from Grace...you must all be starving," Dorothy said.

"Thank you mother," Anna replied and dropped back to meet up with Blake and Sully as they approached the sheriff's office together.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Marshal Hickson looked up from his paperwork at the desk to see the Sully brothers and Miss Jennings approach the sheriff's office. Hickson went out to meet them in front of the building. None of them realized that Emilie Burns was already in the jail cell and he wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Mornin' Mr. Sully," he said to Sully and shook his hand. "Looks like you had better luck findin' your brother than my deputies had...I'm assumin' this is Blake Sully?"

"Yes sir," Blake answered. "I've come to answer any questions you have."

Sully added, "I found him this morning and told him you were lookin for him...he wanted to come in and clear things up with you."

"Good then," Hickson replied. "Let's have a seat right out here Blake, I need some fresh air, mighty stuffy in there already...lots of hot air comin' from somewhere...if you two would kindly leave us to our business we'll get started," he said to Sully and Anna. They realized the marshal wanted to question Blake privately but found it odd that he would do so outside.

"Thank you Sully, Annie...I'll come find you when I'm through here," Blake said.

Sully replied, "I'm going out to the reservation but I'll find you later." He nodded to the marshal and Anna and mounted his horse.

Anna said, "I'll be at the mercantile if you need anything," and headed off alone and concerned for Blake.

Hickson was interested in this trio that came into town together...Miss Jennings and Blake Sully looked like they were out in the wilderness all night. He'd have to keep that in mind.

"Well, let's not waste any more time Mr. Sully...I understand that you had a falling out with both Emilie Burns and your older brother last Saturday...is that correct?" Hickson asked.

"Yes, sir...that's true," Blake replied.

"Your brother filled in some of the details...you were in love with Mrs. Burns...she rejected your marriage proposal and told ya some sensational story about your brother an her... you went after him and ya fought, that 'bout right?" He asked.

"Yes...that's fairly accurate," Blake responded.

"Alright then...where'd ya go after the fight ya had?" Asked Hickson.

"I ran off...walked for miles...back to the falls, the place I had been with Emil...Mrs. Burns earlier in the day...I stayed there all night. I got up early and headed to the mercantile to get some of my things and set off for the Lazy Q Ranch...I was looking for work there." Blake answered honestly.

"Wanted ta put the mess behind ya son?" Hickson remarked.

"Yeah, something like that." Blake answered.

"Did ya happen to see anyone...that night or morning?"

"Well...Annie...Miss Jennings, found me at the falls after the fight with Sully...she didn't stay long, she just came out to get her book...I had borrowed it..." He offered.

"What about after that...during the night...before you came back ta town...did ya see anyone then?"

"No sir. I went straight to the mercantile to get my things in the morning. Annie was there too...she stayed behind from church, she didn't feel well," Blake explained.

"Hmmm..." Hickson thought to himself as he scratched his chin whiskers. "Miss Jennings keeps coming up...I'll have ta speak to her next I suppose."

"Did ya stop by Miss Briggs' house that mornin'? He asked.

"No sir, I didn't. I went right to the mercantile and left for the Lazy Q from there," Blake replied.

"I wish ya had a witness son...an alibi...ya see, Miss Briggs is dead. A man was in her house, I know that...was boot prints all over...I need ta find out if that man had anything to do with her death." He stated flatly.

"Are you saying you think I could have hurt Lucy?" Blake asked, growing concerned.

"I'm sayin' I got to suspect ya til I can prove ya didn't do it," he answered.

Blake was numb. He was being accused of murder. Never in his life had anything so devastating happened, not even the fiasco with Emilie...the fight with Sully...he didn't know what to do.

"Son...I'm afraid I'm gonna have ta lock ya up...I can't risk ya runnin' off to the woods again," Hickson said. He had a feeling that Anna and Sully knew more about Blake's whereabouts than they had let on and he wasn't going to allow them to help him get away.

"I didn't go to her house that night...at all...I swear...I went right to the mercantile in the morning, I never hurt her," Blake said.

"I'm sorry son...I gotta do what I think is right...come with me please," Hickson said as he rose to his feet and opened the door to the sheriff's office.

He ushered Blake inside, where he saw Emilie Burns, in a heap on the cot in the jail cell. She sat up when she heard them enter.

"What's she doing here?" Blake half yelled. He realized she was the source of hot air the marshal had mentioned earlier.

Emilie looked up to see Blake staring at her, fire and hatred in his eyes. She responded with her signature icy glare.

Hickson spoke,"Move over Mrs. Burns, ya got yerself a cell mate."

They both shouted, "What?" as Hickson steered Blake to the cell, opened the door and nudged him in.

"Go on in...she won't bite...I sure hope not anyway," he said and locked the door behind Blake.

Michaela was relieved to see how well her patients were doing. None had developed a severe case of scarlet fever, they had all responded to the fever tea. She even allowed Matthew to head back to the homestead and planned on leaving soon herself...she had to get to Sully.

Cloud Dancing remarked, "They are improving quickly."

"Yes, I am very pleased with their progress...I'm confident the worst is over...in fact, I'll be headed to town shortly...Sully needs me too," she added wistfully.

"I understand," Cloud Dancing replied. "It is not good that you are apart. I can care for the sick now that the worst is over."

Michaela was confident that Cloud Dancing could handle things as they were. "I'll go gather my things then...you can send for me if any other cases come about." She said, over her shoulder as she walked toward the tee pee where her supplies waited.

As soon as she entered the tee pee, Sully approached the reservation. He rode as hard as he could to get to her...to be with her. He dismounted his horse and practically ran toward Cloud Dancing, who had spotted him coming.

"Ah-Ho brother," Cloud Dancing said through a large grin. He knew exactly why Sully had come and wouldn't take his time by asking for details of his release just now.

"Where's," Sully started to ask, but Cloud Dancing already pointed toward Michaela's tee pee.

"Thank you," Sully said as he ran toward her.

Michaela was gathering her things as quickly as she could when she heard someone come in and fasten the flaps of the tee pee behind her. She assumed it was Cloud Dancing wanting the rest of the medicine, but when she turned, she was stunned to see Sully standing before her.

"Sully!" She exclaimed and jumped up to greet him.

He opened his arms wide as she came closer to him and wrapped them tightly around her.

"Michaela, I'm sorry I wasn't here ta help ya," he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes and asked, "We managed fine here, but how did you get out of jail?"

He looked down at her beautiful face and wanted to explain everything to her, but wanted to kiss her soft pink lips even more. "I'll tell ya later...right now all I wanna do is this."

He bent his head down and over her upturned face and softly brushed his mouth against hers. Sully's touch sent off rippling sensations through her body like she had never felt before. Michaela pressed her mouth harder against his, yearning for the closeness she missed and needed. After a moment, Sully wrapped his arms around her tightly and moved her backward toward the soft fur blankets on the floor. He gently guided her back onto them. Sully pulled himself back to read her thoughts, he did not want to push her too far. Michaela looked longingly into his endless blue eyes and silently gave him permission to continue. Sully laid down next to her on the furry bed, they faced each other, his lips met with hers once more, eagerly yet tenderly. She gently caressed his arm that draped across her, as he gently squeezed her shoulder... They kissed all of their cares away, lost in one another. Michaela secretly wished it could always be like this...just the two of them...kissing, holding each other...maybe even as husband and wife..."someday", she thought...she hoped, "someday." Michaela wondered if Sully knew what she was thinking as he kissed her so deeply, with so much love and tenderness. Sully's mouth left hers as he placed small kisses down her cheek, slowly following the soft pale skin on her neck. Michaela wanted more of him...she placed her mouth over his once again and claimed his lips with fervor. Almost overwhelmed by his own urges, he groaned into her mouth and rolled onto his back breaking their embrace, his breath was rapid and labored, as if he had just run a long distance. "This is too much," he thought..."I can barley resist her."... Michaela understood why Sully moved away, but didn't want their encounter to stop...they would soon be back to town, with the children, interruptions...she wanted more of Sully...needed more of him. She knelt over him and leaned into his face. Sully looked into her eyes again and knew she wanted to continue. Michaela pressed her mouth onto his..surprised by her forwardness, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down onto him tightly. He felt the warmth of her body covering his...his breathing was even more rapid now. Michaela felt Sully's muscles tense up as she lay atop of him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him hungrily, like some other being had taken control of her actions. Sully didn't want to stop their interlude just yet but knew he couldn't fully control himself much longer. He rolled over onto his side, genly lowering her onto her back to explain his actions.

"Michaela," he whispered huskily, taking short breaths..."We gotta stop... I don't want to, but we have to," he said.

Michaela was now breathing hard herself and thought, "What has happened to me?" She said "I'm sorry Sully...I know I," but he stopped her.

"No Michaela, ya got nothin' to be sorry for...I love you...I want to be with you...just not yet...not like this," he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

She allowed the words "not yet" sink into her soul and thought, "not yet, means someday." Michaela knew that Sully realized how important it was for her to be married before they would make love. She smiled up at him and blushed a little, dreaming of the day they would be together as one, free to completely express their passion, their love for one another. Michaela knew in her heart that one day it would be so.

"I love you Sully," she whispered softly into his chest.

"I know...I love you too," he replied.

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Anna went to her mother's small room and sat on her bed, exhausted and unsure of what to do next, not only with the day, but with the rest of her life. Her wedding and marriage to Kent loomed in the near future like a growing storm cloud. Feelings of attraction to Blake, and feelings of obligation to Kent collided in her mind like waves lashing at the rocky shore. Even if she ended her engagement with Kent, Blake may not be interested in her at all. But could she, should she marry a man she respected, admired...enjoyed spending time with, but had not fallen in love with...would she ever come to love him in time.

Anna lay her head back on the pillow. She had changed out of her tattered dress and into a plain styled, cotton flowered one that was more suited to life in Colorado Springs. It reminded her of the dresses she had worn as a young girl. She looked down at the ring on her finger of her left hand and recalled the excitement she felt when Kent slipped it onto her finger. She had never seen such a beautiful ring in her whole life. Now however, it looked oddly out of place. It felt heavy on her hand and appeared gaudy next to the fabric of her simple gown. This is how she felt in England, out of place. Anna knew that living with her sister had been the right thing to do at the time, but now as an adult, she had to make up her own mind...do what she felt her own heart led her to do. Anna slipped the engagement ring from her finger and placed it in the top drawer of her mother's bureau under a scarf. For the first time in a long while, Anna felt like her own person. Not a younger sister, not only someone's daughter or fiance. She was going to be herself from this point on and hope for the best outcome.

"Anna", her mother called from the store, "I have some food for you."

Anna realized she was indeed hungry. While she was in Blake's company, she hadn't noticed how empty her stomach was. "Will you please bring it back here mother?" Anna asked.

Dorothy came to the bedroom with biscuits and gravy, ham and some tea for and set the tray next to her on the bed. "Are you alright?" She asked her daughter. "I hope you didn't catch something out there, sleepin' in the woods all night."

Anna had caught something, but her mother had no idea it was a love bug..."Mother...I need to speak with you...do you have a moment?" Anna asked in an unusually serious tone.

"Is somethin' wrong Anna? Did somethin' happen?" Dorothy asked, growing concerned.

"Something has happened...nothing bad...but I have to explain that...I can't marry Kent...I have to break off the engagement," Anna said, looking down at her lap.

Dorothy was perplexed at Anna's announcement..."But why? Why now?" she asked.

"Well...some things have happened that made me realize, that the life I would lead in England...as his wife...is not what I really want after all. And...I've come to the conclusion that I am not in love with Kent...I do admire him and appreciate everything he has done for me...but it isn't the same..I don't feel the same way about him as I do for..." Anna stopped herself from naming Blake as the man she felt so strongly about.

Dorothy, thanks to her mother's intuition, had already put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that Anna had fallen in love with Blake. "You mean you don't feel about him like ya do for Blake Sully?" She said bluntly.

Anna's eyes flew open wide. Her heart's secret was exposed. "How did you know that?" She asked her mother.

"I knew there was somethin' between you two...you tried to hide it behind anger...but I knew different," Dorothy replied with a hint of a smile. "When you've been around as long as I have, ya just notice these things...especially when it comes to your own child."

"Then you aren't angry with me...about calling off the engagement?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna...I could never be mad at you for followin' your heart. I had enough bad years, trapped in a bad marriage. I know Kent woulda treated you like a queen, but you woulda been miserable if you didn't love him. You gotta do what's right for you, not anyone else." She responded lovingly and placed her arm around Anna's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you mother, for understanding...now I just don't know how I'm ever going to break it to Kent..." Anna said with a sigh.

"Will you be goin' back to England to tell him, or stayin' on here?" Dorothy asked, as if thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure what I am going to do...Kent is a good man and deserves an explanation in person. I really should go back...return the engagement ring to him myself," she said. "But...I don't want to leave just yet either...it's such a long journey and I've only just gotten here."

Dorothy suggested,"Maybe you should send him a telegram, tell him you want to put things on hold for a while...then you can stay here a little longer and head back to England and explain things face to face."

Anna pondered her proposal for a moment..."That does seem logical...he needs to know as soon as possible that the wedding plans should cease...I'll have to send word to Sarah too...she will be very upset about this, I'm sure."

"Now, I know it ain't gonna be easy, but ya can't go through with it to spare other people's feelins if you ain't sure about it yerself. You are doin the right thing Anna," Dorothy replied.

Anna knew in her heart this was the right thing to do. Even if Blake never developed feelings for her in return, Kent deserved a wife that was madly in love with him. Anna was not.

Dorothy added, "You get some food in ya, then we'll go to the telegraph office together...I'll get ya some paper and a pencil and you can work on what ya want to say before we go, alright?"

"Yes mother..thank you, for everything," Anna replied. She drew a deep breath, relieved that at least her own mother understood matters of the heart.

Sully and Micahela left the reservation and headed for his lean-to where he could wash up at the creek and change his clothes. Michaela wanted to stop at the homestead as well, but needed to get back to town. The children would be at school and Matthew, at the ranch, so there was no real need to stop there on the way.

Sully explained to Michaela along the way how he found Blake and Anna, about Emilie Burns and why the marshal had come to Colorado Springs looking for her. Michaela could hardly believe everything he told her, but was relieved that at least now, Blake knew the truth about Emilie and he and Sully were putting their friendship back together.

As she waited for Sully to change his clothes, Michaela hopped off of Flash and gathered some foxglove she spotted growing nearby, and carefully placed each plant into her leather pouch.

After he had changed, Sully came up silently behind her and crouched next to her to gather some plants as well. "This plant grows all over here," he said as he handed her one of the stems he had picked.

"That's good to know...I use this for my heart patients," she said with a shy smile.

They both reached for the same plant and their hands brushed together briefly. Michaela pulled her hand back slightly, but Sully reached for it and pulled it toward his chest. She looked up into his eyes and saw they were full of concern. She looked down, as if embarrassed. Michaela melted under his gaze, every time. She recalled what had happened between them at the reservation and wondered if he was upset with her for being so forward.

"Michaela, about what happened earlier...I'm sorry if I got outta line." He said thoughtfully.

"No Sully...I was the one...I didn't mean to...well...I just missed you and was so surprised to see you.." was all she could manage to say and still blushed at the recollection of her earlier actions.

"I want ya to know...you can trust me...I won't ever try anythin', do anythin' ta hurt ya." He explained. "I do love ya...we'll wait for the right time." He wanted to say he'd wait until they were married, but right now, he couldn't ask for her hand. He felt as if he had nothing to offer her. Michaela deserved a good home, a man that could provide for her, take care of her. Sully knew he had more work to do, to deserve a woman like her.

"Thank you Sully...I do trust you...and I love you too," she replied, looking up at him once more.

Sully brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it, then leaned forward and placed another on her forehead. Michaela closed her eyes and reveled in his loving touch. They stayed there, lost in the moment, and listened to the birds singing in the trees, frogs croaking out their sad songs...just as two beautiful yellow and black butterflies fluttered past them, darting gracefully up and down...dancing on the breeze. Sully and Michaela watched the lovely pair's silent courtship ritual play out in front of them. Their gaze followed the delicate creatures until they flew out of sight, into the lush woods beyond the clearing.

"We best be gettin' along now," Sully said.

Michaela silently agreed and took his offered hand. They mounted their horses and headed toward town together.

"Marshal Hickson, you can't keep me in here, with...her!" Blake shouted. "You've got to let me out," he added, as he gripped the iron bars of the cell as if he could bend them apart through sheer will power and free himself.

The marshal sat at his desk, unaffected by Blake's ranting, and read over the latest telegrams from his deputies that had gone off in search of Jarett Collins.

Emilie chided Blake, "Would you just be quiet! He is not going to come over here, unlock the door for you, and let a murderer walk away scott free! I'm the one wrongfully imprisoned here...he should release me instead!"

Blake turned to face Emilie and demanded, "What did you just say? Did you actually accuse me of murdering someone? I have done nothing wrong...you however are nothing but a lying, conceited, two faced little...troublemaker!" Blake could barely contain his anger toward Emilie from spilling over into action.

"I am totally innocent! I am a widow who lost her husband in a tragic fire...and now, to add insult to my many injuries, I am falsely accused of harming my poor dear Jonathan!" She screamed back at Blake.

"I doubt you would have married Jonathan if he had been poor, am I right Mrs. Burns!" Blake snapped back. "But now you've got his money, don't you? That's all you ever cared about, wasn't it? I didn't have any money to my name, so you just used me for your twisted little game, didn't you?" He retorted bitterly. Blake stayed on his side of the cell for fear of grabbing her by the neck.

"I have no idea what you mean Mr. Sully! You asked me to marry you and I simply told you the truth, why I couldn't ever marry you! The past experiences I shared with your brother made it impossible...I was trying to spare you." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't know why you lied Emilie, but it was all a lie! I don' believe you for a second...not that you loved me...not that you did anything with my brother and not that you are innocent in your husband's death! You have never told me one true thing Emilie! I'll never believe you again." He replied through gritted teeth.

Emilie sat demurely on the edge of the cot and stated coldly, "You never read my letter did you dearest Blake, the one that explains the details of that night I spent with your brother... I know you mustn't have, because if you had, you'd know I was telling the truth about us...even your brother won't be able to deny it, with the facts all written out so plainly, why, anyone could understand it."

Blake fumed inside. His temples throbbed...he felt as if he would explode. Emilie was correct in this assumption. He had not read the letter, and now wasn't even sure where it was. Right now, he wished he had read it...then he would be able to confront her lies one by one and face to face.

Marshal Hickson was listening intently to their row and tried to glean any threads of information from them as they bantered back and forth. He had hoped Emilie would let some self incriminating information about her husband's death slip in the heated exchange with Blake. Yes, he still considered Blake a possible suspect in Lucy's death, but Blake was even more useful in getting Emilie to run at the mouth. So far, Blake had been far more successful with getting her to talk than the marshal had been, but unfortunately she hadn't said anything he could use against her. Not yet anyway.

"I don't have to read any letter...any more of your lies Emilie Burns, to know that you are and always have been a liar." Blake replied.

"I suppose the letter itself doesn't matter any longer...now that we're here, together again, I can explain it all for you myself," she said slyly.

Blake held his tongue. He wanted to lash out, try to hurt her as she had hurt him and Sully. But, he didn't. Deep down, he wanted to know what she thought had happened...then he could disprove them all as lies, like all the others she had told.

She sensed that his curiosity had been piqued, which encouraged Emilie to speak her mind. "So, you really do want the sordid details don't you?" she asked, as if daring him to deny it. "Fine. I'll start at the beginning..I'll just stick to the main facts for now Blake, but my letter really had a lot of emotion in it, like how it felt to be made love to by a real man...for the first time..."

Blake clenched his fists and turned away from her. He knew he could not stop her from telling him about that night, yet he would not make himself look at her while she spoke. Marshal Hickson paid close attention as well, just in case she said something revealing about herself, besides the fact that she was a loose young woman.

"First, Byron's tent was the forth one in the third row, from the woods...I spied on him that day and saw him go into it...Secondly, he had just shaven and was wearing a lovely after shave lotion, Bay Rum...I have never forgotten the scent of it...and thirdly, Byron has a raised scar along the back of his right shoulder, about six inches long. I felt it while we were...indisposed." She stated smugly. "There are other details as well, these are the high points... you can always read about the rest another time, when you are thinking about me."

Blake digested what she had just said. He wasn't sure if his brother did or did not have such a scar on his shoulder. He hated to ask him, to prove Emilie was either lying or if, unthinkably she was telling the truth. She certainly believed herself however and Blake just couldn't understand why, after all these years, she held such a grudge against his brother.

Blake suddenly had the perfect opportunity to ask him, for at that moment, Sully came through the door of the sheriff's office, Michaela on his arm.

CHAPTER THIRTY

Sully and Michaela were stunned beyond words to spot both Blake and Emilie in the same jail cell. By the look in Blake's eyes, they both concluded that he wasn't entirely thrilled about his current circumstances either.

Sully spoke, "Hickson, what the heck is goin' on in here?" in an agitated tone. "Why are ya holdin' Blake, and why's she in there with 'im?"

"I got no choice son, but ta keep him for a while. My deputies are workin' on a lead...we have ta wait and see what they turn up," the marshal stated calmly. Sully had heard this same thing himself, while he was being held.

"Surely there must be somewhere else where one of them could stay?" Michaela asked. "It's hardly appropriate to keep a man and a woman in the same cell."

"I'm sorry Doctor Quinn, unless there's another jail in town that I don't know 'bout, I'm 'fraid they're both gonna stay put til I sees fit ta let 'em go," he replied. "I am gonna give up my cot for the night so they can sleep separate," he said, becoming slightly defensive of his choice to detain them both. Hickson had no intention of ever letting Emilie go free...she would accompany him back to Denver and stand trial for the murder of her husband. He had enough proof to put her away for the rest of her life. However, Lucy's unexplained death complicated matters considerably and he needed to get as much out of Blake and Emilie as they would give up, before Jarett Collins was brought in.

"Well...isn't this the sweetest thing I've ever seen...the concerned big brother and his cute little woman standing up for the pitiful jilted Blake...how very touching," Emilie mockingly spoke.

"Keep your mouth shut Mrs. Burns," Blake warned. "They do care about me...more than you ever did...you don't know how to care for anyone but yourself."

Emilie laughed, "Oh, I do care...I have cared, deeply my dearest Blake...in fact, Byron, we were just speaking about you...how much I cared for you in your tent so long ago."

Sully felt the heat rise to his neck, pushing up to his jaw, which he clenched tightly to keep from saying things he'd never want Michaela to hear...he was never so angry at any woman in his life as he was with Emilie. To say these awful things about him was one thing, but for her to taunt Blake and subject Michaela to her filth was not acceptable to him. He would not stand for it any longer.

"You are lyin' Emilie...you've been lyin' to everyone since the day you showed up here...no one is gonna believe ya, never." Sully shot back.

"Well, you see Byron...you're forgetting something, crucial. I have proof that we were, let me phrase this so as not to offend the little lady, intimate," she said, now on a roll.

This was the conversation Sully had wanted to have days before. He wanted to confront her, make her talk to him...but not with Blake and Michaela there to witness it. Sully stepped toward the cell to ask just what she thought she had on him.

"Go ahead Emilie...tell us all what you think happened that night," Sully dared her to speak.

"Are you sure you want your little Michaela to hear this? She may want to step out to protect her virginal ears," Emilie taunted.

"I'm not going anywhere...I'm not shaken so easily by lies, Mrs. Burns," Michaela stated firmly.

Marshal Hickson knew this was going to be interesting. He now knew, by Emilie's insinuations that Byron Sully and Doctor Quinn were indeed a couple. He had to wonder himself if Sully had a scar on his shoulder, like Emilie had indicated.

"Fine, have it your way Doctor Quinn...as I had just told Blake here...I have proof that I was in your tent Byron...that you seduced me and made love to me...you see, I remember exactly where your tent was, in the mining camp. So, won't you please tell us, where it was located Byron?" Emilie asked confidently.

"Well, if I tell ya now, you'll just agree with me...that you went to that one, whereever I say it was," Sully replied. "That won't prove nothin'."

"Hmmm...seems you give me too little credit, Byron dear...I have already told Blake which tent was yours...I'm sure the marshal heard it as well...so, go ahead. Tell us, where was your tent located?" She responded with zeal.

"Alright," Sully replied, he knew she was lying, he couldn't make things any worse by telling the truth. "My tent was the in the third row...it was the forth tent, on the side of the camp by the woods."

Blake's face turned a shade paler as he took a short breath. She was right about the tent. Sully sensed that she had told them the same thing and Emilie herself confirmed it with a wicked laugh.

"See Blake, marshal, not everything I've said is a lie, now... is it?"

"That don't prove nuthin'," Sully answered harshly.

"No...I supposed you're right about that...but let's see now...did you ever use any kind of shaving lotion Byron? When you got cleaned up, to say, go courting...did you ever use anything like that?" She asked coyly.

Sully's thoughts raced back in time. The night he had met Abigail, he borrowed some after shave lotion from another miner...there was one guy that wore it all the time...always kept himself cleaned up...what was his name...Sully couldn't remember, but he knew he had worn it that one night.

"I wore Bay Rum once in my life...but that was the night I met Abigail behind the schoolhouse...I never wore it again, before or after that." Sully explained honestly.

Emilie only heard the words "Bay Rum" fall from Sully's lips, that's all she needed to hear to compel her forward with her inquisition. "That is very interesting Byron, Blake, what did I say he wore that night?"

Blake hung his head down. She was right again..."could Sully have been with Emilie the same night he met Abigail?"

Sully grew more agitated. In his mind he could picture the miner who used Bay Rum, why couldn't he remember his name?

Micahela was silent. She watched the exchange between Emilie, Sully and Blake but could not speak a word.

"That doesn't prove anythin' either Emilie...lots of men use Bay Rum...I borrowed it from someone at the camp, for my date with Abigail...I wore it that one night and I know I didn't spend any of it with you." Sully replied bluntly.

"So," Emilie started again, "Let me get this straight...I was right about your tent...I was right about the Bay Rum, that puts me at two out of three...pretty good for a liar, wouldn't you say so?"

Marshal Hickson was impressed with her skill...she was good, he had to admit that.

She continued, now grasping the bars of the cell, "Shall we try for three out of three? You see, this last piece of proof is actually the most damning for you Byron...it's something that you can't explain away with words...this is physical evidence...a private part of your body that I know all about."

Michaela blushed profusely at Emilie's insinuations and hoped silently, she didn't mean what she was leading them to believe.

Emilie noticed Michaela's discomfort and snapped, "What's wrong dearest Michaela, haven't you ever seen it before?"

"That's enough Emilie," Sully warned through his clenched jaw. "Not another word to her, this is between you and me."

"Why Byron, whatever do you think I'm speaking of?" She batted her eyes at him, feigning innocence.

"What is it Emilie. What is the last thing you have to tell me." Sully demanded wanting this to be over with as quickly as possible.

Blake held his breath. He wanted to know, but only if it proved once and for all that Emilie was making the whole account up.

"Alright then...I know about the scar. You have a large scar on the back of your right shoulder...it's even raised a bit, like a long bump. I could feel it under my fingers as they ran over your back while...well, you know what we did." She said with a cold smile.

Sully's heart skipped a beat. He knew he had no such scar, but suddenly recalled the miner's name that did...he was also the same man that used Bay Rum...It was Jarett Collins. Collins had been nearly killed in a mine cave in two years before then, his shoulder was cut open by a falling timber. He was one of the miners that shipped out of the camp early. Emilie did enter a tent in the camp, stayed with a miner who wore Bay Rum and who had a scar on his shoulder, but it was Collins, not Sully.

A broad smile crept over Sully's face, much to Emilie's chagrin.

"What are you smiling about Byron?" Emile asked, growing mildly concerned over his reaction.

Blake had a new sense of confidence after seeing Sully's response to Emilie's last accusation. He now knew for certain, Sully didn't have a scar. She was lying.

Sully took off his fringed suede jacket and handed it to Michaela. She also knew that Sully had no scar on his shoulder and greatly anticipated Emilie's reaction to this fact. Sully then pulled off the blue and white striped shirt over his head. He moved even closer to the cell so Emilie could get an up close view of his shoulder for herself. Blake stepped closer and stood behind Emilie to see as well. Sully turned around slowly to reveal, that the skin on his right shoulder was as smooth as the day he was born.

"See any scars Emilie? Didn't think so...I told ya, it wasn't me ya were with that night...you may have been in my tent, with another man, but it wasn't me!" Sully said, relieved at finally clearing his name once and for all.

Emilie stood frozen in place. Blake grinned from ear to ear, relieved he had already changed his mind about his brother, before this farce had taken place.

Sully added, "I know who it was ya were really with Emilie...the one with the scar on his shoulder, just like ya described it...he got it from a cave in...funny thing is he was the same miner I borrowed the Bay Rum from...his name was Jarett Collins."

Emilie gasped audibly and promptly fainted, as the marshal jumped to his feet. "Who did you say that miner was son?"

"It was Jarett Collins marshal...I knew him in the camp...he fancied himself a ladies man..he moved on with some of the other miners to another camp...never heard of 'im after that." Sully answered. He wondered why the marshal was suddenly so curious about a miner he knew a long time ago, but assumed the marshal was interested in Emilie's story about them.

Blake lifted Emilie onto the cot, totally unaware that Jarett Collins had been the one who helped Emilie escape from Colorado Springs. Only Marshal Hickson knew of their most recent connection and he wasn't telling a soul.

Michaela asked, "marshal, may I check on Mrs. Burns? She may need medical assistance."

"Now why would ya go an help her after all she's put your friends through?" He asked in return.

"As I had told you before, I treat my patients equally, regardless of what they may have done. I am a doctor and I believe she is in shock." Michaela replied calmly.

"Well, she ain't eaten anything all day...she refused ta eat the food my men brought her," he said, hoping to provide another explanation for Emilie's fainting spell, although he knew it was most likely from hearing Sully speak the name of Jarett Collins.

"That could be part of the cause...Sully, would you please see if Grace has any broth and bring some back for Emilie?" She asked.

Sully wasn't thrilled at the thought of helping Emilie, but he'd do it for Michaela's sake. Emilie was her patient and if she could see fit to help her, then he would too. "Alright, I'll be right back," he replied and went out of the door.

Marshal Hickson unlocked the cell door and allowed Michaela to enter. "Be careful around that one...she unpredictable," he warned.

Blake was surprised himself, that Michaela would help Emilie, but knew it wasn't in her to watch anyone suffer. That was one of Michaela's qualities he admired so much, one he had also noticed in Annie. Suddenly he realized, she had no idea of all that had happened since she left the sheriff's office earlier. Annie had no idea he was being held in the jail, or that Emilie was there with him. He then wondered if she would concern herself with him now. She was safely home, with her mother. No, she would have no reason to think of him now.

Sully had picked up a small kettle of chicken broth for Emilie from Grace's, just had Michaela had requested. On his way back to the sheriff's office, he spotted Dorothy and Anna heading toward the telegraph office.

"Hello Sully!" Dorothy called out as she and Anna came toward him. "I just want to thank you for bringing my Anna home safe to me...thank you so much."

"She and Blake did just fine before I got to her...I'm just happy I found them when I did," Sully replied and shot a knowing glance at Anna, as he recalled their disheveled state when he happened upon them near the falls. He still couldn't shake the impression that something more was happening between them, hiding just under the surface.

Wanting to change the subject, Anna asked Sully about the pot he held in his hands. "Who's that for?"

"Well," he hesitated for a moment when he realized neither knew about Blake or Emilie being in jail together. "This may be a bit of a shock...but, the marshal is holding Blake in the jail," Anna covered her open mouth, shocked at this news. "But this is for Emilie Burns...the deputies brought her in this morning, before we got back ta town."

Dorothy asked, "Sully, are you sayin' they're in the same jail cell, together?"

"Yep...that they are," he replied with a slight grin on his face. He had a feeling that Emilie Burns was now the uncomfortable one in that cell. Blake suddenly held the upper hand, Emilie had nothing to hold over him, either of them, any longer.

"May I come with you Sully?" Anna asked quietly. "I'd like to see him if I may."

Dorothy knew why Anna wanted to see Blake, but Sully seemed a bit puzzled. Again, he wondered if there was more than friendship brewing between his brother and Anna Jennings.

"Alright, but I gotta go now, get this to Michaela," he said.

Dorothy asked, "Anna, what about your telegram?"

Anna replied, "I'm sorry mother, it will have to wait just a little longer," and she turned to join Sully as he headed for the sheriff's office.

While traveling along the back roads toward Colorado Springs, Jarett Collins kept watch for any signs of lawmen that may be after him. He knew he would be tracked from Soda Springs, so he had to act quickly if his plan to reach Emilie by night fall would work. Collins had sold his new black buggy and horse for an older, less conspicuous looking surrey in case any deputies had a description of what he would be driving. He even paid double the surrey's worth to buy the seller's silence about their transaction. He'd have to act quickly to rescue Emilie from Colorado Springs. "If only I had been warned about those deputies ten minutes sooner, she would be with me right now," he thought wistfully. "No matter, I will get you back Emilie my darling, one way or another, no matter what."

CHAPTER 31

Sully and Anna entered the sheriff's office and found Michaela tending to Emilie, who was reclined on the small cot with a pillow under her head. Michaela had used some smelling salts, which brought Emilie around. She was conscious, but remained uncharacteristically silent and appeared to still be a bit dazed from the whole ordeal. Blake was standing nearby, somewhat concerned about her condition, yet aloof. Upon seeing Blake in the jail cell, with Emilie, Anna's countenance fell. Blake didn't deserve to be locked up, any more than Sully had. Emilie, on the other hand, was exactly where she should be, if the marshal was correct about her being responsible for her husband's death.

Blake looked up expecting to see Sully with the soup for Emilie. He had not counted on Annie being with him. "Annie, what are you doing here?" Blake asked and moved away from Michaela and Emilie to speak to Annie. He did not want Annie to see him in jail, yet could not deny the flicker of happiness he felt just from seeing her face once more.

"I heard there was trouble...that you were being held..I had to come see you, for myself," she replied, hoping her growing feelings for him weren't too obvious to everyone there. Anna moved closer to Blake though a bit hesitantly.

"I'm alright...I'm going to be fine," Blake said while trying to keep a confident demeanor, for Annie's sake.

Marshal Hickson to opened the cell for Sully, "here son, let's git her goin' on that soup."

"Michaela, here's the broth ya asked for," Sully said quietly.

"Thank you Sully...she appears to be alright, although I can hardly conduct a very thorough examination in this cell," Michaela replied.

She took the soup from Sully, removed the lid and asked Emilie,"Here Mrs. Burns, please sit up a bit so you can take some broth...it will help you feel better." Michaela spooned a small bit into Emilie's open mouth. Emilie's eyes were cast downward and she was unresponsive to any questions. Her pale skin seemed transparent and taut over her delicate high cheekbones.

Sully stepped out of the cell, figuring it would be best to keep his distance from Emilie. He didn't want to cause another fainting spell and hoped she would come around quickly so Michaela could get away from her. Sully didn't like the idea of Michaela being so close to Emilie, even if she was seemingly incapacitated.

Blake wondered why Annie had really come to see him. Was it concern for him, or mere curiosity about the accusations surrounding him and Emilie. He dared not ask, hoping it was because she cared for him, even in some small way. Blake admitted to himself, he hadn't given her much reason to care for him. When they had first met, he treated her badly and was sorry for it. Annie was a kind, loving person and he was grateful she was there to see him, whatever her motivation was.

"Thank you for checking in on me, you really didn't have to," he said to Annie.

"I realize that Blake...I just had to tell you, I know you've done nothing wrong... you do not belong in here, especially with her in the same cell..what's wrong with her anyway?" Anna asked in a hushed voice.

Blake answered in his quietest voice, "I'm not sure actually...she did find out that Sully was not the man she thought he was...she proved it herself..turns out her proof really wasn't much proof at all...then Sully told her he knew who the miner was, the one she was really with and told her his name. She collapsed...she hasn't spoken a word since."

Anna immediately thought of the letter she found in Blake's room when she had been straightening it up after he left. Now that she knew it was nothing more than the disillusioned ranting of a sick woman's mind, she was relieved that she hadn't read it. "What if I had read that and believed it...I may not have believed Sully's innocence," she thought.

Annie said, "I hope she pulls through...I suppose...so she can get what she deserves back in Denver. How long will you have to be in there with her?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but ten minutes more is ten minutes too long. I hope those deputies track down whomever the marshal has them looking for...the sooner they find Lucy's killer, the sooner I'll be out of here," Blake responded.

Emilie refused any more broth after taking in almost half of what was in the small kettle. Michaela was satisfied it was enough for now.

"Marshal, I'll be back to check on her again. If you need anything before I return, you can find me at the clinic...I'll be staying in town tonight as well," she said.

"Fine...thank ya Doctor Mike," Hickson replied and locked the door once Michaela had stepped out of the cell. "She should be perkin' up soon, she's got good company after all."

Michaela wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or Blake, maybe both, but she wasn't amused. Michalea informed Blake, "I'll be back in a while. I understand this must be difficult for you, but if you notice any changer in her, is she worsens, please send the marshal for me."

Blake replied, "I will Michaela. This won't be easy, but I'll manage."

Anna admired his strength. She knew he must be relieved about the truth about Sully and Emilie finally coming to light and had to wonder if that gave him an extra sense of peace about the situation he found himself in.

Sully added, "I'm here for you Blake...we'll get ya outta here as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sully. I know," he added.

Sully and Michaela left the sheriff's office together. He wasn't thrilled at hearing Michaela's plan to care for Emilie, or that she'd be staying in town for the night, but he also didn't expect any less of her.

"I'm stayin' at the clinic with ya...I don't want ya there alone all night, not until they've found the man they're lookin' for," Sully said in an assertive tone. Michaela knew better than to argue with him once he made his mind up. She was actually rather relieved and hadn't wanted to be alone in the large clinic, but didn't want to impose on Sully either, especially because she would be there mainly to be close if Emilie needed her assistance during the night.

"Sully...I know this can't be easy for you...but I have to do my job, if I like the patient I am treating or not," Michaela explained.

"I know Michaela...I just want ya to be careful around her is all," he replied. "I ya have to see her again, I'll be with ya."

"Thank you Sully," She said, as they walked toward the clinic. "I'll need to tell Grace that the children can stay here tonight as well...I've missed them. We'll have to tell Matthew too."

"I'll take care of that, you can get to work at the clinic. I'll be back before dark," Sully offered.

"Thank you Sully," Michaela said.

They reached the porch of the clinic. As Michaela opened the door, Sully placed his hand on her shoulder, as she turned to face him, he said,"I want ya to know I'm proud of you...this can't be easy for you either...thanks for trustin' me," and placed a kiss on her forehead. Michaela smiled and entered the clinic to get caught up on her duties.

Anna and Blake were silent. She felt awkward in the marshal and Emilie's presence, but wanted Blake to know that she believed him.

"I suppose I should be going now. I'm so sorry to see you in here Blake," she said softly.

"Thanks again, for everything Annie...it means a lot to me, that you came to see me...but if it's too upsetting to you, you don't have to come back. I understand," he replied.

"I'll be back...I'll come by with supper...it's almost supper time anyway, if that's alright...with the marshal...and you of course," she said shyly.

Blake's heart raced. Being locked up, even with Emilie would be almost bearable if Annie were able to visit with him. "I'd like that," he said. "Marshal, is it alright if Miss Jennings comes back at suppertime?" He asked.

"I reckon, as long as she don't stir up any trouble," he replied, and looked back down at the newspaper in his hands.

Anna smiled. "Good then, I'll be back with supper...I better be going now, mother's probably wondering where I've gone off to," she said.

"I'll see you later then...I'll be right here," Blake added with a half smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Annie winked back at him as she left the sheriff's office. Blake noticed a twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen before and wondered what exactly it was doing there. He returned to the chair in the corner of the cell and sat down. Emilie appeared to be sleeping, her breathing was slow and steady. Blake wondered what this night, with her in the same cell, held for him. Would she wake suddenly and be as vile as ever? Or would she keep to herself, and stay quiet. He hoped for the latter. Just one night before, he held Annie in his arms...he hadn't wanted it to end. However, he dreaded the evening that lay ahead.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Sully returned to the clinic after informing Grace and Matthew that Michaela would be staying in town for the night. Brian, Colleen and Matthew decided to eat supper at Grace's and join Doctor Mike at the clinic later, when she was finished checking on Mrs. Burns. Sully knocked on the clinic door and entered, but Michaela was not in her office.

"Michaela?" Sully called. "Where are ya?"

"I'm up here Sully," she answered from the second floor of the clinic.

He went upstairs to let her know he had taken care of everything and to see what she was up to. She had just finished making up the beds for the children in the largest recovery room when Sully popped his head through the door.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No, I've just finished..I wanted to freshen up the rooms for the night." she replied.

Sully moved closer to her and watched as she smoothed out the pale blue and white patch quilt on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. He moved around the end of the bed and held out his arms to offer her his shoulder to lean on. He said, "You look worn out."

Michaela nodded her head and moved toward his open arms, "Yes, I suppose I am, a little."

Sully wrapped his strong arms around her as she snuggled into his broad chest and closed her eyes. All was right with her world when she was close to him. There was no Emilie, no troubles of any kind...just rest..comfort ...love. After a long moment, she looked up at him, he looked down at her and smiled, as his lips found hers in a tender kiss. Neither wanted to leave the solitude of the clinic, but knew they had to.

"We had better pick up some supper for Mrs. Burns and head over to the jail," Michaela suggested reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Sully replied, his tone reflecting the same reluctance. They headed to Grace's together, silently, hand in hand.

Once back at the mercantile, Anna had explained to her mother what happened between Emilie and Sully earlier and that he was now completely cleared of any suspicion. Dorothy was relieved to hear this small bit of good news.

"Mother, I'll not be here for supper tonight...I'll be eating with Blake...I don't want him to feel he's alone..well he's not alone...you understand what I mean," Anna explained.

"Yes, Anna, I do understand...you want to comfort Blake...but when are ya gonna send the telegram to England?" She asked to gently remind Anna what she still needed to do.

"I will send it first thing in the morning mother...I promise. Right now, Blake needs his supper, it's late. I'd better get over to Grace's before she's out of everything," Anna replied as she stepped out of the mercantile and headed for the cafe'.

Anna helped Grace pack up a large basket of food for Blake and herself. Anna wasn't sure if she'd even be able to eat a bit of it, but didn't want Blake to see that she was uncomfortable. Her discomfort was not about being near him, but was from the obvious situation of him being in jail and with a woman he thought he had once loved and had even proposed to.

"I think that's about all you'll be able ta carry Anna," Grace said with a smile. "I hope he's hungry."

"Yes, this should be fine Grace...thank you so much for your help," Anna replied and paid Grace for her delicious meal. "I'll be back in the morning for breakfast too," she added over her shoulder as she left for the sheriff's office.

Sully and Michaela passed Anna in the street on their way to the cafe'. "Hello Anna," Michaela said. "Where are you off to with all that food?" She asked.

"I'm...going to have supper...with Blake actually," she replied shyly. She slowed her pace just a bit to answer Michaela, but didn't want to stop to chat. The basket was heavy and it was already a bit late because of the talk she had with her mother. She didn't want Blake to think she had changed her mind about coming to eat with him.

"Well, we'll see you there then...we're just getting some soup for Mrs. Burns," Michaela called out as Anna continued walking.

"See you there then!" Anna replied over her shoulder.

"Sully...was Anna acting a bit... peculiar just now?" She asked.

"I dunno...I reckon she's worried about Blake too...she's been pretty interested in him...since that night at the falls." He added with a hint of a grin. Each time he saw Anna and Blake, his suspicions about them grew stronger.

"What do you mean Sully?" Michaela asked.

"I mean, I think they're sweet on each other, but they don't know it yet," he said with a wider smile.

"But Sully, Anna is engaged to be married, you don't actually think she's sweet on Blake, do you?" she asked.

"She ain't got her ring on.. sometimes people get engaged before they realize, it ain't really love...bein' engaged don't mean she loves the guy. I think she's sweet on Blake...that's all I'm gonna say."

Michaela hadn't noticed Anna's ring was not on her finger until Sully mentioned it. "I hope he won't be hurt yet again," Michaela added wistfully. "I hope neither one is hurt..they are both kind people...they both deserve happiness...and to find true love."

Sully squeezed Michaela's hand. He sometimes felt he didn't deserve her love, but knew he was the luckiest man around to have it. Sully inwardly hoped his brother would find the woman that would make him feel the same way.

Anna and Blake were already eating their supper, sitting opposite each other, when Sully and Michaela arrived with the soup for Emilie. Anna shared their surplus food with the marshall, but he ate at his desk. Hickson got up and let Michaela into the cell to check on Emilie and give her supper. Emilie, still lay on her side facing the wall. She hadn't made a sound or moved since Michaela had left earlier.

"She's been like that all afternoon," the marshal said, as Michaela entered the cell with Emilie and Blake.

Sully stood nearby silently, knowing his presence alone would be enough to deter any bad behavior from Emilie.

"Mrs. Burns, I've brought you some soup and bread...please sit up and eat something...you need to get your strength back," Michaela gently prodded.

Emilie actually felt fine and wished she could hurl the soup back into Michaela's face. But, being difficult would get her no where. She complied with the little woman doctor's orders and sat up on the very end of the cot to eat a few bites of food.

Anna and Blake barely spoke a word to each other. They commented on the good food...Blake said he hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he tasted Grace's cornbread muffins and chicken. Blake tried to imagine he and Annie...sharing this same meal...but only at the falls, just the two of them, in the clearing, surrounded by wildflowers and sunshine. Anna noticed his faraway look and wished she could be there with him. She wished they could be anywhere but where they were and hoped that soon, they would both be free to get to know one another better...she would be freed of her commitment to Kent and Blake would be cleared of suspicion and freed from jail. Only then would they know if their friendship could be something more.

Michaela helped Emilie eat the rest of the soup and bread and made another quick examination. "You appear to be coming along just fine Mrs. Burns, your heart rate and breathing are both normal. I do believe you were suffering from hunger and exhaustion. You should be completely recovered by morning," Michaela explained.

Emilie lay back down on the cot and faced the wall, content to wait in silence until Jarett Collins came to her rescue. "I'll wait as long as I have to my darling Jarett," she thought. "They can't break me."

"Sounds to me like she's doin' better then, eh Doctor Quinn?" Hickson asked as he unlocked the cell door to allow Michaela to exit.

"Yes, she is doing nicely," She answered.

"Alright then...sorry to say it folks, but visitin' hours are over for today...Miss Jennings, I'm afraid that means you too," he said and locked the cell door once more.

Michaela paid special attention to Blake and Anna's interactions as she watched Anna pack up the plates into the food basket. Perhaps there was a faint spark between them she thought and smiled to herself at the recollection of how she and Sully acted before they began courting...their secret glances at one another, seeking each other's company...Michaela just knew Sully was special and wanted to be with him. Their hearts knew, before their minds acknowledged that there was something happening between them. Perhaps it was the same for Anna and Blake.

Sully helped Anna gather the remains of their supper and picked up the food basket. "I'll take this back for ya," he offered. "Come on Michaela, let's get this back ta Grace's before she closes up. Blake, we'll see ya in the mornin'."

Michaela realized Sully was giving Anna the opportunity to say a more private farewell to Blake and said, "See you tomorrow," and joined Sully at the door. "Marshal," she nodded goodbye and they left.

Anna looked up at Blake and wished she had the right words to say...something to comfort him. But, in this situation, she doubted anything she said would be very effective. "I'm sorry Blake...that this is how things have turned out...I don't understand it..but I believe in you," She managed to say.

"That means more to me than you know Annie...thank you," he replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Blake...I'll be back in the morning..with breakfast," Anna said.

"Alright...see you then," Blake said.

Emilie was listening to their sugar sweet conversation and thought she would become ill. "Oh, what hogwash," she thought to herself. "If I have to hear any more from that little slip of a girl about Blake, I will become ill."

Anna moved slowly toward the door. With each step she felt a growing unease in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if concerns about Emilie tormenting Blake all night were the cause of these feelings, but she had no peace about leaving him, as she reluctantly walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Night had fallen across the town. The street was quiet, except for the music and laughter from the saloon. Sully, Michaela and the children were settled in at the clinic, Matthew decided to stay at the homestead to care for the animals. He'd be fine on his own for the night. Colleen busied herself with her homework before she went to bed. Michaela and Sully read books with Brian until he was fast asleep. Michaela gave in to sleep herself, snuggled close to Brian, exhaustion had taken its toll. As soon as he was certain that Brian was sleeping deeply, Sully gently lifted Michaela up into his arms and carried her to her own room in the clinic. Carefully as to not disturb her, he lay her down on the bed, and eased her head back onto the pillow. Sully stood there, watching her. The moonlight highlighted her soft features and her dark hair splayed across the pillow. She stirred just a bit and realized she was in her own bed. Michaela opened her eyes slightly and saw the outline of Sully standing over her. Upon seeing her eyes flutter, Sully bent down and whispered, "Goodnight Michaela," in her ear. The closeness of his mouth to hers sent shivers up and down her spine. "Good night Sully," she replied sleepily and reached her arms up toward him. He leaned into her warmth to accept her embrace. Sully placed a small kiss on her cheek. Michaela turned to meet his lips with hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Sully stood after a long moment. "I better get to bed myself...it's late," he said.

"Yes...it is late.." Michaela replied through a yawn. "Sleep well Sully," she said and snuggled into her pillow.

"You too Michaela," he said softly. He stood near the door and watched her for another long moment, his heart nearly bursting with love for her, before he forced himself to go to his own bed down the hall.

Anna lay wide awake in her bed. Her mother lay in her bed next to her already soundly asleep. Anna thought about the difficult telegram she would send to Kent in the morning. She would do it before taking breakfast to Blake. This would be difficult, but it had to be done. Her mind returned to Blake. She rolled over and tried to make her pillow more comfortable, but just couldn't rid the uneasy feeling that gripped her as she left him earlier. "He has to be freed...he just has to," she thought, and fought back the tears. Finally after what felt like hours, Anna fell into a fitful sleep.

Blake lay on the narrow cot trying to at least rest his eyes. He wished he could sleep with one eye open, for he didn't trust Emilie Burns for one second. Marshal Hickson lay on the floor, on his old bed roll he sometimes used while on the road tracking fugitives. He had given his cot up for Blake, just like he said he would...Hickson was a man of his word.

As if in the midst of his deepest dream, Blake heard a loud popping sound that came through the darkness. He must have fallen into a deep sleep as he found waking rather difficult. As he opened his eyes he could barely make out in the moonlight the figure of a tall man standing over the marshal, aiming a small handgun at him while he grabbed for his ring of keys. Emilie sat up at the sound of the commotion and called out, "Jarett, is that you?"

"Yes Emilie," Collins replied in a hushed voice. "I've come for you," he said as he approached the cell.

Blake was still trying to figure out what was happening...was this Jarett Collins, the same man Sully spoke about? "Hey, what's going on?" Blake yelled.

"Emilie who's in there with you?" Jarett asked...he hadn't counted on Emilie having a cell mate when he planned her escape. Then he recognized the voice...it was Blake Sully...again he interfered with his plans of taking Emilie away. "What's he doing in there," he asked as he worked quickly to unlock the cell pad lock in the darkness.

"He's suspected of murdering my cousin Lucy...the night we left for Soda Springs." Emilie said cooly. She hastily moved near the door so she could get out as soon as Jarett got it open. "Hurry Jarett, please be quick before somebody comes."

Blake moved toward Emilie and grabbed her by the arm, "You're not going anywhere Emilie Burns," he said firmly.

"She's coming with me Blake, you're not going to stop us..not now...no one will" he said with a bitter laugh. "I wasn't going to let Lucy stop us either," he said to Emilie. He aimed the handgun at Blake's head. "Back away from her and maybe I'll let you live," Collins said in a low tone. "Let her go, now!"

Blake thought he had overheard Collins say something about Lucy and at once realized he must have been the one that hurt, or even killed her. Blake quickly weighed his options...he could try to keep Emile from escaping and be shot, and she'd get away anyway...or he could let her go and hope Collins wouldn't shoot him. He realized he really had only one choice... to let Emilie go. Blake released his grip on her arm and backed away slowly. "Fine Collins...take her...go," Blake said in a calm manner.

Emilie whispered, "Jarett, what did you do to Lucy?"

"I had to make sure she'd keep quiet...I didn't intend to kill her though," he said as he finally opened the door and pulled Emilie out of the cell.

Just then, Hickson let out a moan, which distracted Collins for a moment. Blake lunged toward Collins in an attempt to knock the small gun from his hand, but Collins saw him coming, turned and fired off two shots in Blake's direction. "Come on Emilie, let's get outta here."

The two ran out of the front door in the darkness and around the back of the small building where his horse was tethered. He helped her up and jumped on behind her. They sped off toward the old barn where his surrey waited for them. "We did it Emilie," he said as they rode..."No one saw us...no one will find them until morning...they won't be talking to anyone by then," Collins said and laughed out loud at their success.

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Anna had finally reached a deep state of slumber. Peaceful dreams and images of Blake filled her mind...they were together again, at the falls...floating in the soothing, clear water. Blake was close to her, watching her, longingly. The warm sunlight shone upon the ripples in the cool water, reflecting in his deep blue eyes, that were fixed on hers. He gently cupped her face in his hands and moved even closer, his mouth gently covered hers. She trembled slightly at the first touch of his lips to hers, but welcomed his affection. Blake wrapped his arms around her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer. Anna returned his kiss fully and embraced him, not wanting him to stop. Then, suddenly, the water started to rise...up to their necks, past their mouths...they were totally submerged, completely covered by thick, murky liquid. A strong undercurrent began to churn, pulling them apart. Anna clung to Blake, he desperately held onto her arms, but the force of the water was too strong. Anna felt Blake being pulled away from her, she could not hold onto him any longer. She tried to yell out to him and woke up with a start, her breathing was hard, perspiration beaded on her brow.

Dorothy was startled awake at the sound of her daughter's cries for help. "Anna, what is it?" She asked as she moved to her bedside. "Are you having a bad dream?"

Anna was frightened by the troubling visions she had about Blake. "Yes...I had a nightmare," she managed to say.

"It's alright Anna...would you like something? Some water?" Dorothy asked.

"I...think I'll be alright now...I'll get some water myself... go back to bed mother," she replied. She was truly unsettled by the frightening dream and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and didn't want to keep her mother up all night as well.

"I'm here if you need me then," her mother replied and went back to her bed.

Anna rose and donned her lightweight robe and slippers. She quietly left the small bedroom and made her way to the back room of the mercantile to pour herself a glass of water. It was hot and stuffy in the store, every window was shuttered tightly for the night. Anna felt a strong urge to open the door and get some fresh air. "Maybe that will help to clear my head a bit," she hoped. Her thoughts turned to Blake...she worried about him, cooped up with Emilie, in that small jail cell. "I wonder if he's sleeping at all tonight."

Anna opened the back door of her uncle's store and stepped outside. A slight warm breeze blew wisps of loose hair over her brow. The fresher air did feel nice. She decided to walk around to the front of the store, the sheriff's office was just visible from the far end of the mercantile's front porch. Anna hoped that by even looking at the building where Blake slept, she may feel a sense of peace about the bad dream that startled her so.

Anna quietly tip toed around the building and came to a stop mid way to the porch when she thought she noticed the front door of the sheriff's office was opened inward. She couldn't be sure if the moonlight was playing tricks on her eyes, or if the door was actually open. "Why would Marshal Hickson have the door open at this hour of the night? For fresh air perhaps...perhaps not..." She reasoned with herself. Anna knew she must investigate or she would never be able to get back to sleep.

Carefully, she made her way toward the darkened sheriff's office. The trees creaked in the wind, as the breeze had gained speed and strength. The lightweight nightgown and robe clung to her body, her hair blew across her face as she hesitantly moved closer. As her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, she could tell beyond a doubt that the door was in fact wide open. Her mouth went dry and the beat of her heart thumped in her chest wildly with each step she took. Something was amiss, she could sense it.

"Hello?" She called out faintly. The wooden step creaked under her foot as she stepped onto the porch of the sheriff's office. It was dark inside except for the soft moonlight streaming in through the side window. "Hello? Marshal...it's Anna Jennings," she called out again. She heard nothing but her own pounding heartbeat. Then she noticed a strange shadowy shape on the far wall. It was the outline of the cell door, it looked like it was wide open. "Blake?" Her mind screamed, "what's happened here?" Anna looked down at the floor and saw the figure of a man sprawled out near the desk. "Marshal Hickson!" She gasped. Anna stepped toward him and felt something sticky under her slippers. It was blood. She took a deep breath to keep from fainting. Anna bent down and felt the marshal's chest, her hand recoiled at the warm sensation of blood on her fingertips. He was breathing, but he labored to do so. "He's been shot...but who did this... oh my...oh no, where's Blake?"

Anna's heart was practically bursting from its place in her chest. Carefully she stepped over the marshal and saw the dark outline of Blake's body on the floor of the cell. Anna blinked hard, as if she could wipe away the horrible sight that apeared in front of her eyes. "No...no...Blake..." She reached for his outstretched hand, it was cool to her touch. "No...Blake...please, wake up!" She pleaded inwardly. Anna wanted to scream, yell out, but the sounds were stuck in her throat. She leaned in closer and noticed a dark pool of blood under his body. Her mind raced..."I have to get help...he can't be...dead." She backed away slowly, realizing that whoever shot the marshal and Blake could still be nearby, watching the building. Panic began to penetrate every cell in her body. Her legs wouldn't do what she told them to. Finally, she willed herself to move and her body obeyed. She crept back against the wall for support as her feet stepped sideways, inch by inch, toward the open door.

The last members of the regular saloon crowd had headed home for the night, which had actually become early morning. Hank stepped out onto the rickety porch in front of his saloon, cigar in hand, to aim his final customer in the direction of his house. "Night Frank...tell the missus I said howdy," he yelled after him with a sly grin. Hank turned to sit in his usual seat to finish the last puffs of the night's cigar when he spotted the form of a woman, in her nightclothes, heading slowly down the deserted street. "Who the heck is that?" he wondered out loud. Hank could tell by the awkward way she moved that she was in some kind of trouble. With several long strides, he moved toward her to see what her problem was. When he got closer, he realized it was Anna Jennings. Not wanting to startle her, he called out cautiously, "Can I help ya?"

Anna recognized Hank's voice and looked up at him, terror shone in her eyes. "He's dead," she whispered.

Hank moved closer and asked, "What happened, who's dead?" He noticed blood on her hands and wondered what she had just witnessed.

"Blake," she barely spoke, as her legs gave out from under her.

Hank was able to grab ahold of her before she hit the ground. "It's alright Anna...we'll git ya to doctor Mike," he said as he carried her to the clinic.

"Michaela!" Hank yelled out loudly as he ran, Anna in his arms. "Michaela, we need help! Somebody help!"

Sully woke out of a sound sleep at the sound of a man's voice calling for Michaela. "Is that Hank?" he thought. "Probably got cut in a fight," he reasoned. Sully got up and made his way downstairs, he'd deal with Hank first. As he approached the main room of the clinic, he heard a fist pounding loudly on the door. Sully opened it to find Anna in Hank's arms. He rushed past Sully and gently sat her on the examination table. "Where's Michaela?" he asked, as Jake appeared in the doorway, responding to Hank's pleas for help.

"She's upstairs...what's goin' on?" Sully asked, completely confused at seeing Anna with Hank. "Anna, what happened?"

"Sully...he's dead," she answered, sobs now racking her body.

Sully gently put his hands on her shoulders and asked softly, "Anna...take a deep breath...tell me, what happened." Sully saw the blood on her hands and felt his own blood go cold.

Michaela and Colleen appeared at the doorway to the small room just as Anna explained through her tears, "I went to the jail...the door was open...the marshal was on the floor...someone shot him," she took a short breath and continued, "I saw the cell door was open..Emilie was gone...and Blake...he's on the floor...he's dead Sully." She said as her whole body shook.

Sully snapped backward as if he had been bitten by her words. He looked up at Michaela who was already reaching for her medical bag. Sully turned and ran out of the door toward the jail, Hank and Jake on his heels. Michaela yelled to Colleen, "I'll need your help when we return," as she ran after the others on the way to the sheriff's office. Colleen comforted Anna as they heard Robert E. clang out the urgent alarm on the iron triangle at the livery, his signal to the townspeople that something serious had happened.

Loren and Dorothy rushed from their rooms at the sound of the alarm and met at the store's counter on their way to the front door.

"What's all that racket?" Loren asked angrily.

"I have no idea Loren...sounds urgent though," she replied.

"Dorothy, where's Annie?" Loren asked.

"She had a bad dream and got up a while ago," Dorothy answered as they made their way outside. They saw men rushing around in the street in front of the sheriff's office, looking in the bushes, up and down the sides of the buildings.

"What on earth is goin' on?" She asked as a feeling of dread crept across her body.

"You wait here, I'll find out," Loren said, as he marched off toward the crowd.

Jarett Collins and Emilie had been riding along the dark, dusty back roads for hours. Emilie rested her head against Jarett's shoulder as they jostled along. They were headed for Old Mexico, where Jarett had won a claim on a piece of ranching property in another poker game, but remained a silent investor. His name was not on the paperwork, but the deal would be honored anyway. They would start their lives over in Mexico, under new names, as husband and wife. No one would be the wiser.

"Jarett," Emilie spoke, after hours of working up the courage to tell him the truth, that she knew he was the one she had been with, and not Byron Sully. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it my love?" Jarett asked.

"I know your secret," she said.

"Which one is that my dear, I have several you know," he replied with a grin.

"I know it was you I seduced in the mining camp...all those years ago..." She said bluntly.

Jarett was startled at her revelation. "Why...how...did you find out?" He asked, disappointed his secret had been revealed. He had hoped to share this with her in his own timing.

"Well...you see Jarett, all of these years, I thought it was someone else that I had given myself to...I only found out, yesterday in fact, that it was actually you," she explained.

Jarett felt the heat rise under his collar. "Really...and who did you think you were...with that night?" He asked and tried to hide his agitation.

"Well...I thought I had been with...Byron Sully," she explained. "But, when I confronted him about us, I asked him why he didn't remember being with me, he denied it ever happened...I told him I remembered the large scar on his shoulder, he said I was mistaken...then he remembered you had a scar like the one I described, that it must have been you in his tent. I then realized that's why you seemed so familiar...why you took to me so quickly. You did remember me, didn't you Jarett?"

"I never forgot you Emilie. My heart broke when I had to leave Colorado Springs without you," he said. "I wasn't good enough for you then, my darling...but now..now that we are together again, .our lives will be perfect...you'll see."

"Why didn't you say anything to me...if you recognized me?" She asked.

"Because Emilie, I was actually hoping you would remember me on your own...I was disappointed you hadn't remembered me...now I understand why," he said, with an angry glint in his eye. "Besides, I could hardly have approached you with the memory of that night, not until we were together again," he explained.

"So, you were going to tell me the truth?" She asked.

"Yes, darling...of course I was," he replied. "But, why did you assume it was Blake Sully you were with...didn't you seek me out that night? Wasn't I the one you desired to be with?" He asked, as if his masculinity had been challenged.

"Well...it was...I mean, I..." Emilie realized no matter how she tried to explain the evening's actual events and her motivation behind them, Jarett's ego would be bruised. She had been attracted to Byron at the first sight of him and wanted to be in his arms, in his bed, she had made a bet with Abigail to win Byron's affections and had to win it. Emilie realized she could never tell Jarett the whole truth and decided to embellish it just a bit. "It was like a dare," she began. "Abigail dared me to give myself to a man, to prove that I was a real woman. She had already been with several of the miners and said I wouldn't go through with it...I was still innocent after all. She dared me to seduce Byron, specifically...that's why I thought I had been with him that night...but it seems that is was you in his tent...do you have any recollection as to why you were in his bed?" She asked, and hoped to divert the direction of their discussion back onto him.

Jarett remembered every single moment of that night, it was committed to his memory forever. "I went to Byron's tent because my fool of a tent mate, Sol, passed out on my cot...after he had come in drunk and got sick all over his own bed. Byron said he was going to be gone for a few hours...that he'd help me move Sol into his own cot when he got back. So, I took him up on his offer. I was grateful I had...after you happened to drop in that is," he explained.

Emilie remembered every detail as well, but now had to adjust her memory to reflect that is was Jarett and not Byron Sully she had given herself to. "And, now...here we are again," she added wistfully. "You know Jarett, I'm happy it was you...now we can be together...forever."

Jarett smiled at her sentiments. "I agree my darling...it was meant to be," he said. He thought to himself, "And thank you Byron Sully...sorry it had to end so badly for you...and your brother."

"Thank you for coming back for me Jarett," Emilie whispered. "I didn't hurt my...Jonathan...but they don't believe me."

"It's all behind us now Emilie...no one will ever hurt you again...no one," he replied and urged the horse into a gallup. Jarett was anxious to reach Mexico, to start their new life together.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

He looked down at the small jail cell and watched his own body from high above.

Sully, Michaela and Jake, even Hank had come to his side. He saw Sully roll him over onto his back. Then Michaela placed her head over his chest, pulled open his shirt to inspect his injuries.

Jake tended to the marshal, who lay on the floor...Robert E. lit an oil lamp, but its light was dim compared to the brightness that beckoned Blake toward it...away from the jail cell, away from his brother and friends...away from the pain.

He was pulled gently along, closer and closer toward the source of the warm, enveloping light... He saw his mother appear before him, then his father...their arms outstretched as if to embrace him...then a young woman came forth... thick dark wavy hair framed her delicate face...she cradled a small infant in her arms, it was Abigail and Hannah... each person smiled brightly at him, so happy to see him there.

He glanced back at Sully and Michaela in the jail...Sully had lifted his body up and Hank stepped in to assist...they carried him out of the cramped building, and headed down the dusty street. Many people rushed about...he spotted Loren in the crowd, then Dorothy joined him...but he didn't recognize most of the others. Blake wanted to stay in the brightness, far away from the scurrying people. He didn't want to see what was happening beneath him...It felt good to be in the light...he felt free, safe, alive.

"Hurry Sully...we don't have much time," Michaela said as she ran ahead of Sully and Hank toward the clinic. She feared it was already too late, but wouldn't let on, until she tried everything in her power to keep Blake alive.

Jake and Robert E. carried the marshal just behind them. He was critical as well, but his condition was more stable than Blake's. Jake would tend to the marshal's wounds at his barber shop while Michaela worked to save Blake.

Michaela burst through the door and called, "Colleen, I need the surgical equipment, hurry!" Colleen quickly jumped into action. Anna, still in shock, assumed it was the marshal that Michaela was rushing to save. She stepped aside as Sully and Hank brought Blake's almost lifeless body into the clinic and set him on the operating table, much to Anna's astonishment. At the sight of Blake's body, a gasp escaped from her throat, which was actually more of a nonverbal prayer, "Dear God, please...could Blake still be alive?"

"Take her out of here," Michaela told Hank. She knew Sully would want to remain at his brother's side and didn't waste a second arguing with him.

Hank approached Anna, "Come on...let's git outside and let Michaela do what she's gotta do," he said as he ushered her out of the clinic. Anna felt her feet move alongside of Hank's as he steered her outside. As they stepped onto the porch, they saw Jake and Robert E. carrying the marshal to the barber shop, where Jake would remove the bullets from his body.

Anna sat on the rough wooden bench next to Hank. Terror again took hold of her. At first, she believed Blake was already gone, but now, he was alive...just barely. "How can I lose him twice?" She thought and tried to fight the feeling of doubt that hammered at her mind. "He has to pull through...he has to know...that I love him."

A large crowd of curious townspeople gathered in front of the clinic to wait for news about Blake and the marshal. The sun began to rise and barely peeked up over the horizon.

No one had witnessed the incident, no one was really sure of what had happened. The only known facts were that someone had broken into the jail, shot the marshal and Blake and Emilie Burns was missing. Again.

Anna broke down and sobbed under the intense scrutiny of the swelling crowd. Hank figured she was in shock and thought he should take her someplace out of public view so she could compose herself.

"Anna...hows 'bout coming with me...this ain't good for ya...to be sittin' here with all these people gawking at ya," he said.

Anna almost started to explain that she had to be close to Blake, she couldn't leave him, that she loved him...but stopped herself. Blake didn't even know about her feelings for him yet, she would not share her heart's secret with Hank Lawson, before Blake knew.

"Come on," Hank said and stood up. He held out his hand to Anna and helped her to her feet. "Get outta the way, comin' through," Hank yelled out to clear a path for them.

Anna teetered slightly before she found her footing. Somewhat reluctantly, she allowed Hank to lead her away from the clinic and toward his saloon.

Blake peered down at Michaela inside of the clinic as she struggled to save his earthly body. Sully stood nearby, watching anxiously, not speaking a word. Colleen solemnly assisted Michaela, as she worked...handing her the instruments as she needed them.

"It's alright Michaela...you can stop now...I'm happy...I don't want to come back," Blake spoke, but Michaela didn't seem to comprehend. He spoke again, more boldly, "Please Michaela, I'm fine where I am...don't worry about me, you can stop now." He realized his words and pleading had no effect on her. She continued to move frantically as she fought to keep him alive.

As Hank and Anna rounded the corner of the building, she noticed the clinic's window shade was open and a few curious townspeople were peeking through the panes to catch a glimpse of Michaela at work.

"He's a goner," Anna heard one man say to the other.

"I reckon so...I ain't never seen no one come back after somethin' like that a'fore," a tall gangly man added.

Anna's heart shattered into a thousand pieces after overhearing their calloused banter. She fled from Hank's side and pushed her way to the open window, tears streaming down her cheeks. Unafraid of what she would see inside, she pressed her face to the glass and whispered softly, "Blake...I love you...please, please, stay with me."

A bright flash of light just outside of the clinic window drew Blake's attention away from Michaela for a moment. He saw Annie's tear streaked face there, illuminated as if a candle burned brightly behind her. She was pleading for him to live. Her sweet voice resonated through him as clearly as if she had whispered directly into his ear. "Blake...I love you...please, please, stay with me."

"Annie loves me...she loves me...and wants me to stay." In an instant he was falling, faster and faster...he couldn't stop...suddenly, everything went black.

Hank reached out for Anna's hand, "Come on, ya don't need ta see everythin' that's goin' on...he'll be alright," he said and gently led Anna away from the horrific scene.

Michaela had removed the small caliber bullets from his abdomen and was finally able to stop the internal bleeding. She then sutured the surgery sites on Blake's body. All was done, that could be done, to save him. Now, all anyone could do was pray and wait.

Sully knew the chances for Blake's survival were slim, but he wanted to hope that he might just pull through. Sully approached Michaela and looked into her weary eyes and saw the shadows of doubt and concern.

"Thank you Michaela...ya done your best...I saw how hard ya worked on him, ta save him," Sully said. He wanted her to know, that even if Blake didn't pull through, he knew it wasn't from her lack of effort or skill. Sully placed his strong hand on her shoulder as she rinsed Blake's blood from the surgical instruments in the wash basin.

She nodded in response to his words of understanding and support. "Thank you Sully...he is holding on...the next few hours are critical...he's lost a lot of blood, but he may be able to survive," she replied. "I'm still hopeful."

"Then so am I," Sully replied and placed a gentle kiss on her furrowed brow.

Jake and Robert E. came to help Sully carry Blake upstairs on the canvas stretcher to the large recovery room. They would return with the marshal as soon as he was stable enough to move.

Colleen stepped outside to tell Anna that Blake had made it through the surgery, knowing how upset she was about the incident. Anna wasn't there but she spotted Loren and Dorothy, who had been waiting on the porch for news about Blake's condition.

"Colleen," Dorothy called out and jumped up to meet her. "How's Blake?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well...he made it through the operation...he's weak and he's lost a lot of blood...but we're still hoping he'll make it," she replied, trying to sound optimistic.

"Oh, thank God," she replied. "How's Anna holding up?" Dorothy asked. She assumed that her daughter had been waiting inside the clinic.

"Anna?...she's not here...she stepped out a while ago...I thought she was out here somewhere," Colleen replied, confused by Anna's absence.

"Where'd she go off to?" Loren asked as he looked over the dwindling crowd.

"Maybe she headed back to the store, we could have passed her in the crowd," Dorothy said. "Maybe she wanted to be alone. Come on Loren, we'll find her," she said and took Loren's arm. "Colleen, please let us know how Blake is doing...or if Anna shows up," Dorothy added as they headed toward the mercantile.

Michaela left the clinic with Jake and Robert E. through the back door. She had to check the marshal's condition before the men could move him to the clinic. Sully stepped out onto the front porch expecting to find Anna and was puzzled when he didn't see her there. "Where's Anna?" He asked Colleen, as she turned to head back into the clinic.

"I don't know...she wasn't out here when I came to tell her about Blake...but Miss Dorothy and Mr. Bray said they'd find her," she replied and went inside to tend to Blake until Michaela returned.

The fact that Anna was nowhere in sight didn't sit well with Sully after he recalled that she had left with Hank. He decided to find her himself. If he was right about his brother and Anna having feelings for each other, she needed to know he had made it through the surgery.

Anna sat nervously, in a rickety wooden chair at a poker table in the deserted, haze filled saloon. Hank had poured her a small glass of sarsaparilla, but she hadn't touched it. He knew better than to offer her a whiskey, but also knew it would have calmed her nerves more quickly than anything else he had on hand.

Anna's teary eyes darted toward the door at every sound from outside. "Why is this taking so long?" She thought.

After a short while of observing Anna's demeanor, Hank surmised that she was behaving more like a concerned lover than a traumatized witness to a crime.

"So," he asked, "how long have ya bin in love with Blake Sully?"

His pointed question hit her hard. She looked into Hank's pale blue eyes and saw that he figured out her secret, yet he seemed honestly concerned about her.

"it's that easy to see?" She asked, not able to deny her love for Blake any longer, not even to Hank.

"To a trained eye it's easy to see," he replied. "I see that look all the time."

"I think I fell for him the first time I saw him actually...but I haven't told him yet...not really," she tried to explain. "I'm still engaged...to a man in England...so, I haven't told Blake how I feel...now, I may never get the chance," she said and choked back a loud sob. Anna was surprised at how easily her words flowed in front of Hank Lawson, of all people. His relaxed personality allowed her to let her guard down. She knew he hadn't been a good friend to Blake, or even Sully, but couldn't help but feel that his concern about her and Blake was genuine.

Hank knelt down in front of Anna, looked into her swollen eyes and said, "he's gonna make it Anna...just stick by him...any man that had a pretty little thing like you pullin' for him would want to fight to keep goin'," he said. He brushed the wisp of hair from her forehead just as Sully stopped in front of the saloon doors. He saw Anna and Hank at the table and was not pleased at the situation. Anna looked up and saw Sully glaring at them. Dread spread through her body as she saw the look on his face. Hank looked over his shoulder and at the sight of Sully, he knew there must be news of Blake's condition.

"Sully?" Anna called hesitantly, "is Blake...is he alright?" She asked as she rose shakily to her feet and waited for his answer.

Sully entered the saloon, still glaring at Hank. He didn't trust him around any woman, especially young pretty ones. "He made it through the operation, but he's not out of the woods yet," he replied with a hard edge in his voice.

Anna felt a new surge of hope for Blake at Sully's news, tears of relief replaced the earlier tears of fear.

"You alright Anna?" Sully asked, his voice still filled with tension. Hank understood by Sully's tone that he didn't like the fact that Anna had been alone with him in the saloon.

"Yes, I'm fine...Hank brought me here to get me away from the crowd...so we could be alone.." she explained, but realized her choice of words cast a suspicious light on Hank's motives. "Truly Sully...Hank was a gentleman...he was concerned about me...and Blake, that's all," she explained.

"Happy ta hear he made it so far," Hank said to Sully. "I was just tellin' Anna that any man would fight ta live it if he had a lady like her at his side," he added with a nod.

Sully felt that Hank was actually sincere with his sentiments. Still somewhat guarded, he said, "Thanks Hank...and thanks for helpin' ta bring Blake to the clinic earlier. I appreciate it," he replied.

Hank nodded to acknowledge Sully's offer of gratitude.

"Sully," Anna implored, "May I see Blake...I have to tell him..something important. Will Michaela allow me in?"

"Let's go ask her," he said and placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

They left Hank alone in his saloon and headed for the clinic. Sully wondered if the important thing Anna wanted to tell Blake was that she had feelings for him, but he wouldn't question her about it. It wasn't up to him to ask about a personal matter if she didn't offer it to him freely.

As Sully and Anna reached the clinic, Jake and Robert E. were carrying Marshal Hickson inside on a stretcher. "Sully, would you help them take him up to the first room?" Michaela asked.

"Sure," he replied and stepped in to help lift the marshal up the stairs.

Anna approached Michaela cautiously and asked, "Michaela, may I please see Blake...I promise, I'll just be a minute."

Michaela recalled Sully's impressions of Blake and Anna being sweet on each other and replied, "I suppose, but only for a moment. He's very weak. I feel I must be honest with you Anna..he may not make it."

Anna fought back the tears that pushed their way up to her eyes. She would not accept any bad reports about Blake's condition. She held on to what Hank had told her, that a man would fight to live if he had the right lady by his side. Anna wanted to be the lady next to Blake, to make him want to live.

"I have to see him Michaela," she said.

Michaela nodded and headed for the stairs that led to Blake's room. Anna followed, not sure of what she'd find, but hoped for some sign from Blake, that he would try to survive.

They entered the recovery room. A small oil lamp burned on the table next to Blake's bed. The early morning sun's rays filtered through the sheer curtains that hung over the window. Anna's gaze landed on Blake's gaunt, ashen face. She stopped herself from gasping aloud at the shocking sight of him, as to not alarm him with her reaction, in case he could hear her. She carefully edged closer to his bedside. Anna wanted to grab a hold of him, embrace him, kiss the color back into his pale complexion...but she knew that was out of the question, for now.

Michaela stepped away to give Anna some time alone with Blake. In her heart, she thought this may be the last chance Anna would have to tell Blake that she cared for him...if she cared for him more than as just a friend.

Anna pulled up a chair as close to his bed as she could get it. She touched his cold hand, dried blood still covered his fingers. She leaned near his face, stroked his hair and whispered softly, "Blake, it's me...Annie...I hope you can hear me...I want you to know..I am here...and..that...I love you." Anna gently placed her lips to his cheek and kissed him ever so lightly. A single tear fell from her cheek onto his. "I love you Blake," she whispered once again.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Michaela stepped back into Blake's room after giving Anna a few moments alone with him. Quietly, she approached Anna, placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now Anna. Blake needs his rest and I need to examine him."

Anna nodded her had silently and got up from the chair. She had hoped that Blake would have responded, even in some small way, to her profession of love for him, but he didn't seem to hear her. "May I come back later?" She asked.

"As long as his condition doesn't worsen, you may...but again, only for a short while," Michaela replied. "You need some rest yourself Anna...I can give you something to help you relax if you'd like."

Anna felt numb and exhausted already, but knew she wouldn't sleep a wink until Blake had made some sort of tangible improvement. "Not just yet Michaela, maybe later," she replied.

Sully appeared in the doorway as Anna was leaving Blake's room. "How's he doin'?" He asked Michaela.

"About the same," Michaela answered, from Blake's bedside. "I'll have to monitor him closely, watch for signs of infection, internal bleeding."

Sully noticed Anna's weary face and offered, "Anna, let me walk ya home. You need ta rest now too."

Anna replied, "thank you Sully. I would like to freshen up," she replied. She realized she had blood on her nightclothes and wanted to change into something clean.

They made their way downstairs and headed for the mercantile together as Michaela monitored Blake.

Sully could see the disappointment in Anna's eyes. He had known all along how serious his brother's condition was and realized that Anna must be in shock over just realizing the full extent of Blake's condition.

"You alright?" He asked as they walked toward her uncle's store.

"I suppose," she replied. "I'm just so worried about Blake," she added and tried not to cry once more.

Again, Sully felt that her interest in Blake was that of more than a platonic friendship. "Anna...I bin wondering' about somethin'. I don't usually ask about other people's business, but this time is different. Are you in love with my brother?" He asked bluntly.

Anna stopped mid stride. She looked at Sully and saw how concerned he was, for her and his brother. Anna realized how devastating this must be for him as well. Blake had just come back into his life and now he may lose him again.

"Sully...I don't know what to say...it's complicated," she replied.

"Well...just tell me the truth...that would be a good place to start." He said.

"Alright then...yes.. I have grown very fond of Blake. I would say that I have even fallen in love with him...but, he doesn't know it yet...I intend to break off my engagement, right away. That's why I hadn't said anything before, I wanted to wait until I had told Kent that our wedding was off...and I wasn't sure if Blake felt anything for me in return. But, now all that matters is that he gets well...then we can take things from there," she said. "I'm sorry Sully...for all that you are going through...I know how much he means to you too."

Sully listened to her explanation about her situation, her feelings for Blake and her uncertainty of his feelings for her. He also silently agreed with her about Blake's condition...this was hitting him hard, harder than he had been admitting to himself.

"Thanks for being honest with me Anna. I think Blake will know you are there for him...he'll feel ya there. If it makes ya feel better, I think he has fallen for ya too. I could tell by the way he looked at ya...how ya looked at each other," he said.

Anna's heat fluttered at Sully's suggestion that Blake might be interested in her as well. "You think so, truly Sully?" She asked full of new hope about their future, when he recovered.

"Yup," Sully replied.

"Thank you Sully," she said. "I had hoped he cared for me too...but with things being as they were..me being engaged and all, it's not like he would have said so. Then all of this happened...he has to get better..." he voice trailed off.

They reached the front steps of the mercantile and Sully stopped there. "We'll let ya know if there's any change," he said.

"I'll be back to the clinic shortly to check on him again myself," Anna replied and let herself into the front door. "Thank you again Sully...you are a good brother and a good friend," and stepped inside.

By mid morning, the town was still abuzz with the news of the shootings, even the children had a hard time focussing on their lessons at school. Everyone was preoccupied with the excitement of the jail break. People speculated about what had really happened, theories about who did what were rampant. Some thought the marshal had met up with an old enemy looking for revenge...others thought that Emilie Burns had hidden a gun on her person and shot Blake and the marshal herself and got away on foot. But why had no one heard the shots? After the bullets were examined, it was determined that the weapon was a rather small handgun, which could have accounted for it going off unheard.

Horace had sent off several telegrams, to Denver, Soda Springs and the surrounding areas to get the word out about the shootings and Emilie Burns apparent escape, or possible kidnapping. The deputies were on their way to town to gather any clues that were to be found.

Only one person in town had a good idea who the culprit may be. Hank Lawson knew that Marshal Hickson had sought Jarett Collins for questioning about Lucy Briggs' death. He also knew that because Emilie had been located and arrested, most likely in Soda Springs, that Collins had probably escaped before the deputies could catch up with him. Hank was aware of the many tricks that professional gamblers kept hidden up their sleeves. He had no doubt that Jarett would have had connections in Soda Springs and many other towns. Collins would have had plenty of help to elude the deputies and was most likely responsible for the shootings and Emilie Burns escape. Hank decided to keep this little bit of confidential information to himself however. The excitement and speculation was good for business...the men had to have a place to meet and shoot the breeze...and enjoy a whiskey or two while doing so.

Michaela stepped from Blake's room to check on Marshal Hickson. Jake had done a fair job in removing the bullets from his arm and shoulder and stitching him up. The marshal had also lost a lot of blood and had been unconscious until Michaela stepped into his room.

"Marshal Hickson?" She whispered quietly.

The marshal stirred slightly and tried to open his eyes.

"Just rest easy now...you've been shot...you're in the clinic, but you are going to be alright," she said softly.

"What happened?" he managed to ask in a weak whisper.

"Well, we're not entirely certain...Anna Jennings found you and Blake...you have both been shot...and Mrs. Burns...I'm sorry to say, is missing."

The marshal closed his eyes tightly. Michaela wasn't sure if it was due to the pain or at hearing that Emilie Burns had escaped.

"I can give you some more morphine if the pain is too much," Michaela offered.

"It's not that.." he said through gritted teeth. "she's gotten away," he said and drifted off again before he could name Jarett Collins as the perpetrator.

Michaela proceeded with her examination as the marshal slept.

Sully returned to Blake's bedside and pulled up the chair that Anna had used earlier. Blake had shown no signs of improvement which had Sully greatly concerned. He tried to keep his feelings hidden from Michaela and the others, but especially from Michaela. He knew she was worried about Blake's chances and would take it very personally if Blake didn't survive, like she had failed them both somehow. Sully didn't want to burden her with his own worry...he didn't want her to blame herself if he didn't pull through. But for now, he was alone with his brother. He could drop his guard ever so slightly when he was alone. "Blake. I don't know if ya can hear me. I just want ya ta know I am here for you." Sully said.

As he looked at his brother, pale and unconscious, the memories of the first time he almost lost him flashed in his mind. Blake was just a young boy then and wanted to prove to his older brother that he could ride just as well as any grown man. The young boy mounted the horse and trotted around, proud of his newly developed riding skills. But suddenly, his large, flighty horse spooked and bucked, lunging forward and jumping off of the ground. Sully watched helplessly as Blake's foot slipped from one stirrup, the other leg tangled in the saddle as the horse darted about wildly. Blake was dragged and pulled along, under the horse like a rag doll. Finally his leg slipped free and Blake landed in a small heap on the ground. Sully ran to his side, fear in his heart, that it was too late to save him.

The night's events brought back those same feelings of hopelessness and fear, that his only brother would not survive his life threatening injuries.

"Blake...ya did it once before...ya made it through the horse accident...ya gotta do it again. Try for me..you're the only real family I got...don't give up...and ya gotta fight, for Anna...she loves ya Blake...she told me earlier. I know ya can do this." Sully stopped as his eyes began to swell with tears. He saw no response from Blake either, but would not give in to his fears.

Sully took a deep breath to regain his composure and spoke quietly, "I'll let ya rest now. I'm not leavin' here though, not til you come around."

Sully got up and left the room. He and Michaela ended up face to face in the narrow hallway, she had just left the marshal's room. Michaela looked up into Sully's deep blue eyes and saw the pain he tried so hard to conceal.

"Sully...I am so sorry...we haven't had a moment alone," Michaela said.

"I understand Michaela...you're doin' what ya got ta do," he replied and pushed his feelings back down beneath the surface.

"I have a moment right now...come with me," she said and offered her hand to him.

Sully took her hand and she led him to the empty recovery room that doubled as her bedroom.

She stopped in the middle of the tiny sunlit room and turned to face him. "Sully, I know this is very difficult for you. I've tried my best to save him...I'll keep doing whatever I can to see that he makes it," she said.

"I know Michaela," Sully said and hung his head to avoid eye contact with her, fearing his emotions would again get the better of him.

Michaela's heart broke at the sight of Sully's struggle with his fear, uncertainty for Blake. She knew he wanted to be strong, but also knew it would be better for him to let his feelings out.

"Sully...it's alright to be afraid...I understand," she said and stepped forward to embrace him.

Sully opened his arms to her and held her for a long moment. It felt good to hold her, touch her long brown hair, breathe in her scent. She was his life now, regardless of what happened with Blake. Sully felt so fortunate to have her to comfort him, to love him. Again, tears welled up in his eyes. This time he did not fight them. They flowed down his face and fell onto her cheek. Michaela felt his tears and held him even more closely as she stroked his hair.

"It's alright," she whispered again. She was honored that Sully, her strong, brave, hero felt safe enough with her to show his innermost fears. They held each other, comforting each other in a way only they could do.

Anna had changed out of her soiled nightclothes and put on a simple comfortable dress. She knew it would be a long, difficult day and didn't need a constricting outfit to add to her discomfort. She braided her long auburn hair and pinned it back at the nape of her neck. Just then, she heard a knock on the bedroom door, which caused her to jump. "Blake," was all she could whisper. "Come in," she called. Her mother opened the door and stepped inside.

"Anna? Are you alright?" She asked. "I brought ya a little somethin' ta eat before ya head back to the clinic."

"Thank you mother," Anna replied. She had hoped the knock at the door had brought news of Blake's condition. She sat on her bed and took the small plate of food.

"I know ya don't want ta think about it now, but what about the telegram ya gotta send to Kent?" Dorothy asked.

Anna had written a short explanation to Kent, but now, after Sully shared his thoughts about Blake caring for her as well, it seemed like it didn't go far enough."Mother...I know my original plan was to tell Kent I wished to postpone the wedding and go back to England and break it off in person...but after all of this, with Blake, I just don't think I can bring myself to leave."

Dorothy understood her daughter's predicament. "I'm not going ta tell ya what to do Anna. You're a grown woman, but you do have to do something and soon. Kent is expectin' ya ta come back to England in two weeks..your wedding is in a month...ya can't leave him at the altar."

Anna tried to swallow the small bit of muffin she bit off, but it seemed to be stuck on the lump in her throat. "I know...you are right mother. I'll go to the telegraph office before I head to the clinic," she said.

"Good then," her mother replied and turned to leave the room. "I'm workin' on a special edition of the Gazette, so I'll be here if ya need me," she said and left Anna alone to gather her thoughts.

Anna retrieved the small slip of paper from the drawer that contained the message she almost sent to Kent. She crumpled it up and began to write another on a fresh piece of paper. This time, she would tell him the whole truth. The wedding would be cancelled, she would not be returning to England, for she had found her heart lay in Colorado Springs. She had followed it home and there she would stay.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Kent Desmond's butler, Albert, reached for the large, polished brass handle and opened the impressive, shiny black door after the bell had rung. "May I help you?" he asked the young courier on the stoop.

"I 'ave an urgent telegram for Mr. Kent Desmond sir," the lad replied and held up the envelope for the butler.

Albert took the envelope and said, "I see, thank you young man." He took several coins from his pocket that he kept there for just such occasions and tipped the boy.

"Thank ya sir," the courier replied with a smile and set off down the street.

Albert read the envelope, is simply said, "Mr. Kent Desmond, 23 Park Street, London, England. Urgent."

Kent happened to still be at home. He had taken the morning off, for he had to supervise the hiring of the new housekeeper. The former housekeeper, Beatrice, resigned upon the announcement of Kent's engagement to Anna Jennings. Beatrice did not approve of Anna. Although she believed she was a nice young girl, in her mind, she did not measure up to the social standards of the first Mrs. Desmond, Mary Beth, nor Mr. Desmond's status. Therefore, she could not be in Anna's employ and decided to retire to the countryside to live with her son and daughter in law.

Kent realized the new housekeeper would become Anna's right hand in the running of the Desmond household, so he had to be certain of the candidate before she would be chosen. Truth be told, Kent was ready for a change in staff as well. Beatrice was thorough and efficient, if a bit cold and aloof. Anna was warm and lighthearted and he wished to find just the right blend of employee and confidant to suit her personality perfectly.

Kent had missed Anna during her trip to Colorado Springs. Her smile, gentle voice, sparkling eyes and friendly spirit filled his mind. "Two more weeks, my Anna...til your return home," he thought to himself. Kent sat at his large mahogany desk and reviewed his notes on each potential housekeeper he had interviewed that morning. His concentration was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but I have an urgent telegram for you," Albert announced.

"Fine Albert, please come in," Kent replied.

Albert crossed to Kent's desk and handed him the envelope and promptly left him to read it in private. A smile formed on his lips as Kent opened it and realized it was from Anna. "My dear Kent. I am sorry to inform you that I must call off our engagement and wedding. Please put a stop to the wedding plans immediately. Something has happened here and I do not wish to return to England. I will be staying on in Colorado Springs. I am sorry to inform you in this manner. I will send a letter to explain in detail as it is rather personal. Thank you for understanding. Anna."

Kent's countenance fell as he read the telegram's contents. "Why Anna...why now?" He pondered her words and read it over and over, until their full meaning had finally sunk in. She was not coming back to him. "She will explain it in a letter?...that could take weeks...what am I supposed to tell everyone? I don't even know why she's changed her mind..." he thought. Out of sheer frustration, Kent crumpled the telegram and threw it against the wall. He placed his head in his hands and tried to come to terms with the sudden change in his life's plan.

Anna sat impatiently at Blake's bedside longing for a response from him. She had been with him since the moment she left the telegraph office and was grateful that Michaela had allowed her to sit with him for quite a while. Michaela stepped in to the room and noticed that Anna held Blake's hand near to her heart. A faint smile appeared on Michaela's face at the touching scene.

"How's our patient?" Michaela asked softly.

"About the same I suppose," Anna responded. "I just wish I knew if he hears me or not, if he can feel my hand on his," she said wistfully.

"I like to believe he can," Michaela answered. "Keep trying Anna...it can only help him at this point, to have loved ones nearby."

Loved ones. Those words touched Anna's heart. "Am I a loved one?" She asked herself.

Michaela saw the look in Anna's eye and said softly, "It's alright Anna...you can share your feelings for Blake with me."

Anna took a deep breath. Now, that the telegram had finally been sent ending her engagement to Kent, she felt free to discuss her affection for Blake more openly. "I do love him Michaela. I don't know how it happened, or why, but I know I can't stop it. I tried...but it was no use," she explained softly. "I believed I loved Kent, but I didn't realize I wasn't in love with him until I met Blake. That's why I ended our engagement," she explained and confirmed Sully's theory.

Michaela responded, "That's how love is sometimes...it sneaks up on you when you don't expect it...that's how it happened to me too."

"You mean with you and Sully?" Anna asked.

"Yes...he's been an important part of my life since I moved here from Boston...I couldn't have made it this long without him. And now, I would never want to be here without him." she added.

"Have you ever been in love before, I mean with someone else?" Anna asked hesitantly. She was still somewhat confused over her relationship with Kent and how it had progressed so far without her even realizing it wasn't love.

"I was engaged a long time ago...to David Lewis...he was a handsome young doctor, we worked together...then he enlisted and went off to war and never returned," Michaela explained, as she had done many times before.

"But were you in love with him, the same way you love Sully...or was it different?" Anna asked.

"It was very different. I did love David, but for different reasons...we had a similar upbringing, education, goals...but with Sully, I feel differently about him...when I'm with him, he makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world." She said with a glint in her eye. "And I feel like he's the only man for me."

"Will you marry then?" Anna asked, then wished she hadn't made such a personal inquiry.

"He hasn't asked me...but I have a feeling he wants to...he's had a difficult time, since Abigail and Hanna's deaths," she added. "I know he needs to take his time...I'm willing to wait."

Anna replied, "I remember hearing about Sully leaving town after Abigail and the baby died...my uncle was devastated too...I am happy to see he has come around a bit since then," she said.

"I am too," Michaela added. "I think Blake had something to do with that as well. Loren has grown very fond of him, though I doubt he'd admit it. Your mother thinks highly of him too."

Anna was pleased to hear that Blake was so well thought of by her family. She hoped that one day, when this was all behind them he would become part of her family as well.

"That is nice to know," Anna replied.

Michaela said, "I will give you another moment alone..I have to check on the marshal...but then I'll have to examine Blake again." She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and said, "Don't give up hope Anna," and left the room.

After several quiet moments, Anna took Blake's hand in hers again and held it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on his fingers. Suddenly, she felt his fingers tighten on hers, ever so slightly.

"Blake? Can you feel me? I am here," she said, close to his face. Again, she felt his grip tighten ever so slightly. Anna called out excitedly, "Michaela! Come quick! Hurry, come see!"

Michaela rushed in to see Anna holding Blake's hand firmly in hers. "What's happened?" She asked.

"He squeezed my hand, just a little, but I felt his fingers move," she said, her eyes beaming with hope.

Michaela checked Blake's vital signs and detected no change. "Well, that is something...I suppose," she said. Michaela knew, from a medical standpoint that Blake's muscles could have been contracting involuntarily. He was not necessarily squeezing her hand in response to her presence. She would not tell Anna that, just yet. She couldn't bear to dash her hopes.

Sully appeared in the doorway after hearing Anna call to Michaela. He had been napping in her bedroom and Anna's excited cries woke him up.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, his eyes blinked to adjust to the sunlight in the room.

Anna excitedly shared the news, that she believed Blake squeezed her hand. Sully smiled and was about to join in with Anna's rejoicing when he saw Michaela's face. He knew something was amiss, but he'd ask her about it in private.

"That's great news Anna...you're doin' a good job of keepin' him company," Sully replied.

"Sully, may I speak to you please?" Michaela asked and stepped out of the room. Sully followed in silence and closed the door behind them. He knew Michaela had something less than optimistic to share with him.

"Somethin' tells me this ain't good," he said somberly.

"Not necessarily...it may not be good or bad...Anna felt that Blake squeezed her hand..she took it as a sign that he knew she was there...now I can't be certain that he didn't squeeze her hand voluntarily, but it may have just been a muscle contraction...that happens sometimes with people that have lost consciousness. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up...but I couldn't tell Anna, not yet."

"So yer sayin' that yer not sure if he did it on purpose?" He asked to make sure he understood.

"Yes...and there is something else that concerns me Sully. Blake lost a lot of blood. He's just not coming around like I had hoped...now that he appears to be more stable, I believe a transfusion would be beneficial for him," she explained.

Sully knew what he had to do. He had given some of his blood to Loren, after he had hernia surgery. It helped him to recover, now he would do it again for Blake. "If yer askin' me, ya don't have ta, I'll do whatever I can to help him...ya know that," he said.

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible...right now in fact...the marshal is resting comfortably...Colleen will be back from school soon and can tend to him for me while I perform the transfusion," she explained.

"Alright," Sully said.

""I need you to bring in the small cot from the other room and put it next to Blake's bed...I'll get everything ready and meet you back here...I'll also have to explain the procedure to Anna," she said.

"Thank you Michaela...I know I keep sayin' it, but I know how hard yer tryin'...I love ya," he said and reached out to her for a reassuring hug.

"I love you too Sully," she said. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth and held her for a moment longer before they headed off to complete their tasks.

Kent Desmond had spent all of his afternoon carrying out Anna's instructions and cancelled the wedding plans. He also notified most of his family about the wedding being called off, but still had one last visit to pay before the evening was over. Kent reluctantly rang the bell at the grand home of his cousin James Ackerby and Anna's sister Sarah. Previously, visiting their home had invoked pleasant memories...now he dreaded seeing Sarah face to face. A maid answered the bell and asked, "Sir, may I help you?"

Kent stepped inside of the large foyer and said, "Yes, I am sorry for the unannounced call at this late hour, but I'm afraid I must speak to Mrs. Ackerby if I may...please inform her that it is urgent." He explained.

"Yes, sir," the maid replied and disappeared down a long hallway that led to the drawing room. A few moments later, Sarah appeared in the hall and beckoned Kent to join her in the drawing room.

"Please Kent, have a seat," Sarah said.

Kent refused the offer and spoke as Sarah sat down, "I am so sorry for calling at this late hour Sarah, but I need to speak with you about Anna," he said. "Have you received any correspondence from her recently?" he asked.

"No, Kent I haven't heard from her since the day she arrived in Colorado Springs. She sent a telegram to say she was there safely. Why Kent, have you heard from her?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes actually...I have heard something...something that is very disturbing and I had hoped you would be able to shed some light on the situation," he replied.

"Go on, please explain what has happened Kent," Sarah said, growing more concerned.

"It seems that Anna has changed her mind about wanting to marry me. I received a telegram this morning stating that she wished to cancel our engagement and instructed me to call off the wedding. She will be staying on in Colorado Springs and will not be returning to London. " He said, with very little emotion, as though he had repeated it several times previously, and in fact, he had.

Sarah couldn't process what Kent had just relayed to her. "Did she say why she wants to call off the wedding? Why she's not returning?" She asked.

"There was no explanation, however, she did say that she would send a letter with the details...that they are personal," he said somberly.

"Well...this just isn't like Anna...not at all...I wonder if she is just nervous about the wedding, about being married...maybe mother has talked her out of it and persuaded her to stay there. I wish she had confided in me, I wish I had answers for you Kent, but the truth is, I have no idea why she would do this either," Sarah said.

"That's what I feared Sarah. I do feel that I deserve to know why she has called it all off...did I do something to offend her? To hurt her? I have been going over every detail in my mind and have not been able to recall anything obvious," he said. "Her letter may take weeks to arrive by post...I'm not sure that I can wait that long and not go mad with frustration."

"Kent...I have an idea...why don't you travel to America, go to Colorado Springs and speak to Anna yourself?" Sarah suggested. "It wouldn't take much longer for you to go there in person than it would for her letter to arrive," she added.

Kent thought for a moment to consider her suggestion. "Travel to America...I suppose I could...then I could at least see her once more...maybe persuade her to return with me," he said, a new hope shone in his eyes. "Yes...that's it...I will go to her...she may be hurt or confused, telegrams and letters are no way to clear up misunderstandings between two people that love each other," he said. "Thank you Sarah...I'll make plans to leave at once."

Kent darted down the hall toward the front door before Sarah could even rise from her seat. "Good luck Kent!" She called after him from the drawing room, as he closed the large door behind him.


	2. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN 

Doctor Mike was prepared to start the blood transfusion procedure. Colleen had arrived from school and was caring for the marshal who was showing signs of improvement, but he had still slept most of the day. The deputies, Mr. Smith and Mr. Barr, had also arrived and were waiting for any more information about the shooter that the marshal may be able to provide. Grace offered to take care of Brian until Blake's condition improved, so he was with her, and would help to prepare for the dinner crowd at the cafe'. Sully lay on the cot next to Blake's bed, his arm extended toward his brother. Anna refused to leave, even after Michaela had explained the procedure she we be performing, in great detail. Anna didn't quite know what to expect, if Blake would wake up immediately or not, but a small part of her hoped that Blake would open his eyes and come back to them right away. If that happened, she wanted her face to be the first he saw.  
"Sully," Michaela, said..."I'm going to begin now...you will feel some pain at the penetration site, as you did the last time"  
"I know what to expect Michaela...I'm ready," Sully responded in a serious tone.  
Anna stood nearby, but quickly looked away as Doctor Mike began to insert the pointed metal instrument into Sully's arm. She took a deep breath to fight the queasy feeling that spun in the pit of her stomach. Michaela finished Sully's portion of the procedure, then swiftly attended to Blake and repeated it on him. "I'm done with that part now Anna," Michaela informed her, after she noticed Anna's averted gaze. Anna exhaled the breath she held and turned her eyes back to the brothers, who were now connected by a thin tube, as well as kinship. Anna slowly returned to the chair at Blake's bedside.  
"When will we know if it is going to work?" Anna asked Michaela.  
"I can't be certain Anna...sometimes the transfusions work, sometimes not at all. But I'm hopeful, that because they are brothers, there will be a better chance of success...and, that it will work quickly, for Blake's sake." Michaela replied.  
Anna nodded her head. Doctor Mike had already explained that part before, but Anna hoped for positive news more than anything. "This has to work," she thought to herself. "Please God, please bring him through this, let this work," she whispered silently for His divine intervention.  
Sully closed his eyes and willed his brother to become stronger, as though his own determination flowed along with his blood, into Blake's body.

"Doctor Mike," Colleen called from the marshal's room. "He's wakin' up"  
"Be right there Colleen," Michaela replied. "Anna, come get me if there are any changes," she added and left the room.  
Anna nodded and sat contentedly, at just being close to Blake. With Sully in the room, she refrained from whispering the sweet words of encouragement to Blake that she wished to. While the transfusion was taking place, she closed her eyes for a moment, her lids heavy with exhaustion. While Anna rested, Blake began an internal struggle to reawaken. He could feel something stirring, radiating through his arm...flowing through his body. This was a soothing sensation, not like the gunshots that pierced his abdomen, neither was it a feeling like the surgery Doctor Mike had performed to keep him alive. This was almost a pulsing force, that propelled him closer to the surface, up from the bottom of a deep, dark expanse. Blake tried to speak, but his mouth would not move. He tried to open his eyes, again they did not respond to his will, some heavy force suppressed his limbs. He detected that something, someone was near him, urging him to keep rising from the depths that tried to restrain him. Desperately he tried to move, speak, but none of his body would obey.

Marshal Hickson was now fully conscious and able to relay to the deputies what he remembered of the incident. He spoke quietly, the usual spark missing from his voice, still weak from his injuries. "I was sleepin' on my bed roll and then I heard a sound at the door," he said. I tried to reach for my gun, but before I could move, he was inside and fired off two rounds at me"  
Marshal Hickson suddenly winced in pain. Doctor Mike noticed this and started to prepare another shot of morphine. "Here marshal, this should ease your discomfort," she offered.  
"No thank ya Doc," he replied. "I bin through worse and made it just fine without any fancy medicine. ...but a cuppa water'd be good," he replied.  
Colleen poured a fresh cup of water and helped the marshal to drink a few sips.  
Michalea explained, "Gentleman, I will allow a few more moments with the marshal, then you will have to leave him to rest again. Colleen, I'm going back to check on Blake and Sully," she said and left the room.  
Deputy Smith asked, "Did ya recognize 'im"  
The marshal shook his head slightly, "naw, but I got a feelin' I know who it was...Jarett Collins comes ta mind"  
Deputy Barr agreed, "Yeah, we figgurd it must be him, seein' as Emilie Burns was missin' too...we alreaddy put the word out fer 'em," he added.  
"Good...that's good," the marshal replied, a bit more relieved at knowing that at least someone was looking for the wanted pair of criminals.  
Michaela entered the room to find Sully with his eyes fixed on Blake, and Anna sleeping while sitting up, at his side. "It's almost over," Michaela said softly, to not disturb Anna. Michaela prepared to removed the transfusion device from Sully's arm, then Blake's. "She told me...about being in love with Blake," Sully whispered to Michaela. "I was right," he said with a slight look of satisfaction, tinged with concern.  
"I know...she told me too. We had a nice chat earlier," Michaela replied. She worked cautiously and carefully removed the tube that had connected them and bandaged each brother's arm. Then she proceeded to check Blake's vital signs. A faint smile appeared on her face, Sully barely noticed it, no one else would have detected it at all, but he could see it there. "What is it Michalea?" He asked and lifted his head to read her expressions more clearly.  
"His heart rate has come up and he is breathing at a much more steady pace," she said but still tried to hide her sprouting hope.  
Sully smiled broadly as he lay his head back on the pillow. His part was done, and he now needed to rest away the effects the transfusion had on him.  
Anna stirred at the sound of their voices and opened her eyes immediately, ashamed at herself for having nodded off...even if it had only been a few moments. "Doctor Mike?" She asked, "is he going to be alright"  
"So far, I'd say, things are looking a bit better," she answered.  
"So the transfusion is working?" Anna asked eagerly.  
"It's still too early to tell, but the first signs seem to be positive," she replied.  
Anna sighed audibly, but felt like singing out loud, at the first real sign of improvement. "Blake, if you can hear me, please, keep fighting," Anna said softly, a smile on her face as well.  
Blake heard a muffled voice, as if he was under water. He wanted to swim toward it...it drew him closer..."who is there," he wondered...but drifted helplessly, aimlessly in the abyss.

Jarett Collins and Emilie Burns had already traveled a fair distance from Colorado Springs, considering he tried to stay on the roads less traveled. Emilie was hot and already tired of the journey, yet they still had quite a long way to go ahead of them. She had already asked Jarett to stop so they could rest, to which he had promptly replied "No"  
"Why can't we stop Jarett? I need to stretch my legs...please, darling," she implored in a sweet voice.  
"I have already explained Emilie...we have to keep moving dearest...they may be on to us already...the farther we can get from Colorado Springs each day, the closer we get to making our dreams in Mexico a reality...there is a small town that we'll reach before dark, if we keep going...I have a contact there...he will feed us and put us up for the night, no questions asked." Jarett explained confidently.  
Emilie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily. There was no changing his mind now and she knew it.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head my dear, I promise, we will get there safely," he added with a smile.  
Emilie's disappointment softened a bit and she edged closer to him and put her head on his shoulder affectionately.  
"You're right Jarett...you know what you're doing," she said and closed her eyes dreamily as she tried to imagine what their new life in Mexico would hold as they continued the dangerous journey.

Several hours had passed since Sully shared his blood with Blake. Colleen and Michaela had helped him to her room so he could rest for a little while longer without being disturbed. Anna paced the floor near Blake's bedside, only taking a few moments at a time to sit and rest.  
Michaela approached her and said, "Anna...it's past suppertime. Colleen is going to the cafe' to bring back some food for Sully and the marshal...you need to eat something too," she said in an almost authoritative tone. Anna knew better than to argue with Doctor Mike and conceded. "Alright...I suppose you are right, Michaela"  
Michaela replied with a slight smile, "Happy somebody agrees with me. Anna, try not to worry...these things take time," she said supportively and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.  
"Thank you Michaela..I know," she said.  
Michaela left the room to tell Colleen to bring something extra for Anna to eat as well.  
Anna lit the small oil lamp on the table next to Blake's bed. She then plopped back down on the chair and almost missed the seat. "Ouch!" she squealed more loudly than she should have, as her bottom hit it's hard and unforgiving edge.  
Blake thought he heard a woman's cry for help. It wasn't as muffled as the voices he had heard before. He could see some light at the surface of the water and forced himself toward it. His limbs were heavy and slow to respond, but he pushed up with all of his strength. As he got closer to the surface, he thought he saw Annie, struggling to reach for him, but she was floundering and kept going under the surface. "I have to help her, but how?...He reached up with his arms and slowly she came into view. He surfaced above the water, they were in the large pond at the falls... he saw her radiant face, her eyes locked onto his, "Annie," he spoke "I'm here," but she didn't seem to hear him.  
Anna noticed that the expression on Blake's face had changed a bit, like he was contemplating a serious thought. She edged in closer to him and stroked his hair as she whispered, "Blake, can you hear me...please wake up...I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his parched lips.  
Blake clearly heard Annie speak the words "I love you." He moved closer to her in the water and replied, "Annie, I love you too," as he kissed her soft, tender mouth.  
Anna jumped back, as she felt Blake's lips move under hers. "Blake? Did you just...kiss me?" She asked full of wonderment.  
Blake's eyelids fluttered for just a second as he struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to see Annie's face, kiss her once again. "Blake, open your eyes, please try," she said, tears forming in her own.  
He forced his eyelids to obey and as they did, he saw the outline of Annie's face hovering over him. He focused on her...trying to decide if he was in a dream or if he was really awake.  
Anna saw the recognition in his dull eyes and knew at once, that he had come back to them, come back to her. "Blake," she said softly, "Welcome back." 


End file.
